


The tale of the charlatan and his friends

by Adsol



Series: The charlatan's misadventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti-Hero, Ass-Kicking, Backrubs, Berlin (City), Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Claiming, Coping Mechanisms, Counterparts - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Character, Deepthroating, Denmark - Freeform, Dom/sub Play, Enemies to Friends, England (Country), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Field Trip, First Time, Fist Fights, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Glasgow, Harems, Hawaii, Heroism, High School, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Living Together, London, Love Bites, M/M, Maledom/Femsub, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Music, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Politics, Power Play, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Religious Fanaticism, Rivalry, Road Trips, Settling The Score, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Superpowers, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Team Bonding, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Skips, Tokyo (City), Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vatican, Vibrators, Villains to Heroes, World Wars, manhunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 82
Words: 97,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In an alternate world in which people known as Beta's are gifted with superhuman powers lives a boy by the name Hyate Amagiri who is what is known as a category 6 Beta currently he lives a modestly normal life till one day he gets aproached by Kagome Hirokoshi the student council president of his high school and is offered a spot in Beta-fall the elite security force of Tokyo that operates to keep Beta's from misusing their power's. Once he joins Hyate is thrown into the difficult world of Beta politics, teenage years and using his power responsibly.





	1. Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**At the entrance to Myazama high school**

I walked through the gates of my school as I needed to get to class all the while I saw the other kids mucking around with their powers  **at least there's mostly Cat 6's at school** before you ask that's only a good thing as I myself am a Category 6 or Cat 6 for short  **so in other words I'm at the bottom of the food chain**  as I walked by the students began going mad over the arrival of the Student Council President Kagome Hirokoshi as the boys said "your so beautiful Prez" "we love you" she simply walked on as I did  **I don't get the point of going mad about her she's just a regular girl like us.**

As I sat in class a number of students began talking and messing on till somebody I'm all to familiar with came up saying "heya Charla" I turned around to see one of my oldest friends as I said "hey Powerless" yeah we gave eachother those nicknames as my power is called Charlatan and he has no powers at that moment I gave Ohta a high five as he said "so how's you this morning" I said "I'm tired, deprived of caffeine and in desperate need of a nap but other than that pretty decent" he chuckled saying "so nothings changed" we laughed as we chatted until class began.

**Later that day**

I left the school as Ohta said "see ya Charla" he waved me off as he ran off to work  **it's no fun without him** as he left I began walking home muttering "wonder if Mom's making anything good for dinner" however I felt somebody watching me although I ignored it  **must be a cat or something** as I left I put my headphones on and played my music as it rang in my ears 'and I will burn my dread' the song that played was one I've liked for a while now as I sang along to it in my head "I'll lift my face to the and run to the sunlight" I tapped my bag while walking.

* * *

While walking back home I walked through an alleyway as I had made a wrong turn as I said "ah shit" however a figure said "damn right" he suddenly launched a fire bolt at me as I evaded while dropping my bag in the process he then prepared another one as I grabbed a bin lid to act as a makeshift shield while charging for him  **my ability's no use if I don't get close enough to touch hi** eventually I managed to get close enough that I could tap him lightly.

As I tapped him I then made a fire bolt in my own hand as I threw it near him saying "it's not so funny now" he launched one at me as I got out of the way and fired another at him  **I need to get help or else this will become an awful case of a war of attrition** he then fired a blast at my back as it caused my blazer to catch on fire he said "damn Cat 6' should be shot for all I care" I would have made another fire bolt although I was too paralyzed by fear to move at all until a voice said "Yui back draft, Yukari overhead" out came two girls and a boy all wearing my school's uniform as they easily took down my attacker as the girl called Yui made icy constructs while the Yukari girl doused him in water sending the guy to the ground since he was so heavily outmatched.

Once he fell down the boy who gave out the orders said "sorry that you had to get involved in this" he led me away as he said "I saw your ability by the way so nice one" I was about to leave till he got a phone call  **what the hell is going on I mean sure I hear about Betas misusing powers all the time but one of them outright trying to kill a student that's not normal** the boy said "my boss called and well she wants you to come along" I said after picking up my bag "I don't have a say do I" he said "it's either that or you have to tell the cop's what happened" I chuckled as I decided to follow the other students.

 


	2. Beta-fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the whole Beta category thing well you see Beta's get ranked by Category or Cat for short going from Category's 1-6. Cat 1 Beta's are among the most powerful Beta's alive were as Cat 6's are the weakest and for reference I'll list the amount for each Category to give an idea of how man Beta's there is in Tokyo:  
> Category 1- 8 (it's so difficult to reach hence why all Cat 1's are heavily respected)  
> Category 2- 40  
> Category 3- 60  
> Category 4- 300  
> Category 5- 800  
> Category 6- 1000 
> 
> So there we have it I'll list some other facts next chapter and in time I'll try to show off a lot of powers.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

I stood with the boy and the girls who helped save me as I asked "so um where exactly are we" the boy said "just a sec" he swiped a key card as the door said "recognised Agent Kazagiri" the red lights around the door turned green as I got led in  **what the hell is this place** as I walked in I saw an entire team of staff along with many computers as I asked "um what is this place" the boy who brought me said "this is Beta-fall" I was lead through the hall as a number of staff members began working away  **seriously what is with this place** eventually I got lead to another door as it showed what looked like an office environment.

As I looked about I saw that the person sitting behind the desk was none other than Kagome as she said "ah Amagiri please sit down" a chair got pulled up as I asked "um why am I here" Kagome pulled out a file as she said "we checked out your ability and well we think you'd be invaluable to our organisation" I facepalmed myself saying "I don't even know what said organisation is all I know is that it sounds like something from a action movie" she chuckled lightly as she said "well to explain Beta-fall are a group designed to handle dangerous betas who misuse their powers"  **why am I being treat like the protagonist of a manga all of a sudden** she asked "so will you help us out" *sigh* I said "no" she and the others looked surprised as I said "look until about what 2 hours ago I was living a regular student life and now I'm suddenly being dragged into this I *sigh* I need a little time" she nodded saying "alright" I got let out of the office to try and figure things out.

Once I got out I grabbed a drink from a cold water dispenser while thinking this all through  **why would these guys want me hell Kagome she's a Cat 1 I'm just a regular Cat 6 what good could I possibly do for them** I looked at my hand while drinking  **damn this power of mine ever since I was a kid scientists have always tried harassing me to study it and weaponize it hell that's the reason I came to Tokyo to get away from them all and yet now I'm being brought before some people who's only interest in me is my sodding power argh** I slammed my hand against a wall while saying "damn it all" I began to take deep breaths so I could calm down  **I knew I shouldn't have thought of that it always ends with me getting mad** at that moment however the boy from earlier came out.

* * *

As he came out he said "I'm sorry for just dragging you along" he held his hand saying "I'm Ashai Kazagriri" I shook his hand till I felt a shatter like feeling he said "that would be my power at work sorry" he held up his hands saying "mines called Nullifier it pretty much does what it says on the tin"  **what's he up to** he sat down saying "I know our introduction to you was really abrupt but these guys are good people" he pointed to Yukari saying "sure she's a bit quiet but she's a lovely girl deep down and Yui she might be a bit odd but she's a good person to a fault" he got up to leave me there.

Once he left I entered Kagome's office saying "alright fine I'll join you" she nearly leapt for joy till I said "but the moment scientists want to do freaky shit with my power that's it I'm gone" she said "take it from me the only freaky shit they do is to try and help train your power outside of that there's nothing else they do" I nodded as she prepared a badge with my name on saying "welcome to Beta-fall Amagiri" I picked up the badge and awaited orders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Hyate Amagiri  
> Nicknames- Charla (by Ohta), Cutie patotie (by serval girls), Hya (by his family and only his closest friends), Charlatan (system title) and Best buddy (by Ashai)  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 20th April  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Height- 6'0 or 183cm  
> Weight- 78kg or 174lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Beta Category- 6  
> Beta power- Charlatan  
> Fun facts- He can play the guitar really well to the point where Ohta claims he could make a good living out his skill, he is extremely good at housework, his favourite fictional character is Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index, he has a lot of fitness equipment at home, he can't draw for the life of himself (he's bad to a comical degree), even though he won't admit it he suffers from a mild case of entomophobia, his favourite food is hamburger's and he can't whistle.


	3. First mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So about the Cat 1 Beta's I'll list their names and titles down here but I won't state their exact power's yet:  
> 1) Teranosuke Inaba aka Organic  
> 2) Shiage Kamaikada aka Anti-matter  
> 3) Hibiki Shimura aka Warp  
> 4) Kagome Hirokoshi aka Incinerator  
> 5) Rimou Hazashi aka Black april  
> 6) Minoru Hebigami aka Orochi  
> 7) Tsunagu Toradachi aka Seraphim  
> 8) Asuka Yamamoto aka Diffusion
> 
> So there we have them also the Cat 1's are ranked from strongest to weakest so Teranosuke is the strongest while Asuka is the weakest among the Cat 1's. On another note many of their titles are not their system titles and are instead titles based on the nature of their abilities. I do plan to introduce them all properly later on but for now let's begin the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the main members of Beta-fall I'll list them here:  
> 1) Kagome Hirokoshi (official leader)  
> 2) Asuka Yamamoto (second in command)  
> 3) Ashai Kazagriri (field leader)  
> 4) Yukari Kirijo (field operative)  
> 5) Yui Tojou (field operative)  
> 6) Hyate Amagiri (field operative)  
> 7) Chisato Yoshinda (medical advisor and chief advisor on Beta power development)
> 
> There will be other members that will join later on.
> 
> Also a few details about Beta-fall in general are:
> 
> 1) Each field operative get's paid the same amount as a police officer in the Japanese police force would
> 
> 2) Each member can be tracked by their badges
> 
> 3) There's a number of safehouses and hideout's throughout the city for each member to use be it to lay low or to just have a pitstop 
> 
> 4) The organisation gets jointly funded by the Hirokoshi family and the Japanese government
> 
> 5) There are other Beta-fall team's throughout the world this one is just the Tokyo branch
> 
> Now then let's get on with the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**An hour later**

After I got inducted into Beta-fall I was already being deployed alongside Ashai, Yui and Yukari asking "so what's first Boss" he said to me "some Beta's been stirring shit up in the Nakano ward through some kind of disintegration power so it's a quick case of we go in, find him, kick his ass bada bing bada boom" **he's being awfully casual about this** Yui then said "the Boss is just used to this that's all" I at that moment managed to get a better look at her Yui was a girl who was quite short despite her age with a white sweatshirt hoodie and orange tights with black stripes on **she's kinda cute actually** Yukari then held her badge against a ticket machine in the station as Ashai said "as a member of Beta-fall you can get anywhere in the city for free" he chuckled saying "I use it a lot for date's" he had a cat like smirk on his face  **what the hell is the deal with these guys.**

Eventually we arrived at Nakano with Ashai saying "alright Yui you take Amagiri and head left Yukari with me" I then asked "could you stand still for a sec" I tapped all of them on the shoulder saying "just gonna borrow that"  **hey the wasn't half bad I can sense a catchphrase coming** I then left as Yui asked "can you see from up there" I chuckled telling her "I'll let you know down there" she giggled lightly while exploring the area.

**An hour later**

After wondering about aimlessly the four of us met up again as I asked "don't you guys I don't know have a Beta tracker or something" Ashai jokingly said "we tried to make one but it went kaput" suddenly I saw a wall that was starting to break apart as I said "guys I think we've got our guy" Yui surrounded her fists in ice while I clenched my fists  **is this a bad time to tell them I've got no combat experience** he turned to me telling me "you look fun let's fight" he leapt at me so I quickly went for a left hook to his face while Yui slammed her fist into his chest he tried to grab her so I hit him againin the face sending him to the floor.

* * *

Once he was on the floor I decided to try a little something by dousing him with water thanks to Yukair's power and then freezing him using Yui's ability doing so encased him in ice although I left his head free Ashai arrived alongside Yukari saying "I didn't know you could mix and match power's" I said "neither did I"  **sure I've always known that I can only use three powers at a time but I never thought I could mix and match better make a note of that for later** I looked at my right hand while Yui called a detention team to have him taken away.

**Back at Beta-fall**

Once we got back Kagome asked "so did everything go alright" Ashai said "the newbie did amazingly well" he gave me a one armed hug saying "he's gonna do great" I let out a half-hearted chuckle while Yui said "can we go yet" Kagome told her "yeah your all done for the day" I then left while thinking on how things are  **mabye things won't be so bad with these guys** I again looked at my right hand **all my life I've tried to not go about using my power all I wanted was to keep my head down, get decent grades, maybe meet a sweethearted girl, get a good job that kind of thing but if there's someone who's suffering and if my power can fix their struggles then I'll do it I'll save their life and change fate with a single punch.**

**Back at the Amagiri residence**

Eventually I got home with Mom saying "Hyate the police told me you got attacked your not hurt are you" she checked my face as I said "I'm fine don't worry" I put my bag down as I said "also I joined a club" she got curious as I lied telling her "it's the student council at school they apparently want me as the new treasurer" she after getting dinner said "I'm so happy you've got something to do after school now" she hugged me while I thanked her for the food  **I hate lying to her I really do but I can't tell her about Beta-fall not till I can guarantee her safety in all this.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ashai Kazagriri  
> Nicknames- Ash (by his friends and family), Null (by Hyate), Nullifier (system title), Prince charming (by the girls of Myazama high), Boss (by Beta-fall members when on field work) and Lady killer (by several adult women)  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 30th July  
> Blood type- O positive  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 77kg or 170lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Beta category- 3 (although he's being considered for elevation to Cat 2)  
> Beta power- Nullifier  
> Fun facts- He can speak in three different languages, despite not owning a license he has a lot of skill at driving car's and motorbikes, he is skilled in the kitchen (to the point where he's considered the official cook of Beta-fall), he has a younger brother, his Favourite fictional character is Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass, unlike Hyate he's good at drawing, he has a preference for older women, his favourite food is steak and he can't swim very well.


	4. Brutality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for Hyate's harem I'll list it down below in no particular order:
> 
> Kagome Hirokoshi  
> Yui Tojou  
> Yukari Kirijo  
> Asuka Yamamoto  
> Chisato Yoshinda  
> Reiko Shizuoka  
> Ester Denzel  
> Natsuki Matsumoto  
> Junko Tazanashi
> 
> So there we have it now on with the story.
> 
> Also I forgot to mention that the Cat 1's in this story are the only ones on the world so that proves how tough it is to be one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd list a few facts about Beta's down here to add more context to them:
> 
> 1) The process for someone gaining a Beta power is referred to as an Awakening, the process itself happens usually at age 3 although in a few cases it can happen at birth
> 
> 2) As shown in the case of Ashai it is possible for Beta's to have their Category elevated although it takes extensive training in order to raise said Category (there's a training program in most schools to cultivate their power's)
> 
> 3) While on the system Teranosuke is the strongest in Tokyo he is in fact viewed as the most powerful Beta in the world by countless people
> 
> 4) Outside of Beta-fall there's other Factions of Beta's most of which have government liaison's to help keep them within the law (many though don't listen to said liaison's though)
> 
> 5) There are multiple research labs across the world that focus on further cultivating Beta powers however many are looked down upon to comiting less than humane experiments
> 
> 6) All Beta powers get broken down into two attribute types Passive and Active, Passive type's grant powers that aren't that built for battle (for example defensive one's) while Active type's have more offensive capabilities on another note while rare it is possible for powers to belong to both types
> 
> 7) Because of the vast research on Beta powers the technology of the world has been shot forward ahead nearly 20 years
> 
> 8) The system that's been mentioned before refers to the Teraleptan system which identifies all Beta powers in an certain area it highlights methods for progression, potential developments and mutations and current weaknesses in a power to name a few uses
> 
> 9) As of for power mutations that's when a power develops into something entirely different (e.g a water manipulator suddenly being able to alter the temperature of the water and making ice as a result) while a power development is where a power evolves to become more powerful than it already is 
> 
> 10) Most Beta power's to a degree follow the laws of physics however there are a few that don't do this
> 
> 11) All Beta's have what's known as a Beta component which is essentially the part of the body that allows them to use their power's
> 
> That's just a few I might list more later.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Two month's later**

Ever since I joined Beta-fall it's well I'll be honest and say I'm having the time of my life due to all the fun I'm having be it on mission's, in the break room or just with the perks of being a member **honestly I don't know why I ever thought this would be a bad thing** sadly though I've actually had to join the student council in order to make the lie I told Mom a bit more convincing  **serves me right** although today me and the others were just on the prowl looking to see if anyone was stirring up trouble **hopefully this'll be a quiet day** however *boom* I said "me and my big mouth" me, Yui and Ashai then ran towards the sound of it.

Once we get there a boy was laughing manically while detonating several explosions saying "who's gonna stop me no one that's who"  **thank God I copied Yukari's pov before we left** I doused him with water as he said "bastard's" he tried to come at me while laughing more **such an edge lord** me and Yui nodded at eachother as she threw an icy dagger at him while I entered a fist fight with him just as he tried to let of an explosion Ashai quickly got behind him **_Nullify_** once his power was turned off I got him in the face saying "stay down"  **at least we didn't stretch this battle out longer than necessary** **wait** he kicked me in the leg and ran as Yui said "I'm on it" she chased him down as he used his now regained explosions to gain air time.

**In the alleyway**

**No one's pov**

As the rouge Beta ran he desperately tried to escape till he said "oh crud" a boy with dark blue haired, a slender build while being dressed in a black t-shirt said "you must be the most unlucky boy alive" he marched forward at a sinister pace saying "oh boy" the run away had small cuts on his arm and his chest till the other boy said **_Open_** suddenly the once small cuts ripped open into the equivalent of a stab wound causing blood to come pouring out the boy said "your only unlucky because you bumped into me when I'm having a bad day" he then marched off leaving him to bleed to death.

* * *

**Back to Hyate's pov**

After we finally caught up to him I said "what the hell" he was covered in blood as I asked "Yui any idea what happened" she seemed distraught by what happened so I gave her a hug while Ashai took his pulse and shook his head to indicate he wasn't alive  **what the hell went wrong here I only landed a hit to his face and Yui barely landed a knife wound on him yet he's died of blood loss what caused this maybe it was a defect of his power no it's likely a third party did this** Yui cried a bit while I stroked her hair saying "shshsh it's ok Chill don't worry" I made sure she was ok while Ashai coordinated with the police and paramedics.

**Back at Beta-fall**

After we got back and gave a full report I asked "who could have done this" Asuka shrugged her shoulders while Ashai asked "what kind of power did this maybe a wound infliction one or a fate altering one nah that's to Sci-Fi like" Yui was still sad over what happened till Kagome said "you guys head on home for now we'll solve this tomorrow" I nodded till Yui asked "Hyate could you walked me home" I told her "if you want me" I patted her head causing her to blush lightly.

**Over to Kagome's pov**

After the others left Asuka asked me "why didn't you tell them" I tried to play coy till I knew they were out of earshot saying "whatever could you mean Smell" she smirked at my nickname for her till she said "you know it was him don't you" I simply nodded as she asked "why then" I told her "because if Amagiri finds out then he'll try to fight him and all is Cat 1's know how that end's" she nodded in affirmation while I looked over the files  **still what's brought him out to play now research project maybe no this seems to crud for that argh what's up with him now.**

* * *

**Again back to Hyate's pov**

While me and Yui walled home she said "thanks for this Hyate" I smiled at her saying "it's no problem" suddenly she grabbed my side saying "I'm sorry" I knelt down and hugged her saying "it really shook you up huh" she put her head on my shoulder telling me "I'm not used to that kind of brutality I know we chase down Rouge Beta's all the time but whatever did that wasn't human" I handed her a slip of paper saying "this is my number if you've got any problems then just call me be it because your disturbed by what you saw, someone's giving you a hard time or you just want to talk I'll always answer ok" she blushed again as we resumed our trek home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kagome Hirokoshi  
> Nicknames- Kago (by her few friends), Celsius (system title), Incinerator (official title), Burns (by Hyate), Hothead (by Asuka), Boss lady (by Ashai), Daddy's little princess (by her Dad) and Prez (by the students of Myazama high)  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 7th October  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Height- 5'7 or 170cm  
> Weight- 61kg or 135lbs  
> Hair colour- Crimson  
> Eye colour- Pink  
> Beta Category- 1  
> Beta power- Celsius  
> Fun facts- She can play the piano to a masterful degree, despite the destructive nature of her power she likes woodland walks, she has a love for cat's, her favourite fictional character is Zero Kiryu from Vampire Knight, her favourite animal is a tiger, her and Asuka go shopping for clothes nearly every weekend, her favourite food is Macaroni and she can drive a car really well despite not owning a license (she taught Ashai how to drive).


	5. Investigation

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**The day after**

As ordered we all returned to base the day after despite it being a Sunday as Kagome said "I'm sorry for this everyone" I told her "hey Burns it's not a problem" I chuckled to try and ease the tension while we investigated who did this  **let's see the guy we chased came down this alleyway so someone was waiting no scratch that someone was here so he fell victim to them because of what wrong place wrong time** I tried to take every detail into account till Yui asked "I'm going to go grab some burger's wanna come" I nodded after Kagome let us go while asking "Yui take my card and grab some for everyone" she nodded while leaving **Yui's kinda cute if him honest.**

Once we left the burger place I met Ohta who said "hey Charla" I high fived him saying "Heya Powerless" he asked "oh I didn't know you had a girlfriend" he chuckled while I said "Yui isn't my girlfriend man" he laughed as he said "whatever you say buddy anyways I've got a errand to run see ya" I waved him off as Yui blushed asking "if I'm not your girlfriend what am I" I said "your my friend that's what" I smiled warmly and affectionately while she continued to blush **the truth is I've come to care for all my comrade's at Beta-fall be it Yui and her neverending adorableness, Yukari and her kuudere style attitude, Kagome and her ability to lead us with a clear head no matter the situation, Asuka and her endless wisdom for how to improve, Ashai for his expertise and guidance that if I'm honest I'd be dead without and Chisato for her immense knowledge on how to be of use** I smiled while we walked noticing someone had their eye on me.

After a bit of a walk we got back to the others and handed them their food as I said "call me Charlatan delivery service" Ashai chuckled while I finished up my burger  **I swear I'm being stalked by who though that's the thing** eventually though a boy emerged asking "your trying to find him aren't you" I turned around to see a guy with a white t-shirt that had the Kanji characters for man written on standing as Kagome asked "what do you want Black april" he said "I know he's on the move again"  **who's he on about** I managed to get a better look at this Black april person he had short brown hair with blue eyes along with a more athletic build albeit while looking rather thin  **wait a sec Black april that's someone's title so the guy before us is the 5th ranked Cat 1.**

* * *

As he stood he then said "well I'm off I hope it goes well" he whistled while walking till Kagome said "just pretend he was never here" she then had all of us get back to work  **she knows something I can tell but what is it this kind of brutality could only be done by someone of immense power maybe even oh no no no it couldn't be did a Cat 1 do this** she looked absolutely frightened by whatever we were dealing with so I decided to ignore what was going on.

**Later that night**

After a day of investigating the scene we all headed home till "ahahaha" I headed towards the sound of a scream till I saw a navy blue haired boy massacring some people he said "what we're you thinking challenging me of all the people in the city" **_Open_** all of them suddenly had blood gushing out of their bodies since a number of them had wounds ripping open the guy simply laughed due to it telling them "I just got off another project so this is proving to be a perfect stress reliever for me" he laughed more while I stood in fear  **it couldn't be the one who did this** he raised his arms in the air as I looked on  **The one who stands above all others, the one who's power could bring a nation to their knees, the one who stands on top of the strongest, don't tell me the one who did this is** I felt myself sweating profusely **Teranosuke Inaba the strongest Cat 1** he sinisterly smirked and walked away leaving his victims behind.

After he left I checked up on the victims to see if they were savable however I was too late  **damm I failed this one** suddenly a pink haired lady appeared saying "he's not doing this because he's a bad person" I asked "who Organic" she nodded telling me "I'm Komoe Inaba the unofficial guardian for Teranosuke"  **wait what** she suddenly got on her knees and begged "please do something" she got up and handed me a police badge saying "I know your with Beta-fall so please do something I can't stand to see him suffer" **what is he suffering from though** she simply said "he's been stuck in research experiments since day one because of his power so he hasn't led a happy life"  **in a wired way he's kinda like me he knows what it's like to be valued only because of your power but despite that I can't sit back and let him commit acts of senseless violence** however Kagome appeared saying "don't" she stood while looking at me.

* * *

As she stood she said "Hyate don't" she let out a small fire bolt on her hand saying "that's an order"  **not now Burns** she however looked ready to cry saying "I won't let you do this not knowing the level of his power" she then had tears in her eyes while I asked "Burns what do you mean" she came closer and lifted her sweater up a little showing a large scar on the side of her body saying "he did this to me, I tried to stop his violent ways myself and he nearly exterminated me" she cried telling me "I can't send you against him knowing what he did to me, I can't do that to you" she burst into tears so I let her rest her head on my shoulder.

As she rested she told me "I can't make you go face him knowing he'll destroy you" she cried more telling me "he's number 1 for a reason because no one not even all of us other Category 1's combined can beat him" I patted her back telling her "I won't face him because you order me to" I stood up saying "I'll do it because I choose to whether or not I die is another matter entirely but if my power can stop anymore senseless violence then I'll do it I'll change fate with a single punch" I held my hand ready as she blushed while I asked "just promise me two thing's though" I knelt down and whipped away her tears saying "one keep my Mom safe and two tell Null if he touches my Ben and Jerry's again I'll break his arms" she giggled lightly and blushed more while I went to go find him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yui Tojou  
> Nicknames- Yui patotie (by her Mother), Chill (by Hyate), Yui-chan (by the boys at school), Cryolator (system title) and Tiny Demon (by Yukari)  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 13th June   
> Blood type- A positive  
> Height- 5'0 or 152cm  
> Weight- 49kg or 110lbs  
> Hair colour- Blue (surprisingly enough that's her natural hair colour)  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Beta Category- 4  
> Beta power- Cryolator  
> Fun facts- She likes cold environments because of her power, her hood has a set of earphones hidden inside of it, even though she denies it she keeps a scrapbook of her precious memories, she has an eidetic memory, she suffers from frequent bouts of lethargy (she claims in the biggest pain in the ass for her), her favourite fictional character is Ulquiorra Cifer from Bleach, her favourite animal is a lamb and her favourite food is cupcakes of any kind.


	6. The incompetent one Vs The all powerful one

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

After a bit of a walk I found Teranosuke cornering someone else from my school no less as I said "step away from them" he turned around as I told him "I said stay away" he looked up as his messy bags for hair covered his eyes partially only to then say "what" I told him "I said get away from them" he smirked telling me "no one's ever stood up to me with such conviction before" he sadistically smirked telling me "this should be fun" he then ran at me while I held my fist ready  **so based on the files I got over text from Chisato and Komoe his powers called Bio-interface which allows him to manipulate the human body to a variety of degrees most of which are classified by the system *sigh* it's not ideal but at least I've got an idea of what I'm up against** he came at me with a left hook which while I managed to block it sent me flying into a wall since he hit so hard  **how did he hit that hard is he just that physically powerful or something else** I managed to get myself back up by making some icy claws thanks to Yui's ability to break my fall  **thank you Tiny Demon** I pulled myself up as Teranosuke simply sniggered away.

As he sniggered he came at me again saying "tell me do you what happens when you snap a tendon in a body" he said _**Sever**_ he swayed his hand slowly however I managed to land my right hand on him **_Nullify_** once he realised his attack failed he said "two different powers how is such a thing possible" I smirked saying "I'm just gonna borrow that" he you see had a small cut on his palm so I said  _ **Open**_ once his hand gushed out blood he said "you stole my trick" his hand gushed out blood till he said **_Seal_** his wound closed up while he wiped away the excess blood **oh now that's just cheating** he looked at me so I using his moment of confusion went for a direct hit to his jaw  **that's his Achilles heel** you see when I just hit him he went flying back almost like a ragdoll  **I was hoping there was a weakness to this guy so that's it he's physically fragile yet all powerful in terms of his ability it's not much but it's enough to gain an edge.**

Once he got sent back he was able to pull himself up saying "damn" he chuckled in a more playful manner this time rather than in a sadistic way asking "what's your name" I told him "it's Hyate Amagiri" he pulled himself up saying "not even a Cat 2 could get me like that hehehe you must be pretty tough Mr hero" I replied with "I'm no hero I'm just an ordinary Cat 6" I wiped away some blood that was on my lip saying "all I mostly do in my spare time is study, ready manga, watch anime and do things with my friends in other words I'm no one special" he stood and looked on.

* * *

As he looked on he said "no one special" he got clearly madder shouting "NO ONE SPECIAL" he said "your meant to be nothing special and yet your here fighting against me of all people in Tokyo why then huh go on Mr no one special" I told him "because I'm putting an end to the senseless violence your causing even if I need to die to stop you I'll do it" I glared as he shot forward at inhuman speeds landing a punch to my stomach  **shit I can't dodge in time** once the hit landed he sent me into the air so much so I crashed up a skyscraper smashing the windows he then shot at me landing another hit while I got struck again by it  **where's this power coming from** he then went for a kick to my stomach although I was able to nullify it at the last second gaining a window of opportunity to freeze his leg partially  **I can't survive the fall in it's entirety but** as I came crashing down to a construction site I froze some parts of it giving me an icy slide **I can still break my fall if only a little.**

Once I skidded down the slide I hit another wall albeit at a decelerated pace due to the ice taking the bulk of it *cough* I coughed up some blood due to my previous injuries  **shit he got me good wait I think I get it** after Teranosuke landed he said "not bad 6 not bad" he was clearly getting slower while I said "weak spot number 2" he forced himself to stand hearing me say "your little muscle enhancement trick causes a drastic build up of lactic acid" he chuckled while we have eachother a minute to catch out breath.

**Meanwhile in Shambala**

**Tsunagu's pov**

I was sat alongside Minoru, Shiage and some other researchers in Shambala the private research site for us Cat 1's Professor Kusaka said "thank you again for coming in Toradacho-san" I told him "hey it's ok" you see today I've been helping the air force test out new high altitude breathing apparatus so they can fly higher however Minoru screen cast his phone on the TV in the lounge saying "look at that kid go" he pointed to the normal looking boy as Shiage remarked "he doesn't look like any Cat 1 I've seen" Professor Kusaka ran a facial recognition scan on him saying "Mary Mother of God"  **wait a second** the guy currently battling Teranosuke is registered as a Cat 6  **that can't be right look I don't have anything against Cat 6's I mean they've done nothing wrong towards me it's more a case of I just don't usually get involved with Beta politics but still a Cat 6 fighting and surviving against the strongest Cat 1 that's well that's amazing I can't really think of any other word** Professor Kusaka tried accessing more intel but he said "something's prohibiting details of his power I can't even get the name of it" **that shouldn't be possible the Teraleptan system can be accessed by anyone with the correct clearance level and Professor Kusaka has Omega level clearance that's the second highest one** me and the others then chose to sit back and watch Teranosuke's fight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Asuka Yamamoto  
> Nicknames- Asu (by her friends), Scent (by Hyate), Smell (by Kagome), Diffusion (official title), Airborne (system title), Proper lady (by the students of Myazama high) and Lady Asuka (by the servant's of her family)  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 4th March  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Height- 5'6 or 168cm  
> Weight- 54kg or 119lbs  
> Hair colour- Raven black  
> Eye colour- Cerulean blue  
> Beta Category- 1  
> Beta power- Airborne  
> Fun facts- She is considered to be a proper lady by many of the girls at school, her and Kagome are best friends, she uses her power to give of a sweet smell so she doesn't need to spend lots of money on perfume, she is scared of bug's, her favourite fictional character is Takumi Usui from Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!, her favourite animal is a ferret and her favourite food is onigiri.


	7. Category 1 Vs Category 6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

After me and Teranosuke gained a quick rest he got back up and went for another hit to my face although I was able to intercept it this time  **his movements are a lot slower than last time if I play my cards properly I can turn this in my favour** I took the chance to grab his fist and threw him against the wall while nearly freezing his hands till I felt something choking me he held his hand out telling me "don't you remember Bio-interface grants me total manipulation of the human body meaning I can block your wind pipe"  **can't can't breathe shit** I saw my skin going red till he got close likely to show off so I muttered **_Nullify._**

****Once I disabled his power again I got down and tried to catch my breath while he said "damn that's annoying" he was about to open one of my wounds till I grabbed his leg allowing the Nullifier to do it's work **he's gaining an upper hand again I need someway to get the drop on him but how** I looked about then saw a set of steel beams in that moment I felt a light bulb appear over my head  **I hope this works** I made an icy dagger and threw it at the beams causing them top fall giving me the chance to dash away while leaving Teranosuke unable to catch up  **I can't fight through honest methods that's not how my power is** while I ran he did he best to survive them  **if I want to stand even a slim chance against anyone not just this monstrosity then I need to fight as dirty as I'm able to otherwise I can't use my power to its fullest extent.**

After I got a safe distance I held my head against a wall while trying to relax  **if Mom hears about this I am so grounded** sadly though my luck ran out as Teranosuke came around the corner saying "quit running" he tried to open another wound however I got an idea  **there's still excess ice on his leg if I can alter it then** I focused on it and watched as it albeit slowly traveled up his leg slowing his movements significantly **I'm amazed that worked** he got closer saying "in this world the strongest survive and thrive while the weak are devoured" he kept muttering that with his blood stained forehead till I went for one final hit to his face saying "I'll change fate with a single punch" he asked afterwards "how do you hit so har" he stopped mid sentence since he passed out due to exhaustion **as of for how I hit so hard well I've been single for 16 years** I myself then lost consciousness due to exhaustion.

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Yui's pov**

After they recovered Hyate and Teranosuke both were admitted to a hospital which is why I'm here with the others Ashai said "idiot what was he thinking" he took a deep breath and said "but I won't lie it was pretty damn manly of him to risk that much" **I'm gonna have to agree with him he was pretty cool there** looking at his sleeping body I couldn't help but blush a little  **he's so cute looking** Asuka then said "he was extremely brave doing what he did" she, Kagome and Yukari all blushed while Chisato said "your acting as if your his own harem"  **ok what the a harem really they never work though** however Kagome seemed to like the idea saying "think about it that could possibly work" we would have argued further till Hyate's Mom barged in.

As she barged in she looked both livid and relieved saying "is he awake" it was as if he sensed her since he got up saying "Mom are" she suddenly ran up and hugged him saying "idiot you made me worry" he returned the hug albeit very carefully since he was injured while saying "sorry Mom" Kagome then came clean about what Beta-fall is and what we do with his Mom saying "called it"  **huh** she said "being the treasurer of the student council doesn't earn you the injuries he's suffered lately"  **she's got a point** she then said "my baby boy's been many things over the years a pirate, an astronaut a gangster king but a liar he hasn't been" Hyate buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

As he buried his head she told us "I'm happy knowing that he's got more friends outside of Ohta" she smiled at us while we left to give them some free time  **I can't get him out of my head** I blushed more  **he's so cute looking and he's got a hilarious sense of humour not to mention that he's a really heroic guy I mean he got nothing out of fighting Organic and yet he still did it he charged head first into danger how could I not be drawn to him** I tried to stop till Ashai said "don't worry Yui"  **how did he know** his phone then buzzed while saying "oh it's Miki" he then talked to someone **even if Hyate gets a harem he'll never be half the mamwhore Boss is** all of us then headed home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yukari Kirijo  
> Nicknames- Yuka (by Yui), H2O (system title), Yuka-muka (by her Dad), Splash (by Hyate) and Lady of the lake (official title)  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 21st May  
> Blood type- A positive  
> Height- 5'3 or 159cm  
> Weight- 50kg or 112lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Beta Category- 3  
> Beta power- H2O  
> Fun facts- She is considered a kuudere by Hyate and many others, she is skilled with electronic devices, she plays candy crush on her phone, she has a sketch pad although she refuses to show what's on there (Yui is the only one who's seen it), due to her power she doesn't mind the rain, she is double jointed, her favourite fictional character is Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul, her favourite animal is cat's, her favourite food is quiche and she is a heavy drinker of coffee.


	8. Day of rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will serve as one of a few to introduce the Four Hero's of this story one of them is as you'd expect Hyate but the other three well just wait and see.
> 
> So in other words this chapter and the next few are fillers but they actually advance the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised on a few occasions I've referenced Beta politics in this story well as of for why they are to most Beta's power is everything in their minds the strongest survive and weak get killed so in other words many have a survival of the fittest kind of mindset.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Two weeks later**

After my fight with Teranosuke I finally got discharged from the hospital with only a few injuries thanks to Chisato's Medicinal power  **thank God she's on our side otherwise bye bye body** however since I a lowly Cat 6 beat the highest ranked Cat 1 well I've been getting harassed by researchers and other Beta factions alike none stop be it to study my powers or to gain more power in the world of Beta politics  **idiot's** so while Kagome and her family ran interference on anyone who wants me I decided I'd go see my Grandma Mio for a bit since I haven't seen her in a couple of months  **I always have found Grandma Mio to be hilarious** you see she's my Grandma on my Mom's side of the family and well it's clear who I get my sense of humour from as she herself is pretty sarcastic.

After a bit of a train journey I arrived at Grandma Mio's home town with her saying "Hyate it's been a while" I gave her a one armed hug since my right arm is still in a sling and worse yet I'm stuck using a crutch since I suffered a lot of damage fighting against Teranosuke I then told her "hi Grandma" we walked for a little and eventually got to her car with her asking "do you need anything from the store or just home" I told her "I'm good let's just go" we then drove for a bit as she put the radio on with *sigh* me beating Teranosuke being the main point of discussion all the they did was remark how impossible it should have been and all of that  **I hate modern day media.**

After we got home I got in as she asked "I'm curious Hyate how've things been for you and Rikou in Tokyo" I said "Mom's been fine and I've gained some more friends so that's good" we sat down while she asked "oh and who might they be" I told her all about them with her saying "it seems my grandsons quite the lady's man"  **not again I've had this none stop from Mom** however *crash* I saw a plate fall as I asked "allow me" she said "of because a cripples totally gonna clean that up" **see what I mean by sarcasm** despite what she said I couldn't help but chuckle a bit while she told me "lately a ghost's been appearing around town"  **is she being serious then again she always has held a lot of skepticism towards the Supernatural.**

* * *

**Later that night**

After I left the store since I need a walk out I saw some guy in a hoodie watching me  **I do stand out a bit a crutch and a sling in one that combined with the fact that I beat Teranosuke** suddenly I felt myself floating off the ground while the guy watched on  **is this the ghost problem** eventually I got flung into a wall while a number of trolleys and other items moved on their own and the lights flickered  **how the heck am I gonna stop him I still have the Nullifier from Hyate but at the same time I can't get close enough to make contact unless he comes to me wait a second that's it** as the guy tried to run I remembering I had Teranosuke's power on hand no pun intended anyways knowing I had his on hand I said **_Sever_** I was able to sever the tendons in the guys arm causing the mess to die down slightly  **thank God my assumption was right otherwise I'd be in one hell of a pickle** I was then able to get closer after discarding my crutch saying "are you the ghost" he simply looked on as I got closer.

After I got closer he said "it's no wonder I'd use my power to fool them it's such a dead end" I stopped him by saying **_Nullify_** he was now unable to use his power so I slammed my fist into his face saying "that was for messing up my break you little prick" I sat down as the police arrived due to the manager reporting everything.

**A few hours later**

After being questioned by the police I was let go since I technically acted in self defense however while I walked Grandma Mio said "you seem to lead a unique life huh" I chuckled while waving a little girl who was waving at me till Grandma Mio asked "who are you waving at" I pointed to the little girl as she said "there's no one there" suddenly the girl faded like smoke in the breeze  **don't tell me there's an actual ghost in town** I ignored it while heading back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ohta Himitsu  
> Nicknames- Powerless (by Hyate), Odd jobs Ohta (work alias), Cool dude (by the boys of Myazama high) and Ohty (by his Parent's).  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 5th May  
> Height- 5'11 or 180cm  
> Weight- 84kg or 186lbs  
> Hair colour- Oak brown (dyed), black (natural)  
> Eye colour- Amber  
> Beta Category- N/A  
> Beta power- N/A  
> Fun facts- He is stated to be abnormally muscular for his age (he has a ten pack), the reason he's called Odd jobs Ohta is because he does well odd jobs for various people around Tokyo although he doesn't work with known criminals, he is really good at driving car's and motorbikes, he can play the violin and drums pretty well, his favourite fictional character is Motoharu Tsuchimikado from A Certain Magical Index, his favourite food is anything with lots of protein in and his favourite animal is a hawk.


	9. Project Ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we're going to meet the newest Hero of this story that's two down two to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Hyate has his little adventure at his Grandma Mio's let's see what one of our other Hero's is up to.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Teranosuke's pov**

**Meanwhile in Tokyo**

I left the convince store with some soft drinks and other snacks while making sure I had enough money for a return ticket **if only us Cat 1's got free train tickets I mean my education get's paid for then again I don't really bother with school that much** while I walked I saw more TV interviews on that damned Cat 6 who beat me **luckily for me I can tone down my hearing abilities so I can just ignore it** I did so and carried one walking while noticing a hooded figure was following me  **I swear if it's another bastard from Project Epithelial then I'm gonna go annihilate them all** suddenly some delinquents surrounded me saying "heya Organic" I stood after readjusting my hearing to it's proper level as they said "he was weak enough to be beaten by a Cat ulgh" I held my hand out and told him "I'm in a very bad mood so fuck off" I held tighter as using my power I'm able to jam his windpipe effectively suffocating him he slowly struggled till I let him go as his goons ran away **to be honest these attacks have been getting more and more frequent lately maybe it's got something to do with that damned Cat 6 what was his name Hyate if I see again I'm settling the score no one fights me and lives.**

After a long walk I found the train station till the person who's been clearly stalking me tapped my shoulder I turned around and glared a little saying "what do you want" the figure took down their hood revealing a beautiful looking girl with long chestnut coloured hair and blue eyes she asked "your Teranosuke Inaba right" I stood with a stoic expression while she begged "I need your help" I turned around saying "I can't" I walked off saying "helping people is what hero's do and I'm no hero" while I walked she begged "please they're gonna hunt me down" **girl join the club I'm turning outrun the abductors into a game** I headed down the stairs till a set of SUV's appeared.

As they arrived the girl cowered in fear saying "it's to late" I without meaning to felt myself turning around  **no no why am I doing this I don't give a shit about this** I as if being guided by some divine power said "do you clowns have any idea how maddening this is" I put my bag down seeing them shake a bit at the sight of me while I called out "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW A REAL MONSTER DEAL'S WITH SHIT" once they tried firing at me I quickly said to them **_Sever_** at least five of them dropped to the floor as I cackled manically once they drew their gun's I called out **_Snap_** using my power I caused another guy's spine to snap while still cackling.

* * *

After I cackled and had one left I said "now then shit-bag your gonna tell me everything" he felt and electric shock since I used his own bioelectricity to add a jolt to his body he said "the girls our target she's the key ahah" he suddenly bled while I checked his helmet  **look's like some kind of microwave bombardment device poor bastard didn't stand a chance** once I left them another was left so I grabbed a rifle and shot him without any hesitation while I looked at the girl and took her back home.

**At Teranosuke's apartment**

After a trek home I asked the girl "alright spill it what's your deal" I sat back as she said "I'm Makoto Okumura" she did a respectful bow saying "I was formerly part of Project Ascension as it's lab rat" I held my hand up saying "what precisely is Project Ascension and why the hell should I care" she told me "because they're trying to replicate the power's of Cat 1's" she made a small fire bolt appear on her hand saying "I'm one of the few attempts to replicate the Incinerators power" she looked ready to cry while I having a drink I left for her **honestly my every instinct is saying just to kick this girl out and let her fend for herself but at the same time I can't help but feel this odd desire within me that's saying help her out** she drank it while I sat there  ***sigh* at the very least I can do something about this Project Ascension then I can let Komoe send her away dang it why does this shit have to happen to me** I got up saying "alright I'll do this at the very least" she looked up as I said "but I'm doing this my way" she then left alongside me.

After we left I asked "so where as these shits" she said "actually there's multiple labs" **your fucking kidding me right** I walked alongside her asking "hold on" I phoned Professor Kusaka saying "hey Doc what can you tell me about Project Ascension" he after a minute said "I'm afraid it's none existent"  **what** I explained what Makoto told me as he said "come to think of it a rundown apartment building has been having a lot of containment equipment requested as of late" I nodded as he sent me the location so I said "that'll be all" I hung up on him **it's about ten minutes away fine I'll destroy this then with luck I'll scare the rest of them off** me and her then left.

* * *

**At the building**

Eventually we walked in as she asked "how are going to" a guard found us so I choked him by jamming his windpipe **I just want to get this done** eventually he lost his breath so I grabbed a pistol he had on him while telling Makoto "hang around here" I walked off while telling her "don't get in my way"  **it's for her own good really** I then walked down the path after unlocking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Teranosuke Inaba  
> Nicknames- Tera (by Komoe), Experiment 7 (former alias), Bio-interface (system title), Organic (official title), The one who stands above all others, The one who could bring an army to their knees, The  
> all-powerful one (all by too many people to name) and Bio (by Hyate).  
> Age- 16-17 (his exact age is a mystery)  
> Birthday- 27th August (celebrated)  
> Height- 5'7 or 170cm  
> Weight- 70kg or 155lbs  
> Hair colour- Dark blue  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Beta Category- 1  
> Beta power- Bio-interface  
> Fun facts- He is known to stay out late a lot, he is a surprising good cook, many people run at the mere sight of him due to his power, unlike some Cat 1's who at least tolerate eachother he barely even acknowledges their existence, while he won't admit it he likes stuffed animals, his favourite animal is a cat, he has no favourite fictional character and his favourite food is ramen.


	10. Resolution

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Teranosuke's pov**

Once I got in I hid the gun in my sleeve while causally severing the tendons of other guards therefore taking them out of the picture **this is to easy** once I got to a window I saw precisely what Project Ascension was up to  **all these no no** I felt myself sweating profusely while seeing them  **no I'm sorry Doctor Kinuhata I'll do the test no** I hit myself on the head singing "One batch, two batch penny and dime, One batch, two batch penny and dime" I recited that while looking away from the glass.

After repeatedly saying that I got back up and carried on exploring the area now your likely wondering what's up with that rhyme well it's a case of I used to get sang that by Komoe whenever I was a kid **look I won't lie me and her argue all the time and I've said some horrible things that I regret saying but at the end of the day she's the closest thing to a Mom I've got** you see I never knew my real parents they abandoned me when I was barely able to walk I don't know why not do I care since they've never tried to find out what happened to me, growing up though at the Catalogue Institute was painful I simply got referred to as Experiment 7 since I never had a birth name given all those other children had names yet I didn't it was so painful till I met a boy named Teranosuke he wasn't that bad me and him we played a little and did some things kid's would do in a way he became a friend to me but after I awoke to my powers those bastard's forced me to kill him and since then I've killed countless more eventually though I got saved by Komoe who after taking me in allowed me to take the surname of Inaba hence my current name.

**Futher in**

After a bit of searching I found a computer that with luck would give more information on this Project **let's see damn they came pretty close to replicating Black aprils power and Orochi's as well** I looked through it all more  **look's like they couldn't replicate mine or Anti-matter's either but with Incinerators it looks like Makoto was the only successful and even then they only managed to create a Cat 3 variation of it** I while finishing up grabbed a thumb drive in my pocket as I inserted it in and copied the files  **I can't do much with this data but Komoe might be able to get somewhere with this after all once I'm done with this place I'm going back to my old life** once I was done I got caught by someone till I shot them in the shoulder saying "I'll give you ten seconds to decide if you want to live or die" he mewled while I counted down till I said "times up" I then shot him in the head and moved on.

* * *

Once done with that execution I found the main scientists as I said "so your the clowns doing this" they all got frightened by my arrival till one said "not so fast" they snapped their fingers and had some guards appear one of which had Makoto prisoner  **no** suddenly another came clapping saying "Experiment 7 it's been a while"  **not you** I saw Doctor Kinuhata the man who was in charge of the Catalogue Institute seeing in made my stomach churn knowing all the tests he forced me to do he grabbed Makoto's cheeks saying "what's this you actually worry for someone" he laughed while standing.

While he laughed Makoto told me "kill him" she looked at me saying "I'm expendable so kill this bastard and forget about me" Doctor Kinuhata looked at her saying "what're you on about girl"  **she's right normally I would just take both of them out yet I still have this want to keep her safe** he smacked her as I said "you know I've lead my life without a care in the world for my actions but MY BIGGEST MISTAKE WAS LETTING YOU LIVE" I shot Doctor Kinuhata in the shoulder while firing on a coolant vent which began causing a pressure build-up once the alarm went off all the lab rats were set free as I said "run"  **I get it now why I want to protect her** I shot two other guards in the head  **it's because she's just like me in a way she's a victim of bastard's who prioritize research over human lives so that's why I'll do whatever I can to make sure she doesn't cry again even if I need to sink further into the dark.**

Once I got her free Doctor Kinuhata said "you bastard" he tried grab a gun till I said **_Open_** I opened up his shoulder wound so much that his arm was practically hanging by a thread I told him "you should have stayed hidden" I blew one final shot into his leg saying "this world has to many hero's what it needs now is a monster" I laughed manically while leaving with Makoto. While leaving she clung onto my back saying "why save me" I told her "it would be to big a hassle to kill you" she stayed quiet while I dashed on **I need to stay focused** while running I got to the exit till a bit of excess rubble hit me knocking me over however Komoe arrived saying "in trouble again it seems" she helped me up while saying "Professor Kusaka got worried so he called me" while she escorted me and Makoto out I handed her the drive telling her "do what you want" she smiled at me while I looked away from her **from now on I'm going to protect Makoto and Komoe no matter what I need to do.**

 


	11. Ashai's bizarre adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With our first two Hero's revealed it's time for Hero number three to show themselves now let's see what happens.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Ashai's pov**

**Two day's later**

After Hyate returned from his break away I asked him "how's the arm" I held my hand out for a high five knowing it was at the broken one as he said "screw you Null" I laughed at him while heading out alone since he's unable to go out into the field due to his injuries  **I'm more amazed at how quickly the Boss lady managed to run interference with those rumours of Hyate** while I left my phone buzzed so I checked it seeing it was from Miki:

**Pretty lady:** Hey Ash are you free tonight

**Cutie patotie:** For you my sweet little Flower I'll be anything you want

**Pretty lady:** Stop your making me blush 

**Cutie Patotie:** Well mission accomplished

**Cutie patotie:** On serious note though did you want to do something tonight

**Pretty lady:** Well I was kinda hoping to go on a date if your able to 

**Cutie patotie:** Meet me in Shibuya and I'll go anywhere you want

I put my phone away now your likely wondering what's the deal with her well a few months back I met Miki while going to a coffee shop in Shibuya I knew at that moment that she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes upon so much so I'd go as far as to say she's more attractive than Chisato but anyways when we met she at first hit on me a little but I being well me did so as well which led to us meeting up a lot then eventually dating.

After I arrived in Shibuya I saw my darling Miki she was a youthful looking woman despite being in her early thirties with seductively long brown hair, beautiful violet eyes and a voluptuous figure that many woman would kill for  **and I'm aware of how possessive I sound the best bit is she's all mine** she came up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek saying "I lied to you"  **huh** she whispered "some dude I knew in highschool is stalking me and he has done for a few days now" I held her hand saying "I've got a plan just follow my lead my sweet little Flower" I caressed her neck with a few kisses while we headed off.

* * *

 

While we walked I saw some guy who was clearly her apparent stalker since he couldn't take his eyes off her and was following us  **quick left here** I did exactly that and got Miki behind me with the guy suddenly appearing behind me I said "teleporter huh" I quickly slammed my elbow into his chest while going for an upper cut to his face saying "I haven't faced many of them" Miki was worried about me as I said "I apologize that you've got to see this Flower but" I glared at the guy and said "I don't appreciate it when people touch what's mine" I simply stood.

After he got hit I put my hand on his shoulder knowing he was gonna try his teleportation thing again so I said _**Nullify**_  he failed to teleport so I grabbed his wrist, got out some cuffs and left him handcuffed to a drain pipe while I while going through my phone found that this guy's been suspected of committing a number of offenses with his teleportation ability as I said "you know you could do amazing things with your power and yet you use it to stalk a lady albeit a really beautiful one" Miki blushed at my little flirtation while I reported him in **honestly it angers me to no end when people who have amazing powers or even amazing talents just decide to use them for selfish, pathetic or otherwise terrible goals I mean the kind of powers I've seen being used if even half of them were to be used for making the world a better place then maybe we'd get somewhere in actually making it a nicer place but take this guy for example he uses his for robbing convenience stores or stalking people seriously it's my biggest pet peeve.**

**Back at Miki's apartment**

After the guy got arrested I headed to Miki's place so both of us could unwind and relax she said "that was really brave what you did" I looked at her while saying "like I said when we first became a couple I'll always protect you" she blushed while I moved aside a strand of her beautiful hair **I won't lie I've been with a number of other girls all of which have been older than me if I'm honest I've never known why I'm into older women I just guess it's part of who I am but with many of them they simply wanted a boy toy rather than commitment yet Miki's different she actually treats me like her boyfriend rather than a boy toy while still dealing with any problems like a mature adult would** me and her gazed at eachother's eyes while blushing "Ash" "Miki" I without any hesitation captured her lips in a kiss eliciting a few moans from her while I pinned her to the chain she wrapped her arms and legs around me so I picked her up and carried her.

* * *

**Warning lemon start's now**

* * *

While carrying her I got to her bed as she said "someone's being direct" I while ravaging her lips muttered loudly "someone's just irresistible" I while being on top of her asked "Miki if you don't want this then tell me" she told me "I want you Ashai I always do" she undid my uniform while I undid her blouse hearing her say "I feel so selfish but I want you all to myself I can't stand there being other girls who you work with I need you" I told her after throwing her blouse aside "none of them will ever get me Flower" she finally threw aside my shirt showing my more toned build.

Once I threw aside her blouse I looked at the mature and busty beauty before me with admittedly lustful eyes I then took off her skirt and left her in her seductive black lingerie while I was in my boxers she then took them off while I cupped her breasts and massaged them, eventually she got my boxers off and after receiving a nod of affirmation from me took my member into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down while running her tounge over the tip to tease me gently I sat there as I let her do her thing **shit she's really good at this I can already feel the pre-cum leaking out** while it came out I grabbed her head pushed her down further making her take more of it that move left her weak in her knees more so than before while I stroked her hair to show she's not simply a toy to me.

After a bit I blew my first load telling her "damn your good" she after swallowing it all looked like she was craving more so I pushed her down and held her by her hands she said "looks like I'm at your mercy" I smirked knowing that she's enjoying this while telling her "well then I'll give you none" I traced my hand across her sides and took off her underwear and her bra she then knowing what I planned to do told me "do it Ash" I then thrusted into her while keeping her hands pinned I after finally getting inside moved about creating countless moans from her as I ravaged her beautiful body while I traced one hand down her arms I moved my head towards her neck and bit into it enough to leave my mark while not doing it enough that I'd causes any permanent damage, she practically melted into me as I went at her none stop.

While I went at it she began cumming as I did the same leading to my load being blown I while looking at her said "your so beautiful" I for a bit of fun licked away a bit of sweat from her cheek whispering "sweet as always" she blushed while telling me "you know where I want it next" I ploughed into her rear after being asked so nicely while I told her "argh damn this feels good" she had her arms on the bed since she was at my mercy while getting a mass pounding in her rear she screamed "ASH I LOVE YOU" I kissed her cheek telling her "I love you too Miki" I continued while slamming my hand down to add more effect all feelings of pain and pleasure were quickly being transmuted into pleasure while I saw her drool eventually though I blew my final load.

* * *

**ok guy's lemon's over**

* * *

After I blew my load I said "damn that was amazing" I hit the bed while pulling her in for a snuggle as she said "you always know what to do Ash" I replied with "call it my other superpower" she giggled a bit while I let the mature beauty before me rest I then kissed her forehead saying "I'll always protect you Miki my life is yours" I out of sheer exhaustion fell asleep myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Chisato Yoshinda  
> Nicknames- Chi (by her few friends), Medicinal (system title), The tragic beauty (by serval people due to her despair of not having a boyfriend), Priestess of healing (official title), Medic (by Hyate) and Chisa-chan (also by hyate)  
> Age- 29 (although many believe she's in her teens due to her youthful appearance)  
> Birthday- 3rd October  
> Height- 5'6 or 168cm  
> Weight- 48kg or 105lbs  
> Hair colour- Midnight black  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Beta Category- 4  
> Beta power- Medicinal  
> Fun facts- She is a really good cook, she's known for having a more practical dress sense rather than a stylish one, she has a PhD in medical science, biology, chemistry and medicine, she spends most of her time sitting at home reading magazines, she hates the rain since it poofs her hair out to much, her favourite fictional character is Wonder Woman, her favourite animal is a alpaca and her favourite food is ice cream (especially mint chocolate chip flavour).


	12. Odd jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for the Fourth and final Hero to make their appearance let's see what they get up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd list some of the Beta Factions in this story just to give an idea of how many there are this won't be based on which one's strongest it'll be in no particular order:  
> 1) Beta-fall (although they're more an official organisation due to having government funding and because they mostly operate within the law unlike other Factions which are more like gang's)
> 
> 2) Orion
> 
> 3) Raven's wing
> 
> 4) Septimus
> 
> 5) Dragon talon 
> 
> 6) The regalia's 
> 
> 7) Yūgure
> 
> That's just a couple more will be revealed later on. Also there's another group known as Management which acts as the bookkeeper for all Factions but Beta-fall since they receive funding from different sources however Beta-fall are still classed as a Faction.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**  

**Ohta's pov**

**The day after**

I left class after saying bye to Hyate while a few girls looked at me with blushes **I guess I can't help being handsome** while I walked though I got a phone call on my " _business"_ phone shall we say I opened it up asking "how can I be of service today" the representative for the Beta Faction Orion said "Odd jobs someone's been messing with our funds you know what to do" I nodded asking "send me the deets and I'll get it done" they hung up on me  **let's see oof Management are involved and it seems like someone's been extracting a lot money ah I can ask when I get there** you see while I do actually perform odd jobs for various people around Tokyo the past few months I've been doing work for Beta factions mostly it's been menial tasks with the occasional one involving someone getting shot and yes I did just admit that  **don't get me wrong if possible I try to not kill anyone but the tasks I do there are some occasions where killing is the only option but even when I have I take no pride in it a life is a life.**

Once I got to the location I opened my bag up and pulled out a Makarov pistol for good measure **with luck I can avoid this becoming a firefight but there's always a risk it'll come to that** I opened the door as seeing the area was made to look like a gentleman's club **one guard on the left another on the right both with MP5's good to know** I then asked "I'm here to talk with Management" guy in a waistcoat appeared saying "what can I do for you"  **wait this is the clown who's taking the money** I said "allegedly someone's been taking money from Orion and well they aren't too pleased by that" he signaled for the guards to get out their gun's while saying "you know to much"  **rule one of having gun wielding henchmen don't put a flammable substance near them** you see there was a load a boiler in the corner which seemed to be gas powered so I shot that triggering an ignition once the guy got set of fire I grabbed his ledger and ran for it.

Once out the fire had spread abnormally quick however I just chose to run while putting my gun and the ledger back in my bag  **if there's a bike or something I can grab then** suddenly a person in a biker jacket arrived saying "I'm with Orion come with me" I hopped in car they had while asking "who sent you" he while getting away safely said "don't worry all this will be sorted" **I'd hoped this job would be a quicky but it seems like it'll be more of a long-term one** while we drove he asked "did you get the ledger"  **wait a minute Orion never specified anything about the ledger in the job I only grabbed that because I believed it would help them track the funds so this guy's** I then felt another guy at my shoulder as the guy said "don't move" I simply sat as they drove us to wherever they were going.

* * *

Eventually we got to the outskirts of Tokyo as I asked "what do you plan to do with this thing" he said "all we're gonna do is take the ledger then use it to sabotage other groups" I got led out of the car while they kept their gun's on me  **if I die then my only regret is that I couldn't grow old alongside Charla** I began wondering what he'd do in this situation  **dang it man I really messed up** I then saw one of the Cat 1's arrive that being Warp he said "good you got it" he came up to me while saying "not so lucky now Odd jobs" I sarcastically said "oh my a Cat 1 knows me I'm so honoured" he smirked while preparing a gun after warping it from another guy's hand.

He told me "end of the line" however a bolt of fire got launched near him as a familiar voice said "Warp your stepping out of line again" Kagome stood alongside Asuka and two other girls  **hold up what's the school's mascot Yui-chan doing here**  while they stood Warp said "ah Kagome and Asuka how pleasant to see you both" he looked at them while teleporting other guys in saying "these guy aught to do their job" both were about to use energy based moves till they stopped as Ashai told them "don't mind me just casually stopping your powers" however a familiar face hit Warp in the face saying "I'm just gonna borrow that"  **what the hecks Hyate doing here with them** Warp then teleported away while Hyate and everyone else dispatched the other goons.

Once they were done for Hyate said "hey Odd jobs" he held out his hand telling me "I knew you did this kind of thing"  **he what** he told me "remember the other week in PE when you loaned me some deodorant well I saw your gun in your bag" he had a smile on my face saying "that combined with everything you've done for other Factions proves that your a dependable guy Powerless" he held his hand out as I told him "idiot most people would be frightened by what I do" he told me "dude I do much worse everyday now" he then led me while Ashai made a phone call about those guys  **I always knew being friends with Hyate was the best thing ever __**you see me and him have known eachother since we were kids as when I was four people bullied me for not having a power but then he showed up and fought them off albeit in a less cool way since he was a child but from that day forth we became friends **I always knew he was the kindest guy in the world.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know our Four Hero's Hyate, Teranosuke, Ashai and Ohta as of now they'll become a focal point for many events to come the future lies in their hands.


	13. New arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So with the introduction to the Four Hero's now done let's get on with the rest of the story sorry if that previous arc felt dull and boring but I couldn't think of any other ways introduce the idea of them as of for now though we can begin the next arc for reference I'll list the previous arc's and their chapters down below and I'll begin stating when other one's begin:
> 
> Beta-fall arc= Chapters 1-3  
> Category 1 arc= Chapters 4-7  
> Four Hero's arc= Chapter's 8-12  
> Warp arc= Current (I've got no idea how many chapters it'll take)
> 
> Like I said I'll start saying when they start from now on now without further ado let's begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after quickly skimming back through this story namely at the part for the facts about Beta's I realised I missed one all important one that being that Beta's make up 60% of the current world's population while the remaining 40% don't have any power's again sorry that I missed that but now let's get a spurt on.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Back at Beta-fall HQ**

After we got Ohta back to the base we told him everything about Beta-fall and the work we do as he said "so that's why you've been going at late" he chuckled while saying "honestly I thought you had a girlfriend" I chuckled with him while he got a checkup from Chisato  **now your likely wondering why we showed up well lately Warp has been forming a new Faction known as Nordic which has been going around and tearing apart while also assimilating other Factions at first we ignored them because we felt like they would inevitably destroy themselves but due to the abnormal growth of the group we decided to put a stop I them it's been easy hitting a few stronghold's of theirs but as of for Warp himself well it's not exactly easy to catch a guy who's whole deal is teleportation hence why we stopped him from killing Ohta although I won't lie I didn't expect him to get dragged into this.**

Once Ohta got checked out Kagome brought me to a corner asking "I need your opinion on something Hyate" I told her "yeah what is it Burns" she blushed while asking "do you think we should let Himistsu join us" I told her "your the boss so why not decide for yourself" she while blushed said "it's just your judgement is pretty reliable" suddenly though she muttered "and I like you so I can feel like I can cont on you" she suddenly blushed upon releasing what she said while going as red as her hair  **did she just** she told me "I I" I held her shoulders while looked at her.

As I looked she said "I like you ok" I could feel her body heat rising so I asked her "Burns what do you mean" she shouted "I LIKE YOU I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU" she finally calmed down while I saying "I'll admit your power was only half the reason I wanted you on this group I in truth wanted you here so I could get closer to you that's why I was so interested in you at first I had a crush but then time and time again I realised my feelings were deeper" I held her hand saying "look Kagome you know for a fact that I'm bad at communicating through words so" I whispered "I'll give you an answer through actions" I then kissed her on the lips I didn't try to cope a feel nor did I try to do anything erotic I simply tried to show her affection wasn't one-sided and was in fact returned she melted into the kiss like butter on toast while I felt her arms go around my neck **I always thought she only ever wanted me around for my power but knowing she liked me for me and has done from the beginning that's reassuring and heartwarming for me** sadly though we had to part the kiss since we'd run out of breath otherwise.

* * *

As we parted she said "you took my first kiss" I while holding my hand under her chin said "and you took mine" we then walked while she said "oh I thought you'd have kissed countless girls"  **well if you ask half the protagonists I've played as in video games then I have** while we walked she held my hand saying "let's just ask Himistsu himself if he'd like to join" I told her "Kagome just promise me one thing" I told her while she looked at me "don't become dependent on me to make your choices for you, your a strong and dependable woman you really are so don't make it where I have to make choices for you" she hugged me saying "thank you" I smiled at my now girlfriend while we got to the others.

**An hour later _(Author's note- Because yes it only takes an hour to induct new members)_**

After Ohta got inducted into Beta-fall we all got to work on tracking down Nordic with Yui saying "that stake out me and Boss went on last night didn't get us very far" she put a lolipop in her mouth while Yukari said "and those goons I interrogated didn't give away much" while they gave their reports all of them glared at me and Kagome however Chisato asked "have you tried figuring out their base" Kagome and Asuka shook their heads till Ohta went up to the board saying "Warp's gotta be coming and going from somewhere" he looked at a map showcasing sightings of him and Nordic till he found a point of correlation between them  **even after days of checking about we never figured it out yet it took him five freaking minutes to do it in fact not even that** he wrote down the address that could possibly be the place and got to work on the computer's.

While typing away he eventually pulled up the information saying "that warehouse that I found on the map looks pretty suspicious" he pointed to the screen saying "because A someone's falsified leasing documents and B Winston Churchill seems to have pulled a resurrection" I looked at him saying "as sharp as ever buddy" he smirked while we all left and Chisato got the police ready to help us.


	14. Nordic

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**At the warehouse**

Once we arrived alongside a police escort a few officer's asked "before we go in is it really necessary for two Cat 1's to show up" Kagome said "he might be cocky but don't underestimate him" **I'm more curious what that little request that Ohta put in before we left was** Asuka then went towards the door saying "step one" she went in and began releasing a tranquilizing gas you see Asuka's power allows her to generate any kind of airborne substance that she wants don't worry she's immune to the effects of them, so for something like this she's the girl to call, we were all then handed gasmasks while Ohta drew his pistol I nodded as me and him went in together while Yui and Yukari teamed up as of for Ashai he went with Kagome **look I know he's into older women and I'm going to sound really possessive here but I can't stand the thought of my girlfriend being with another guy I hate that feeling I really do.**

While we went in the gas did it's thing and took the majority of them out giving me and Ohta the chance to apply some power-erasing handcuffs to them once we cleared that section I walked alongside him till we saw Hibiki or in other words Warp he while standing on top of a box said "your the son of a bitch who fought Teranosuke aren't you" he snapped his fingers making a pistol appear in his hand while he said "you must be some big hero huh saving everyone from him" I told him "I'm no hero I'm just a guy who happened to be there" he looked angered while trying to shoot me till I made the gun appear in my hand since I copied his teleportation power  **something's odd about it my teleport that I just did was a lot slower and not in the sense of being unused to it more that something was limiting it** once I got the gun Ohta and me aimed at him till he ran alongside performing some teleports I decided to follow him around the right path while Ohta got him on the left.

While we ran I shot a few of his underlings with painfully poor accuracy albeit because I'm not used to guns  **I'm too dependent on my powers to fight** I chased him some more as Asuka's gas died down while firing on some more grunt's **it's not enough that I employ dirty tricks in order to get my hands on someone's power no what I need to do is go all the way with my trickery even if that means I need to use things like a gun or a knife otherwise I'll never be able to protect the people I love** however I got faced by a larger henchman who quickly slammed his fist into my chest I attempted to pull myself up however he grabbed me and squeezed my neck  **damn he's not using a muscle enhancement power otherwise I'd be able to copy it so this is his natural strength alone argh shit** I could feel the oxygen leaving me lungs till he got shot twice in the heart due to my blurred vision as a result of my near asphyxiation I couldn't make out my saviour although due to said attempted asphyxiation I passed out.

* * *

**Over to Ohta's pov**

I'd been chasing down Hibiki for a while now while avoiding the objects he teleported in order to break my pace up a bit I called out "just give up" while I ran I tapped my radio twice to signal to the police that they should get prepared  **I've got just the suprise in store for him** eventually we got outside as he tried to teleport but failed demanding "what the hell" he tired to do his trick of teleporting someone's limbs off in order to maim them I came out saying "it's simple I studied you power before we left" I clasped my hands together saying "your teleportation is unique in the sense that it doesn't involve particle displacement or wormholes no your power if you read the theories about it works via light particles, what you do is you travel along photons in order to get from place to place" he turned around as the thing I ordered was a crapton of mirrors he told me "you made that choice based purely on theories and assumptions" I told him "it was a shot in the dark I won't lie but a shot in the dark is better than no shot at all" he simply got annoyed while I charged at him delivering a finishing blow.


	15. Countermeasure

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Ohta's pov**

After o landed a punch to Hibiki he hit the floor saying "damn you" he got up telling me "I am a Cat 1 no one should be able to stand against us" I told him "in a game of chess even a pawn can take down a King" he got up saying "I can fix this I can" he tried to calm himself till his goons got arrested by the police who'd moved in with no trouble he said ,"can you truly save everyone" he said via a radio "go for them" I demanded "who did you just send and where" he muttered "Myazama high hehe" I slammed my fist into his jaw out of anger and frustration while Ashai carried Charla out saying "he's been strangled he'll live but he needs a medic" I told him what Hibiki was up to so he saw a nearby car asking "care to join me Odd jobs" I smirked while getting in after relaying everything to Kagome  **just my luck on my very first mission I get thrown into the deep end then again I won't lie this danger it's kinda fun actually.**

While we drove with the police escorting us I attempted to figure out how they'd attack our school **he couldn't do it via mercenaries that's way to extreme, bombing maybe no that's again to far** Kagome then called us saying "we interrogated one of them the countermeasure is a truck that's going to ram into the school" I relayed that to Ashai who was driving the car with masterful precision while he asked "Boss do we have a location on the truck" Chisato then called saying "take a sharp left then carry on for a mile" I nodded while he said "I'll drive you shoot" I nodded while the police went ahead to clear a path for us  **damn this is ridiculous and yet also fun** he shot forward at top speed in order to gain on them.

While we drove we got closer and closer to our target seeing a single truck on the road to our school Ashai said "we've got one chance" I rolled down the window and leaned out with my gun in hand saying "one shots all I need" while he got closer I aimed and then shot at the tires blowing them out in a few seconds the truck then swerved about till it crashed into a wall  **good job there's no civilians about** me and Ashai then got out of the car while the police opened it up seeing there was a few guys inside all of whom were disoriented due to the crash Ashai quickly took the keys from the ignition while I helped the police cuff them I asked Ashai "is this normal for you guys" he said "just another day at the office" I chuckled while we finished up.

* * *

**Later that night**

**Hyate's pov**

I opened my eyes slowly as I woke up seeing Kagome was resting her head on my hospital bed  **she's so cute while sleeping** I decided to poke her cheeks a bit for a little fun  **holy shit these things are like putty** eventually though she woke up asking "HH Hyate are you" I told her "I'm alive Burns don't worry" I stole a kiss on her cheek telling her "you aren't getting rid of me that easily" the others then arrived although the girls looked jealous of Kagome  **what is wrong with them today ever since me and Kagome got together earlier they've been in a really bad mood** I looked at them then remembered that they usually blush around me  **wait a minute they blush when we're alone, they all try to get to know me and are jealous of Kagome it couldn't be that they're all into me nah that's jumping the gun then again though I've played as plenty of video game characters who get harems nah they only happen in games they never work in real life** I then looked at Ohta saying "thanks for killing the dude who nearly got me" he looked confused saying "um Charla I didn't save you"  **he what then who did** Chisato then came in with my results.

Once she came in she said "Hyate you without a doubt the luckiest boy on the planet" she held up my test results saying "the damage you should have suffered from all your fights it seems to be healing at an extraordinary rate"  **what the but I never copied any healing based powers** she though showed me my MRI scans from when I battled Teranosuke saying "these were your bones after you battled him an hour after we got you"  **I got more beat up then I realised** she then held up other ones saying "these are today's" everyone finally saw the difference between them that being that the damage from Teranosuke's fight with me was practically none existent Ohta then asked "what is there some kind of healing power to Charlatan that we never knew of" I couldn't help but state blankly at my hand while trying to piece everything together.

**Meanwhile at an unknown location**

**No one's pov**

In an underground bunker like area a voice muttered "101010101" after a small break they muttered "101010101" suddenly the being saying that woke up as someone entered saying "he's uncovered it" the voice on a computer said "excellent" a smirk like emoji appeared on the screen as the computer said "everything's going according to plan" the middle-aged man who arrived asked "what's with your interest in Charlatan anyway" the voice merely said "he perplexes me that's why in the span of a few months he's already becoming more powerful" after a small break the voice said "prepare for phase two" the man then left turning the lights off as the computer said "all according to plan" it then turned the monitor off while letting the lights go down.


	16. First date

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Two week's later**

After the attack on Nordic's base all their members were quickly arrested and dealt with while Hibiki himself was put on a reformation program since he's under 18 however today I had other plans since me and Kagome are going on a date although she asked that none of the others know about it  **why I don't know** hence why I'm outside a coffee shop for today I had a red t-shirt with dark blue jeans and a white hoodie with a purple inside I then saw my date for today and felt instantly captivated by her  **she looks so beautiful** she was wearing a red dress which exposed her shoulders along with red high heels finished by some red lipstick she asked "is this to much red for you" I held her by her waist saying "you make red look hot" I whispered "no pun intended" she blushed while we walked off.

After a small walk we got to another café as she said "I'll pay" I grabbed her hand saying "I'll do it your worth it" she blushed while I took us both in and made the order for us the both as we sat down I asked "I never asked what did you mean by you were interested in me before I joined" I made sure to sound more curious than forceful since I was genuinely curious she told me "I um *sigh* when you first joined Myazama high I was admittedly smitten with you it's just you had this casual yet loving aura about you and I" I held her hand saying "thank you Kago for letting me join" I told her "sure I get cut to bits all the damn time but I've met some amazing people" she blushed more till I noted a bit of cream on her cheek due to the food we were having so I in response swiped it away with my finger then licked it off she got so embarrassed she kicked me under the table however I merely laughed it off much to her further embarrassment **she's so cute when she's mad it's like a puppy that's not getting any attention.**

Once we were done with the café we left and bumped into Hyate who said "heya Best buddy" I high fived him whispering "is that your girlfriend" he said "Miki this is that Hyate guy I've told you about" I shook her hand while Kagome did so afterwards **look I'm fine with the fact that he's into older women hell whatever floats his boat but jeez she's looks old enough to be his big sister** while Kagome and Miki hit it off Ashai asked "do the others know about this" I said "why would they be bothered" he put his hand on my shoulder saying "you sir have a harem in the making that's why" I let out a half-hearted chuckle till he left alongside Miki.

* * *

**Quickly over to Ashai's pov**

Once Hyate left I pulled out my phone asking "hey Flower if I was to do something really really stupid to one of my friends would you be mad" she replied with "if your plotting what I think then do it"  **hehhehehe** I pulled out my phone:

**Null added 4 people to Hyate tracker**

**Null:** Hey girls not to be a snitch but Hyate's on a date with Kagome 

 **Air freshener:** She never told me 

 **Ice Ice baby:** Where are they 

 **Doctor single lady:** Girl's this is immature if he's happy with her let them be even if your all into him

 **Null:** They're heading to his who knows they might have a little fun

 **All:** Where's his house

 **Null:** His address is in the members list

I put my phone away while cackling in my mind knowing the chaos I've likely began, Miki asked "are you sure he'll be cool with this" I told my lover "oh that's the thing he'll be livid with this nevermind the Boss lady but it'll be funny" she whispered "how sadistic of you" I while pinning her to the wall of an alleyway said "looks like somebody's getting jealous" she blushed till we moved in to kiss one another I practically barraged her with kisses as my tounge easily overpowered her own she moaned and moaned while I felt her arm caress my back  **I just love the taste of her** eventually I had to part from her while saying "now then let's go see that movie you wanted to watch" I grabbed her hand and began walking although for a bit of fun I squeezed her rear making her blush brightly.

**Back to Hyate's pov**

After we got back to my house I said "I'm home" my Mom appeared saying "ah Hyate" she led me in alongside Kagome those two began talking while I went inside **ah I love being home** Kagome followed me through while Mom said "here's something I've been waiting to bring out"  **no no no no no no no** she pulled out *sigh* baby photos of me she began showing them off to Kagome who said "and here we see a wild Hyate staking it's prey" the phot of me was when I was watching the washing machine since my favourite stuffed toy had to be washed I said "your both bullies" I folded my arm out of stubbornness till *ding dong* my Mom went to answer the door while Kagome leapt onto me and began kissing me I at first couldn't react but I quickly gained control leading me to put my arms over her back I felt out tounges battling and brawling it out for dominance although right now it's a war of attrition since neither one of us is gaining more of an edge.

* * *

 

Eventually I gained the upper hand and sped up my kisses while practically wrapping my tounge around hers she let out a small moan while I felt her hands get lower eventually though we had to separate as if we didn't then we'd be in big trouble she while panting said "your a really good kisser" I while holding her hand said "I'm just lucky" however a voice said "more like unlucky" I turned to see Yui, Asuka and Yukari standing there based on their faces they looked calm but the way they stood said otherwise Yui muttered "Hyate" I felt myself shaking and swearing saying "easy now Chill don't do something" she all of a sudden bit into my head making me shout "SHIIIIITTT" I then was forced to spend the rest of the night with the girls since they were mad  **this has Null written all over it.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Rikou Amagiri  
> Nicknames- Rik (by her few friends), Mama bear (jokingly by Hyate), the Mother who's always exhausted (by Chisato), Boss (by her fellow officers) and The Mother who's never going to get a rest (by herself)  
> Age- 48 (although many believe she's in her twenty's due to looking so youthful)  
> Birthday- 4th July  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Height- 5'6 or 168cm  
> Weight- 48kg or 105lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Beta Category- 5  
> Beta power- Auto-regenerate  
> Fun facts- She is always tried because of her job (hence why Hyate handles the housework), she is an inspector rank officer in the Tokyo police force, she's always worrying about Hyate, she and Ohta's Mom are best friends, her and Hyate moved to Tokyo when he was three, her favourite fictional character is Selina Kyle, her favourite animal is a goat and her favourite food is hamburger's.


	17. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter served as the end to the Warp arc while this one will begin the Ascension arc.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**The day after**

I walked to school muttering "ow" my skin was still red due to the ass kicking I got from the girls last night  **am I cursed or does God just hate my guts** while I walked Ohta and Ashai appeared saying "you look sad" I glared at Ashai while he merely giggled at the sight of me till *thud* I bumped into someone by accident seeing it was a girl with chestnut coloured hair she said "oh I'm sorry" I told her "it's alright" she quickly left as if she was meeting someone  **I've gotta get to school then I'm freezing Null's balls off the moment we're done.**

**Teranosuke's pov**

I stood on a street corner as Makoto appeared saying "I'm sorry I'm late"  **girl not as if I can lecture someone for tardiness**  I saw the bruises on her knees so I said "stand still" she looked a bit worried so I said "relax I'm not gonna kill ya" I using my power healed her legs up and began walking with her saying "let's just get this next lab and be done I'm sleepy" she nodded while blushing you see since I hit the first lab for Project Ascension I decided to just take them all down so far I've disabled twelve of them with there now being five more to hit she asked "um Teranosuke what'll happen when your done" I said "I'll decide that when the time comes" she blushed more while looking at me  **forgive me Makoto I do genuinely care for you and in truth I want something more with you but your a pure and innocent beauty whereas I'm just a twisted atrocity of a creature but in spite of that I'll always protect you as much as I can**  while we walked people fled at the sight of me.

Once we got to the lab's apparent entrance Makoto asked "does Komoe-sama know your doing this" I increased the strength of the muscles in my left leg saying "nope" I then kicked the shutter's making them go flying back while returning my leg to its original condition  **after my battle with that Hyate guy I've been trying to get around the lactic acid drawback to that trick since he's one of the only people to figure it out** once we walked in I said "and if we do this properly then she'll never find out" you see despite me trying to stop her Makoto has been insisting that she joins me on my outings to destroy the Ascension lab's why I don't know but we're gonna do this either way be it that I have to do it alone or with her.

* * *

Due to my stunt of kicking the door open the alarms sounded immediately so I when a few guards arrived said **_Sever_** they all went down instantly till I drew the pistol I got from the first lab and shot one of them that just arrived  **I'm perfectly able to destroy them without it but I won't lie these things do come in handy** Makoto then melted the door open allowing the test subjects to escape one of them who looked like a little kid asked "who are you" I looked down at them and walked off saying "a walking talking atrocity that's all I am" he ran away while I hacked the door to go deeper in while Makoto stood on guard  **I'll come clean and admit I get their struggles of being treat like disposable items by bastard's who prioritize research over human lives that's all I've known my whole life so if I can ease that burden even through brutality and violence I'll do it** the door then got hacked so we went further in.

When we got through the door we saw something we didn't expect as a series of mechanical parts were laid out over a set of work benches and tables I accessed a computer to try and figure it out till Makoto fell to the floor I asked "Makoto what's wrong" her temperature was dropping even though she was sweating I grabbed her hand telling her "I'm here I'm here" she said "it's a weakness to my ability I can't control my own body temperature" she looked ill while I held her hand tightly  **come on Teranosuke you idiot she's suffering and you can't do anything your whole power is manipulating the body wait a sec** I put my hand and let it hover over her saying "Makoto I'm going to try something that could help you I just need you to sit still ok" she looked at me saying "I I trust you Teranosuke" I couldn't help but blush a little bit at those words  **no one's ever said that about me not once no focus you idiot** I put my hand on her chest and began accessing her bodily functions  **if I'm not mistaken then I should be able to stabilise her body heat**  while I had my hand there she looked at me with eyes full of trust and love the kind of eyes I've never been looked at with before  **people have only ever seen me as a monster so I chose I'd be the monster if only to protect myself from untrue scrutiny** eventually she stabilised so I removed my hand.

Once my hand came off she suddenly got up and hugged me saying "thank you" she held my tightly telling me "you saved me thank you" for a moment I didn't know what to do so I in order to not be awkward returned the hug  **this feels so warm and soothing even when Komoe tried to hug me as a kid I never felt this kind of warmth no scratch that I refused to let myself feel this kind of warmth** eventually though I let go of her to get back to work by checking the computer out  **oh those clever little bastard's they actually attempted to make an android with all the power's of us Cat 1's seems as though it's not going so well though** I then downloaded that data as well just like I've done with all the other labs so Komoe can have some evidence to prosecute these shits I then said "now for the fun part" I opened my bag and pulled out some IED's and then placed them on the support pillars **it's surprisingly easy to make these things why people go through the trouble of getting online guides I'll never know** once placed I set the timers and ran at full speed with Makoto. Eventually we got outside and around the corner hearing the explosion go off people at first panicked however I simply walked off with Makoto at my side **Komoe is gonna kill me if she finds out about this ah well I can just ignore her that seems to work.**

* * *

 

**Later that night at Teranosuke's apartment**

Eventually we got home after grabbing a few groceries since I was running low on food I prepared dinner for Makoto who seemed to really like it she said "hey Teranosuke" I replied with "yeah what is it" she said "please don't sell yourself short anymore"  **huh** she told me "I know you believe your just a monster who isn't able to feel compassion but your wrong so so wrong actually your a kind person" she held my hand saying "I've seen it in the way you sympathises with those other test subjects so please stop beating yourself up" I looked down telling her "I only speak the truth about myself that's all I do" we then carried on eating.

After dinner and a quick shower I was about to go to bed till Makoto arrived asking "could I" she held my hand saying "I've been having nightmares lately and I don't want to be alone in the futon" I knowing what she was hinting at said "alright but if you snore your going on the couch" she giggled at my sorry excuse of a joke while we climbed into bed she muttered "night Teranosuke" I told her "night" she instantly wrapped her arms around me however I simply let her do so rather than wriggle out  **this kind of warmth it's new to me I don't know if I should hate it or like it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Miki Mayuzumi  
> Nicknames- Flower, Princess, Beloved (all by Ashai), Miki-wiki (by her parents), The pure beauty of Tokyo (by the boys at Myazama high who know of her), Memorisation (system title) and Pretty Lady (text name)  
> Age- 33 (Ashai says she looks like she's in her teen though)  
> Height- 5'4 or 162cm  
> Weight- 50kg or 112lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Violet  
> Beta Category- 5  
> Beta power- Memorisation  
> Fun facts- She works as a Nurse (Ashai teases her by saying she looks good in her uniform), she suffers from motion sickness, she can play the guitar to a decent level, she has a photo album filled with photos of her and Ashai, her parents have met Ashai and already approve of their relationship much to both their joy's, her favourite fictional character is Moka Akashiya from Rosario Vampire (she especially likes Inner Moka), her favourite food is anything that's been made by Ashai, her favourite animal is a cat and she has a really low alcohol tolerance.


	18. Crisis

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Two months later**

After the incident shall we call it with Ashai calling the girls to my house we moved on with our lives however today we had a much bigger problem to handle as Kagome said "so as I'm sure you've all heard there's been a number of bombings around town the past few months" we all nodded till she displayed an image of Teranosuke walking from the site of a few of them she told us "we're going to arrest him"  **while I don't agree with acts like bombings I can't but feel like there's something more going on I mean this dudes the strongest Cat 1 in existence right now so why would he resort to petty acts like terrorism it just doesn't feel like his style** we then left to go till Yui dragged me aside.

Once she dragged me aside she said "Hyate I need to tell you something" she blushed while I looked down she told me "Hyate I love you"  **huh but I've got a girlfriend yet she's ahahhahhahaahh** she blushed while I said "Yui I" Kagome then appeared saying "I'd be ok with a harem"  **huh** she told me "just don't forget about me ok" she gave me a goofy smile while Yui pulled me down for a kiss making our lips crash together I was able to gain the advantage although it took a bit of doing while we kissed she held my shoulders tightly in order to steady herself while I held her back. Eventually we had to separate leading to her panting a bit she said "that was my first kiss and you made it feel magical" she held my hand while I did the same Kagome then rejoined us saying "I'm being serious I wouldn't mind you having a harem" I while trying to stay positive *sigh* said "alright if you don't mind it then that makes it easier" she then walked off  **I feel honestly I don't know what to feel on one hand I want to remain loyal to Kagome but at the same time my inner guy is saying go for it and even then Ashai's made it clear the girls have some interest in me so maybe this'll prevent any conflicts among them for now though let's get to work.**

**Over to Teranosuke's pov**

Me and Makoto were sitting around in my apartment having some snacks as I said "one more to go" she smiled and blushed while asking "I know I'm sounding like a broken record but where would you send me when we're done" I sat there and looked while thinking it through **on one hand I fell as if I should just send her away maybe ask if Komoe or one of her workmates could take her in but on the other hand I *sigh* I want to keep protecting her no matter what it takes** she drank some more cola while I sat there  **all my life I've brought death into this world that's all I've done but whenever I'm around her I feel as if I can I don't know actually do good things you could say so I want to keep watching over her even if I don't get to be the man she loves then I'll still try to be the one who looks after her** however *smash* I looked to my window and saw a gas canister got thrown through I shouted "MAKOTO RUN" she tried to run however I heard the door break while the smoke filled the room.

* * *

While the gas filled the room I tried to get about however one of our assailants smacked me with something saying "end of the line Organic" knowing that I'm at a disadvantage I made a break for the window and leapt out while increasing the density of my legs inorder and pushing them into the wall to try and limit the speed fortunately that worked although I landed in a skip with my leg getting a small cramp because of my little stunt  **can't stop now I've gotta save Makoto** I was able to force myself to get to the front of the building as I saw them drive off however Makoto stood saying "Teranosuke" I looked at her as she said "YOUR A FILTHY LITTLE MONSTER JUST DIE ALREADY" she came at me however I couldn't help but feel frightened  **no this isn't real** she said "how many people have you butchered to make yourself known as the strongest huh, how many families were ripped apart because of you, how many places were taken in the morgues because you just can't help yourself" hearing all of that made me remember what I did in the past experiments I've been in  **no no no no she can't be real I was feeling so happy no no no** I screamed "NOOOOOO" I let my power run rampant damaging some soldiers.

While they got damaged in my anger I made the blood vessels in their eyes to pop however things got worse when I hurt Makoto **no I no** I ran up to try and save her till she turned to a slimy substance showing this wasn't Makoto but rather someone who used their power to look like her  **she never said those things oh I know who did this __**I got up chuckling while saying "oh you think your so clever huh Doctor Kinuhata yeah I know it was you disgusting waste of a human" in anger I made the skin off more soldiers peel off **I hate him no scratch that I hate them all all those worthless scum bags who only care for profit and research I hate them I hate them** I screamed "I'M GONNA KILL THEM ALL" I made more of power flow out causing the soldiers and a few civilians to try and run however I heard a familiar voice call out "TERANOSUKE" I looked behind me to that Hyate guy standing there.

 


	19. Rematch

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

While Teranosuke stood I heard him ask "what the hell are you doing here" he got madder shouting "TELL ME" he tried to throw a rock after increasing the density of his arms causing it go flying like a bullet once I dodged it by leaping to the side I asked him "what the hell have you done" he charged at me however since I knew the attack was coming I was able to block then draw my knife from my blazer  **as of for why I'm here well everyone else is searching the other area's he's torn apart however I decided I'd go investigate the area he lives in but looks like I got more than I bargained for** he tried to push forward however I was able to use my free hand to freeze up his wrist of only enough to get him off.

Once he got pushed off I saw that he changed his outfit since our last fight currently he was wearing a grey hoodie with a partially exposed white t-shirt underneath and some casual pants and shoes he then said "I failed to protect her WHERE THE HELL'S A HERO WHEN SHE NEEDED ONE" he glared at me saying "Makoto has never done anything wrong in her entire life she's a pure and innocent beauty so why is it that a walking talking atrocity is the only one who's ever given enough of a damn to save her" he lunged at me with a crazed expression on his face while I managed to grab him and throw him into the wall by using his momentum against him **I've gotta thank Ohta for teaching me that trick** he while pulling himself up demanded "where the hell were you when she needed a hero huh Mr I'm nothing special" he was clearly getting madder with me **right now I've got Nullifier and Cryolator in use for my powers although I've likely gotten his Bio-interface now I can't get cocky though** he tried to come at me again so we engaged in a small hand to hand battle.

While we battled he was clearly an inexperienced fighter since his movements were more like a wild animals rather than someone who knows how to fight  **then again I'm one to talk I haven't had any formal training** I quickly overpowered him saying "Teranosuke I don't know who you mean by Makoto hell I won't even try to presume it but what I do know" I slammed my fist into his chest, grabbed him by his waist then threw him over my head saying "I doubt they'd want you to do this" he hit the floor and spat out a bit of blood only to pull himself up then go for an enhanced kick to my chest _**Nullify**_ while I wasn't able to stop the impact I was able to trigger the lactic acid build up in his leg although I was still sent flying back.

* * *

Once I got sent back I was rammed into a police car I saw that Komoe lady who asked "what the hells he done" I pulled myself up saying "something happened to somebody called Makoto" she clearly knew what was going on as I asked "I think I can get through to him" she looked confused as I said "in all the things he said so far his voice is filled with agony and pain please let me try to heal him" she was clearly thinking it through as I said "five to ten minutes that's all I need" she took a deep breath then said "do it please save my son for me" I nodded and ran back to him.

Once I got back he said "I couldn't save her she trusted me and I let her get taken" I while avoiding more of his hits said "it doesn't have to be this way" I smacked aside another hit from him and landed a gut punch saying "we can save her together just take my hand and we'll find her we don't need to fight" he called out  _ **Open**_ one of my wounds that I likely got from hitting the car split open while I stumbled back he said "I can't protect her not with the methods I use" I snarled a little shouting "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'VE GOT TO KILL TO SAVE HER" I ran at him even though I'm in total agony saying "if someone's crying and can't stop the source of their tears, if you see that person and think I want to help them then just do it" I got closer telling him "just ask is it worth it to you I can't make that choice for you no one can only you can decide if SHE'S WORTH IT" I slammed my fist into his face saying "together we can change fate with a single punch" once my fist left his face he bounced a little while my arms dripped with blood.

**Over to Teranosuke's pov**

**I wanted to protect her to save her all the time for her to actually look at me as a hero** my body hit the floor as Hyate got surrounded by police officers while I muttered "in the end the one who can save her is him he's truly the strongest one of us"  **I can't do it not through pure brutality so maybe I should ask for help from him just once I should let someone help me out** my eyes then closed due to exhaustion.

* * *

**Back to Hyate's pov**

**At Beta-fall HQ hour's later**

Once I got my injuries tended to we brought Teranosuke and Komoe to Beta-fall Teranosuke was currently still asleep while Komoe said "thank you" I got a bit confused as she said "your one of the few people to see the burden he holds in his heart thank you for seeing that" I told her "everyone needs to be saved someday's" Teranosuke then woke up asking "where the hell am I" Komoe came closer saying "your alright Tera" she hugged him saying "shshshshs it's ok" he held her and actually cried a bit while hugging her back she sang a little nursery rhyme that went "One batch, two batch, penny and dime, One batch, two batch penny and dime" she kept saying that as he cried the tears he's likely held back his whole life  **I know I'm a selfish jerk who practically forced his ideology of saving someone onto him but if it means saving his smile and the smile of this Makoto then it's worth it in the end.**  

After a log wait Teranosuke finally stopped crying and got up saying "listen 6 I know for a fact you don't really like me and I don't like you either but are you serious about this" I held my hand out saying "I'm as serious as I've ever been" he took a hold of it telling me "then let's do this together and save Makoto" I told him "wrong we're all going to help you" everyone in Beta-fall stood behind me while Komoe asked "Teranosuke Inaba normally as an officer of the law I should stop all violent acts before they stop" she put her hand on his shoulder saying "but as someone who knows you give those Ascension bastards hell" he smirked while we all got ready to go to the last Ascension lab as that's where they're likely to be holding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Komoe Inaba  
> Nicknames- The officer who uses idiotic methods to stop volatile situations (by her colleagues), Teranosuke's Mom (by Hyate), Mom (by Teranosuke although not out loud) and Trace (system title)  
> Age- 38  
> Height- 5'5 or 165cm  
> Weight- 67kg or 148lbs  
> Hair colour- Pink  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Beta Category- 4  
> Beta power- Trace  
> Fun facts- The reason behind the nickname her colleagues gave her is because she tends to use well idiotic methods to stop problems (e.g throwing a riot shield at someone during a pursuit), she is a really good cook, she's the reason Teranosuke likes stuffed animals, despite all the horrors he brings she makes it adamant that she won't give up on Teranosuke, her favourite fictional character is Tohka Yatogami from Date a Live, her favourite animal is a cow and her favourite food is ramen.


	20. Descent

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

After getting a lift from Komoe we all arrived at the lab she said "me and my officers will move in and evacuate any test subjects" I nodded while Teranosuke said "let's get this done" he turned to me saying "try to keep up 6" I smirked saying "I should be telling you that Bio" Kagome then released a bolt of fire that melted the door off leading us to charge in I drew my knife while Ohta and Teranosuke got out their gun's, Yui formed a set of icy claws over her hands while I said "alright guy's it's a quick in and out" they nodded till a few guards appeared Asuka while releasing a gas said "oh please help me I need a strong man to protect me" they suddenly got driven mad by lust while she got closer only to dispel the gas and kick one in the nuts and slam another into a wall Yui then froze the other two while Asuka giggled **note to self don't get on her bad side after all she can create mustard gas with that power of her's**  we then carried on trying to find Makoto.

As we ventured deeper we saw entire rows of cages Ashai said "I think we're gonna need a bigger pickup truck" you see in all the cages were the test subjects for Project Ascension I asked "Asuka, Yukari can you two get these out" Yukari said "just pop the doors open" Asuka agreed so I saw a console Teranosuke asked "do you need me to hack it" I said "nah" I slammed my fist through it causing it to spark a little and then open all the dots although sadly an alarm went off I said "oops" Ashai chuckled while I threw him a spare knife I had. After grabbing the knife a few guards got around us so without any hesitation Teranosuke said **_Sever_** I was then said to some who tried to get Kagome **_Snap_** their backs snapped as Teranosuke told me "copycat" I smacked a guard then slash his throat with my knife saying "murderous shit" he shot another guy saying "heroic douche bag" even though we insulted eachother it wasn't out of malice more out of an odd sense of playfulness.

While we delivered a beat down the others got the subjects out of the base in a quick and orderly way  **we've got this** eventually though all of them were evacuated and headed for freedom with Yukari and Asuka guiding them I said "and that's me done" I using Yui's power froze some dudes legs only for Teranosuke to shatter them he then marched in while saying "you actually managed to keep up" I while walking alongside him said "same to you" he chuckled a bit till he saw one final cage saying "MAKOTO" he ran up and put his hand on the glass with her doing the same she said "Teranosuke you came for me" he while crying a bit said "idiot who else could I snuggle with at night"  **daw** he however said "not that I do so anyway" he tried to keep a straight face while I came up with an idea I asked "hey Chill could you give me a hand" she came up and put her hand on the glass while I did the same and froze it  **just a bit longer** eventually it froze solid so I gestured for Teranosuke to do his thing but that I mean he Spartan kicked it and shattered it with ease.

* * *

Once the glass shattered he held out his hand to Makoto saying "come on let's go home" he smiled in a surprising warm way so she took his hand and left the cage however some guy with a number of cybernetic enhancements appeared saying "Experiment 7 I had a feeling you'd be back" instead of getting mad Teranosuke told me "6 get Makoto out of here" I took his hoodie off and handed it to her saying "me and this bastard are gonna tango one last time and Makoto" he turned to her saying "when I'm done I'll make you any food you want just ask" she blushed as he charged for him while I left  **if anyone's got this it's him after all he's not number one for a joke.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Makoto Okumura  
> Nicknames- Mako (by Komoe), Mako-chan (also by Komoe), Teranosuke's girl (by Hyate and most of the Cat 1's), Subject 221 (lab ID number), Fahrenheit (system title after being registered) and Lucky lady (by Ashai)  
> Age- 16-18 (her exact age is a mystery)  
> Birthday- 22nd June (celebrated)  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm   
> Weight- 53kg or 118lbs   
> Hair colour- Chestnut  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Beta Category- 3   
> Beta power- Fahrenheit   
> Fun facts- Since moving in with Teranosuke she does most of the housework (she doesn't want to be a freeloader you see), before being picked up by Project Ascension she was an orphan, she doesn't know how to whistle, there's the popular belief around Tokyo that she and Teranosuke are a couple, she has no favourite fictional character, her favourite food is anything made by Teranosuke and her favourite animal is dog's


	21. Repentance

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Teranosuke's pov**

Once I knew Hyate was gone I stood before Doctor Kinuhata who'd now been modified with cybernetics I said "owch looks like someone really did a number on your shoulder" he was clearly annoyed while I smirked a bit while he stood he said "who'd have thought you'd get this powerful" he clicked a button which he said "I Im" I stopped him saying "Komoe removed that microchip years ago" he stood while my smirk only grew bigger  **time to end this** using my muscle enhancement trick I launched myself forward while doing the same to my arm upon impact he got sent flying back however I fell to the floor due to a lactic acid build up  **damn** he tried to recover so I said **_Open_** he however wasn't affected by it as he said "aren't you forgetting the who taught you to use your power's" he picked me up and slammed his fist into me repeatedly saying "your my creation remember and even then your defective at best" he kept on punching me constantly  **he's not wrong I only got to where I am because I refused to show mercy this kind of power doesn't deserve to be in my hands** however I saw an image of Makoto on my head.

As I saw the image I heard something she said a few months back " _your power isn't evil Teranosuke it's actually kinda amazing_ " hearing that I was able to grab his hand and say "I am not defective" I pushed past my limits with the muscle enhancement and said "I am the thorn in your side that makes you wriggle and writhe" I was able to throw him into the roof while leaping up myself with full force saying "I am the monster other monsters talk about at Halloween" once we got high into the sky I kicked him down while yelling "I AM TERANOSUKE INABA THE STRONGEST CATEGORY 1 OF ALL" my fist went into his chest while we plummeted at high speeds I however couldn't help but smile  **so this is how it feels huh knowing you've truly protected someone it feels nice.**

**Over to Hyate's pov**

As Teranosuke came crashing down I had Yui and Yukari make a quick barrier to limit the damage till *CRASH* he hit the ground so hard that he made a bit of a dust cloud "cough cough" everyone gathered around including the public to try and figure out what's going on till Teranosuke emerged from the rubble holding his arm in the air to showcase his victory  **there was never any doubt in my mind that he could do it** however Doctor Kinuhata appeared saying "go on then monster kill me" Teranosuke drew a pistol till Makoto said "Teranosuke don't" he looked at her as she said "you don't need to be a killer anymore" me and her got closer as I said "she's right there's always a better way" he stood for a bit and seriously considered it eventually saying "Hyate get the cuffs on this bastard" he put his gun back in his holster while the crowd roared with excitement asking "who saved us" I told them "the hero today is Teranosuke Inaba" he looked confused as I told him "it's your moment take it" he however collapsed into Makoto's arms due to him overdoing it **he needs this feeling of being viewed as the hero.**

* * *

**Later that night**

**At the Amagiri residence**

Once everyone got their wounds tended to we all decided to head to my house so we could celebrate with me saying "give it up for Mr hero" Teranosuke while happy was mustering all his willpower to not show it while saying "bit flamboyant huh" I chuckled while I noticed a small smirk on his face I looked about as Mom and Komoe talked since they're both police officers, Yui, Yukari and Makoto were chatting away while Miki and Chisato were hitting it off Teranosuke said "thank you Hyate" I looked at him as he said "because of you I not only saved someone precious to me but you looked beyond my actions and saw my circumstances" he looked ready to cry till I handed him a badge saying "if you want to keep doing good then come join us" he pocketed it saying "I'll think about it" he smiled in an unusually happy way.

As he smiled Komoe came up to check up on him saying "is everything ok" he replied with "I don't think I actually introduced you too" he looked at me saying "I'd like you to meet one of my few friends in the world Mom"  **did he just** everyone stopped as Komoe said "you've never called me that" she looked ready to cry saying "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TERA" she hugged him as he said "ah get off me damn bitch" his struggles while attempted were we're all in vein while I smiled  **he deserves a friend after all he's had to endure** the rest of us spent the night relaxing and having fun.

**Meanwhile at Shambala**

**Shiage's pov**

I was currently in the break room with the other Cat 1's as I said "this Amagiri boy is truly unique" Minoru pointed out "he beat the strongest of us not once but twice" after a brief silence Rimou suggested "why don't we introduce ourselves to him" Hibiki told us "no way that guys a Cat 6 he should easily be Cat 1 material" I smirked knowing that I'd follow Rimou's plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one who was once viewed as a monster is now being viewed as a hero well the concludes the Ascension arc next chapter will being the Necromantic arc.


	22. Ester

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Three weeks later**

With the mess of Project Ascension now finished we all got back to work while Mom and Komoe began arresting any surviving researchers and adding in the rehoming of the test subjects  **I'm sure she can do this** I however was having a whole boat full of problems as despite Kagome saying she's ok with it I'm still on the fence about having a harem, Yui's been getting more direct with me since we got together although not in a forceful way and I'm getting stupidly popular around the city since I beat Teranosuke twice  **am I cursed by some divine power or does life really really wanna kick me in the dick over and over** *thud* I bumped into someone asking "hey are you ok" the person took down the hood they had on saying "I'm sorry" **holy fuck she's pretty**  the girl before me had long golden hair with emerald green eyes and a beautiful foreign appearance currently she was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt and some thigh high boots **based on the accent I'd say she's German** I helped her up saying "are you sure your ok" she looked about saying "I'm actually looking for somewhere" she whispered "I'm looking for Beta-fall if you've heard of it"  **ok what the heck the general public isn't entirely aware of us sure there's nothing to keep us secret but we're not exactly discrete** I told her "mind if I ask why" she didn't reply and instead ran off  **ok that's odd oh crap I'd better get to school.**

Once I got in class I saw a number of students looking my way with eyes full of admiration while I sat down Ohta smirked saying "someone's Mr popular" I said "not that I wanted to be" he chuckled a bit till class began with our teacher Ms Okayasa came in saying "as I'm sure some of you are aware we're getting a new student in today" she gestured for them to come in  **I really am cursed** you see the new guy was Teranosuke who said "sup" he unlike us who wore the standard school uniform was currently in his hoodie saying "oh hey Hyate" he went and sat down a few seats away from me looking bored out of his mind  **so nothings changed huh.**

**After class**

Once we were done for the day Teranosuke approached me saying "before you ask Mandatory attendance policy and Mo I mean Komoe"  **almost got him** I said "sucks to be you huh" me and him held our heads down in a comedic way saying "let's form a club" me, him and Ohta then left being joined by Ashai who said "if it's no problem to ask is Okumura-kun doing ok" he said "Makoto's doing fine she's just not quite ready for school yet" he had his hand behind his neck while we left the building. Once we got out I saw the girl from this morning as I said "hey it's you" she got a surprise asking "I'm sorry for running earlier" she looked about asking again "do you know where Beta-fall is" I discretely pulled out my badge as she realised I'm a member however our luck took a turn for the worst as a few SUV's appeared much to Teranosuke's annoyance.

* * *

Once they arrived she said "no" she tried to get away however I shielded her asking "I never got your name Ms" she said "it's Ester" I held my fist out saying "alright Ashai scissor formation, Ohta frontal lobe" they nodded at the sound of that Ohta got Infront of Ester and drew his pistol while Ashai got to my right Teranosuke stood saying "good grief"  _ **Snap**_ he remarked "never a dull moment with you about huh 6" he did that some more to a few other guys while Ester muttered "so this is the power of Beta-fall" I smirked as we easily dispatched them.

Once they were done I asked "is anyone hurt" nobody said anything so I took that as a good sign however Ohta asked "why is it always black SUV's with the bad guys" Ashai replied with "good point actually" I checked them only to see they had a logo of *sigh* a raven I showed it to the others saying "guy's we're gonna have to go birdwatching" **first things first** I went up to Ester saying "come on I'll take you to Beta-fall" I held out my hand which she accepted while blushing a bit.

 


	23. Necromancer

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**At Beta-fall HQ**

After we got the guys who ambushed us outside of school locked up we took Ester to Beta-fall since she for some reason wanted to be there hence why Kagome got informed of the situation she asked Ester herself "how did you know about us" she held out a locket saying "my Father told me the daughter of a very dependable person was with Beta-fall" Kagome herself looked at the locket saying "this is my Mother" Kagome looked on the verge of tears saying "I'm sorry" she was in complete tears and ran off so I nodded to everyone else.

Once I found to her she was still crying so I asked "Kago what's wrong" she while crying told me "my Mother she" I hugged my red haired lover saying "hey don't worry shshshshs" I let her head rest on me while she said "when I was 9 my Mother she died in a traffic accident" I patted her head letting her cry as much as she needed to so much so a stain formed on my shirt  **if I can help her out even just a little than that's all that matters** she eventually stopped saying "I'll be ok now" she blushed saying "thank you Hyate" I walked while letting her hold my hand.

Once we got back and she'd calmed down Ester asked "I'm sorry that I upset you Ms Hirokoshi" Kagome held her hand saying "it's ok Denzel-san" she nodded while Teranosuke asked the million dollar question of "what's a German blondie doing in the middle of Tokyo" he adjusted a strand of his hair while Ester told us "my power made me an outcast in my own country so my Father sent me here to protect me from them" we all looked confused till she bit into her own finger making blood appear saying "I'm sorry" at that moment a number of corpse like things appeared from the blood stains she made all of them stood with their arms out  **I touched that girl this morning oh my God I'd better not get cut** she by snapping her fingers made them disappear saying "my power's known as Necromancer with it I can make those things appear" Teranosuke asked "so you raise the dead" she replied with "no I don't there dolls that resemble a corpse I know it's hard to believe but that's the truth" I went up saying "I believe you" she nodded while Chisato began cleaning the blood stain up.

* * *

**Later that night**

After getting back home me and Kagome decided to sit around I said "I'm sorry I brought Ester around unannounced" she told me "no it's ok" she crawled up me saying "you saw someone in trouble so you helped them that's just how you are" she was now mere millimetres away from my face so much so I could feel her breath on my skin **it's so warm and soothing** she put her arms over me telling me "I love you" I leaned closer and let out lips crash together leading to a battle with our tounges I quickly got mine into her mouth while she only got the tip of her's in we clashed for a while while I put my arms closer to her waist she then go her tounge deeper in leading to us both moaning loudly over it  **she tastes so delicious** I at that moment gripped her rear making her moan louder so I did it again while keeping my assault from my tounge up.

While I kept on going I felt her melting into my hands till she parted since she'd loose her breath I told her "damn that was good" I couldn't help but pant while she said "have I ever told you how handsome you are" I adjusted her hair saying "and your a very beautiful lady Kago" I let her rest on my chest which we did so for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ester Denzel  
> Nicknames- Vile creature (by the bullies back home), Est (family nickname), Necromancer (system title), Esty gesty (by Hyate), Tomb (also by Hyate), Maiden of death (official title) and Pretty woman (by several men)  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 17th March  
> Height- 5'1 or 154cm  
> Weight- 67kg or 149lbs  
> Hair colour- Golden blond  
> Eye colour- Emerald green  
> Beta Category- 3  
> Beta power- Necromancer  
> Fun facts- She suffers from coimetrophobia, she has an eidetic memory, she is a very skilled cook (to the point where Ohta claims she'd make a good housewife much to her annoyance), despite denying it she is stated to be really busty, she has a few wounds on her body due to the conditions needed to activate her power, her favourite fictional character is Fujiko Mine from Lupin III, her favourite animal is a horse, she is skilled at horse ridding and her favourite food is strawberry shortcake.


	24. Raven's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about Ester's power well as she explained it isn't actually raising the dead and is in fact based on creating puppets that resemble corpses which actually brings me to another thing about Beta powers as Ester's family all have Wind themed power's how's it possible her having her Necromancer power you ask well it's what's known as a Power deviation.
> 
> Most Beta power's you see follow Mendelian laws of inheritance when it comes down to who gets what power in a family however in the case of a Power deviation someone gets an ability that's completely different from their family take Ester for example and on another note Hyate's Charlatan ability is one as well since his Mom has the Auto-regenerate power while his Dad has an ability known as Gyrate he's considered one as he should ordinarily get either his Mom's power or his Dad's but he got the one he has.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to mention this but I've done so now so let's get back to the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**That night**

After successfully identifying Ester's attempted kidnappers as members of the Raven's it was decided that we'd scope out their main base hence why I'm in an empty apartment with Ashai and Ohta alongside an unholy amount of surveillance equipment **nevermind how Ohta got this I'm more concerned as to how he afforded all this** Ohta just got off the phone to Yukari saying "they're in the Van and it's all quiet on their end" I nodded while looking through the binoculars **there's no chatter on the wiretaps either wait** I listened in saying "guy's it's white noise"  **did they find the wiretaps no they couldn't have we placed them carefully and strategically** suddenly the lights went out in the building as I said "let's go" we all dashed off to go check out what's going on.

Once we got outside we regrouped with Teranosuke, Asuka, Yukari and Yui I asked "guys how's it looking in there" Teranosuke said "great *sigh* I came looking for a bit of joy but" he enhanced his muscles and tore a shutter off saying "instead I got this mess I knew I should have gone home"  **he's not even a proper member why'd he come along anyway and besides isn't Makoto getting lonely without him** we all then marched in while I drew my gun  **left's clear so is the right who could have done this** suddenly a few guys started shooting one another while I barely made out the outline of a person  **shit is there no way to turn on the lights no that's not it someone cut the power itself wait a sec I've got an idea** using Kagome's Celsius power I managed to light a fire over my hand to light up the room a little however one last guy got knocked out while some more began firing at us **shit** in an act of desperation I threw the flame setting a few crates on fire Teranosuke jokingly said "at least now there's light" I then saw someone run out the window so I chased after them.

While I chased them I said "stop" I fired a few rounds to break their speed up a bit till he turned back saying "your that Cat 6 huh" he tried to go for a swing at me so I dodged and finished him with a single hit to the face  **wait he didn't go down that easily because he's weak I can just tell he let me take him out but why** the others arrived while the fire ragged till Asuka said "what the Black april what's he doing here" I picked him up saying "let's leave the questions to Kago"  **just a quite observation they said it'll be fun they said they never said I'd have to punch another Cat 1 seriously am I meant to fight all those fuckers eventually** Ohta then led us to the van that Yui and Yukari were using so I got everyone in while Ashai drove us away  **just another day at the office.**

* * *

**Back at Beta-fall HQ**

After we got back Rimou instantly sat down saying "so how can I be of aid" despite his words his voice was dripping with sarcasm as Kagome asked "what were you doing at the Raven's hideout" he said "jogging"  **son of a bitch** he quickly turned off the light till Ashai grabbed his shoulder saying **_Nullify_** the lights then turned back on while he said "shucks" he however took a deep breath saying "they stole data on is all" he looked up saying "Teranosuke Inaba, Shiage Kamaikada, Hibiki Shimura, Kagome Hirokoshi, myself, Minoru Hebigami, Tsunagu Toradachi and Asuka Yamamoto" he wrote that down with a marker pen.

Once he wrote it down he said "the Raven's stole intel on all of you where you live, what schools you attend, where you like to eat even countermeasures and loopholes about your powers they took it all my guess is they're either gonna use it or sell it"  **if that kind of intel got made public then all Cat 1's can kiss a normal life goodbye I've gotta do something** Teranosuke though asked "how did they obtain it that's my question" Rimou shrugged his shoulders saying "I genuinely haven't got a clue" we then sat about while Kagome said "Hyate is it ok if Ester stays at your place for tonight for now everyone let's go home and solve this tomorrow" I nodded as we all left  **I know now's an odd time to think on it but I get the feeling I've been getting stalked a lot lately by who I don't know that's provided off course I'm actually being stalked and not just going nuts.**

**At Komoe's apartment**

**Teranosuke's pov**

I closed the door saying "I'm home" Makoto came running up saying "Tera I'm so happy" she hugged onto me while I asked "where's Komoe" she said "another case came up something about a fire at a warehouse"  **shit better play it cool** I said while trying to stay naive of what's going on "oh that sounds interesting" she giggled while blushing as of for why I'm here well you see after those Ascension bastards busted up my apartment it was decided that I should move out and well luckily Komoe was more than happy to let us stay here, I then sat down on the sofa as Makoto came up next to me she hugged onto my arm saying "I've been lonely without you Tera" I patted her head saying "I'm here now" she blushed while I looked at her with a smile  **oh Makoto I wish we could be something more than what we are but I don't deserve you no matter how much good I do I'll never deserve you** she put her head on my lap saying "I'm sleepy" I let her fall asleep like a puppy only to hear her mutter "I trust you Tera I'll always trust you" she snored a bit while I sat there  **the truth is ever since I took down Kinuhata I've felt this warmth that I've never felt before is it because I'm getting soft or something more than that** ****I looked at the badge Hyate gave me while stroking Makoto's hair **maybe joining Beta-fall won't be so bad hell I might actually enjoy it who knows** I though out of exhaustion fell asleep myself with Makoto on my lap still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Rimou Hazashi  
> Nicknames- Rim (by his friends), Black april (official title), Blackout (system title), Techno (by Hyate) and Rim Tim (by his Dad)  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 5th June  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Height- 5'5 or 165cm  
> Weight- 64kg or 142lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Beta Category- 1  
> Beta power- Blackout  
> Fun facts- He is highly knowledgeable about technology of all kinds, he has an IQ of 150, despite being told not to all the time he frequently skips school (he's smart enough to get away with it though in all fairness), he has a strange habit of going through windows instead of doors when leaving somewhere, his favourite fictional character is Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, his favourite animal is a frog, his favourite food is fish based meals and he can play the violin.


	25. Hunting season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd list a few other schools in this story that'll play some role in the future as of for said role that'll be mentioned later also I'll list some character's that attend those schools if they do:  
> 1) Myazama high school (all the main Beta-fall member's currently attend)
> 
> 2) Miwasama prep school (no major characters yet)
> 
> 3) Danejata private high (Tsunagu currently attends)
> 
> 4) Najerangto municipal high (Minoru currently attends)
> 
> 5) Kurogakni High (Teranosuke formerly attended here and Shiage currently attends)
> 
> 6) Zetsban University (considered one of the most prodigious universities in Tokyo)
> 
> So there we have it also as of for why Teranosuke went to Myazama high well it's because of A everything he did during his hunt for Project Ascension and he only had an attendance of 9%, in fact he wouldn't have been accepted into Myazama if he wasn't a Cat 1.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**The day after**

After we all had a good night's rest we all began our investigation with the aid of Rimou who was rather insistent on aiding us hence why we're currently investigating another place that the Raven's have ties to that being a coffee shop of all places, Rimou quickly looked about saying "I've disabled their security" you see Rimou has the ability to disable technology of any kind simply by wanting it disabled  **according to the research on his ability he could if pushed far enough disable an entire country yeah remind me not to get on this guy's bad side** he looked about more as I noticed that his eyes had turned a sort of sinister purple colour he said "relax I'm just running interface" I then walked in alongside Ashai and Yukari.

Once we got inside a few people were complaining about the lack of power till someone said "what are you after" I told them "it's hunting season so I thought I'd go looking for a Raven or two" at that moment a few of them pulled out pistol's so I did the same with my own saying "your move creep" Ashai stood ready while Yukari made some water float around her hand  **if this turns into a fire fight them it'll be coming out of my pay** they however decided to put their gun's away while gesturing for me to come along I told Ashai discreetly "if they try anything funny don't hold back" he remarked "who's the boss here hm" I chuckled while going into a hidden room.

After getting into a hidden room the person who brought me there said "the Boss said we need to explain the situation to you Charlatan"  **how did he** he put out a dossier saying "you kidding me everyone in Tokyo wants to know your story beating Organic isn't something any old person can do" he then told me "so as of for why we're targeting the Necromancer well long story short we need her for a mission" he handed me a card saying "but we're willing to settle this in a more refined way"  **the twelfth of July that'll be two weeks from now** he said "all of Beta-fall's members Vs the big figures in the Raven's the prize is the Necromancer" I nodded saying "I'll have my Boss get back to you"  **if we can settle this in a more refined and less destructive way then I'll do it** he let me out as I left with all the others.

* * *

**Later that night**

**At the Amagiri residence**

After we all agreed to the terms of the Raven's offer I decided to head home  **as much as I love having Chill and Burn's around it's good to have a bit of time to myself** I then looked on my phone and saw a photo of all three of us in tried to hug them both however Yui and Kagome wound up death staring eachother  **honestly I feel awful for the fact that I haven't done anything couple like with the two of them lately** Ester then came along saying "I'm sorry your having to fight for me" I told her "it's ok Tomb really" she cried and hugged onto me saying "no one ever said that" she cried more and more telling me "people would only look at me as a freak of nature, they'd say I'm evil" I patted her back while letting her cry.

As she cried I told her "Tomb you don't need to cry shshshshs it's ok" I patted her back a bit more telling her "I'm gonna win this for you and then let's all of us do something nice together" she asked "why are you doing this for me" I told her "because I want us to be friends" she blushed while we got sat down and talked the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for fun I thought I'd list a few facts about the Cat 1's and how different their lives are from others:
> 
> 1) The Cat 1's can join any school/university they wish regardless of if it's a private or public school free of tuition fees and are treat like honour student's
> 
> 2) All Cat 1's are always invited to private events (mostly so the host can say they've got them on their side)
> 
> 3) There's a massive ceremony that gets held at Shambala whenever a new person gets elevated to Cat 1
> 
> 4) All Cat 1's can get requested to assist in research experiments if their powers could help out (e.g Tsunagu is always getting requests from the air force since his biology is more like a birds then a humans due to his power)
> 
> So there's a couple of them I plan to do more later in the story but for now let's get back to it.


	26. Battle royale

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Two weeks later**

After our wait the time finally came for our match against the Raven's for the match we'd picked an abandoned construction site outside the city limits as well as that we've all been extensively training our powers  **it's a shame Bio, Scent and Burn's can't get involved** you see the catch to the agreement was not none of the Cat 1's could take part since it would give us an unfair advantage **seems reasonable**. Upon arriving I saw four people standing there all of whom looked nowhere near ready for battle due to them not wearing any formal gear Ohta said "Charla let's do this" I nodded while the gun sounded signaling the beginning of the fight.

As the fight began I charged ahead only for a large man who was near 7ft to grab me  **shit** he after grabbing me ran through a few walls and then threw me aside saying "your the big hero who beat Organic huh" I dodged another attack and saying "I'm no hero I've never been a hero" I ran up and went for an upper cut saying "I'm just a guy who sees someone in trouble and refuses to leave them" he took the hit while I went for a punch to his chest then a kick to his side however he brushed it off saying "no formal training it seems" I leapt away when he came for a ground pound hearing him shout "BUT NOT HALF BAD" the ground broke apart  **I was able to touch him but how haven't I got his power unless** he told me "I am Raiden Tsukishima the muscle of the Raven's Delta force" he did an admittedly manly stance while he said "as you've guessed Charlatan I've got no power's"  **come on man did I have to face him a well** in order to appear tough I told him "well then LET'S GO ALL OUT SHALL WE" he responded with "I THINK I'M GONNA LIKE YOU KID" me and him charged while going for countless attacks **I never knew I could be so hotblooded ah well it'll give him some fun at least** me and him started exchanging countless attacks while I decided against using my gun or knife  **let's have our fists do talking** he though had a massive smirk on his face.

**Other side of the construction site**

**Ashai's pov**

I've been wondering about trying to seek out an opponent since the match began *crash* I looked over in the distance to see a lot of damage taking place indoors  **this has Hyate written all over it** however I saw a shadow moving towards me at unnatural speeds so I leapt out the way as a girl said "yoo hoo I'm Mimi Tarasaka let's play" she made more blade like shadows appear on the ground so I was forced to run and get away  **ah great if Miki could see me now she'd be disappointed then again if I got told she was watching this then I'd work my butt off to look cool** I was able to get inside till I realised a defect to her power instantly  **dude why did I only just see it now** you see since she's able to control shadows and the fact that there's little to no light here that means I'm at an advantage  **three a two and a what the** she suddenly let off a few sphere's of light saying "oops did I mention that I have this equipment" I in a moment of frustration went up and grabbed her shoulder saying  _ **Nullify**_ once I turned her power off I grabbed the batton I now carry and slammed it against her knees saying "I hate having to hurt girls you know" she fell down.

* * *

Once she fell down I took the chance to put the power negating cuffs we use on her  **is it me or did she go down a little two easily unless** I suddenly got approached by a guy who had short black hair, blue eyes that were covered by a set of glasses finished by a blazer like uniform he suddenly hit me so hard that it sent me flying back **what the hell is this some kind of impact improvement power no that can't be it** he suddenly came up to me as I stood up saying "such an impressive power" I was able to catch his fist while he said "I must have it" **_Nullify_** I was able to disable his impact improvement power but he suddenly let out a burst of wind that sent me into a wall "ahahahah" I forced myself up but he simply walked off  **he used a different power to his own don't tell me** I muttered "this guy's got a power like Hyate's" I hit the floor out of exhaustion.

**Back to Hyate's pov**

I've been fighting against Raiden for about an hour now and well neither of us is looking ready to give up he said "you don't know when to quit huh kid" I smirked at him while I slammed my fist into his face after using a rock as a platform shouting "THE ONLY THING I'VE GIVEN UP ON IS GIVING UP ITSELF" he took the hit and was left disoriented  **this could be ended much faster if I used my power but I told him I wouldn't so I'm going to stick to that promise** he stumbled into the wall only to then fall down saying "I'm beat damn it" I held out my hand saying "you fought well man" he looked at me and smirked while taking my hand saying "Hyate Amagiri your a real man you know that" we locked hands saying in unison "let's fight again someday" we nodded at eachother as he left to the edge of the site since none of my the power negating cuffs we use could fit his wrists.

While he left I felt dizzy due to all the injuries I've suffered till a guy with glasses held his hand out saying "I can't have you die quite yet" he had a light green light around him as my wounds healed up *crackle* I felt like some kind of switch had been activated inside of me only then did I notice my wounds healing at a far faster rate even after my apparent healer stopped  **what the it's slowing down a bit but this kind of power I don't remember copying it** the guy stood back while I got up after wiping away the blood from my face.

* * *

Once it got wiped away the blood my healer said "if you were to die then getting my hands on the Necromancer's power would become a lot more troublesome" all of the Raven's Delta force and the Beta-fall member's present arrived on site as Raiden asked "Kuya what the hells going on" Kuya pulled out a knife saying "there's been a change of plan our partnerships ended" he then turned to face me as Ashai who'd just arrived on site said "Hyate be careful he's got a power like yours" I looked at him as this Kuya stood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started out as a simple battle royale for Ester's sake has quickly developed into a far more dangerous situation many questions though have sprung up such as who's this Kuya person and what's his goal, what was the reason behind Hyate's sudden power appearing and most of all can they stop this before things get out of hand let's find out next chapter.


	27. Counterparts

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

While Kuya stood he stated "where are my manners I'm Kuya Madarame as of for my power well you may call it Counterfeit" he did a bow although both it and his voice were dripping with sarcasm **if Null's statement is anything to go by this guy has an ability like mine** he looked at me as I asked "Null did he copy your power or outright take it" he told me "I've still got it don't worry" I nodded till Kuya suddenly came at me with his knife I drew mine in response and began entering a quick scuffle with him using it only to then grab his hand and make ice form over it he though melted it by heating his skin up  **what the hell** he then got me on the cheek saying "I can smell so many delicious power's it's unbearable" he let out a sadistic laugh so I got back.

Once I got back he came at me again till Yukari slapped my hand granting me her H2O power  **I have to do this** I made water form around Kuya till he got my hand saying **_Nullify_** the water faded while he grabbed my hand tighter and began copying a few of the power's I've copied before  **this guy is there no limit to his copying ability and how many he can use** once he let go he blasted everyone with Kagome's flames so me and Yukari made a mass amount of water appear to counter it as best we could I said "Null can you walk" he told me "barely" I replied with "then take everyone and run run as fast and as far as you can" I pushed the flames back while he shouted "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND" I responded with "relax" Kuya slammed me into a wall although I stopped myself by making some icy gauntlets saying "I've got this" I made sure to have a smirk filled with confidence and certainty.

Once I made my smirk appear he nodded and got everyone out  **it's just me and him now** while I looked at him I asked "tell me what do you want Ester for" he replied with after taking a deep breath "I'm simply intrigued by her power" I adjusted his glasses saying "I apologize for my manical display back there"  **what's with this guy** he then told me "back on topic though you see whenever I hear about a unique power I simply can't resist the urge to copy it" me and him then went at eachother while I told him "I won't let you near Tomb" our hit collided with one another bloodying up eachother's jaw  **I guess it's safe to assume he doesn't have Teranosuke's Bio-interface good otherwise I'd be in a bigger pinch** however to make my life difficult I felt the air growing thicker  **wait a minute if he got the power's than that means he oh crap** I ran at full speed since he was letting out hydrogen and was likely going to use Kagome's flames.

* * *

Once I got back he did exactly what I thought and let the explosion go off sending me flying back  **shit** I threw aside my now burning hoodie as he came at me with his hand burning a little  **hold on now this is a hypothesis buy what if his power isn't entirely like mine** he grabbed a rock and tried to batter me however I blocked it albeit at the cost of my arm getting damaged  **you see with my power my body is able to adjust itself so I can survive the usage of each ability effectively it replicates the Beta component to the level of more then just being able to use a power but to the point of being able to resist the effects of said power to a certain degree hence why I'm never burned by Kago's fire whenever I use them since her bodies naturally adjusted to high temperature's** he started to batter me in the face with his own hands as I said "you can't adjust" I was able to kick him aside saying "your power doesn't allow you to adapt your body to your copied abilities" he chuckled telling "your a sharp one I'll give you that but" he shouted "IT WON'T HELP" he came at me again.

As he came at me I said "I won't give up not till all my friends are safe and sound" I got ready to attack while saying "I'm going to win then I'll continue to fight for the people I love"  **Kago, Asuka, Null, Chill, Splash, Chisa-chan, Mom, Bio, especially you Powerless I want to protect you all even if I sever every tendon I have, even if the whole world's against me, even if your all against me I never want to stop fighting for you all** I clenched my fist saying "so that's why" I slammed Kuya in the face shouting "I'LL ALWAYS GO BEYOND MY LIMITS" before I passed out I said in a voice that was both my own while at the same time not being my own  _ **[Reawakening achieved].**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Raiden Tsukishima  
> Nicknames- Rai (by his friends), Gladiator (by Hyate), Brawler (official title) and Muscles bound maniac (by his comrades in the Raven's)  
> Age- 23  
> Birthday- 4th June  
> Blood type- B positive  
> Height- 7'2 or 218cm  
> Weight- 335kg or 739lbs  
> Hair colour- Pale blue  
> Eye colour- Silver  
> Beta Category- N/A  
> Beta power- N/A  
> Fun facts- He trains for nearly 8 hours a day (none of his comrades know how he's able to hold out for that long), he is stated by many to be built like a Roman gladiator (hence Hyate's nickname for him), he's pretty sensitive about his height since he says he's unnaturally tall, he has a soft spot for children and stuffed animals, his favourite fictional character is Raoh from Fist of the North Star, his favourite animal is a lion and his favourite food is waffles.


	28. Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will finish the Necromantic arc and next chapter will begin the Shambala arc.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Three weeks later**

*Gasp* I shot up looking about frantically till Kagome held my hand saying "I'm right here Hyate relax" I calmed down asking "wait where'd Kuya go" Ashai who'd just arrived said "missing for now" he had a crutch saying "relax I'll be fine" I told him "sorry for being so stubborn *mpth*" I got cut off as Kagome had stolen a kiss from me till Yui came in and did the same after pushing her off  **I know they're both ok with me having a harem but still I doubt I'll ever get used to this** eventually Yui let me go from the steamy kiss she was giving me saying "idiot I thought you died" I told her after patting her head "you ain't getting rid of me that easily" suddenly though the vase next to me dropped due to my arm knocking it over  **oh no**  seeing it I muttered  _ **[Switch- Phantom]**_ I held my hand out and stopped it from falling by making it levitate Ashai asked "how did you" I looked just as confused as everyone else  **come to think of it I said something before I passed out** **what was it Awakening something and hang on that was the power I copied during my stay at Grandma Mio's**  Kagome then picked it up and put the vase on the table while I said "my body feels different yet the same why" I looked at my hands  **come to think of it during the battle royale I activated some other power within me** everyone then left leaving me with more questions than answers.

After I got discharged from hospital I immediately went home however once I got in I got the surprise of my life as a guy I haven't seen for a while arrived "hey Hya" I called out "Dad" he came up and hugged me albeit while making sure not to cause more damage to the now resident cripple  **I've missed him** you see my Dad works as a business executive and as such is always having to work out of the country in fact since November last year he's been in Australia hence why me and him try to enjoy whatever time we get together when we can I then sat down alongside him and Mom.

After we sat down I refrained from telling him about Beta-fall till he asked "why don't you tell me about facing Organic"  **what the** he told me "Hya it was all over the news" he patted my head saying "I won't lie it scared the shit out of me knowing you did that but" he got up saying "I know you wouldn't have done it without a good reason to" he went to go make some coffee  **I won't lie I've been having the time of my life since joining Beta-fall not just with the girls but all the guy's I've made friends with** I smiled while sitting there.

* * *

**Later that night**

I'd decided to go out to grab myself some soft drinks since I'm A starting to run out at home and B I'm in dire need of the exercise although as a precaution Ester decided to come with me I asked her "so now that the business with the Raven's is done where will you go" she said "I" she looked about then said "I was thinking of joining Beta-fall if Ms Kagome is ok with it" I smiled saying "I'm sure you'll be a valuable member to the team" however while we walked a number of men in combat uniform appeared.

As they appeared one of them said "Hyate Amagiri" I gave Ester the bag while a man in a lab coat said "stand down all of you" he came forward saying "I'm sorry for them they're a bit more forceful" he held out his hand and chuckled lightly saying "allow me to introduce myself I'm Professor Genshiro Kusaka the chief scientist for the Category 1's" I shock his hand while he told me "I believe you recently underwent a phenomenon that's never been recorded so I'd like to help you understand it" I replied with "you mean the Reawakening" he nodded while he handed me a dossier saying "by the way thank you for helping out Teranosuke the way you did as his Professor I should have done more I know" I held his hand saying "he's said nothing but good things about you and Komoe in the past so you've done great things" he smiled and left with the guards  **I remember Teranosuke saying once Professor Kusaka is one of if not the only scientist he can trust** I then opened up the dossier while walking home:

_Reawakening-_

The theoretical process of a Beta's power changing form it is not and I repeat NOT to be confused with a power mutation or a power development as a Reawakening should theoretically cause a Beta to unlock hidden aspects to their power rather than it developing a new feature or mutating into something new. All of this should be taken as pure unadulterated theory since there is no recorded instance a Reawakening occuring.

I put it away as Ester asked "what are you going to do" I said "right now I'll have to go along with it" she nodded and blushed while I headed home with her  **never a dull moment with me huh.**

* * *

**Meanwhile with Teranosuke**

**Komoe's apartment**

**Teranosuke's pov**

I was currently laying on my bed till Makoto climbed in I asked "have the nightmares come back" she nodded while looking a bit worried till I asked "Makoto you've never once told me what they entail" I held her hand saying "you can tell me anything I'll listen"  **dang it 6 if it weren't for you I'd still be brutal and savage actually I should thank you for it as because of you I'm able to talk with Makoto more freely** she told me "well um most of them are about the tests they made me do and on" she cried saying "they involve you dieing trying to protect me I I don't want that Teranosuke" I hugged her even tighter saying "idiot I don't plan to go" I looked at her saying "I swear here and now I won't ever abandon you you hear me" I looked at her beautiful feature while she stopped crying.

While I looked she said "you've always been so nice to me" she looked up and blushed saying "I guess it makes sense that I'd fall in love with you" she realised what she said and hide her face  **did she just but I oh what's going on ....** I merely sat there  _ **(Author's note- Error Teranosuke ex has broken please call system administrator)**_ she blushed more as I asked "Makoto did you just" she looked at me while I asked "did you just say you love me" we both blushed while we both said in unison "I love you with all my heart" while we sat I felt us leaning closer although I took in all her faces many features "Tera" "Makoto" eventually we got so close that we locked lips with her resting her hand on mine I made sure to do nothing erotic nor did i try to cope a feel instead I poured all the love and affection I could and more into this kiss  **this feeling it feels like** **like** I muttered **"** heaven" my speech was sadly muffled since I was still kissing her till she parted and gasped for air a little.

Once she gasped she said "Tera I" I held her tightly saying "Makoto I'm so bloody in love with you it hurts" I felt myself crying a little as I said "ever since we met you've been one of the few people other than 6 and Mom who never saw me as a mere monster but instead you interacted with me like a human being" I held her more saying "idiot your everything to me" she told me "I've always loved you Tera since the we met you've always protected me even when you had no obligation to you still risked it all for me" she held me back saying "idiot I love you" me and her fell into the bed and snuggled into one another while I kissed my now girlfriend goodnight.

* * *

**Quickly to Komoe's pov**

Once Teranosuke and Makoto went to sleep I shut the door smiling and crying at the same time  __ ** __look at my baby boy he's becoming a man already** I whipped away my tears till I saw something fall from Teranosuke's wallet in his coat **** **I swear he's gonna lose this thing some day** I however saw that the photo that fell out had something on it's back:

_Because my Mom's the best in the world_

the photo was of me and him when he was about 8 near a bouncy castle you see I'd just managed to book some time off work so I took him to a theme park and well he actually enjoyed himself a bit although afterwards he returned to his usual demeanor  **wait this writing** the ink on the pen looked like it was from years ago  **he's always** out of curiosity I found another one of me, him and Makoto that was taken not long after those two moved here. The photo had on the back:

_My happy family_

I put it away and cried  **that's my son for you.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Takerada Amagiri  
> Nicknames- Take (by his friends and coworkers), Hubby (jokingly by Rikou), Papa Bear (occasionally by Hyate), Gyrate (system title) and the guy who never get time with his family (by himself)  
> Age- 46  
> Birthday- 19th July  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Height- 5'6 or 167cm  
> Weight- 65kg or 145lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Beta Category- 5  
> Beta power- Gyrate  
> Fun facts- He often works to the point where he "sleep works" by that he means he'll do his work and sleep at the same time, he video calls Rikou every night, he wishes he could spend more time with his family, he has a secret wallet full of Hyate's baby photos, his favourite fictional character is Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's bizarre adventure, his favourite food is hamburger's and his favourite animal is a duck


	29. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the incident of the Raven's now over and done with Hyate and his friends move ever forward into the future but many questions remain such as where did Kuya go and what's he plotting next, what precisely is a Reawakening and what will it spell for Hyate and the others but most of all how will Hyate survive trying to balance the life of a Beta-fall member and keeping a loving and supportive relationship with his ever growing harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised that last chapter I never explained what happened to the Raven's well pretty much their Delta force members have left the group and have become freelancers although what they had planned for Ester is still a mystery but as a result the Raven's themselves have become financially crippled due to a lot of people viewing them as incompetent now and no one wanting to hire them.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**The day after**

As per Professor Kusaka's offer I got taken to Shambala by himself to begin examining what precisely was going on with me and this Reawakening thing I remarked to Teranosuke who was in the car with me "your looking oddly chipper today" he smiled gently saying "I just got a good night's sleep that's all"  **he's hiding something ah well if it's him I've learned it's better not to pry and instead let him tell you of his own free will** eventually we arrived at this Shambala place Chisato who'd agreed to come along was practically drooling at the sight of it as the place itself was a massive area was made up of other buildings all of which looked built for research and development.

Once we parked up and went inside I was faced by countless scientists and other Cat 1's  **why do I get the feeling they don't like me** Teranosuke though said "they're all focused on me that's why" he rubbed the back of his neck while saying "I'm not exactly well liked among them" suddenly a boy with auburn hair and a Kurogakni High uniform which consisted of a black blazer, a white dress shirt and a black necktie although this boy had his blazer undone he said to me "so your the infamous Cat 6 who beat Teranosuke huh" he was practically inspecting me while Teranosuke looked completely different to the situation the guy then held his hand out saying "I'm Shiage Kamaikada" I was about to shake his hand till he grabbed mine then tripped me over  **son of a bitch** Teranosuke was about to attack till I said "my apologies I slipped" I pulled myself up and finally shook Shiage's hand only then leaving with Professor Kusaka.

Once I arrived at a testing facility Chisato said "alright Hyate we're gonna do some tests on you just say so if it gets to much" I nodded while they had Hibiki come in he said "so I'm gonna hit you k"  **that easy** he said "but you've gotta stop me from doing so with your Nullifier ability"  **wait me and Ashai didn't make contact and because of me shaking Shiage's hand I've got his ability now damn what am I gonna do** Hibiki came at me by warping so I looked about trying to predict where he'd go for his attack. While I waited I eventually felt him appear behind me as I said "got ya" he teleported again this time going for my side  **I've gotta activate the Nullifier somehow come on think how would you use it** I thought it through then remembered how I did it in the hospital with the vase  _ **[Switch- Nullifier]**_ this time I was able to grab him and say _**Nullify**_ fortunatly it worked leading to this test ending since I'd done what I needed to do.

* * *

Once done I received a review from Professor Kusaka who told me "so that research wasn't for nothing" he sat me down saying "ever since I theorised the process of the Reawakening in my youth I've always dreamt that one day it would come to pass and thanks to you it did" Chisato though asked "I'm wondering how did it begin" I while looking at my right hand told them "from what I can remember I made it my goal to protect my loved one's it seems like something out of a manga I know but" Professor Kusaka jotted it down saying "so the trigger is coming to a realisation or something along those lines ehhh" he calmed down saying "forgive me I'm just ecstatic about all this"  **he seems like a good person a bit goofy sure but a good person none the less** Hibiki then came up alongside Rimou.

Once those two came up Hibiki asked "hey you got a minute" I nodded as he told me "I want to make it up to you and this city for everything I did when I lead Nordic so" he got on his knees begging "please let me join Beta-fall"  **what the** Professor Kusaka chuckled then said "who are you and what have you done with Shimura-san" Hibiki told me "look *sigh* I get it I was a collosal dickhead when we first encountered one another and well *sigh* I want to try and improve" he looked about then said "it's no secret that thanks to you Organic has become a better person so I I want to become better than what I was" Chisato told him "it's not up to Hyate but me and him can put in a good word for you" he nodded while Rimou said "I'll admit I'm interested in joining as well it'll give me a chance to stretch my legs a little" he smirked and left alongside Hibiki.

**Later that night**

**Teranosuke's pov**

I was currently heading home after grabbing a drink for Makoto since she asked me to get her it  **with luck we can help her feel comfortable enough to go to school soon because truth be told I want her to be happy and I want her to go out and experience life for all it's worth** however Shiage then approached me saying "it's all your fault" I turned to him as he said "because of you that damned Cat 6 is getting all the glory" I simply stood while he marched off saying "this is war as of now you and Hyate Amagiri are my enemies"  **should I take him seriously nah** I then marched home.

* * *

**Back to Hyate's pov**

Afyer my day of testing I was asked by Kagome to go to her penthouse apartment for what reason I don't know but she seemed rather keen on my arrival  **come to think of it I've never been at her place before she's been to mine plenty of times but** I opened using a key she loaned me opened the door asking "Burn's you in here" I however saw a signpost with an arrow on  **better follow it then video game experience don't fail me now** I then found a door which had her name on  **this looks like from when she was a kid daw** I knocked as she told me "come on in" I opened the door.

Upon opening the door I felt a torrent of blood shoot out of my nose while I said "KKK Kago what's going on" she was wearing some red lingerie that matched her hair along with having said hair fall loosely rather than the bun she usually has it in she said to me "I think it's about time" I immediately realised what she was getting at so I warned her "I'll confess I haven't done this kinda thing before" she came up and said "I haven't either but what I do know" she whispered "I wouldn't want this with anyone else" me and her then again in a passionate and heated kiss while she removed my t-shirt with one hand and undid my belt with the other.

* * *

**Warning lemon start's now!!!**

* * *

While my belt came undone she pulled my trousers off after throwing aside my t-shirt I saw as she pulled my boxers off only to then blush at the sight of my dick I held her cheek asking "Kago are you certain about this" she told me "all I want is this Hyate all I want is you" she captured my lips in another kiss while I slowly undid her bra  **as bad as it sounds I get why the boys at school all perv on her** you see after I undid her bra it let what would in Japan be large J-cup breasts show in all their glory she was still blushing while I said "I'm ready when you are" she gave me one final nod of affirmation singling me to go ahead.

After I left her completely nude I cupped her breasts and massaged them slowly to get her ready for me while locking lips again **shit she tastes good** eventually I saw her gushing like a waterfall down below while I pinned her to the bed I said "Kagome your a" I muttered "a Goddess" her face went bright red as I began thrusted into her making her cry out in pain and pleasure she told me "Hyate it hurstahaha" her speech become muffled while I let her get adjusted and kissed her to try and take her mind off it  **like I said she tastes good** eventually I got made to resume moving all the while I played with her breasts I told her "ah Kago it feels so" we both moaned a bit while her hands traced over my back.

While I pounded into her body I eventually moved my tounge over her nipples and began whipping them with my tounge her cry's of pleasure only served to egg me on further she muttered "ah Hyate iy aha feels so good" I then blew my load into her while going more at it she then lifted my head up and kissed me again while I carried on.

While I carried on we parted from eachother's lips as I said "Kagome I love you" she looked at me saying "I love you too" she then bit into my neck to leave a hickie behind once we blew our final loads.

* * *

**Ok guy's lemon's over**

* * *

Once we were done I collapsed into her bed saying "ah that felt" I looked at her saying "divine" I couldn't help but smile while holding her hand she told me "Hyate I've" she blushed saying "I think I like that felling" I pecked her on the cheek saying "Kago I'm always going to fight for you no matter what" she hugged me while we drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Shiage Kamaikada  
> Nicknames- Shiga (by his few friends), Anti-matter (official title), Exotic material (system title), Matt (by Hyate) and idiot (by Teranosuke)  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 4th June  
> Blood type- O negative  
> Height- 5'11 or 180cm  
> Weight- 75kg or 165lbs  
> Hair colour- Auburn  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Beta Category- 1  
> Beta power- Exotic material  
> Fun facts- He trains his power for nearly 4 hour's a day, he has a large amount of female admirers although he is completely unaware of them, despite denying it Minoru and Tsunagu refer to him as a "closet house otaku", he is surprisingly skilled in the kitchen, his favourite fictional character is Handsome Jack from the Borderlands series, his favourite food is Yakitori and his favourite animal is a grizzly bear.


	30. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Genshiro Kusaka  
> Nicknames- Gen (by his wife and friends), Clairvoyant (system title), Professor (by his colleagues), Doc (by Teranosuke and the other Cat 1's) and Science buddy (by Chisato)  
> Age- 63  
> Birthday- 21st October  
> Height- 5'2 or 157cm  
> Weight- 56kg or 125lbs  
> Hair colour- Grey (current), Black (formerly)  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Beta Category- 5  
> Beta power- Clairvoyant  
> Fun facts- He is a former Major in the Special Forces (he left due to honourable discharge as a result of him serving his time), he has three children and six grandchildren, his wife Rukia claims he's a really loud snorer, his colleagues claim he has an almost fatherly approach to handling the Cat 1's, just like everyone else in his family he possesses a natural aptitude towards science, his favourite fictional character is Professor Frink from the Simpson's, his favourite food is onigiri, his favourite animal is a swan and he has a strong knowledge of modern Japanese pop culture (e.g knowing what emoji's are, knowing all the dere types off by heart and all the hottest new anime's)

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**A week later**

After mine and Kagome's first time we've well we've only grown even closer as a couple but on another note I've been going to Shambala a lot lately to try and study how my Reawakening has affected me  **based on all the tests they've done it seems as though I've still got my three power's at a time limit but I can however access any power I've previously copied so long as I know the name of it** I looked at me hand till some guy tried to attack me saying "glory hog let's get him"  **idiot's** I dodged and slammed my fist into the main guys chest however I saw his body nearly knock someone over so I grabbed his body and put it down on the floor the boy said "I'm sorry about that" I asked "hey you ok" he nodded as I said "I'm gonna grab some coffee wanna join me" he nodded and walked with me.

As he walked with me we eventually got some coffee as he said "I'm sorry for the trouble" I told him "it's alright you don't have anything to worry about" the boy with me had short neatly arranged hair with blue eyes hidden behind some oval shaped glasses with a causal set of clothing that didn't make him stand out at all in fact the way he talks is odd as he doesn't sound too casual but at the same time doesn't sound too formal  **he's really plain looking** I held my hand out saying "I'm Hyate Amagiri" he shook my hand saying "and I'm Tsunagu Toradachi" **wait a minute Toradachi that's oh fuck me** I whispered "what's a Cat 1 like you doing hiding about here" he adjusted his glasses then looked about only to ask "could you not say that so loudly please" he suddenly pulled out a notepad:

The truth is I want to live an ordinary life not flaunt my status as a Cat 1 all I wanna do is go to school, do my homework, get decent grades you get the idea

He handed it to me as I read it over  **this guy's exactly how I was before Beta-fall recruited me** I wrote down:

Dude I get that on one hand you wanna use your power to help out people but on the other you'd rather just stick to the shadows

He said "oh my God yes that's exactly it" me and him chuckled while walking as Tsunagu told me "do you know how difficult it get's trying to do well in school without exposing myself" I said "how do you think I feel I beat Teranosuke twice and I never get privacy at school now" me and him laughed while we headed for Shambala  **you know this Tsunagu guy seems like a really chill guy** he then asked "say um Amagiri-kun would you want to be friends" I said "sure but please call Hyate" he nodded saying "and you should call me Tsunagu" we then carried on walking.

* * *

**At Shambala**

Eventually I arrived alongside Tsunagu with Professor Kusaka saying "it seems you've made a new friend Toradachi-san" he nodded while Tsunagu got glared at by Shiage he told me "why'd you come here"  **what the hell's this guy's problem** I ignored him and went with Professor Kusaka **the truth is I want to at least be able to coexist with the other Cat 1's sure being friends with one's like Bio, Tsunagu, Techno and Scent is great and dating Kago is ever better but with the other one's I can't befriend I at least want to able to live with them** while walking Professor Kusaka stopped saying "Amagiri-san I'd like you to meet Reiko Shizuoka" she shook my hand slowly although I could tell it's because she's a bit shy Reiko herself was a girl of average height who had long hime cut style brown hair along with violet eyes that sparked a little Professor Kusaka told me "she's a Cat 2 who's being considered for elevation to Cat 1"  **if that's the case this girl must be a tough piece of work** I felt my hand get a small lightning bolt around it as she said "my power's called Galvanic with it I can generate and control electricity" she hid herself in her hood while I left her be.

**Over to Shiage's pov**

After seeing that Hyate guy appear I'd marched off to grab some coffee for myself  **it's all his fault he's a Cat 6 I'm a Cat 1 I should be getting all the spotlight and need I mention he beat my rival the one who I promised I'd beat** I suddenly heard voices say " _you'll only be second best"_ " _your a letdown Kamaikada_ " I slapped myself on the head shouting "I AM THE STRONG ONE HERE" I unleashed my Exotic material ability which allows me to generate my own unique form that Anti-matter which can then be molded into anything I wish, using it I made a set of wings that tore the corridor to bits in my anger I said "all I need is to beat him and I'll be strong I have to be strong"  **but still he seems like a decent guy though and a part of me feels it would be a big shame to kill him but he's the newest reason I feel incapable.**

**Back to Hyate's pov**

I heard the alarms sound as Professor Kusaka told me "it must be Shiage" I turned to him as he told me "lately he's been developing a string interest in beating you if I'm honest it's been getting troubling lately" I got up saying "then I'll give him what he wants" I put my black v neck t-shirt back on since I needed to take it off today due to the now postponed experiment needing some electrodes while I stood I said "if I fight him and allow him to vent his anger then it'll in a way heal him" I then ran out saying  _ **[Switch- Nullifier] [Switch- Angel] [Switch- Celsius]**_ I let out Tsunagu's power which allows him and now by extension me the ability to let out six angelic wing's although mine are more grey as a posed to his platinum one's **with luck I can save Shiage from himself by doing this if not then *sigh* I don't know what I can do.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Hibiki Shimura  
> Nicknames- Hibi (by his grandparents), Hibi-jibie (by Aisa his little sister), Warp (official title), Transportation (system title), Tele (by Hyate) and Failure (by his parents)  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 18th April  
> Blood type- B negative  
> Height- 5'7 or 170cm  
> Weight- 65kg or 145lbs  
> Hair colour- Raven black  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Beta Category- 1  
> Beta power- Transportation  
> Fun facts- He lives with his grandparents alongside his sister, due to the reformation program he got out on he's actively began encouraging others to go on it since it changed him so well, his greatest wish right now is to look after his little sister, he can't swim for the life of him, he often teleports to school so he's never late, his favourite fictional character is Kurt Wagner from the X-Men, his favourite food is beef bowls, he is surprisingly skilled at housework and his favourite animal is an elephant


	31. Second rank Vs lowest rank

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

After running through Shambala I eventually found Shiage who was currently going crazy trying to find me I told the staff "stay back I'll handle this" the Cat 1's appeared as Kagome said "Hyate why why do this" she looked a little sad as I said "Kago he's hurting that's why" Shiage unleashed his wings at some pillars in anger I finished saying "I'm the reason he's this way so it's my job to fix it" I smiled and flew ahead. Once I landed Shiage demanded "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" I avoided him as he came at me with a claw like construct over his hand  _ **Nullify**_ I was able to dispel the energy while going for a right hook saying "Mr Second ranked let's dance" I cracked my knuckles while he came at me.

As he came for me I went for a jab to his chest while he gained an aerial advantage due to his wings he told me "I was meant to beat Teranosuke" his wings sliced at the ground as he was fully intending to kill me although I was barely able to avoid each attack while he said "I was meant to save someone's life it was meant to be me" I summoned some of Kagome's fire and launched it at him while using Tsunagu's wing's to gain the aerial advantage myself till I said  _ **[Switch- Transportation]**_ I after briefly casting aside Ashai's Nullifier teleported some debris and then dropped it onto Shiage he though made a set of sword like constructs and slashed them away with incredible ease and precision however that was exactly the opening I needed  _ **[Switch- Nullifier]**_ I using Ashai's power went for a hit to his now exposed chest and got him with a single almighty punch.

Once I got him I pinned him down saying **_Nullify_** I was able to erase his power while I told him "I NEVER ASKED TO BE A HERO" I hit him again "HELL BEFORE I MET KAGO I WANTED A NICE ORDINARY LIFE" my fist collided with him although he hit me aside as I said "I'm simply a guy who saw someone in danger and decided to help them out" he however looked at me after wiping away blood and tears.

* * *

Once he stood up he asked "do you have any idea what it's like" he collapsed saying "to be told every day by your own family for fucks sake that you'll only ever be second best do you" he hit the floor crying saying "all I wanted was to be worth it but you Hyate Amagiri swooped in and took my chance" I got closer to him saying "your right I don't get that feeling and chances are I never will but" I hit the floor next to him saying "but I do get your wanting to help someone out" I fell back  **he might not have landed a hit on me but damn that fight exhausted me a bit, I've gotta practice switching so rapidly for future fight's.**

Once I looked at him I said "you don't need to do something big to be a hero" I grabbed his hand saying "someday's it's just those little things you do such as that old lady who you'd help across the street, that kid who get's separated from his parents and then you reunite them or even just saying to that person who's getting bullied that they can talk to you about it, someday's it's those things that make you a hero" he looked at me while I lay there as did he.

While we lay there he said "I've been an idiot this whole time" Minoru who was a boy with short ash blond hair and pale skin said "Kamaikada-san you aren't an idiot" Tsunagu approached us saying "Shiage your a good person I know you always have been and hell you've got one hell of an awesome power let's face it" Teranosuke of all people arrived saying "come on that's not how a Cat 1 should look we should be high in the sky not on the ground so stand up to where you belong"  **in his own unique way he's kind** Shiage cried more.

* * *

While he cried he told us "I don't deserve this power" I pulled myself up saying "come on Matt of course you do" I held my hand to him saying "like Teranosuke said you alongside the other Cat 1's belong high in the sky" his face slowly but surely began looking more renewed while Teranosuke said to him "Anti no Shiage" he looked at him saying "I've been a complete dick to you for too long but if I'm honest your truly worthy of surpassing me someday in fact" he put his hand on his shoulder saying "you deserve to be number 1 not me" Shiage's face lit up while crying albeit this time tears of joy at the words from us all that he's likely wanted to hear his whole life  **I accept I keep forcing my ideology of saving someone onto others but if doing so saves someone from the prison of their own sadness then I'll bare the weight of any sins it brings** he then made claws on the ends of tendrils appear while saying "I'll fix this mess up myself" he did so while I fell to my knees out of the exhaustion he caused me  **I know I helped him but holy shit I nearly died thanks to him.**

**The day after**

**Tsunagu's pov**

**At Danejata private high**

I walked into school for the end of semester assembly since our summer holidays start now **Hyate's one lucky shit getting his holiday's a week early** however as we came in I heard someone say "Tsunagu" I turned around to see Shiage who looked different since he had cut his hair to being shoulder length as a posed to it being long once I said "you look good with that hair" he told me "thanks" he smiled more genuinely than I've ever seen him do so before as he said "starting the next semester I'll be attending here so I'm coming in to begin my transfer" I walked alongside him saying "what happened with your old school" he said "well after yesterday I've decided I want a fresh start new school, new hair, new me and well when choosing the schools I wanted to go somewhere that had someone I care for and where better to go then where my best friend is" I smiled while we chatted and evaded his admirer's **I don't know what kind of power Hyate used on him but I'm glad he saved him from himself** me and him continued to laugh and smile **honestly it's like an evil spirit has left his body I'm just glad my best buddy is safe now** you see me and Shiage met years ago when he first discovered his power and well instead of being scared I told him it was one hell of an awesome power so since then we've been great friends **thank you Hyate.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Tsunagu Toradachi  
> Nicknames- Tsu (by his parents), Angel (system title), Seraphim (official title), Fly high (by Hyate) and The boy who just wants a quiet life but won't get one (by himself)  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 31st January  
> Blood type- A positive  
> Height- 5'5 or 165cm  
> Weight- 63kg or 140lbs  
> Hair colour- Oak brown  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Beta Category- 1  
> Beta power- Angel  
> Fun facts- His glasses are fake (he wears them to seem more inconspicuous), he is known for always having good grades despite not paying tuition fees due to being a Cat 1 (hence why none of the teachers want him out), he gets along really well with animals, he gets on surprisingly well with the other Cat 1's despite what everyone thinks, his favourite fictional is Hisoka Morow from Hunter X Hunter, his favourite food is chicken based meals, he can't whistle and his favourite animal is a koala.


	32. Beach trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Shambala arc while next chapter will start the Nullifier arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the scuffle against Shiage now behind everyone Hyate and his friends can begin their summer break in full and what better way to celebrate the summer than to go to the beach expect hilarity, heart warming moments and Hyate and his friends being complete idiot's as per usual.
> 
> Quick warning this chapter will switch between pov's constantly so sorry about that.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**A week later**

After I got fully finished with my summer homework in the aftermath of dealing with Shiage me and everyone else decided to go hit the beach however what started out as a Beta-fall only event has become much bigger since all the Cat 1's are coming along with Makoto, Komoe, my parents and Miki  **ah well at least I'm not getting pushed to the verge of death today** while we sat on the bus taking us there Minoru said "ah I love the sun" Teranosuke told us "be quiet I'm not putting an angel back to sleep" he resumed patting Makoto's hair **I know we tease him a bit for his love for her but really I am so so happy that he's got someone like her at his side** I then took a look around at everyone present  **a few months ago I wouldn't have believed anyone who said all these people would join** you see Beta-fall has changed a bit namely due to our member base as Shiage, Rimou, Hibiki, Ester and Reiko have all become proper members and went through the induction  **why Reiko joined I don't know but oh well it's good having more members** along with that Professor Kusaka and the other scientists at Shambala are now providing us with support, Tsunagu and Minoru are now affiliated with the group rather than being full blown members although Minoru is considering otherwise and Komoe along with my Mom is now giving us full trading in combat techniques namely in firearm usage for me, Ashai, Rimou and Hibiki.

After we got to the beach we all ran off to go enjoy ourselves with Makoto being a little weary at first although with Teranosuke's help she went on willingly Yui and Kagome then held onto my sides as Yui said "Hyate we haven't had anytime together lately" she did an adorable looking pout however Kagome tried to pull me in  **ah crud** I looked to the boys for help but they did the dick move and left me  **you pricks.**

**Over to Ashai's pov**

While Hyate got hounded by his girls I left alongside Miki who said "your such a meanie you know that" I smirked saying "I know" I whispered into her ear "but I'm your meanie" I let my breath tickle her skin which caused an embarrassed reaction to occur I then took her behind the rocks and said "I'm so glad you wanted to come here" she told me "why wouldn't I want to be with my boyfriend" I though squeezed her rear while putting my arm behind her neck  **I love this woman more than I could ever love myself** she while blushing over where my hand went said "don't spoil my fun before the party's even begun" I walked off with her smiling.

* * *

**Now to Teranosuke's pov**

I was currently in the water with Makoto since she wanted to go in but doesn't know how to swim I told her "that's it Makoto your doing great" she while holding my hands said "your being so gentle Tera" I replied with "what no I'm not I you'd drown without me"  **dang it I've become far more vulnerable like this hell I used to be Batman now I'm his Dad** eventually we got out with her saying "I like the beach" her head went on my shoulder while she told me "back at the orphanage I always got told stories about the beach but I'm just glad I got to go with my boyfriend" I blushed upon being called that till she stole a kiss on my cheek that made everyone go "aww" I crossed my arms to try and appear as though I didn't care.

**Now back over to Hyate's pov**

**Later that night**

After a day of fun my dad said "barbecue time" he pulled out all the barbecued food and began giving it to everyone till Komoe said "as a police officer I should not under any circumstances be condoning this" she opened up a crate alongside my Mom telling "but you've been through a lot so enjoy" she was giving us all some alcohol much to everyone's happiness  **it's not that high the percentage so we should be ok** all of us ate and drank to our hearts content while chatting and having fun the kind that we normally don't get in our lives  **meeting these guys has been such a pleasure __**however told me "my Dad's going to be back from his overseas business aboard and well he wants to meet you" **** **oh fuck my life no you knew this day would come Hyate you briefly talked with Yui's Dad once and he seemed to like you so how hard could it be with Kago's yeah I'll be I'M GONNA DIE DUE TO DEATH BY DAD** she giggled at my visible discomfort while we all took one last photo for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Minoru Hebigami  
> Nicknames- Mino (by his friends), Sneaky snake (by his family), Orochi (official title), Serpentine (system title), Lolicon (by Rimou and Shiage) and Hiss (by Hyate)  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 31st December  
> Blood type- A positive  
> Height- 5ft or 152cm  
> Weight- 53kg or 119lbs  
> Hair colour- Ash blond  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Beta Category- 1  
> Beta power- Serpentine  
> Fun facts- He is stated to be a "sight to see" in the winter (he wears 7 layers of clothing or else he'll go into hibernation), he can play the guitar really well, Rimou and Shiage always claim he's a Lolicon yet Minoru himself denies it despite all the evidence against him, he is double jointed, his family own a bakery that's really popular namely due to the fact that he's a Cat 1, his favourite fictional character is Shuu Tsukiyama from Tokyo Ghoul, his favourite food is any meat based meals and his favourite animal is a snake.


	33. Across the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hyate's beach trip now over his friends continue to make positive waves throughout the city than ever before thanks to its ever growing member base although while Hyate himself is off trying to rigorously train his Reawakening's power and the new members of Beta-fall are adjusting to the new lifestyle Ashai must go across the ocean to handle a case that has the potential to shake the world it's core however as Ashai goes the question becomes can he continue to walk the fine line between good and evil or will he be made to choose one or the other.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Ashai's pov**

**Two weeks later**

After our beach trip we all got back into the swing of holiday life and keeping Tokyo safe from rouge Beta's which due to us now having more members than ever before has been more easy than it used to be as we can now respond to countless situations that originally we'd struggle with however I was called in to talk with Kagome only to bump into Teranosuke he asked "hey 2 where's the Doc" I gave him directions to Chisato's office as he said "good because I need to go through the induction"  **wait he's actually joining us now** he marched off  **now we've gotten even more powerful thanks to having another Cat 1 on the team but still does have to call me 2** you see I finally got elevated to Cat 2 about two day's ago due to everything that's been happening as of late.

Once I got into Kagome's office I asked "what did you need me for Boss lady" she gestured for me to sit down saying "first off congrats again on your elevation to Cat 2" I said "thank you" she nodded saying "and second I need you for a job one that I can only trust you to do" she activated the sound proofing system on her office saying "one of the Beta-fall team's in Glasgow discovered a lab recently but" she handed me a dossier  **oh no** she said "somehow Project Ascension has appeared in Glasgow"  **so that's why she's keeping it under wraps if Hyate or worse yet Teranosuke found out then there'd be hell on** she asked "can you do it" I got up saying "I'll need some plane tickets and to let Miki know I'll be out of the country for a bit" she nodded as I left  **guy's I feel terrible doing this behind your backs but I can't let anyone with a personal connection to this Project get involved.**

**A few hours later in Glasgow**

I'd finally after a long flight arrived in Scotland to begin the mission here  **I ah I'm gonna come clean and say I know nothing about this country hell I've only been out of Japan once and that was for a family holiday when I was six** eventually I found the man I was meant to be meeting with he said "you must be Ashai Kazagriri the officer Miss Kagome sent" he held out his hand saying "I'm Erwin McGregor" Erwin was a middle-aged man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a slight stubble. Me and him then walked to the car he procured as he said "really I'm glad we got the help we did it's *sigh* it's been getting more than what my officer's can handle"  **if I remember correctly the branch in Glasgow is usually quite tame due to the lack of rouge Beta activity if that's the case then it makes sense why Project Ascension would move here and why it would be a struggle for the officer's here** we then carried on down the road so we could head to the branch.

* * *

Once we arrived I was greeted as though I was some kind of prophet with them saying "your the legendary Unsung Hero" all of them looked immersed in my arrival  **now usually I'm against killing kinda like Ohta I only wouldn't kill unless I needed to but the moment I find out who started that bloody nickname I'm gonna have that nickname and a manslaughter charge on me** you see lately all of us have been getting more titles due to our efforts around Tokyo and thanks to social media it's spread all over the world  **hell Ohta got The Knife in The Dark his sounds cool as shit why couldn't I get that** I then walked further in as Erwin said "I'm sorry about that it's just you Tokyo branch lot are a big deal in the organisation" he chuckled a bit **no suprise there considering we have nearly every Cat 1 working on the team.**

Once I got to his office he said "now then to business" he displayed some projections saying "as of late the what we now know as Project Ascension has appeared throughout Glasgow currently I've got people looking into when they actually appeared however what we do know is that they've caused a lot of damage throughout the city"  **some of these look like a real pain** I had a look till I noticed something  **back when Teranosuke was handling Project Ascension they were trying to replicate the power's of the Cat 1's yet none of these powers being used are even close to them take that guy with the enlarged arm or the guy who looks like a human sized Godzilla** I examined them further to try and piece together the information **based on the evidence at hand I'd say this isn't the same Project Ascension that all Tokyo branch dealt with but rather a subdivision of the larger scheme if not that then this is a case of some copycats regardless though we need to put a stop to them** **.**

While we sat there I told him everything I'd managed to gather as he said "as expected of one of the Four Hero's"  **again who gave us that name GAH** he then asked "please I know we can't do this alone" I told him "I promise you I'm not leaving this city till I know it's safe again that you can count on" he nodded while letting out a relaxed sigh saying "your reputation for being methodical but kind is well placed Young Kazagriri"  **** **he seems like a really chill guy but still I now get called the Unsung Hero, Hyate's got Trickster God, Ohta's got The Knife in the Dark and Teranosuke's still called The all-powerful one what kind of sadistic, tyrannical asshole enjoys this** I dispaired over the situation in Glasgow and the situation with our epithets  _ **(Author's note- I'm the kind of asshole who enjoys this)**_ I eventually though left to go settle down in the hotel Kagome paid for.


	34. A new adversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I never named the members of the Glasgow branch so I'll do it here:  
> 1) Erwin McGregor  
> 2) Penelope Wingate  
> 3) David Emanuel  
> 4) Jack Fortissimo  
> 5) Harold Blake  
> 6) Asad Antar

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Ashai's pov**

**The day after**

I'd decided to get up first thing this morning to get to work really fast on figuring out this mystery surrounding Project Ascension  **the sooner I'm done the sooner I can snuggle with Flower** Erwin however asked "Young Kazagriri are you allowed to use that" he gestured to my gun which was now held in a holster behind my jacket and just below my left shoulder I replied with "I'll only use it if I've got to with luck it won't come to that" I smiled till we began investigating the most recent incidents **let's see some kind of fire based power perhaps no this is to widespread for a fire ability and rigid in its blast pattern explosion then** I kept looking about till *boom* I looked over as Erwin said "I'm sending my team in could you regroup with them" I nodded and left  **something is troubling though I did know someone who had an explosion based power once but he's** I tried to avoid thinking of him by him well he's an old friend shall we say.

After wading through the civilians panicking I eventually saw Erwin's team getting straight to it I leapt into action asking "what's going on guy's" Edward one of the members said "Kazagriri it's good your here" the guy who started the explosion had taken on a mutated appearance while also spewing out frost Edward told me "he must suddenly activated his power's and went berserk" I pushed him out the way saying "cordon the area of I'll handle this for now" he nodded and left to do his task **I'm no Hyate I won't lie hell chances are I'll kill this guy if I need to but if it means saving the civilians and the city then so be it I'll damn my soul for all it's worth.**

After I got close I landed my hand on him saying **_Nullify_**  while I managed to Nullify his frost breath it didn't however stop him from firing a barrage of water at me  **what the** I only just grabbed onto a lampost which broke my fall as I said "three no scratch that four power's" Edward, Erwin, Penelope, David and Jack all arrived as Erwin said "sorry I'm late" I told him "it's fine"  **looks like Harold and Asad are busy with the civilians** I drew my gun till a person in a black long coat and a white ornate mask with a golden butterfly on arrived saying "Ashai Kazagriri the Unsung Hero now what brings you here"  **who the hell is this guy most of all how'd he know my full name nevermind that I better focus** I asked "am I right in assuming your the main boss here" he told me "perceptive as ever I see" he threw a knife saying "but it won't help" suddenly more of those mutated creatures arrived.

* * *

Once they arrived Erwin used his ice ability to freeze their legs saying "Young Kazagriri we have an issue" I shot at a few of them asking "yeah what's up" I avoided another claw based attack as he said "I sent Asad ahead with Harold hoping they could find the main lab and while they got in its getting out that's become a problem" **damn it there's a fuckton of them here yet his team's in bother normally my inner pragmatist would say let them die but he's not that kind of man** I called out "save your team McGregor-san I'll try to hold out here" he told me "your a kid though it wouldn't be right" I said "yeah well it would be even worse if you abandoned your team" he stood while I said "I'll be fine" he nodded and left so I threw my jacket off saying "let's dance bozos" they all broke out of the ice.

Once they broke the masked man told me "meet the newest rejects of Project Ascension" I ducked then shot one in its chest saying "what the hell are these freaks"  _ **Nullify**_ he chuckled saying "our division is hoping to artificially grant a person Beta power's and well this is what happens when they can't handle them"  **so these things are no** I got back as he said "it's agonising for them I know and worse yet there's nothing to undo this"  **damn it now I get why Teranosuke and Hyate hate those Ascension bastards defiling the sanctity of life like this *sigh* it feels bad but perhaps we need to put them out of their misery** I clenched my fist at the masked man.

While I clenched my fist he leapt down saying "stay" he pushed a button which electrocuted them all as he said to me "let's settle this man to man" I nodded and went straight for a left hook which he intercepted then used the chance to jab me in the chest he then went for three consecutive strikes to my right shoulder, my left elbow and my right abdomen respectively so quickly in fact I didn't even realise that he'd done that at first in my moment of confusion he went for my chest again while sadistically chuckling although I finally got the chance to go for a sucker punch to his chin then a high kick followed by a throw that sent him through a shop window.

* * *

Once he went through I for some stupid reason began thinking about how I got here in my life  **originally I didn't do this whole taking down rouge Beta's thing legally in fact I used to go seeking them out then I'd fight them that's how I have my skill for battle but while I did so I eventually got the attention of Kagome who decided that I could do some good in the world with my power other than act like a self-righteous delinquent, back then Yui and Yukari hadn't even joined it was just me and Yuuto the guy who had the explosion power well I'll try not to think of think of him now** my assailant then had a number of the monsters attack me  **is this the end I'm down to one bullet I've been beaten up a heavily and I'm just tried** I got pinned to the ground till I saw a necklace that I wear  **Miki** the necklace you see was a blue gem that was shaped like a love heart it's part of a pair set that me and Miki bought on our third date  **Miki, Mom, Dad, Hyate, Yui, Yukari, Kagome and everyone else I've failed and Arashi I am so sorry you had to have me as a big brother forgive me man.**

While the monster pulled at me with there now enlarged arms I lay there  **if this is the end I'm sorry it wasn't at her side** however seeing some people in the made me listen to them they cheered saying "don't give up" a kid said "one of the Four Hero's wouldn't ever surrender" they cheered me on  **I get it now my strength isn't in my mind or even the Nullifier power my true power comes when I inspire hope in someone else** I was able to pull myself free  **Miki, Hyate, Ohta, Teranosuke, Kagome, Asuka, Yui, Yukari, Mom, Dad, Arashi all of you I get it you guys helped me realise my strength** I tried to pull myself free saying "so that's why I won't give in not ever again I'll always keep on inspiring others to be hero's even if I can't save a life I'll inspire them to not give in" in an voice that was both my own yet also wasn't I declared  ** _[Reawakening achieved]_** __I finally broke free **thank's guy's.**


	35. The next step

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Ashai's pov**

Upon declaring that I stood with a renewed sense of conviction in my heart  **so this is how it felt for Hyate having this power** the monsters came for me again as I declared **_Nullifying Field_** I made an ash bubble like thing around me that disabled all their power's at once allowing me to quickly take them down and then get the cuffs on them  **there's been enough death today** the guy who called them here in the first place said "interesting" he came back at me with full intent to kill saying "you Ashai Kazagriri are an interesting case indeed" I was able to grab my gun then shoot him straight through the shoulder however and while I did get him he landed a hit on me.

After he landed a hit he crawled away saying "this isn't over" an SUV came and extracted him while he said "remember your sin"  **sin what sin** I tried to get after him but one of the passengers in the car shot near me  **something felt strange and almost familiar about that masked man but why would he be like that** fortunatly Erwin and his teammate's arrived as he said "we got it we won" Harold appeared saying "is this normal for you Tokyo lot" I told him "just another day at the office" he chuckled while police vans and other emergency services came to clean up my mess  **everyone it was you all supporting me since day one that helped me move forward with my life and as a result I've grown stronger because of it** I muttred "thank you" I smiled while helping clean up.

**Hour's later in Tokyo**

After a quick bit of socialising with Erwin's team I eventually had to come back home  **and here I thought I'd be gone for day's** however when I got back and Kagome told everybody why I was gone it had mixed reactions namely from Ohta, Hyate and Teranosuke with Teranosuke himself saying "you should have told me 2 Project Ascension is my problem remember" he took a deep breath saying "that was rude of me I I I *sigh* I take it back" Hyate and Ohta looked on as Ohta said "Ash you could have asked us for help we could have done something" he stood there.

* * *

While he stood there he told me "were more than just a team were the Four Hero's remember" Hyate then told me "I'd be lying if I said this was all ok but" he patted my shoulder telling "I'm just glad your alive Null" the others nodded while Kagome clarified "hiding it was my choice but we in the process learned more" she displayed a few photos we took at the lab after me Erwin's team broke in **based on the technology they had it's clear they've got funding in high places and they seem to be working towards a greater goal what that is however well my guess is as good as anyone else's argh if only we had more to go on** Kagome then told me "everyone that's it for tonight just head home" as we left she told me "you did great on Ashai" I smiled while Hyate said "I'll let Professor Kusaka know about your Reawakening and with luck he can being testing" I smiled and left.

Eventually I decided to go around to Miki's apartment after dropping my bag's off at my house however upon arriving she ran up and slapped me saying "YOU FUCKING MORON" I got back up after closing the door as she cried saying "I saw the news from Scotland I saw you damn it I I" she cried while I hugged her tighter than I've ever done she said "I was so scared you'd die that I wouldn't get to see you anymore" I looked at her saying "your right I'm an idiot hell I'm the biggest idiot to ever live but" I stole a kiss on her cheek saying "at least I'm your idiot and no one else's" she blushed while letting me in.

Once I got in I told her "I'm sorry for scaring you" I ran my hand through her hair saying to her "but one thing made me stand up and fight" she looked up as I said "it was you Miki Mayuzumi I thought about you and in turn the others" I looked her in the eyes saying "my whole reason for fighting is for you I want to protect the world you live in for the rest of my life" she hugged me saying "you big softie Ash but that's precisely why I love you so much" we hugged and thoroughly made up with one another.

* * *

**Over to Hyate's pov**

**Back at Beta-fall HQ**

I was just finishing up everything around the office till Asuka approached me saying "Hyate we need to talk" I looked at her as she suddenly pounced on me which pushed me into the wall she then crashed her lips into mine leading to a passionate and steamy kiss which involved her putting her tounge into my mouth I though gained the edge due to my superior experience which led her to give in instantly while I practically assaulted her mouth with kisses she moaned and ran her hands all across my body which I did as well till I got to her rear and put my hand on it  **score one for the harem route.**

Eventually we parted due to her needing air till she said "Hyate I love you" she traced her hands over my shirt saying "your a heroic and brave person who always goes beyond to save someone yet your humble and compassionate enough that you never seek a reward" she blushed and stared into my eyes while saying "I love you with all my heart" I told her "Asuka are you aware of" she said "your harem of course I am in fact the whole city does at this point"  **this has Null, Powerless, Techno and Hiss written all over it**  she then said "I don't mind being in a harem so long as I can have you" I nodded as my newest girlfriend left while holding hands.

**Meanwhile in an unknown location**

**No one's pov**

In a room hidden from the rest of the world a voice muttred "0101010101010" "010101010101" however when a person entered the voice over the computer said "I trust all is in order" the middle aged man said "yes but aren't you worried about the sudden development of Charlatan and Nullifier" the computer's voice said "it's true the development is a surprise but deploy Plan's ZThetaN2 and ABetaG6 then prepare phase 3" the voice nodded while asking "sir what precisely are you hoping to achieve" the voice stated "what I should have done years ago" as the middle aged left the voice said "all according to plan" the computer then turned off it's screen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Nullifier arc comes to an end next up is the Anti-fall arc.
> 
> So on a different note this arc I won't lie has really been great fun to write since I'll confess here and now Ashai's my favourite character in this story but the best part is I don't even know why.


	36. Anti-fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Project Ascension now being fully dealt with in Scotland Hyate and his friends return to their usual routines however when a new group emerges and threatens the fragile balance of Tokyo it becomes a question of can Hyate protect both the city and his loved ones from the dangers to come but most of all how far will he go to protect both.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Two weeks later**

After Ashai's little trip to Scotland we all resumed our daily lives of trying to have a good summer holiday and keeping Tokyo safe and sound  **ah this is the life** hence why I'm with Shiage, Ester, Yui and Hibiki since Ashai's with another group **even though I'm technically still a Field operative in the organisation** however while we walked I heard *boom* I looked over to see three different explosions occuring as I said "Hibiki, Yui go to the one on the left Shiage, Ester you two take the right" everyone left to do their respective tasks while I said  _ **[Switch- Angel] [Switch- Cryolator] [Switch- Exotic material]**_ using Tsunagu's wing's I flew in the direction of the one in the middle.

Eventually I arrived to see somebody launching fire bolts at random till a civilian said "the Trickster God's arrived" I landed seeing the last person I expected and wanted to see  **this time I'll beat him** I asked "Kuya what's your game" he adjusted his glasses and stood with his arms out saying "ah Hyate Amagiri it's been a while" he looked down asking "do you like the trouble that's been stirred up" I heard more explosions as he declared "ALLOW ME TOKYO TO DEBUT ANTI-FALL" he put his arms away while looking at me asking "shall we" I simply smirked and charged at him while covering my fist in a gauntlet made of Shiage's Exotic material which collided with his face he though managed to land a hit to mine which sent us both back a fair distance.

Once we got sent back I using Tsunagu's wing's fired a few feather darts at him that he sadly evaded although I followed it up with Yui's ice attacks he then said "let's settle this in a more direct manner" he cracked his neck while I told him "if you insist" he then came at me as I delivered a punch to his face while he went for my chest, I followed that up with a high kick to his jaw then a spin kick which he barely dodged then grabbed me and threw me aside  **I'm not done not yet** using Yui's ice I made some claw based gauntlets that I used to break my fall while using the pent up momentum to launch myself forward and go for a direct hit to his jaw. Once my fist hit his jaw he got disoriented so I took the chance to go for an upper cut then a left hook followed by a right then a Spartan kick that sent him flying back  **I knew getting hand to hand training was worth it** I quickly though pulled out my gun and fired on him only for Kuya to leap high into the sky using a power I haven't seen before so I followed him with my wing's.

* * *

While I flew we exchanged a few more blows however I got him by letting my thumb out slightly so I could jab him in the eye while going for a stomach blow granting me the window needed to draw my knife and get him on the cheek he though grabbed me and began going for a number of hits to my jaw which I returned in kind  **this guy he has a power that really is no different from my own and yet me and him couldn't be anymore different if we tried** his fist hit me so hard as we plummeted that my nose began bleeding while I jaw his jaw bloodied up  **he is truly my polar opposite, the other side to my coin, the Moriarty to my Sherlock, the Batman to my Joker really the way he uses his power is how I could have been if I hadn't joined Beta-fall or had anything else about my life being different** eventually we got closer to the ground after God knows how many rounds of punching eachother till I felt myself shift.

Once I felt myself shift I safely landed on the ground seeing that Hibiki had just teleported me Kuya however had just activated a wind based ability that allowed him to make a tornado to land safely despite his blood covered face he said "good on you Hyate for not holding back" he spat out blood while I got closer till he "time to go" suddenly an oval shaped hole appeared behind him that he leapt into  **I nearly had him I could have stopped this before it could go any further but** Hibiki in the end told me "you did it, you saved the city" I got up saying "I didn't no this" I whipped away some blood saying "this was a declaration of war" I walked off as ambulance's and police officers arrived to lock the area down.

**Later at Beta-fall HQ**

Everyone had been called in due to today's incident as my fight with Kuya was one of many Kagome said "as of now Anti-fall are the biggest threat we need to handle drop all other investigations" everyone took note of that as Shiage asked "any idea who's on this Anti-fall group" Rimou who'd been doing some intel gathering said "sadly our only confirmed member is this boy" he put an image of Kuya with Shiage saying "he doesn't look that bad" I told him "don't underestimate Kuya he's" I felt my body shiver a little saying "he's unpredictable" we all got dismissed till Kagome called me to her office.

* * *

Once I got there she asked "Hyate are you ok" I lied saying "I'm fine relax Burn's" she held my hand saying "I want to support you Hyate however I can" she put her hand on my cheek and smiled till I told her "it's Kuya's power it's just so similar to mine that it's frightening I I I don't know if I should feel disgusted or something else" her hands rubbed my shoulders gently while she said to me "you don't need to worry because we are gonna win this together" we said in unison "no one can beat the Fiery passion duo" I at that moment felt lost in her eyes "Kago" "Hya" we leaned closer and kissed one another which led to me battling with my tounge despite the injuries I'd suffered today she elegantly explored my mouth as I did the same to her eliciting multiple moans from us both her hands took off my jacket while they then explored my now more muscular physique all the while I kept on kissing her relentlessly.

While I kissed her my hand lowered to her rear in which I placed my hand over it not in a possessive way or perverted way more to support her while she undid my top button  **me and my harem don't have a lot of time with eachother nowadays but whenever I get the chance to be with them I'll grab it tighter than what you'd hold onto a rope for dear life** she undid my top button while still maintaining the kiss  **she is truly a beauty among other beauties** sadly though we had to part although we did leave a long trail of saliva linking us she looked up at me with such loving eyes saying "I am truly dating the Trickster God" I told her "if I'm a God to the people then that makes you my Goddess" she blushed while I hugged her  **her support means a lot I won't lie although on another note I don't know how to feel about the Trickster God nickname ah well if it inspires hope in my friends but dread in my enemies than so be it** me and her left only to realise everyone else saw the whole thing the boys including Teranosuke surprisingly enough tried to feign ignorance however Yui and Asuka said "Hyate" they had a rather annoyed expression while I asked "easy girls don't ahhaha" Yui leapt up and bit my arm while Asuka tried suffocating me in her breasts **just a little smaller than Kagome's** I though mentally slapped myself for that moment of perversion  **ah well I have my loved ones with me so I'll be able to bear it all.**


	37. Desperation

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Two day's later**

After Anti-fall's debut the city has quickly become that little bit more dangerous since they seem to be attacking not only multiple locations at once but every time we arrive to stop them they disappear as quickly as they arrived and worse yet we don't know a thing about their members other than Kuya and even then all we really have on him is that he has a power like my own **if there's a chance that I can stop this then please anyone give it to me I need to stop more unnecessary death's** however our luck finally looked up as Ashai said "hey guy's remember the fire station they assaulted well it had the CCTV running" Ohta joined him saying "and we have facial recognition software" everyone's faces lit up as he plastered the names of everyone they managed to identify:

  1. Ikkaku Yumihawa
  2. Natsuki Matsumoto
  3. Izuru Teitoku
  4. Yuno Kiuhama
  5. Benimo



Everyone leapt for joy as Ashai said "it's no much but" I told him "dude this is more than we had an hour ago"  **finally we're getting somewhere** I then looked over their profiles **let's see Ikkaku seems to have an ability called Gale, Natsuki's seems to be one called Wire web, Izuru seems to be unknown but Yuno her's based on the name Toxin seems to be a poison based one as of for Benimo there doesn't seem to be any intel on her power it's not a lot but like I said it's more than we had an hour ago** Kagome then made all the necessary calls and said "I'm putting their faces out there we will find them"  **I just hope I can stop her from doing something drastic I might be struggling but she's struggling as well** I walked up with Yui, Asuka and Kagome as I said to them "hey ladies when this is done I'll take you somewhere nice how does that sound" all of them looked happy as me and everyone separated to go find them.

After entering Tokyo I began my patrol alongside Yui, Ohta and Ester I told them "guys remember if we come across Kuya then he's mine" however we got approached by a group of reporters and a man in a business suit he asked "Hyate Amagiri may we talk" I stood ready as he said "I'm Toshinori Hassaku the current minister of justice I was hoping to borrow a moment of your time" I signaled for the others to stand guard while I asked "what can I do for you today Sir" he asked "as we all know Beta-fall have been chasing down Anti-fall lately but what does this mean for Beta's as a whole if a handful can go rouge what about others"  **I know the urge to punch him is high but I won't** you see Toshinori Hassaku is a well-known Anti-Beta politician by that he's a politician who hates Beta's  **I have to be very careful** I told him "the actions of a few lunatics should not represent the beliefs of Beta's as a whole but for the absolute record" I made sure the camera's focused on me as I said "anyone who does cause bother Beta or not I will put a stop to you" he then left  **thank fuck.**

* * *

Once everyone left Ohta told me "that went better than I thought" Yui told me "every time he talks I want to freeze his nuts off" I ruffled her hair a little telling her "Yui don't be freeze a guy's nuts off freeze their right hand off" she blushed at my hand being on her head till *boom* I turned around saying "let's go" we ran at top speed in order to catch them in the act this time. Once we got to the City hall I saw Kuya alongside Benimo and Natsuki as he said "ah Hyate how pleasant to see you" Natsuki looked at me saying "my my isn't he a cutie can I keep him" Kuya sarcastically said "I don't where he's been" I glared at him as we leapt forward at eachother with the full intent to kill while the others handled their own fight's.

Once me and Kuya went for eachother our fists clashed making a small shockwave as a result that caused my hair to blow about a bit he then went for a right hook which I stopped with my hand taking the chance to pull him down then slam my knee into his jaw in that moment I slammed my fist into his chest while going for a high kick he however leapt up and got ready to release Kagome's flames  ** _[Switch- Exotic material]_** using Shiage's power I quickly made a shield around myself. Once he stopped he landed and healed his hand up and came back at me again with the full intent to kill **why do we need to do this fight all the time can't we just come to a peaceful conclusion for once just once** he drew a knife so I did the same which lead to a clash with our knives and bodies  **if only he could be reasoned with** he told me "you know Hyate I'm actually jealous of you" we pushed eachother aside while I said "oh yeah why" he went for me again saying "because you have a power just like mine and yet I have to be a villain yet you get to be a hero"  **he reminds me of Teranosuke a guy who had a longing to do something good but just lost his way** he however grabbed me and slammed me into the floor only to then grab a metal beam that was sticking out of the concrete upon grabbing it he stabbed me in the leg making me cry out in pain "ahahahahhahahah" I tried to pull it out while he stood and laughed at my suffering till Shiage came and helped me remove it saying "I've got your back" I nodded and forced myself back up.

Upon getting back up I saw blood gushing out while Kuya told me "no one can save me" his voice was for once filled with pain and agony till I asked "what are you after damn it" he told me "it's simple" he adjusted his glasses saying "in this world powerful Beta's get all the love, the attention and glory yet those who aren't powerful or those who lack it are forced to suffer" I asked "so that's it huh you wanna change the world or some shit like that" he cackled saying "of course not I WANT THIS WHOLE SHITTY WORLD TO BURN TO ASH STRONGEST WEAKEST I WANT IT ALL TO GO" he looked down at me while my blood kept coming out till I slowly started to close  **wait a sec** I focused my attention on it as the sealing sped up till I called out  _ **[Switch- Serpentine]**_ by using the regenerative effects of Minoru's power I sped it up even more  **could Ohta be right in the belief that I've got some kind of healing based power hidden away** my leg was now restored enough that I could move it.

* * *

While I stood Ashai called in saying "Hyate the police precinct in Nakano is on fire where are you"  **wait Nakano that's where Mom works no no no** Kuya was taking pride in my suffering saying "what'll it be hero stop the monster or save the station take your pick"  **if I stay here Mom will likely die along with those other officers but if I leave them I'll loose Kuya damn it damn it damn it what do I do** I felt myself shaking in a cold sweat till Kuya came for me again **Kuya he's the one doing this I hate him, I hate him I hate him he's brought this pain to me** I slammed my fist into his face and pinned him to the ground shouting "WHO'S ATTACKING THE POLICE PRECINCT HUH IS IT ONE OF YOUR LITTLE GOONS" in a moment of anger I kept slamming my fist into his face blooding it up further while he cackled.

As I slammed my fist into his jaw I eventually stopped as Teranosuke appeared saying "Hyate that's enough" Kuya said "go on kill me sink into the dark"  **I should kill him he's too dangerous to be left alive but I** Teranosuke held my shoulder saying "Hyate your a good man no scratch that your the best man" Yui, Ohta and Ester arrived as Ohta told me "your the best of us Charla don't sink to his level" I looked down at Kuya **if I let him live he'll haunt this city forever** I however took a deep breath saying "Ohta cuff this bastard" I got up saying "I've got a police precinct to save" ** _[Switch- Angel]_** I few off at top speed.

**Later**

Eventually I arrived at the precinct and saw it was completely destroyed by the flames  **no I wasn't fast enough** Ashai just arrived alongside his team till I heard "Hyate it's ok" I looked over to see my Mom **is this a dream** she came up saying "this boy got everyone out before the flames could do any proper damage"  **who** Hibiki appeared saying "for the record I hate hot weather" **Tele it was** ****I ran up and hugged him saying "thank you for saving my Mom" Ashai told me "he did this of his own choice" I simply patted his back till some ambulance crews arrived to handle the people.


	38. Home front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a friend of mine asked something about Hyate's ability and it's can he copy Reawakening's well to answer that question for everyone else he can't and I repeat can't copy Reawakening's also as of for how each Reawakened individual knows how to use their newfound power it's a case of natural instinct for lack of a better explanation.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**In** **Carcerem**

I stood in Carcerem the prison that is specially designed to hold rouge Beta's behind a glass screen with Kuya on the other side he told me "seems I'm getting the VIP treatment" I pulled up a chair saying "what brought you down this path Kuya" I kept my focus on him as he said "well it all started when I was a little boy who went down the yellow brick road" I shouted "DO NOT FUCK WITH ME SHIT-BAG" he smirked  **I shouldn't let him get under my skin** he took a deep breath saying "I was an orphan who's been in countless homes shall we say each one was worse than the last" he kept his gaze on me telling me "and to cut a really long story short all the tragedies sent me down this path" while we said nothing our gazes did all the talking  **if my life had been any different than I could have become him yet at the same time he could have become me if his life was any different from his own**  he put his arms around his neck saying "but ah well I'm in here now so I can just chill" I looked at him saying "your awfully confident for a newly imprisoned guy" he smirked.

Once he smirked he told me confidently "that's the beauty of Anti-fall they don't need me I pushed the boat out to sea sure but the course is their own now" he came up and put his hand on the glass saying "and even if you lock us all up someone else will take up our mission all those Cat 6's who hate the status quo, all those Beta's who think they're above others all of them will inevitably rally together and reform Anti-fall" he moved away from the glass saying "but sure you can try to imprison them your an interesting person after all Hyate" I then left as the doors sealed behind me  **I will capture them all even with an unknown power, but an ironclad conviction I will change fate with a single punch** I then walked off with the others.

**Back at Beta-fall HQ**

Upon returning Kagome asked "are you gonna be ok" her, Yui and Asuka all held me as I said "I'll be fine" I patted their heads saying "I've got all of you" I smiled *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* I looked up to see the alarm was sounding **were being attacked** Kagome accessed the cameras saying "thirty mercenaries have just breached the building alongside Yuno and Natsuki of Anti-fall" I said  _ **[Switch- Transportation]**_ I told her "download the database" she asked "what about you" I told her "I'll send you all to various safehouse's we have while I'll hold them off" I opened up the gun closest and pulled out an AK-47 along with its ammo till Teranosuke, Ohta and Ashai stood Teranosuke said "not without us your not" Yui and Yukari stood at my side as Yui said "I'm done leaving the heavy lifting to you Hyate" I nodded while Kagome got to work on downloading the database and I began teleporting everyone else to the safehouse's.

* * *

Once Kagome got finished up I sent her to the same safehouse as Yui and Chisato while me, Ashai, Teranosuke and Ohta got ready for battle  **alright the tripwire's are set, we've got all the ammo we need, everyone's put safe and sound all that's left to do is handle these idiot's** I then saw the door being melted open while I kept my focus locked till *boom* the door blew open as Natsuki appeared saying "ooh it's the sexy boy"  **remember Hyate she uses wires you've gotta be careful** I then shot at the fire extinguisher near the door then ordered "OPEN FIRE" we hailed bullet's down on them so they tried to return fire but it wasn't going so well I then said "now spread" we all left in opposite directions. I upon getting away heard guys getting slaughtered **this has Bio written all over it** however I bumped into a five other guy's _ **[Switch- Celsius]**_ I shot a massive bolt of fire that incinerated them in mere moments till Natsuki came at me from behind.

Upon seeing her I asked her "now what would a lady like you be doing with a terror group like Anti-fall" I barely noticed her wires although they did cut at the walls a bit she told me "tell you what capture me and I'll tell and show you everything" she exposed her breasts a bit to try and flirt a little  **stay focused Hyate** I shot her although she intercepted the bullet with a large clump of wires it then led to me running down the corridor going full on parkour mode alongside shooting  **gotta buy myself sometime till the police arrive to arrest the remaining member's.** After a bit I got trapped in a corner  **damn it why didn't I have the chance to copy a permeation power** Natsuki then arrived saying "it's a shame really you actually seem like a kind person" her wires binded me till I told her "whether I'm kind plays no role on the battlefield what matters"  _ **[Switch- Galvanic]**_ I channeled the electricity down them saying "IS THAT I WIN" she got electrocuted so I binded her with the cuff's **one down.**

**Meanwhile with Teranosuke**

**Teranosuke's pov**

I was currently pinned down in the training hall with Ohta as we got fired on he said "shit" I ducked down  **damn it I'm getting battered here and I'm supposed to be the strongest** I suddenly saw my wallet drop alongside the photo of me, Komoe and Makoto **oh Makoto** I stuffed it away till it hit me  **I get it now why I was born with this power** I used my power on the guards saying **_Snap_** __once they dropped I looked at the photo **I was never born to destroy with this power no I was born with it to protect the few precious things I have in this world Mom, Hyate, Makoto hell even all you other idiots your all precious to me without you guy's I'd still be a brutal murderer so that's why I want to save you whenever I can with an overwhelming power I'll protect you all** in a voice that was both my own yet also wasn't I declared  _ **[Reawakening achieved]**_ in that moment I felt a wave of relief wash over me that I've never felt before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kuya Madarame  
> Nicknames- Counterfeit (system title), God of Depravity (official title), My archenemy (by Hyate) and Traitor (by all the members of Delta force)  
> Age- 17-19 (his exact age is unknown)  
> Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
> Weight- 90kg or 200lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Beta Category- 5  
> Beta power- Counterfeit  
> Fun facts- He is stated to be highly muscular deposit appearing thin, he can speak in six different languages, he can play the piano and violin pretty well, none of his fellow teammates are capable of understanding his mind (it's because he's either really enigmatic or acting really twisted), he has no favourite fictional character, his favourite food is steak, his favourite animal is a bat, he can't swim that well and he is implied by his teammates to have kleptomania.


	39. How to save a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So warning this chapter will switch between pov's constantly so sorry about that.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Ashai's pov**

**Concurrent with Teranosuke and Ohta's battle**

I was busy taking down some of those goons so that the police had some they could arrest  **ok that's that** I then left down the corridor after getting them locked up in the cleaning closet till  **wait** I saw a purple mist emerging as Yuno walked through it I said "your goons are done for" she remained silent so I decided to run  **I've gotta get away then when I see an opening I need to Nullify her power** I then leapt down the stairs using parkour techniques that I learned alongside Hyate.

Upon getting to the bottom she managed to catch me however my luck ran out since the gas got me  **shit I can't breathe I can't** fortunately my luck was looking up since I heard **_Nullify_** Hyate took Yuno down then activated the vents to filter out the poison gas  **I feel so light-headed, my senses are fading, everything's going dark** he grabbed me saying "it's ok Ash I've got you" I barely muttered "Hya Hyate prot" I finished my sentence of "protect Miki" my eyes shut while he begged me not to go.

**Over to Teranosuke's pov**

**At the hospital**

After we secured the HQ everyone arrived at the hospital as Kagome said "Ashai can't be dieing he can't" Miki who'd just arrived screamed "ASHAI" she went into the operating room begging him "don't go please" I saw her crying till I said "let me in" I entered saying to the doctor's and Asuka "prepare for a heart transplant and Diffusion prepare some anaesthetic gas for him" she did so while the doctor said "his heart has been devastated we can't save him" I responded with "you can't but I can" they simply got to work after being urged on  **because of my Reawakening I don't just alter life now I can outright create it** **and if that power can save even one life then I'll give it every last bit I've got** I held my hand on the table saying  _ **[Generate- Heart]**_ thanks to my newfound power I began creating a brand new and healthy heart to be transplanted into him  **a year ago I'd be caught dead before doing this but** I muttered "I'm not the same guy I was a year ago" I finally finished up making it.

* * *

After I was done creating the heart the doctor's got to work on the surgery as everyone waited patiently  **it's been a while but I'm sure we can save him** Hyate then came up saying "Tera" he held his hand out and told me "thank you for doing this" Kagome though asked "how do you know what your Reawakening can do" I looked at my hand saying "I I don't actually know"  **I did it my power actually helped someone** I cried as Makoto hugged me saying "see you are a good person Tera" my tears intensified till the doctor said "good news" Ashai texted everyone saying:

 **Null:** I lived bitch

 **Ice Ice baby:** It's all thanks to Inaba-san

 **Bio baddy:** Guy's stop your gonna make me cry 

 **Ohty-wotty:** And on this day Teranosuke's heart grew by three sizes

 **Bio baddy:** I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE YOU HAVE KNUCKLEHEAD

Everyone laughed at my display while Makoto hugged me tighter.

**Hour's later at Komoe's apartment**

I arrived back home after filling out police statements over the attack on the HQ  **thanks to the scientific advancements we've got in this day and age Ashai's life expectancy should be easy to maintain sadly he'll likely be on medication for the rest of his life** Makoto told me "Tera that was really good of you" I hugged her saying "I don't know what came over me" she kissed me on the cheek saying "you did greatly" she then kissed me again as we slide our tounges into one another's mouth's leading to a clash with our tounges I at that moment lifted her up by her thighs and carried her to my room.

Upon arriving in my room I kept on kissing her as her hands traced over my back while mine went over hers she started moaning as my tounge assaulted hers all the while I felt her lift my t-shirt up I in response undid her blouse while feeling the bulge in my pants.

* * *

**Warning lemon start's now!!!**

* * *

Evenutally she took of my t-shirt and threw it aside as I blushed at the current situation we then parted as I asked "Makoto are you sure you want this" she blushed as well saying "I um" her head turned away while she said "I've um dreamt of this kind of thing" she was clearly embarrassed saying "I um don't know what to do though"  **oh fuck Makoto I want you so bad yet your just too fucking cute** I told her "I um know a bit about how this goes so um I'll guide you through it as best I can" I then felt her remove my pants and trousers.

Once I got my trousers off I removed her undergarments and asked "are you ready" she gave me a full nod of approval so I told her "if this become to much just say and I will stop immediately" I then aligned my hips with with her's and then pushed into her clit making her cry out in pleasure and pain over this feeling  **fuck this feels argh** she said "I'm ok I'm ok" I took the chance to begin thrusting into her deeper into her body which caused her to mewl in pleasure all the while she had her fingernails digging into my back while she cried out my name "Tera Tera Tera Tera Tera" her face was now in utter bliss as was mine admittedly **I wouldn't dare want anyone else like this** I pounded into her further saying "ma ma Makoto I love you I" she told me "I love you as well Tera I couldn't love anyone else" we engaged in a heated and passionate kiss while we went at it like animals.

As we went at it I told her "ah Makoto I feel it coming now I'll" she said "don't take it out please ah" I went further into her till we blew our loads and let our juices mix together.

* * *

**Ok guy's lemon's over**

* * *

Once our loads were blown I collapsed into the bed with her snuggling into me saying "that was amazing" I whipped away a little drool saying "I love you Makoto and I will do so for the rest of my life" her head rested on my chest while she said "and I'll love you for the rest of my life as well Teranosuke" I felt myself falling asleep till I quickly gave her a forehead kiss  **Good night my Sweet Princess.**


	40. Death by Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about Teranosuke's Reawakening and how it works well I've got the man himself to give a proper explanation about it:  
> Teranosuke: What the oh right we're doing this now Author-kun
> 
> Adsol: Yes we are Tera now explain to the lovely readers how your newfound power works
> 
> Teranosuke: Well aside from making a brand-new heart for Ash I can create other organs for a person provided I know the information needed to ensure the body doesn't reject it also I can make clones of another person provided I have all their measurements even ones as precise as neck circumference and bone thickness although that takes a bit which is kinda shit Author-kun
> 
> Adsol: Watch it you or Makoto might get it
> 
> Teranosuke: You dare asshole and I'll kill you
> 
> Adsol: Behave and I'll give you both more sweet moments together
> 
> Teranosuke: What makes you think I'd want that 
> 
> Teranosuke: Not as if I love the girl
> 
> Adsol: I'll even give you a good bromance moment or two with Hyate along with those more sweet moments 
> 
> Teranosuke: Alight fine not as if I love her
> 
> Adsol: Good boy now my lovely reader's let's carry on with the story

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**A week later**

With the assault on the HQ now behind us me and the others all moved on with our lives along with that a few things have changed namely we've began helping with the reconstruction of Tokyo, all Anti-fall member's have been arrested, we're temporarily operating out of my house and I'm getting my Category elevated to what level I don't know although what I do know is that today I'm going to die  **Mom I am sorry but this is the end** you see I'm meeting Kagome's Dad and well *gulp* I'm gonna suffer death by Dad.

Me and Kagome right now are just outside her family estate which heavily resembles an old Japanese manor she held my hand saying "you'll be fine" I nodded and laughed nervously **I'm dead I'm gonna die** I then walked through as a number of maids bowed their heads in Kagome's presence I said "it's so peaceful here" she said "it's even better with you about" we carried on till we heard "KAGOMMMMMMEEEEEE" at that moment a middle-aged man ran up and hugged her relentlessly saying "how's Daddy's little princess been, have you been eating well, have you been getting enough sleep" he barraged her with questions till she said "I've been fine Daddy don't worry" she hugged him while her dad glared at me with a seething killer intent **jeez and I thought that Teranosuke's was frightening but this there's no end to his** he then approached me saying "so your the famous Hyate Amagiri huh" he held out his hand so I shook it  **jeez it feels like my hands gonna break** he then walked us through the house to talk privately.

We eventually found a private room to talk as he asked "so Hyate how did you and my daughter come to be"  **ok Hyate just stay calm** I told him about how Kagome recruited me and all the times she supported me till I said "if I'm honest I would be lost on what to do in a lot situations" Kagome blushed and held my hand till he said "so long as you two haven't done anything intimate yet"  **fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck abort mission go go switch get me the fuck outta here** he then looked at me as Kagome said "nothing other than hugging and kissing Daddy" she laughed nervously all the while keeping tight a grip on my hand **I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die and it'll be death by Dad.**

* * *

**An hour later**

After getting free of he Dad for a bit I was led to the garden by Kagome who asked me "Hyate did you mean what you told my dad" I held her hand saying "Kagome I could tell him all the ways you've been a pillar of support to me but there aren't enough hours in the day to do so" I had another hand on her cheek saying "your my Pillar Kagome you always have been" I let my fingers become interlocked with her's while gazing lovingly into her eyes "Hyate" "Kago" we both leaned closer and captured her lips in a heated and passionate kiss which involved us clashing with our tounges I let her get the advantage this time to show her she isn't a toy to me however she got a bit direct since she squeezed my rear a little all the while we moaned into the taste of one another.

While we kissed I had her held closer than ever before all the while using my free hand to play with her hair **it's so fucking soft I don't know what she does to keep it this way but fuck it's amazing** eventually though we parted leaving a trail of saliva linking us as I said "Kago that felt" she blushed while looking at me ten at the tree next to us she said "my mother planted this one" she knelt down saying "it's a tradition in my family to plant a tree whenever a family member get's married from what Daddy's told me it's to do with the idea of the tree growing with the newlyweds newfound life together" I knelt down and put my jacket on her saying "someday Kagome I'd like to plant a tree for me and you" she blushed while I saw a photo of her she said "this was the last photo we took" the photo had a little Kagome who had her hair in pigtails alongside her Dad and a woman who looked like a more adult version of her  **she looks more like her sister than her Mom** I held her close.

Sadly after our moment in the garden Takeharu her Dad called us both back in saying "Mr Amagiri some Dad's would want to burry their daughters boyfriends"  **good bye cruel world** in a surprising moment though he said "I'm not one of them" he burst out laughing telling me "I never planned to kill you it was a Dad test to make sure you could cope under pressure" I let out a gigantic sigh of relief while he told me "and I might have spied in you two in the garden and heard everything" she blushed while he asked "I also know of your harem"  **ah crap it was going so well** he though told me "eh it'll mean more grandchildren don't worry" he looked at me seriously this time asking "how far would you go for her though" I told him "it doesn't matter if it's a city, a country, a God, an Angel hell it doesn't even matter if it's the whole world that's against me if it means saving her I'll fight them all and change fate with a single punch"  **and I looked like a goof there** he told me "your a good man Hyate Amagiri in fact your one of a kind some could say" he smiled while pulling me and Kagome in for a hug **ah it's going black can't breathe dieing** he kept us there while patting our backs.

* * *

 

While we sat there he told me "I always hoped my daughter would find a good man and" he looked at me saying "she found one it seems" Kagome looked happier than I've ever seen her saying "I love him that's why I'm with him" he however told me "but despite my approval if you touch a hair on her head without her permission or hurt her in any other way just remember I'm the reason she's got a fire based power" he glared a little as I said "yes sir sorry sir" me, him and Kagome then spent the rest of the day laughing and getting to know eachother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Takeharu Hirokoshi  
> Nicknames- Taka (by his friends), Temperature (system title), Daddy (by Kagome) and the Dad who will protect his daughter from evil boys (by himself)  
> Age- 58  
> Height- 5'6 or 167cm  
> Weight- 67kg or 149lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Pink  
> Beta Category- 2  
> Beta power- Temperature  
> Fun facts- His biggest issue with his job is that he can't spend a lot of time with Kagome, he is really skilled in the kitchen, he can play the piano to a masterful degree (he was the one who taught Kagome to play it), he sends cards to the all the members of the Tokyo branch on their birthdays, his favourite fictional character is Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight, his favourite animal is a sloth, his favourite food is Macaroni and he is surprisingly skilled at gardening.


	41. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Anti-fall arc and next chapter will begin the International arc

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**The day after**

Fortunately I lived through my meeting with Kagome's Dad and even better we've managed to get ourselves back into operational order  **I'm gonna have to padlock my fridge to keep Shiage and Rimou out though** although one thing we've all agreed on is that this is the worst summer ever but today I've been called in by Ashai and Kagome once I got into my bedroom I asked "hey um what's wrong" Ashai said "first off we'll be out of your house by the beginning of the next semester and" he stood up saying "Hyate thing's can't keep going the way they are in the field with me giving you orders what you need is your own Hyate's"  **what** he told me "I've talked it out with the Boss lady and your being promoted to a Field Leader" I was at a loss for words as he suddenly left.

Once it was just me and Kagome she said "there's another thing for you but it'll come later" Asuka then arrived saying "oh having a intimate moment without me how mean of you Hya" she slowly undid her shirt and exposed her breasts to me only for Kagome to say "nu uh I'm not loosing to you Smell" Kagome threw off her t-shirt entirely showing her breasts to me in all their glory as they both tried climbing on top of me Asuka said "go on Hyate say who's got the bigger one's"  **fuck fuck fuck fuck why is this happening to me what do I do ah** I looked at them trying not to be a perv  **shit I can't actually decide who's bigger no no no Hyate don't think like that** however my Mom came in saying "Hyate I've gotta" she saw us saying "I'll be back late goodbye"  **ah fuck my life** the girls then got off me only for Asuka to steal a kiss from me with Kagome getting me next.

**Later that night**

For some reason I'd been called to Shambala alongside Reiko and the other Cat 1's as I asked "um Professor Kusaka I thought the experiments were done for the week" he told me "they are that's the thing"  **ok aside from that I'm genuinely greatfull for the time he's taken in helping me understand my Reawakening but why am I here** at that moment a man in a suit said "greetings I'm Ryuji Manoka now to cut this short Hyate Amagiri, Reiko Shizuoka please place your hands on this scanner" I did as requested albeit not knowing what's going on till he said "starting today you Hyate Amagiri are the 9th Category 1 and you Reiko Shizuoka are the 10th Category 1"  **ok what the hell is going on** Professor Kusaka and Kagome then approached me.

* * *

Once they came up Professor Kusaka told me "it seems Amagiri-kun that since you were born your ability has always been Cat 1 material according to the Teraleptan system"  **huh** Kagome told me "you just never tried to improve it till now so that's why your here now your one of us" Shiage put a party hat on me while Hibiki put on a stereo saying "party time" Reiko got panicked saying "I don't do to well with parties" I patted her head saying "I'm here so don't panic" due to that she blushed while I could feel Kagome and Asuka getting jealous **oh crud this is bad** I let her go saying "now then I need some vodka rocks, the music louder and for people to have fun" I raised my hands in the air as Hibiki turned it up much to Professor Kusaka's dismay **honestly it's nice knowing that even with all the shit I've gotta deal with I'm still able to have a little fun and unwind now and again** I smiled while Kagome and Asuka fought over me a bit  **am I the only one who's more concerned about the fact that Hibiki actually managed to get vodka** Kagome put her arms around me saying "say cheese Hyate" she giggled in a slurred way and took a photo of us two till Asuka said "heya Hyate" she traced her hands across my body saying "say your really really hot"  **they only had three drinks how are they this drunk** I saw the guys just laughing in the background while Rimou and Hibiki suddenly started making out with eachother **ok I did not see that coming** I told them "congrats guy's" Hibiki gave me the thumbs up while Professor Kusaka simply left.

**The morning after**

I woke up with a pounding headache while looking about **ok it seems like I'm in my room there's my bed, the sitty thing, the place *hich* where my clothes get dumped and my naked girls** I looked down saying "wait I don't have two naked girls in my room"  **fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck** you see Asuka and Kagome were both sprawled out over my body while being completely naked I then saw something on my bedside table:

_Hey Hyate,_

_It's me Shiage for the record you, Yamamoto-san and Hirokoshi-san didn't do the deed you were just so piss drunk we decided to put you to bed after you passed out and we put them there with you since your Mom was sleeping so we didn't want to wake her and us guy's felt bad leaving them on the couch also for the record of you find them naked that wasn't on us they might have done that themselves I dunno they're your girl's so yeah have fun with that_

_-Shiage_

_P.S- There's some cookies on the bench downstairs and there's some pills to help your hangover_

I smiled saying "thanks Matt" I pulled myself up while making sure I didn't wake up the two beauties in my bed.

Once I got downstairs I saw my Mom waiting there saying "morning sleepyhead" I saw Ashai, Yui and Ohta already siting there I waved at them and grabbed the cookies Shiage left me  **he's a good brosky** however Yui approached me saying "Hyate I heard you got drunk and partied without me" I felt a bit of regret wash over me till she said "I'm just happy your ok and you managed to unwind" she then gestured for me to kneel down to her level and gave me a kiss on the lips  **I am barely maintaing my sense of balance right now** ****I finally finished the cookie and sat down.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown location**

**No one's pov**

In an unknown area that's been mentioned a few times someone muttered "01010101010101010" the same figure then approached him saying "Sir it's gone ahead as planned" the voice on the computer said "Ryuji it's time you referred to me by name we've known one another long enough after all" Ryuji said "Sir I mean Teralepta on another note Amagiri has finally achieved Cat 1 as did Shizuoka plan's ZThetaN2 and ABetaG6 were both resounding successes" the newly named Teralepta told him "Phase 3 is nearing completion for now please continue to help stimulate Beta-fall's growth" Ryuji then left as Teralepta muttered "010101010101" Ryuji simply thought  **most people let off Z's to snore you know Sir.**


	42. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the tumultuous event's of the summer now behind them Hyate and his friends now move ever forward into the future namely in the fact that the first and second year students are now going on their school trip to Hawaii expect a holiday filled with laughter, joy, sweet memories and explosion's wait what oh yeah as per usual things aren't gonna be easy for poor Hyate and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So something I just realised I never mentioned about Ester is that after the Necromantic arc and as of the new semester she's now a student of Myazama high.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Several weeks later**

With the hellish summer now behind us we were all able to move forward with our lives little by little although today I was standing before most of Beta-fall saying "I'll try to bring something back for everyone" Tsunagu told me "you don't need to do that Hyate" Kagome kissed me saying "be safe ok" I said "I'll try" Asuka kissed me as well saying "don't be gone for to long Hyate" I left alongside the others after they waved me off **ah a week of sun peace and joy** while I walked a few students said "two Cat 1's on the same trip eek it'll be amazing" Teranosuke asked "can I slip away" I told him "if you do you'll not be able to get Makoto anything" he brushed it off and marched ahead **ah this I'll be fun.**

**Several hours later in Hawaii**

Me and the guy's passed through customs as Ohta said "girls in hula skirts and coconut bras here we come" Ashai high fived him saying "hell yeah"  **knowing that perv he'll take this as a chance to find inspiration for bedroom acts with Miki** I left as Yui grabbed my hand saying "I'll get lost down there" I patted her head saying "ah Chill I've got you" she blushed as we walked on  **with luck I can have a nice peaceful** however some locals saw me saying "it's the Trickster God"  **ah crap** I decided to leave with everyone else on the buses the school had arranged for us all  **I won't lie becoming a Cat 1 has been somewhat fun but at the same time it's becoming more and more difficult to live a normal life** Ester then said "I didn't bring any new swimwear" she was blushing till Ashai said "I can find a few places for you to get it" he got hit on the head by Teranosuke while we all laughed on  **I'll be honest and say that being one of the Four Hero's it's a whole load of fun and better yet when I get back the guys will finally be outta my house since we've finally got a new base yahoo-hoo.**  

After a long as hell drive we got to the hotel Ester was busy translating for some girls while Ashai was busy getting his suitcase out Ohta then remarked "Charla if you do anything kinky with Yui-chan in our room then your sleeping on the beach tonight" I playfully hit my best friend on the arm while heading inside  **here's a hoping that I can go without an explosion, dead body or a battle to the death.**

* * *

While walking in my classmates muttered about me due to my promotion to Cat 1 and all my other achievements **three a two and a one** one of the First year boy's came up saying "your stealing all the girls" he tried to land a hit however due to my superior combat experience I was able to effortlessly grab him his wrist spin him around then put him in a standing arm lock I said "look buddy I just wanna have a little fun on this trip with my buddies you know go to the beach, play some games maybe even get a local delicacies but what I neither want nor need is you trying to ruin my trip got it" he nodded as I let him go and then left with the guy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Reiko Shizuoka  
> Nicknames- Rei (by the girls), Galvanic (system title), Electro (by Hyate), Lady of the storm (official title) and Shy little mouse (by Hibiki, Shiage and Rimou)  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 13th October  
> Blood type- A negative  
> Height- 5'4 or 162cm  
> Weight- 63kg or 139lbs   
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Violet  
> Beta Category- 3 (formerly), 1 (currently)  
> Beta power- Galvanic  
> Fun facts- She has a pet dog, she is popular among boys due to her shyness, she can charge a phone by putting a charger cord into her mouth, she dislikes the rain since it doesn't mix well with her power, her favourite fictional character is Mikoto Misaka from A Certain Magical Index, her favourite food is her grandmother's cooking, her ideal type of man is kind who are supportive and tall and her favourite animal is a fox


	43. To trick a trickster

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**The day after**

Once we got settled in we were given permission to wonder about freely however the catch was it had to be in groups  **did I have to have this many people** you see me, Teranosuke, Ashai, Ohta, Ester, Yui and Yukari all decided to go in a group together and due to people admiring Beta-fall as well as me and the other Four Hero's well they all decided to tag along in some attempt I'd guess to try and gain some popularity due to associating with us till one of the first year boy's asked "um Amagiri-senpai can we talk alone for a minute"  **he doesn't seem to be an obsessive fanboy you know what I'll hear him out** I gestured for the guys to wait while I headed somewhere private.

Once we got in an alleyway he said "you won't know me but I'm Sho Alaknvic and I um"  **wait a sec this kid seems familiar for some reason**  he looked at me saying "I um never said thanks to you saving me from Inaba-senpai"  **that's where I've seen him the first time we clashed so it was him** he told me "the um truth is I'm often getting bullied and that night I thought it was the end for me but you came and saved me without meaning to" he bowed his head saying "so thank you Senpai" I smiled saying "it's alright Alaknvic-kun now then" *boom*  _ **[Switch- Angel]**_  I looked to the left seeing that an explosion had happened so as if by instinct I charged ahead to go investigate **I'm hoping it's just a barbecue disaster and not something worse.**

Evenutally I arrived at the site of the explosion and saw some guys in tactical gear causing trouble I landed saying "one week that's all I asked for" **_[Switch- Nullifier] [Switch- H20] [Switch- Serpentine]_** I slammed my fist into one guy's face saying "just one week where I could chillax and unwind" using the momentum of one guy's punch I threw him into the wall while another man appeared saying "greetings Trickster God" he stood with with still while I drew my knife saying "what reason do you have for attacking these civilians" he after pulling out a Bo staff said "I knew if I did this then you'd come here"  **wait it was a trap shit I'd better keep an eye out for any surprises he's arranged** he told me "I am Obadiah Jackson or if you go by my codename I am Diamante 567" he then came at me with the staff while I held my knife ready.

* * *

Once he came at me he in a single move knocked my knife out of my hand so in response I let a burst of water which pushed him back then used the momentum to push myself forward which then led to a punch to his gut, once my hit connected I landed an upper cut then a chest strike followed by a right hook which then led to me roundhouse kicking him in the jaw causing him to drop his staff once he let go I quickly rammed his head into a wall without any hesitation **thanks to Minoru's power I'm able to react far faster than usual better take note of that for future combinations** he upon getting hit into the wall showed his face.

Once he showed his face it was shown that he had a become more like that of a diamond as he said "I'm a lot more hard-headed then you think" he slammed his fist into my chest then headbutted me only to go for a right hook  **shit** I managed to duck and with a combination of my now recovered knife and my hand I said **_Nullify_** my hand landed on his left abdomen as my knife pierced through his skin  **where the heck are the others** he pulled my knife out saying "seems my Crystallisation power isn't invincible after all"  **hehehehe** I pulled myself up and with a smirk said  _ **[Switch- Crystallisation]**_ I used it on my fists and charged at him.


	44. Crystallisation

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

Once I charged at Obadiah I let my fist crash into his chest while he tried to get me in the face in response I grabbed his arm then used the momentum to push him into the wall while going for a quick jab to his jaw I then took the chance to knee him in the chest after crystallising my knee  **wait a sec my knees moving slower that's it** I after landing the hit figured out his weakness **when I lifted my knee there it took a little longer than it should have so that's the drawback his power limits his speed so if I can force him to crystallise certain parts to his body I can take advantage of that fact.**

He then went for my jaw although I blocked causing him to surround more of his arm with his crystals upon blocking I after crystallising my foot went for a kick to his jaw  _ **[Switch- Galvanic]**_ I fired a bolt of lightning at him while saying "shocking huh"  _ **[Switch- Wire web]**_ after seeing the openings in his skin I used Natsuki's power to limit his movements  **gotta remember the iron depletion limit to her power otherwise I'll put myself in a dangerous spot** he then came for me again this time by going for a right hook however I stopped him with the wires causing him to stop entirely in his movements **I got him** he kept struggling till Ashai arrived with the others asking "Hyate are you ok" I told him "I'm gonna need the cuff's on this guy" Yukari suddenly pulled a set out saying "I never leave the house without them"  **how did she get them through customs is what I'd like to know** she then put the power negating cuffs on after I released him.

Once he was fully cuffed I asked him "now then what would you get out of attacking me" he responded with "I refuse to answer to a heretic like you" he spat at me saying "now choose arrest me" *boom* he finished saying "or save the country" I looked to see a series of explosions happening *rumble* *rumble* the ground began shaking as did the buildings around us **earthquake maybe no this is to violent for it to be a natural one** I then heard gun shots in the distance as Obadiah told me "pick me or the" I slammed my fist into his face and knocked him out while trying to think over what to do  **this earthquake is definitely man-made how I don't know power perhaps or maybe some kind of device is doing it as of for the attackers I can't fight them then stop the quake's fuck** I then got what I needed to do I said "Ashai how quickly can you arrange for civilian evacuation" he said "a quick phone call and I can get it done" I nodded saying "Powerless can you lead the others to handle the gunmen" he said "on it" I looked at Teranosuke saying "we've got an earthquake to stop" he smirked while Ashai went with Ohta's group  _ **[Switch- Angel]**_ I let one of Tsunagu's feather's touch Teranosuke which when done can lift the target up at that point I began heading for the source of the quake.

* * *

**Over to Ester's pov**

After a short dash our group found the gunmen who were attacking all of whom had the same insignia as Obadiah that being a crucifix with the world behind it I asked "guy's are we able to do this" Yui froze her hands over with the gauntlets she makes saying "Hyate believes we can do this" Yukari made her water manifest saying "so let's not disappoint him" the two of them ran ahead and fought them off while Ohta disarmed one of them and began firing  **look at me I'm sitting here doing nothing I joined this group to repay Hyate and Kagome for protecting me but in the end all I can do is sit on the sidelines and watch as they risk their lives Scheisse I don't want to be the scared little girl anymore even though I hate harming people I can't sit back any longer** I bit into my finger and let the blood drop which summoned my corpse doll's I said "everyone focus on the civilians I'll bye you some time" usually I'm only able to make up to four dolls yet now I've managed to make forty appear  **how did I get this strong or perhaps I've always had this power** with my corpses now standing attentively I said "I'm done being the prisoner of my own sadness and pain" all of them charged while I called out "YOU GUYS RUINED MY SCHOOL'S TRIP NOW YOUR GONNA PAY"  **it's all because of you guys that I'm able to keep on pushing myself forward** **.**

As my corpses ran forward many of the attacker's panicked while Ohta said "Ester I had no idea you had this kind of strength" I replied with "neither did I Himistsu-san"  **if there's one thing I know for sure it's that I am done being afraid of my own power if it means protecting my friends then so be it I'll go all out for their sake** Ashai then arrived saying "shit Ester did you do this" he looked at me saying "nice job man" he chuckled while Yui said "we've pushed them back but they've began attacking a mall about ten minutes from here" I redirected my dolls in that direction to help those civilians **Hyate if only you could see this** I won't lie in the time I've known him I've come to love Hyate greatly and not in a friendly way more in a romantic way  **I mean he's just so kindhearted and loving yet so ferociously protective of us in a good way** I felt my cheeks burning bright red so I hid my face in my hood that's connected to the cloak I still wear  **and let's face it he's so hot it's unreal kyyya it's making my heart beat out of order just thinking about him** I forced myself though to regain my composure so I wouldn't loose control of my doll's Ashai told me "you've grown as a person Ester" he smiled saying "it's nice to see" everyone agreed with him **so this is what Father meant when he sent me here that I'd find people I can trust** I smiled more.


	45. Proof of redemption

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Meanwhile with Hyate and Teranosuke**

Eventually me and Teranosuke found the source of the earthquake's and turns out my assumption was correct these are man-made or rather Beta-made in this case since a Beta's using his power to cause it I said to him "why harm these people" he looked up and showed that his face had needles and prong like things pulling his eyelids open as Teranosuke said **_Snap_** the guy flung back his body till he pushed himself back up  **not much of a talker it seems** Teranosuke however was more concerned over the fact that his power failed as I said "I've got a plan" I clenched my fist to prepare.

As I clenched my fist is asked "Tera can you perform multiple attacks at once or not" he asked "if I were to push myself I could do about three at a time why" I told him "my plan is if you do that then we might be able to overwhelm however his body's managing to repair the damage" he replied with "if you use my power than that'll give us more of an advantage" I fist bumped him and went for our opponent while he prepared his attack. Once I got face to face with my foe he looked at me while twitching his head in a creepy way  _ **[Switch- Galvanic] [Switch- Celsius] [Switch- Exotic material]**_ in my left hand I let Kagome's flames dance across the palm while in my right I coated it with electricity from Reiko's power as of for my back I made a set of bat like wings appear thanks to Shiage's power **let's do this** I flew at him using the wings only to then land my hand on his chest to electrocute him.

Once he got electrocuted he said in a mechanical voice "kill kill kill" he looked like he's been through hell so launched another bolt of lightning combined with a blast of Exotic material he merely took the blows while making a massive amount of the ground upturn which in turn made a load of rubbish fly on to me I quickly managed to burn through it albeit barely only to then change my wing's into more angelic one's he got sent flying back till Teranosuke called out "IT'S TIME" I flew back saying  ** _[Switch- Bio-interface]_** I stood by Teranosuke who said **_Absolute Demise_** using his ability he made countless wounds manifest and become assaulted all at once, I then called out  _ **Snap, Open**_ he became a bloody mess on the ground saying "kill kill kill me please" he kept muttering that so I shot him in the head albeit after a moment of consideration his final words were "thank yo" the life faded from him however Teranosuke become sick so much so he vomitted in the corner.

* * *

Once he finished hurling his guts out he said "I don't wanna kill I don't wanna" I held his shoulder saying "Tera I'm right here don't worry" I kept saying that till I said "One batch, two batch, penny and dime One batch, two batch penny and dime" I repeated that knowing it calms him down significantly **he's come so far in such a short time so I refuse to give up on him ever** after nearly ten minutes of me saying that he finally calmed down and got back up saying "thank you" his smile while genuine looked weary until the others arrived **how did Ester manage to make that many doll's** she said "I know it's horrifying to look at" she held her head down in sadness till I put my hand on her shoulder saying "Ester you've done good today" I smiled and looked at her while she blushed **she's grown so much since I met her** at that moment all the police arrived to contain everything **the moment Burn's hears about this I am deader than dead.**

**Meanwhile in Japan**

**Kagome's pov**

I was currently sitting around at my apartment with the other girls in Beta-fall *achoo* I said "someone must be talking about me" Asuka jokingly said "must be Hyate" however Chisato put the news on saying "so much for not getting into trouble" the news went on about all the trouble going on in Hawaii  **he told me there'd be no trouble, he said there'd be peace and joy** in my frustration I screamed "HYATE AMAGIRI I'M GONNA BURN YOUR NUTS OFF" a load of flames emerged so much so it set of the smoke alarms.

**Back in Hawaii**

**Back to Hyate's pov**

After the attacker's got rounded up by Beta-fall members in Hawaii the Chief of Police for the area arrived saying "you children might have caused a lot of damage but" he patted my head saying "you all prevented a crisis from getting even worse than it was" he smiled till an officer brought a now awake Obadiah I asked "alright Knucklehead your gonna answer my questions" I glared saying "who the hell sent you" he smirked saying "the Communion of the Apostles" he laughed telling me "Salvatore is coming for you and this world will argh" his head got blown open as I called out "GET DOWN" I drew my gun and gestured for everyone to get down  **shit** I looked over to see a man walking away from a rooftop I said "Null, Powerless secure the area, Chill and Bio secure the ground floor of that building"  _ **[Switch- Angel]**_ I flew to that roof to secure it from the rooftop.

* * *

Eventually I got to the roof and began working my way down **come on there's only a few ways someone could get away** suddenly I got hit on my left abdomen and then pushed into the wall  **how did they hit me I couldn't hear any footsteps** I then got hit in the side's however this time I got a brief glimpse of my attacker  **gotcha** I stood still and waited for them **my assailant's a teleporter so if his moves are even remotely similar to Hibiki then he'll attack in a specific pattern and will rarely deviate from it all I need to do is trick him into slipping up then in that moment I've got him** I kept waiting till in the heat of that moment I felt a sudden shift in the wind so I turned around with my gun and shot my attacker in the leg they however must have anticipated it and were able to get behind me and roundhouse kick me on the back of my neck.

Once I got kicked I saw my attacker was a tall man with short but messy blond hair and brown eyes he said to me "Hyate Amagiri tsk tsk fighting me alone" his foot was on my back pinning me to the floor while he said "soon my plans will come to fruition so struggle all you want" he before teleporting away said "by the way the names Salvatore" he then vanished as I lay there  **great a new villain dang it can't I get even just a short break** I then heard Teranosuke and Yui arrive as Yui helped me up I said "he got me" I lightly chuckled while telling her "thank you Yui" I patted her head lightly as she and Teranosuke carried me away.


	46. Licking your wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I realised I never really explained in detail about how Ashai's Nullifier works in terms of it's activation well originally Ashai needed all five fingers to activate his power but now due to repeated usage and training he only needs one finger at least in order to trigger it also his power does not affect those who's power augment their physical appearance so for example if someone had a power that gave them the gills of a fish then he'd be unable to affect them.
> 
> Also I'm going to do this for a handful of other character's if I feel like I failed to properly explain their power's so yeah that should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for reference this chapter will end the International arc and next chapter will begin the Manhunt arc also quick warning that arc is going to be a really long one so buckle up everyone.
> 
> Also fun fact originally when I planned this story Ashai and Hyate had swapped powers so Ashai initially was going to have the Charlatan ability while Hyate would have the Nullifier however I felt like the Nullifier fit Ashai's personality better and same for Hyate with his Charlatan ability.
> 
> On another note originally Yui wasn't going to be in Hyate's harem and was instead going to be Ohta's love interest but when I thought about Ohta's overall personality he just didn't seem like her type so she got put with Hyate instead as of for Ohta's love interest they will appear later in the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**A week later**

After the disastrous trip to Hawaii was over we all returned happy to be alive but conflicted over our new nemesis that being The Communion of the Apostles however Kagome was not pleased with me as she said "you idiot" I got smacked on the head by a fan as she said "I thought you would die" I after rubbing my head a little told her "I'm sorry Kago" she tried to stay mad but was struggling until she let me go saying "I'm just happy your ok" she hugged me out of nowhere and held me closer than ever before. Eventually she let go and told me "I've been making inquiries into this Communion of the Apostles group sadly though nothings come up" she then led me away saying "let's go see the new building"  **oh yeah I forgot all about that.**

 **What the hell** I looked at our new building and well it looks more like an office block then a secret base since it was a five story building with our logo on the front that being a golden B in a kite shield, however things we're going to get difficult as Kagome said "place's everyone" at that moment Tsunagu and Minoru arrived alongside a group of reporters Kagome told me "I'm holding a press conference on the new base and what it means for the future"  **so that's why she got all dressed up** currently she was wearing a long black dress with black high heels to match finished by some red lipstick and her hair being platted **I have the world's most powerful and most beautiful woman at my side** she then got into position while Reiko put her hood up saying "I'm camera shy" Rimou in all his eternal sarcasm said "Hyate will protect you Shy little mouse" Hibiki then held Rimou's hand while I stood.

**Over to Kagome's pov**

Once the camera's started rolling and the reporter's introduced me I said "as everyone knows we not even a few months ago were hit by a string of tragedies caused by a group of madmen but despite that we all pulled through those with power and those without" the camera's flashed as I went on to tell them "and during that tragedy I nearly lost not just an operative but a close friend of mine so because of all that" I cut the ribbon on the door saying "as of today Beta-fall will no longer work in the shadows from now on we will operate in the light alongside the people we were meant to protect today it won't just be us protecting our streets, starting today all of Tokyo is one of us, starting today WE ARE ALL BETA-FALL" at that moment a thousand thunderous applause began from both the crowd and the others till everyone began chanting "WE ARE BETA-FALL WE ARE BETA-FALL WE ARE BETA-FALL" **as my idiot of a boyfriend would say I've just started a hashtag** everyone kept chanting that while Hyate gave me a smile accompanied by a big goofy grin.

* * *

**Later that night**

**Back to Hyate's pov**

After the grand opening of our new HQ I got asked by Yui to go to her house *ding dong* I pushed the door bell as Yui herself answered  **daw** currently she was wearing some lamb themed pajamas with some headphones around her neck she blushed at me looking down at her while letting me in and taking me to her room  **this is surprisingly normal** you see despite what some would think Yui's room is surprisingly normal despite what she does for a living I sat down with her as she said "Hyate I never said it but thank you" I got hugged by her all of a sudden while she told me "before I met you I never really believed in myself that much" I looked at her as she blushed telling me "you being there greatly helped me improve my confidence in myself" I told her "if you ever need a hand you know you can count on me" I patted her head till she tackled me down to the bed and began assaulting me with kisses I was only just managing to hold my own against her while we kissed  **fuck for someone so short she's fucking strong no wonder Splash calls her Tiny Demon.**

While we kissed she put her hands under my t-shirt and began slowly lifting it up all the while I put my hand over her back she began moaning lightly while we kissed till I saw her throw my t-shirt away entirely she told me "Hyate I want to do it" I looked at her saying "Yui are you sure you want" she cut me off with a kiss and only then said "I want you Hyate and only you" I felt her undoing my trousers while I undid her pajama bottoms.

* * *

**Warning lemon start's now!!!**

* * *

After she undid my trousers I then took of her pajama top alongside her bottoms she said "I didn't know you were this well built" you see as a result of my training and fights have developed into having a six pack along with other impressive muscles throughout my body, she began licking her lips while her hands traced across my chest only then did she take my boxers off I then got on top of her saying "Yui if this start's to hurt to much just say so and I'll stop" she nodded while I aligned my hips with her own.

Once I aligned my hips I made one strong thrust into her leading to some loud moans from her she gripped my back saying "ahaha Hya Hyate kiss me" I did as she asked and engaged in a long passionate kiss with her while our hands explored eachother's bodies eventually we both began moving our hips pushing us both deeper into one another she moaned as did I all the while I played with her hair a little she told me "I I I I ilg I love you Hyate" I told her "argh Yui I can feel it coming" I blew another load while she stole a kiss on my neck.

After I blew another load she asked "Hyate I want it there please" I pulled myself out and then put my cock into her rear making her moan more while I went at her from behind I massaged her breasts gently eliciting more moans I told her "that's it sing for me my precious Yui" she blushed over what I said while I kissed her on the cheek to show she isn't simply a toy to me and that I do genuinely care for her all the while I felt her rear tighten around my currently rampaging man meat which only served to make her moan more.

After a bit I blew another ropes worth of cum into her rear saying "damn Yui that was" I was barely keeping focus due to the bombardment of pleasure we were both receiving she then said "there's one more thing I'd like to try" I gave her a nod of approval so she took my dick and put it directly into her mouth I at that moment felt her tounge tease the tip only then going directly down the shaft I entered another level of pleasure at that point due to what she was doing so in order to steady her pace I gripped her hair I then said "Yui it's cuming" I blew my final load for the night.

* * *

**Ok guy's lemon's over**

* * *

After I blew my load she fell into my arms saying "I've never felt so satisfied in my life" I held my arms around her saying "I love you Yui Tojou" I then picked her up albeit with a slight amount of difficulty due to using a lot of energy as I said "let's get the Princess here all cleaned up" she wrapped her arms around me while I took her to the washroom, once there I turned the water on and began getting her cleaned up only for her to say "I know I'm not as tall as you but I do love you Hyate" I kissed her on the forehead saying "Yui height doesn't matter I know you love me and that, that is all I need" I while cleaning her got behind her.

Once I got behind her I washed her hair only then noticing the scars on her back she said "they're ugly I know" I hugged her from behind telling her "Yui look at me" I showed her my left abdomen saying "you aren't the only one with scars" the scar itself has been with me since my rematch with Teranosuke as for some reason it hasn't healed up with the rest of my body why that's the case I don't know neither does Professor Kusaka or Chisato at that moment though Yui traced her fingers over it gently. While she traced her fingers over it I groaned in pain a little however I gave a nod that I can endure it.

While her fingers went over it she said "Hyate why didn't you tell anyone else about this"  **come to think of it not even Kago knows** I said "because I didn't want to panic anyone and besides" I held her hand on it saying "it's taught me not all scares are bad" I ran my fingers over her own scars telling her "we've both got our scars" I pulled her in for a hug saying "so let's keep moving forward together Yui" I put my arms around her neck while she held me tightly all the while the water in the onsen swished against us.

* * *

Once we were done washing ourselves we got out till she asked "can you carry me again" I did so all the while she rested her head on my chest saying "so snuggly and warm" I eventually got to her room till she asked me "Hyate please stay" I lay down next to her saying "alright Yui I'll stay here" I pulled her in close while giving her a good night kiss on the forehead at that point she fell into a deep sleep in my arms letting out little snores in the process **I'm gonna protect you and everyone else with all I've got Yui** I then nodded off in my cryokinetic lover's arms.

 


	47. Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the events of Hyate's school trip now over time has fast forwarded to early October and ever since Hyate's friends have all become more well known and beloved by the people of Tokyo but when an enemy lurking in the shadows makes there move Hyate's life is thrown into disarray so as friendships get tested and accusations are made Hyate is thrown into a situation of deciding to save himself or save the one's he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Beta-fall's new HQ well I thought I'd list some of the new additions it has:  
> 1) An office block for cataloguing case's
> 
> 2) A training hall for both hand to hand combat and power development
> 
> 3) A shooting range to improve firearm usage (the Four Hero's frequently use this the others not so much)
> 
> 4) A medical bay with improved technology and supplies 
> 
> 5) A set of bed's for naps (this room is frequently used by Yui)
> 
> 6) A massive canteen with an all you can eat selection of lunch meals
> 
> And underground there is:
> 
> 1) A series of cellblocks all fitted with power negating device's
> 
> 2) An armoury filled to the brim with all kinds of weapons for any kind of mission (Ohta is incharge of keeping it stocked and checked)
> 
> So there we have it now let's get on with the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**A few months later**

After we set up our new HQ our popularity has boomed across Tokyo and online as the hashtag #WeareBeta-fall has been at the most trending one since Kagome's speech and since then policing Tokyo has never been easier to the point where people are actively starting to assist us by forming online groups to alert us **I am so glad Rimou has the time to monitor them** although today I've gotta focus  _ **Nullify**_ I said "Ohta now" he slammed his fist into the thugs face while Ashai shoulder barged him leading to me freezing his leg  **and done** you see we found this dude causing trouble in Akihabara and well you know how I in particular am when I see trouble happening once we restrained the guy people began cheering us on **I freaking love this job.**

After our run in at Akihabara me and the boys returned being greeted by others Ashai then got greeted by Miki and left with her **I swear if I catch those two getting busy in the closet again I'm gonna knock his lights out** yeah about two weeks ago I caught those two in the act or at least getting ready for it in the cleaning closet Kagome then came up saying "hey Hyate" I replied with "hey" I put my arms around her neck and began kissing her she put her arms around my neck while becoming captivated by the kiss, she then slide her tounge into my mouth so I did the same while playing with her hair a little she began moaning while we kept eachother close.

After we parted due to needing air Shiage called out "get a room Hyate" I said "wuvs you to Matt" he flipped me off while Teranosuke said "I've gotta go now" I high fived him saying "as agreed I'll cover your paperwork for the night" he chuckled while calling Makoto you see tonight those two are going for a date so I agreed to do his paperwork so he could have the night with his girl  **it's hard to believe that once I didn't want to join these people** I looked around at all my teammates present and thought of all the ways I've come to care for them **I adore them all** I had a big goofy grin on my face till the TV displayed Toshinori making an announcement **with luck he'll never get elected** you see he's put himself forward for the elections this year and none of us at Beta-fall want him in power.

* * *

**Later that night**

I was currently in my room at home since I not only had some homework to do but I also had a few excess files to deal with so I decided to work from home however I got a just in on my phone's newsfeed:

_This just in the world famous Trickster God Hyate Amagiri has just been implicated in a number of homicides and various other crimes as a result a warrant has been issued for his arrest_

**What the hell** I saw the report then realised that the police were already outside my house **fuck fuck fuck** I then grabbed my backpack alongside my jacket  and climbed out the window as discreetly as possible in order to avoid garnering unneeded attention **who the hell would oh no I can't think of that yet right now I've gotta focus on escaping** after getting away I put my hood up from my hoodie and tried to leave  **who ever did this has a lot of nerve and when I find them oh boy am I gonna bring a day of reckoning** I could hear the sirens going off in the distance while I got away.

After getting away from my neighborhood I got underneath a bridge to begin thinking this all through with the notepad in my backpack **if I'm gonna find out who did this I need to begin narrowing down several factors namely who'd gain a lot from this, who'd have the resources to pull this off, who could have a vendetta against me that's big enough to do this** I got my notepad and began jotting down name's **let's see Teranosuke hell no I can't suspect my friends and he doesn't have the connections to do this, Takeharu perhaps actually no he might be mad that I'm dating his baby girl but framing me for murder is a bit of an extreme** on my phone came more comments on Toshinori who was practically gloating about my situation  **he's always had it in for me ever since I became wait a fucking minute** I looked at the newsfeed and began jotting things down **he has the resources to arrange this if he could, he's got the perfect reason to do so and to top it off if he arranges for my capture and it succeeds then he'd only get more famous from it now I might be going crazy but what if he's behind this** I then put my notepad away and got down from the bridge to the shore  **first things first I need to get out of Tokyo.**

**Meanwhile at Beta-fall HQ**

**Ohta's pov**

After the news of Hyate's alleged misdeeds became public we all had well mixed feelings on it Yui said "Hyate can't be the bad guy here right" Yukari hugged her till Ashai said "finding him is gonna be hell" **he's right I trained him as did everyone else so unless he wants to be found we'll never catch him unless** I asked "Hirokoshi-san how quickly can you arrange a press conference" Kagome said "give me a few minutes and I'm sure those vultures will come for us" I got up asking "Ash how fast can you mobilise a team to track him" everyone stood by him as Ashai said "there's your answer" I then got up as Rimou asked "Himistsu-san what are you up to" I said "lay the foundations" I then left to get ready.

* * *

 

After we got ready for the conference I was now dressed in a black tuxedo with a bowtie the reporter's then introduced me as I said "as you all know one of our own has been implicated in a number of crimes and on the record we are looking into it" the camera's flashed while I said "the police and our own operatives have been mobilised and are ready to track him however I have this message for Hyate" I turned to the camera's and took my smiled saying "Hyate if your listening then turn yourself in I'm not asking as a member of Beta-fall, not as one of the Four Hero's in fact I'm not even asking as your best friend but as a human being please turn yourself in and we can stop this together you don't need to bear the sins of the world" I ended things and got bombarded by questions  **how do politicians do this all the time that was harder than it looks.**

**Back to Hyate's pov**

I had just escaped Tokyo's city limits in a car I more or less stole before they could cordon the area off while listening to Ohta's press conference via the cars radio **Ohta I get what your doing playing on my desire to do the right thing but this one time** I disabled my phone and turned the radio off saying "this once I'll bear the sins of the world on my own two shoulder's"  **now then to get away** I drove off to get away from and potential policemen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So carrying on with the whole power explanation thing next up is Hibiki and his Transportation power. His despite being a teleportation based one does not follow the standard idea of teleportation which involves wormholes his instead works by him traversing across light particles to get from one space to another, it is stated by Hibiki himself off screen that he can even teleport between countries so long as he has an idea of his destination however it is unknown how this is possible or even if Hibiki is being serious. On another note one of his signature tricks is where he can teleport a person's limb's off effectively maiming them in the process.


	48. Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So quick warning this chapter will switch between pov's quite a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up on the power explanation is everyone's favourite feathered friend Tsunagu. 
> 
> So as of for how his power works well aside from the obvious ability of flight his body is unique in the fact that he had like bird lung's and as such is completely lacking a diaphragm so just like an actual bird he's able to achieve high altitudes without loosing his oxygen flow. As of for other applications he can detach the feathers and use them like darts or as shown with Hyate's usage of the power Tsunagu can attach the feathers to another person and levitate them into the, finally he can remove the largest feather off each wing and use them like swords with each "feather sword" so to speak being strong enough to cut through steel (this can also be used defensively with his wings).
> 
> On another note if his wings get damaged for whatever reason he can regenerate them although the time for their healing varies based on the damage suffered for reference if he suffers say a broken wing then it can take him a day to heal whereas if he lost all the feathers on his wings then he'd have to wait an entire week to get them back.
> 
> Also a personal problem for Tsunagu himself is that he needs to brush and groom his feathers so I can't imagine that's easy.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Ashai's pov**

**Two day's later**

After the warrant for Hyate's arrest got made public we've been working around the clock with all kinds of law enforcement agencies to track him down **I'm just glad they let us do this** you see at first they didn't want to let us join in simply because of our connection to Hyate however it's been agreed that no agency is better equipped to handle this kind of thing **Hyate why didn't you just turn yourself in** the most annoying part of this is that I was right Hyate can't be found unless he chooses to be found *wrap* I felt a particular set of arms go around my neck as I said "thanks Flower" Miki snuggled into me while I held her arms there she told me "I've got your back Ash" I nodded and accepted the hug.

**Over to Teranosuke's pov**

While everyone worked to bring Hyate in I was having mixed feelings on the matter  **he's one of my few friends and I care greatly for him but if he really did do this then argh** in my frustration I slammed my fist into my locker till Komoe arrived asking "Tera what's wrong" I took a deep breath as she sat next me asking "it's to do with Amagiri isn't it" I nodded saying "as his friend I want to protect him but as an operative of Beta-fall I need to bring him in and I I" I hugged her saying "I don't know what to do" she patted my back while saying "Tera I get your struggle I really do so" she looked at me saying "hunt him down because he's your friend bring him in to stop his struggles and then you two can laugh and smile all you want" I held her there **I've got the best Mom in the world** I then said "thanks Mom" she smiled while holding me there.

**Now to Hyate's pov**

**In the Nagano prefecture**

I after a long drive wound up in the Nagano prefecture since Toshinori was born here and I thought if I'm gonna learn more about him then why not go to the place he was born in **this is a difficult journey but I'm not going to stop** yeah I've had to switch cars twice the first time was because I ran out of gas on the way here and the second time was because I crashed just twenty mile away from Toshinori's hometown **I hope setting it on fire was a good idea** you see in order to erase any evidence I set both cars on fire which will only buy me so much time but it's better than nothing at this stage **I need to move quickly though** I put my hood up and then walked off to begin my search for something just anything that can give me an insight into this guy.

* * *

I began walking around and asking the locals a few questions albeit while making sure to ask them in a very none suspicious way however as I asked one woman she said "Toshi huh oh he was such a little Devil as a child but he's a good guy" **girl have you seen the news** however something she said got my attention "I remember he was heartbroken as a kid when he realised he wasn't a Beta poor boy but he's doing good in his own way" **wait if this woman knows so much about his past then oh fuck** I realised that the person I'm talking with is his Mother **shit shit shit shit shit shit** I then said "thank you for your cooperation Ms" I then left quite quickly **so that explains his hatred for Beta's because he couldn't be one himself but what has this got to do with me for now I need to get** suddenly the police arrived saying "stand down"  **how did they** I got ready to hold my hands up till I called out **_[Switch- Angel]_** in the moment of confusion that followed I flew into the air and escaped. 

Once I got into the sky I flew away from the town as fast as I could while having to deal with the ground patrol's chasing me **gotta get away and fast** **wait fuck** I dodged a familiar bolt of fire and then felt someone touch me saying **_Nullify_** __at that moment my wing's disappeared leading to me crashing down Ashai after getting a grip on me began fist fighting me in midair as he said "Hyate you don't need to do this" I landed a hit on his jaw saying "I wish I could agree with you I really do but" once we landed I was faced with by Ester, Yui, Yukari, Ohta, Ashai, Kagome and Asuka saying "if I don't do this then I'll never discover the truth" I clenched my fist while they stood **it's all the original gang** while I stood Ohta told me "Hyate are we still friends despite this" I smiled saying "that's the thing Ohta we'll always be friends which is why" I lunged at them shouting "I'M NOT GONNA HOLD BACK AGAINST YOU GUY'S" all of them got ready for battle while I kept my focus on them.


	49. Old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next on the power explanation thing is none other than Beta-fall's resident air freshener Asuka. So as of for how her ability functions well as mentioned she can release airborne substance's from her skin which can be employed both lethally and non-lethaly since the gases she emits can range from something as painless as tranquilizing gas to something as deadly as mustard gas.
> 
> The primary conditions of this power are that she needs to expose at least 2% of her skin to make the gas work fast and she needs to know the chemical buildup of the gas she's making or else she can't make it properly.
> 
> As mentioned in her character profile she let's off a sweet smell so she doesn't need to spend money on perfume however she mentions off screen that she can even create an aphrodisiac if she felt like it.
> 
> On a final note it's agreed by every boy in Beta-fall that upsetting or angering her is a very bad idea due to how dangerous her power can be if misused.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

Once I leapt into combat against them I clashed with Ashai who said "please Hyate your my friend" I ducked then slammed my left fist into his abdomen then using my right I went for his jaw I said to him "I know we are but if I don't do this then I'll never clear my name" I then avoided some icy daggers from Yui only to get splashed by Yukari's water  **shit** I quickly escaped to avoid them freezing it only to then shoulder barge Yukari, Yui then began attacking me with her icy gauntlets so I said  _ **[Switch- Exotic material]**_ I then activated the gauntlets made by Shiage's power Yui said to me "Hyate this is breaking my heart" I saw her crying till I told her "I know and that hurts me more than Toshinori ever could" Ohta then rugby tackled me.

Once Ohta tackled me he slammed his fist into my face however I managed to only just block it leading to me slamming my fiat into his face  _ **[Switch- Crystallisation]**_ once Ohta got up he stood there saying "Charla you don't need to bare the sins of the world so please stand down" I chuckled a little saying "you know I won't Ohta" we stared eachother down from either side as I then charged for him I avoided his strike and went for his chest while he elbowed me in the stomach which lead to me pulling him down then kneeing him in the face. Once I kneed him he stumbled back a bit only to then grab his gun and started shooting at me I for the most part managed to avoid them till I got hit in the shoulder.

Once I got hit in the shoulder Ohta came for me saying "forgive me for this" he was ready to hit me so I crystallised some of my jaw which in turn damaged his hand next up was Ashai and Ester she began my sending her dolls after me so I said **_[Switch- Celsius]_** __I quickly set them of fire which disoriented Ester while I said "sorry for this" as Ashai tried to tap me I pushed Ester in front of him which dispelled the doll's entirely which I responded with a single punch to her chest taking her out the fight however I told her "Ester I'm proud of how you've grown same to all of you" I leapt back as Ashai came at me again with another strike while I said "also ladies just know I take no pride or pleasure from striking you" Ashai and me then locked arms while trying to push eachother to the floor.

* * *

While we locked arms we began punching eachother to break free while he said "for the love of God just surrender" I broke free and told him "Ashai tell me if Miki was in danger and you were the only one who could save her how far would you go and just know I feel awful bringing her into this" he after crashing his fist into mine said "I'd do anything to save her even if it meant being the enemy of the world" I kicked him in the chest then headbutted him saying "well that's what I'm doing this for because if I get framed for what I have been then you guys could be next" I finally slammed him to the ground taking him out of the fight  **is it me or did he pretty much throw the fight there in fact why do I get the feeling they're all doing that** however I got my final match up Asuka said "Hothead it's all on you" Kagome let her flames dance around her while I stood ready.

While I stood she said "I didn't want to do this Hyate" I told her "I know Burns I know and neither did I" I let the flames from her copied power dance around me as I said "Asuka take this" I threw her my notepad saying "it's all the reasons to suspect Toshinori" she held it and went to go tend to the others while Kagome then launched a bolt of fire at me. 

 


	50. Lover Vs Lover

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

Once she launched her bolt at me I sent my own one all the while saying "I also found out that Toshinori wanted to be a Beta in his youth" she ignored me and threw more bolt's at me which I barely dodged till she said  ** _Dragon howl_** her flames became shaped like an Eastern dragon's head while saying to me "I'm sorry" she launched it at me leading to it igniting most of the ground on fire  **fuck I can't evade in time but I've got next to no power's that could counter this attack shit shit shit** I instead decided to take the hit although I crystallised my frontal body to give myself at least some protection against her attack.

Once her attack connected I stood and endured it as best I could till it came to pass  **shit** you see my jacket is now on fire so I threw it off then said  ** _[Switch- H20]_** using Yukari's water I put the flames on the rest of my body out however my jacket is just dead now  **RIP jacket-kun you will be missed** however Kagome said "I'm sorry" I could see the tears in her eyes till I said to her "it's ok Burns your doing your job" she looked at me saying "I didn't want to hurt you but it's the only way" I replied with "I understand" she then threw more fire at me while I used both her flames and Yukari's water to deal with this  **why does it have to be this way I'm fighting more than just my friends but the women I love what kind of sick bastard gets off on making me do this damn it all** at that moment our flames cancelled eachother's out while she went for a punch to my face I due to my superior hand to hand experience was able to intercept it I then asked "I've gotta know how did you find me so quickly" she looked up at me.

As she looked at me she said "we followed news reports of car's being set on fire then we located you via Komoe-san's Trace ability"  **damn she's good** I then let her arm go free saying "forgive me my Beloved" I stole a kiss on her lips and ran as fast as I could leaving the battle behind as well as all my friend's **I was right they did throw their fight's the Kagome I know wouldn't dare go down that quickly but why why would they throw them that easily** I then called out  _ **[Switch- Angel]**_ I flew away while looking at my right hand **I can't believe I'm having to hurt my friends for this but for now I need to find out who did this and then I will change fate with a single punch** I then shot off at maximum speed allowing me to get away from the area behind me.

* * *

**Over to Kagome's pov**

After Hyate left and the others got helped by a newly arrived Chisato alongside the other members Shiage said to me "I'm sorry we weren't faster" I told him "it's ok" I couldn't help but hold my head down due to the anguish of fighting Hyate  **I wanted to be with him forever I I all I wanted was a life with him even if I wasn't his only one** I cried over the current situation till Asuka told me "that's not the Kagome I know" she looked at me saying "the Kagome I know and care for would stand up, fight back and yell I'm not done yet" she patted my shoulder saying "your the reason I stand up Hothead" I hugged my best friend tightly while wiping away my tears  **I won't hunt Hyate down as the leader Beta-fall nor as Kagome Hirokoshi no I'll find him as his girlfriend and then when I do I'll win back the days where we could all laugh and smile like idiots** due to those thoughts I said in a voice that was both my own while at the same time not being my own  _ **[Reawakening achieved]**_ I felt a change inside me as Ashai said "welcome to the club Boss lady" I chuckled while getting my injuries checked.

**Back to Hyate's pov**

After getting away from Beta-fall and the police force I landed to catch my breath  **ok this should be ok** I after landed dispaired over my destroyed jacket till I saw an old cabin in the distance  _ **[Switch- Trace]**_ I began checking for signs of life before I entered in **ok the coast is clear** I slowly began walking into the cabin and saw that it's only partially stocked  **at least there's some pasta in the cabinet wait shit** I said  _ **[Switch- Blackout]**_ I began running interface however I found out that there's no technology here aside from the basics for a living space like this **finally I can have a rest** I then began getting cleaned up due to my clothing getting messed up.

After a long bath and getting my clothes cleaned I finally got settled down  **I can always stay here for one night I guess** I however struck gold when I saw a new thing to put over myself **it's beautiful** I you see found a hooded black long coat with a single strap across the waist  **this isn't a video game my guess is somebody used to live here** I then heard someone come up to the cabin I then hid till they said "I know your here Hyate" **huh** I peeped behind the corner and saw none other than my Mom standing there.


	51. A Mother's love

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

After I saw my Mom there I asked "Mom how did you find me" she said "Komoe and Google" she showed a news report on a so called flying man till she said "I know you didn't do this" I sat down with her as she said "your Father and I came here for our first trip as a couple"  **huh**  she then got the long coat out saying "oh your Dad used to wear this when he was a teen"  **ok how long has this place been abandoned for** she handed it to me saying "he'd want you to have it" I accepted it as she handed me some soft drinks and other supplies to survive.

After I had a drink or two she said to me "I came to inform you that some of your friends in Beta-fall are trying to find out who framed you so Hyate" she held my hand saying "you aren't alone" I smiled till she left the cabin saying "Shimura-san I'm done" she then teleported away while I left to go get some sleep for the first time in two days, upon hitting the hay I felt my eyes growing heavy and weary due to the exhaustion that's assaulted me all of a sudden **so tired can't focus need rest** I then fell into a deep sleep despite being fully clothed.

**That afternoon the following day**

**Ohta's pov**

Me, Ashai, Yui and Reiko had just arrived at the Ascension lab that we saved Makoto from a few months ago Yui asked "Ohta what're we doing here" I after sneaking past the cordon said "well A a few people have been noticed sneaking in and out of here for the past few weeks and B" we all got to a private area saying "there might me something to prove Hyate's innocence" they all got shocked by that statement however we decided that we'd give a better explanation back at the HQ **I still prove my friends innocence even if I have to do something dark to get that** I however found a data drive asking "hey Ash we cleared this place out a while ago didn't we" he then said "me and Asuka helped Komoe-san do so why" I helped it up telling him somebody doesn't belong here it seems" we then kept looking.

* * *

After we searched the lab and returned to the HQ everyone gathered around us as I began analysing the data alongside Rimou  **if someone uses**   **AES** **encryption algorithms then they must be either really really paranoid about their shopping list being leaked or there's something here they don't want anyone knowing** all we could hear was the sound of keyboards and mice tapping till we finally cracked it  **oh my God** I saw the files alongside everyone else as I said "this changes everything" everything that appeared proved that Toshinori not only framed Hyate but he's the true benefactor of Project Ascension Teranosuke was practically seething with hate till Kagome took myself, Ashai, Teranosuke, Hibiki and Hyate's Mom aside saying "we need to talk" I then followed her.

**Back to Hyate's pov**

I had just left the cabin after getting ready **I know what I have to do now everyone** I picked up my newly acquired long coat and put it on saying "I'm going to face this threat head on" I at that moment picked up my gun and knife alongside a few medical supplies saying "hold on Toshinori I'm coming for you" I then left.


	52. Desperate times

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Kuya's pov**

**In Carcerem**

I was currently sat in my cell as I have been for a while now reading a book till some guards came saying "on your feet prisoner" I smirked asking "oh have the daily insults began already"  **I am so killing that guard when I get out what's his name of yeah Yuki that's it doesn't he have a wife and kids as well** he then opened the door as some guys put a collar on me saying "one wrong move and you get 20,0000 volts to your brain" I left as Toshinori the current minister of justice said "we've received intelligence that the Trickster God has gotten back to Tokyo so since this is admittedly desperate times it's time for desperate measures" he showed all of Anti-fall who had the same collars as me I said "yoo hoo hey guy's" my voice was dripping with sarcasm till I got escorted out.

As we got escorted out Izuru told me "it's all your fault I'm behind bars" I said "say's the one who lost to Hyate's personal Loli" he tried to smack me however he got restrained leading to my smirk getting bigger  **oh this is gonna be the most fun I've had in a while** " _your a waste_ " " _no wonder you got abandoned trash_ " I then asked "hey buddy could you put you hand in my left pocket my meds are in there" the guard did so while I had my tablets to suppress the voices in my head **I wasn't always like this once I dreamt of being a good guy but I learned that deep down I find it thrilling to be a villain** I smirked after seeing the gear they had arranged for me as I had a black dress shirt with a suit jacket, some formal pants and shoes finished by a white tie I remarked "this isn't exactly combat ready you know" Toshinori however told me "I heard you like to wear suits when you go to work" he had a smirk too  **oh me and him are gonna get on famously.**

**Over to Hyate's pov**

**Outside the city limits**

I'd just gotten outside the city thanks to Hibiki's Transportation power and began preparing for my assault till I saw some police vehicles approaching **shit** I stood ready as the helicopter's trained their gun's on me saying "we can do this the easy way or the hard way" I said "now where's the fun in the easy way" I heard the voice of the devil himself if you ask me saying "good I was hoping you'd say that" I saw Kuya adjust his glasses while looking at me **they must be desperate to turn to him for help** I asked "come on Kuya what's your game you don't get anything out of assisting the law" he remarked "I get you that's what" he then came for me with a fist ready to kill so I teleported that arm off saying "I'm not playing your games today Kuya" he however began healing the arm up saying "you ruined my suit" he punched me again this time I was able to block he then tried to knee me in the stomach but I was able to crystallise that area in the moment of confusion that followed I slammed my fist into his face pinned him down then repeatedly smacked him so much so he couldn't do anything **it worries me that his teammates are just hanging back** however Kuya was albeit briefly able to break free of my grip.

* * *

Once he got free he went for a kick to my side  **shit I can't block in time** his kick sadly connected and due to what I'm assuming is an enhancement style power I got sent flying through the Tokyo skyline he kept up via a flight based power so I called out  _ **[Switch- Angel] [Switch- Exotic material]**_ using Tsunagu's power I took flight while I made a set of gauntlets made by Shiage's power, we then resumed punching and kicking so much so that it created shockwaves and began shattering the glass in buildings he went for a flurry of punches so I blocked some of them then karate chopped his left shoulder then slammed my fist into his right abdomen which I then followed up with a uppercut to his jaw, I then went for a spin kick which sent him crashing down to earth.

After he crashed and I safely landed next to him the rest of Anti-fall began trying to attack civilians so I said  _ **[Switch- Galvanic]**_ I was about to electrify them all but everyone baring Kuya and Natsuki got affected Kuya remarked "yeah little known fact these collars have a charge of 20,0000 volts if we acted out of line" the collar came of him and Natsuki as he said "bye" he then teleported away **fucking prick wanted me to do that** Natsuki immediately surrendered however I chose to run so I could do what I needed to do all the while Anti-fall got there bodies fried  **I have the distinct feeling Toshinori is behind this sending my archenemy after me that's just I don't even know what to say** I kept flying **I'd be lying if I said Kuya being free didn't scare me but if he does show up I will change fate with a single punch and send him back to prison.**

While I flew to try and track down Toshinori I had to evade a number of feather's  **shit** I landed as the police helicopters focused on me due to the wind currents made by them my long coat was fluttering about in the wind till I heard a familiar voice say "we tried to avoid this happening Hyate" I turned around to see Rimou standing there alongside all the other Cat 1's except for Teranosuke who wasn't present right now I told him "so it's come down to this huh" all of them surrounded me while I looked on.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Teranosuke**

**Teranosuke's pov**

I was busy heading to the site of where they've found Hyate till I saw some thugs attacking a bus full of children they said "run along Organic" **_Snap_** __I said "you scum bags harming kid's" I shot another one saying "even as Villains nevermind anti-hero's you guys lack aesthetic" _ **Open**_ once the final thug went down one of the kids came up saying "thanks Mr" I was about to leave till a little girl asked "who do we say saved us" I replied with "tell them the Trickster God saved you" I then marched off **I have only one shot at this plan to stop Hyate so I need to get somewhere close.**


	53. Clash of the Titan's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hyate's return to Tokyo rudely interrupted by the arrival of the Cat 1's it's up to him now to fight for his innocence and face the people he once called his comrade's and lover's but will he be able to fight some of the strongest Beta's in existence and keep the city from falling apart well let's find out.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

As I waited Kagome told me "I'll give you one more chance Hyate come along without a fight and we can stop this madness from getting worse" I told her "you know I can't do that Kago" I then adopted a more battle ready stance as Minoru tried to jump me from behind **I've got an idea** I felt as though a light bulb appeared over my head, as Minoru tried to jump me I grabbed him by his chest then tossed him at the nearest opponent which happened to be Shiage thus causing Shiage to suffer Minoru's paralysing bite.

Once I took Shiage out of the fight I quickly released a burst of electricity to counter Reiko's attack she while our power clashed said "Hyate I don't want to fight you" I kept it up saying "I know you don't Electro" in one final burst I sent her back then went for her however she tried to electrocute me shouting "I NEVER WANTED TO FIGHT YOU ALL THIS HAS BEEN FOR YOU" she slammed her fist into me which was electrified while telling me "I joined Beta-fall so I could be at your side" I grabbed her then used one of her pressure points to knock her out safely till I had to dodge a bolt of fire from Kagome **of everyone I was cautious about facing her** I then stood before her till put of nowhere she made some black fire **wait normally she can only use blue flames at most** she remarked "Reawakening's are amazing"  _ **[Switch- Celsius]**_  I smirked while clashing with her fire saying "I always knew you could do it Kago" her flames began over powering mine so I said  ** _[Switch- Transportation]_** I teleported away to get upper height.

After I teleported I landed on a rooftop near us **gotta get out of here** I leapt across the rooftops making use of Hibiki's Transportation power however I got tackled in midair by Tsunagu _ **[Switch- Angel] [Switch- Crystallisation]**_ I managed to break free of his grip as he said "Hyate we know it was Toshinori who framed you" our fists clashed while he told me "but fighting won't get us anywhere" me and him brawled a bit with him mainly going for direct hits however it got interesting when we both drew our feather swords we began dualing with eachother in midair creating some small shockwaves however I felt someone smack me aside.

* * *

Once I got smacked aside I saw Shiage had joined the fight only then saying **_Battle gear_** his body came surrounded by his Anti-matter creating a streamlined, full-bodied armoured suit with the only part that didn't fit being his wings he told me "you ok Tsunagu" he nodded saying "I'm fine Shiga" they fist bumped eachother while the two then rushed me Shiage hit me so hard thanks to his suit that I got launched back several feet which led me to drop my feather swords, Shiage then went for a flurry of kicks and punches only to then make a massive hammer manifest which upon hitting me sent me down to earth so quickly in fact that I made a massive uplift of ash and dust upon hitting the ground.

Once I hit the ground I barely pulled myself up only then saying **_[Switch- Exotic material]_** __in that moment I made multiple tornado like constructs which sent everyone flying back as I said "I'm NOT DONE" once I was done everyone got bashed around till I heard _ **Open**_ at that moment a load of my blood came gushing out  _ **[Switch- Serpentine]**_   _ **[Switch- Bio-interface]**_ once I switched I said  _ **Seal**  _with my wounds now closed and the healing process beginning I said "fate just loves making us clash huh" Teranosuke told me "no one not even me or you can possibly predict fates whims" I stood as my coat blew in the wind while Teranosuke's hair blew about a little.

 


	54. The all-powerful one Vs The one who bears the sins of the world

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

As me and Teranosuke stood before one another I looked at his jacket currently he was wearing a luminous black jacket that I'm assuming was made of lamé based on the appearance. We felt the chilly breeze batter our skin we made no rude gestures, no trash talk, all that we can do now is fight which we did by launching ourselves forward after enhancing our fists we collided them with eachother leading to an impact so fierce that it made wind currents which sent our hair going all over the place while all the others stood on the sidelines to let us go at it.

Once our fists left eachother we went for another one again with a repeated series of punches till I said **_[Switch- Galvanic]_** I then let out a burst of electricity that made Teranosuke leap to the side all the while he brought out his pistol and tried firing on me however I used Reiko's power to create an electrical barrier which blocked them once he stopped I made two whip like constructs of lightning that allowed me to get him from a distance **I've gotta end this quickly otherwise this'll end badly for us both** he then enhanced the muscles in his legs and launched at me delivering a hit so strong and so fast that I got sent into the air across the Tokyo skyline he then leapt after me at full speed.

After he leapt at me he delivered a punch to my jaw so I returned it in kind by slamming my fist into his jaw he told me "Hyate we don't need to fight" **something's odd I can't help but think he's actually pretending to fight me** as we continued to hit one another he said "it didn't have to be this way" he then grabbed me and pinned me to the ground telling me "your a good man Hyate unlike me" he threw me into a wall saying "I've accepted I'll never truly be the hero you are the kind who selflessly saves everyone"  _ **[Switch- Crystallisation]**_ I blocked one of his hits while he told me "which is why I'm only going to protect those closest to me, the people I have on my cellphone, the people I laugh and smile with day after day, the people who've never given up on me I'll do whatever it takes to protect them regardless of it I need to kill or mutilate to do so as of for those other six or seven billion people living on this planet they're your responsibility" he slammed his fist into my chest making me spew out blood only to then say  ** _Open_**.

* * *

I felt my wounds from earlier split open as he told me "it's over now" I stood ready while he then shot me in the leg saying "just stop man" I then said **_Seal_** I forced myself up saying _ **[Switch- Angel]**_ I fired a feather at him and used it to levitate him away which gave me a chance to run  **I have to hide I've taken to much damage and lost a lot of blood I might be durable but I'm not invincible** I then let out my wing's and flew after getting into a tunnel leaving the sight of the fight behind us till I suddenly dropped down and closed my eyes.

**Over to Teranosuke's pov**

After Hyate ran away I said "Kagome it's time" she nodded and teleported alongside Hibiki till Rimou asked me "Inaba what are you up to" I told him "something that's going to save a friend" I then walked albeit after grabbing a stick from a nearby tree and using it as a crutch  **I know Kagome said play fight him but fuck did she not give him the memo** I was in a bit of pain at which point Hibiki came and took me to the next location  **if this goes wrong then Yui and Asuka are gonna have mine and Kagome's head on a silver platter.**

I after getting teleported to the next location found Kagome standing over a burning body saying "it's done" Ashai stood by her saying "as of October 4th 2021 Hyate Amagiri has died" his body was charred to a crisp till sadly the other members of Beta-fall arrived they all got horrified as Asuka shouted "NOOOOO" she collapsed to the floor while Yui cried into Yukari's shoulder and Rimou held his head down "THIS IS BULLSHIT" Shiage let out a massive burst of power sending most of us flying while he shouted "WE ALL KNOW TOSHINORI DID THIS SO WHY WHY DID HYATE HAVE TO DIE WHY DID SOMEONE SO KIND AND GENTLE HAVE TO GO" Kagome then let the paramedics take his body till Asuka grabbed her collar saying "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW HE LOVED YOU AND YET YOU KILLED HIM" Kagome got her off saying "I took no pride in doing it but something's have to be done" I then left as the rain fell.


	55. Grief

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Teranosuke's pov**

**Two weeks later**

All of us were at the cemetery since today's Hyate's funeral hence why I'm dressed in more formal dress wear unlike usual **the tension in this room's so thick a butter knife could cut it** you see due to what Kagome did Asuka and Yui were death staring her while Ashai wasn't getting any less blame since he did nothing to stop Kagome  **it ain't his fault** at that moment we all placed flower's down on his gravestone I said "you did good Hyate" I for a bit of humour put a used burger bar token on his grave knowing his love for them.

After the funeral was done I returned to Beta-fall HQ alongside the rest of us however Asuka smacked Kagome shouting "YOU BITCH" she was boiling with rage telling her "HYATE WAS THE BEST AMONG US AND YOU INCINERATED HIM HE WAS THE MAN YOU LOVED HE WAS HE" she cried saying "he was the man I love" she was in a fit of tears now so much so she didn't look like the usual confident girl we all know and care for Kagome then said "Asuka do you really think I wanted to do it" she hugged her saying "I never wanted to hurt him I really didn't" as she comforted her I gestured for Hibiki to teleport me away after handing me a bag.

**In the woods far outside Tokyo**

I teleported away I knocked on a door which opened up I asked "so how's death been" the figure in the shadows said "not half as fun as you'd think" out of the shadows came Hyate who asked "how're the girls" I told him what happened with Kagome and Asuka which prompted him to say "I'm sorry your having to handle this" I smirked saying "they're your girl's" I closed the door and held everything out as he said "give me two days and I'll be all set" **wait that's when Toshinori will begin his election speech ooh Hyate you tricksy son of a bitch no offense Rikou-sama** I then left telling him "it's good that your alive" before I left he smacked me on the head saying "that was for shooting me in my fucking leg" I chuckled and left **ok I won't lie I might have shot him there just for a bit of a shit joke** now your likely wondering how Hyate's alive well no Ester hasn't developed the power to actually raise the dead it is in fact all according to plan:

_Flashback to two weeks ago:_

After Kagome signaled for me, Ashai, Ohta, Hibiki and Hyate's Mom behind the corner she asked "alright I've got a plan to save Hyate" I nodded as she said "Rikou-san can you find somewhere to hide him" she nodded as Kagome asked "Ashai I'll need you to prepare a tranquilizing agent and Ohta I'm gonna need your sharpshooting skills" he nodded asking "Hibiki can you teleport an unconscious person" he said "give me the coordinates and I've got it" she smiled only to then ask me "Teranosuke would it bother you having to fight him" I smirked saying "oh fuck the hell yes" Ashai then asked "what precisely are we doing" she said "we're gonna fake his death" everyone then agreed to follow through with it.

_Back to the present-day:_

You see what no one realised at the time was that while we might have burned 'a' Hyate that doesn't mean we burnt 'the' Hyate  **who knew that making clones would be such a useful power mind you it took fucking forever to make a life like one** I won't lie I might have messed up a couple of the clones since one wound up having a literal Derp face **I am so happy I shot that thing in the head** I then message Hibiki who brought me back to the HQ.

* * *

**Over to Rimou's pov**

While Teranosuke was out I sat in the break room looking down at the floor  **why why did Hyate have to go** Shiage approached me saying "so you miss him to huh" he sat down after Tsunagu, Minoru, Reiko and Hibiki joined us Hibiki snuggled into me while I began stroking my boyfriend's hair Reiko burst into tears saying "Hyate was the reason I joined I I" Shiage patted her head saying "it's ok" she kept crying while I sat  **look at me I'm a fucking Cat 1 yet I can't even keep the people precious to me happy damn it all** Shiage and Tsunagu comforted Reiko while I sat  **I don't regret being born with the power to disable technology I just wish I'd been born with the power to do more for my friends** Hyate's face then flashed in my mind  **what am I saying he wouldn't let this powerlessness take him down if he was unable to solve something through his power he'd look for another solution maybe that's what I've been lacking this whole time** in a voice that was both my own yet also wasn't I declared  ** _[Reawakening achieved]_** I felt the sudden change in my body almost as if I'd been reborn **so this is how Hyate and the others felt** everyone looked on in surprise as Shiage said "I never thought Rimou could Reawaken" I couldn't say anything since I was just as surprised as everyone else.

**Back to Teranosuke's pov**

I'd just gotten in from filing some paperwork and from my talk with Hyate however once I came in I saw Makoto in the kitchen saying "Tera" she ran up and hugged me so I patted her back while carrying her to the sofa once there she said to me "did today go ok" I held her close saying "I'll cope" I kissed her forehead saying "after all I've got such a cutie for a girlfriend" she blushed while I held her there and she snuggled into me  **her hair's so soft** while I held her close she said to me "um Tera I need to um" I looked at her as she said "there's something I want with you" I looked at her and patiently waited till she cried out "SOME DAY I WANNA HAVE KID'S WITH YOU" she was blushing bright red while I let out a torrent of blood saying "Ma Makoto what the heck brought this on"  **wait she said kid's as in plural as in more than one GAH**  it's not that I hate the thought of being with her it's just how out of the blue this is she then said to me "it's just I see people with kids looking happy and I really like the thought of us being parents" I held her so tightly that she'd likely have her bones broken if I held any tighter all the while I told her "Makoto I'd love that someday just us, a few little brats and maybe a dog it'll be nice" she then tackled me down and started tickling me I responded in kind by tickling her none stop with the apartment being filled with our giggles.

**Now over to Hyate's pov**

I was currently sitting in the cabin that had been procured for me alongside everything Teranosuke gave me  **let's see some snacks, a dvd with all the information on Toshinori, a few ammo packs for my gun and hey wait a minute** I saw that Kagome had put one of her undergarments in there with a note reading:

_Your prize_

I couldn't help but get embarrassed till the girl herself held my shoulders saying "it's a shame your meant to be dead" I turned around and kissed her saying "two weeks away from you feels like an eternity" I then captured her lips in a heated and passionate kiss in which I rammed my tounge deep into her mouth she began clashing with it leading to us both moaning and melting into the feeling of eachother in that time I felt her hand grip my rear while I held her back for support. As we kept up our kiss I felt her tounge dance along the inside of my mouth which prompted me to put mine on top of hers which kept it there all we could hear was one another's moans while I gripped her rear and lifted her off the ground and carried her to the chair in the corner all the while I kept up with the kiss.

* * *

Eventually I got her to the chair at which point she used her hand to pin me to the chair all the while keeping the kiss going I then watched as she traced her hands across my arms with so much grace and beauty, while we gave this display of passion I was using every individual Braincell to not take this further despite a part of me wanting to  **fuck she's good at this** sadly though we had to part she was dripping with sweat as was I she remarked "fuck your good" she was taking long breaths while I let her rest of my lap saying "it's all yours" I stole a quick kiss on the forehead while she dozed off for the night.

 


	56. Subterfuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up on the power explanation is Beta-fall's resident tech support Rimou. 
> 
> In terms of how his power functions it allows him to disable technology varying from smartphones to entire security systems for buildings, the exact mechanic's of his power are largely unknown but it's theorised by several scientists that he likely tampers with the fuses (like I said this is mostly theoretical).
> 
> It's also theorised by several people that if pushed far enough then he could potentially disable an entire nation with his power hence why he's designated as a Cat 1 despite his powers poor offensive capabilities.
> 
> Thanks to his Reawakening Rimou's power has evolved to not just disabling technology but instead outright controling it through a variety of methods (he jokingly claims he can talk to his toaster) although what should be noted is that he needs to have a visual on whatever technology he's attempting to control.
> 
> Also something I never explained is why he's called Black april well it's a case of that the project which discovered his power was called Project Black april hence his title.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Ashai's pov**

**Two day's later**

We all stood in the crowd as Toshinori made his speech in order to try and woo over the public to vote for him however he then said "and to protect against Beta's I shall instill a new order" out came some guys in black body armour as he said "meet The Communion of the Apostles they shall protect this city from all Beta scum"  **wait those guy's oh fuck my life** they suddenly charged into the crowd and dragged us onto the stage  **fuck** I got hit by the butt of a rifle while Toshinori declared "a little subterfuge to get my way" he glared at me while having the Communion of the Apostles charge into the crowd I tilted my head to Rimou and nodded as he said  _ **[Discord]**_ all of their commutators began letting out white noise giving me and Ohta the chance to break free and fight alongside the others.

As we began fighting Shiage quickly shot into the sky and made multiple blasts of Anti-matter aimed at the Apostles APCS although sadly they seemed to keep on coming Toshinori declared "today we begin a new world order" he laughed while I went for a punch to his jaw  **what the** his hand suddenly became enlarged enough that he began crushing my right hand "ahahhahhahaahh" I slammed my hand down saying **_Nullify_** he didn't even flinch as I tried again to say **_Nullify_** that only made him press down harder  **what the hell he's using a power yet I can Nullify it how and did Hyate's investigation reveal that this dude has no power to speak of fuck** Kagome cried out "ASHAI" I felt my bones getting damaged while he lifted me off the ground **I'm not done not yet I won't go down** I then grabbed his face saying _**Nullifying Field**_ while it didn't do much the brief release his hand went through was enough that I could slip free however my hand was busted up, Toshinori was about to come for me till I heard someone say **_[Switch- Galvanic]_** he got blasted in the face by a lightning bolt while the others looked up in shock.

As they looked up I exclaimed "took you long enough" Hyate landed next to me saying "you look like you needed a hand" I knowing what he meant responded with "remember I only need one hand to kill you for real" Toshinori however looked on in horror at the sight of him saying "you died the Fire Slut killed you how HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SURVIVE" he was loosing his temper while Yui went up to Hyate and put her hands on him he then patted her head saying "hey Chill" she hugged him as did Asuka who asked "how did you come back to life" Hyate responded with "because I know some truly awesome people" he smiled only to then push a button which changed the jumbotron in Shibuya to start displaying all the proof about Toshinori framing him along with a voiced message by Hyate himself:

People of Tokyo my name is Hyate Amagiri and I'm as you know a member of Beta-fall until recently I was proudly protecting this city from any who'd cause it harm till this man Toshinori Hassaku framed me for crimes I didn't commit.

After a bit of investigating I not only discovered proof that I was framed but I also discovered proof that this man is behind Project Ascension and that he has been bringing this city pain despite his position as the Minister of justice, with his power as a politician he will try to suppress your freedom, he'll make the lives of Beta's painful, he might even try to kill us but we shouldn't be sacred of a bully today you must stand up to this great evil, today you fight for your freedom, today you fight for your city, today WE ARE BETA-FALL

The message ended as it began going all over social media with Hyate saying "I may or may not have brought some friends with me" at that moment the air force and army came rolling in as he said "Hibiki get Ashai to Chisato to deal with his hand, Hiss cover Asuka so she can make a tranquilizing gas to end this mess with the soldiers quickly and Ester back the army up with your doll's" he said at that point  ** _[Switch- Exotic material] [Switch- Crystallisation]_** Hibiki then came up to me while the civilians began backing up the army and police  **that's the thing about you Hyate that I've always admired yet envied the fact that no matter what the situation is you have this knack for bringing people together regardless of their power's, their past, their personality, their skills you just seem to be able to bring them together no matter what you've always done it in ways I wish I could** I muttered before warping away "give em hell Best Buddy" I then disappeared from sight **.**

* * *

**Over to Hyate's pov**

Once Ashai left I crystallised my arms and fists saying "alright let's get to work" Toshinori then called out **_Bulk_**  he then transformed into a beast like creature that had muscle fibres so thick his skin couldn't contain them along with steam coming off due to his body heat Yui asked "how do we beat something Ashai couldn't Nullify" I responded with "I haven't cracked that code yet but what I do know IS THAT WE'LL DO THIS AS A TEAM" Toshinori then looked at me with a crazed expression and rushed forward I charged ahead and delivered a punch to his jaw however it more or less bounced off him, Shiage then rained down Anti-matter blasts while Kagome shot small bolts of black fire at his face however that did bugger all to him  **wait shit** he lifted his hand up so I made multiple claw like constructs to grab everyone out of the way since Toshinori landed his fist into the ground causing it to be obliterated.

Once he obliterated the ground Yukari asked "how are we meant to beat this guy" I put everyone down said "I'm working on it"  **I remember that Project Ascension was looking into the act of artificially granting people power's but this kind of power is nothing like the report Ashai and the Glasgow branch provided** he then swung his arms making a massive amount of wind pressure that pushed most of us aside  __ __ **if there's one thing I've learned since joining Beta-fall it's that there's always a method to the madness come on Hyate think think what's he doing that gives you a hint to his weaknesses** Toshinori then grew in size to the point where he's now two meters tall **hang on that's it** I said to the others "I've got it" I redid my Crystallisation and said "his size is his only true advantage" Kagome remarked "so it's a case of David Vs Goliath" I smirked and got ready for battle.

 


	57. David Vs Goliath

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

After I got ready I charged ahead saying "Yui Chilly Jump" I slammed my fist into his left abdomen at which point Yui leapt from my back and fired multiple daggers at him Kagome then said **_Dragon Howl_** she blasted him with fire while Tsunagu and Shiage pelted him with Anti-matter blasts and feather darts respectively I then said  _ **[Switch- Cryolator]**_ I called out "SPLASH, CHILL NOW" as Yukari blasted him with water me and Yui then froze it imprisoning him briefly Reiko then covered her hands in electricity and began battering him in the face I using his current state froze his lower body however his steam emissions were making that difficult till Yui helped me saying "I love you" I smiled while Teranosuke called out  _ **Snap**_.

As he called that out we all believed that it was over till Toshinori smashed his way out and threw Reiko aside I was able to catch her while saying "it's not over yet people" he clapped his hands together which created a shockwave in the process **fuck** I quickly grabbed onto a steel beam to stop myself from being sent flying all the while making multiple claws via Exotic material to keep the others safe. Eventually the shockwave ended with Shiage saying "he's freaking unbeatable" I after wipping away some sweat said to him "your right he's powerful but no one's unbeatable" I froze my hands to make some icy gauntlets till Toshinori shouted "DIE" he released a blast like attack that devastated most of the ground and nearly killed us  **two freaking powers fuck this is bad** however that's when I noticed a little defect  **he just spat out blood that's it** I called out "guy's he can't control his power" everyone looked in surprise as I said "if Ashai's evidence from Scotland is correct and Project Ascension did find a way to artificially grant a person a power then my guess is he hasn't adapted his body to it" everyone looked at Toshinori who was currently being bombarded by missiles.

While he got bombarded Shiage pointed out "so we don't need to beat him per say" I nodded saying "we've just got to make him overdo it" Kagome then gestured for us all to get behind her only to called out _ **Black Demon Roar**_ she using her black flames created a Demonic looking head and sent it at Toshinori saying "it won't hold him but it'll buy us a little time to regroup" I smiled at my Pyromantic lover till she gave me a kiss on the cheek **no I have all the more motivation to beat him** I then stood saying  _ **[Switch- Angel] [Switch- Exotic material]**_ I said to everyone else "I'm gonna move him away from the city" Kagome looked scared as I said "Kago if he blows and is within even a block of this city then it could speel doom for everyone" she sighed and understood so I shot ahead and grabbed Toshinori by the face and released a load of feather's to levitate him  **fuck he's heavy** I then saw Tsunagu use some of his own feathers to help me while the air force covered my advance  **I won't do this to bear the sins of the world, I won't do this to prove my innocence, I won't even do this to try to be a hero no** I cried out "I'LL DO THIS FOR THE PEOPLE I LOVE" I resumed carrying him in midair to get him away.

* * *

**Over to Shiage's pov**

As Hyate flew away everyone watched on as Yui said "can he do it" Yukari said "we've just gotta believe him him just like he's believed in us" everyone nodded only for a set of APCS to arrive the driver said "we've been instructed to take you to the Trickster God"  **that's the thing about you Hyate that I've always been jealous of it's the fact that no matter the odds against you, no matter how fearsome your foe is, no matter how many people are against you you've always managed to be brave and never falter in your desires to protect everyone unlike me since I always get scared of failure and humiliation when the odds are stacked against me I'm not like you I can't just figure some amazing way out** as if he read my mind Tsunagu told me "Shiage don't try to be Hyate you've always been your own man that is your true strength" everyone agreed with him making me cry a little in the process  **guy's** Kagome remarked "what do you think your #2 for a joke it's because in your own right your the strongest"  **I get it now what I've felt this whole time was never weakness and it wasn't even me trying to defeat the people I'm jealous of no this whole time I just wanted to defeat myself, to rise beyond my self and grow as a person so that's why I won't let failure or humiliation scare me ever again** in a voice that was both my own yet also wasn't I declared  _ **[Reawakening achieved]**_ I sat as everyone looked on.

While they looked on I said to myself "this feeling it's" Teranosuke said "since Ash isn't here I'll just say welcome to the club" I looked at my hands and wondered what this newfound power would be however we pulled over to let Asuka and Minoru in Asuka remarked "they've all been cleaned up" I nodded till she asked "alright Hothead how the hell is Hyate alive" everyone turned to her as she went on to explain the situation to everyone  **son of a how come he gets the power to make clones** Kagome then said "I won't blame you if you never forgive me for lying to you all but what I won't forgive you for Asuka is if you turn your back on Hyate" she then told her "Kago we've known eachother since we were in nappies of course I couldn't ever be mad at you not truly" the two then made up while the truck drove on **Hyate's lucky to have so many loyal women in his life** I checked my phone knowing some of the girls that are into me  **perhaps I should consider getting a girlfriend soon nope bad Shiage for now focus on saving your friend.**


	58. Trickster God Vs Titan of Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about Hyate's knife and gun for reference his gun is a Glock 17 and his knife is a Glock OEM field survival knife.  
> On another note when I was planning this story I intended to give Hyate a much larger weapon but I chose to change it to a knife and gun since I felt like they'd fit his Trickster theme more easily since knives and handguns can be easily concealed just like how an actual Trickster is able to conceal themselves.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Ashai's pov**

I was currently in the med bay at HQ which was albeit briefly being used as a refuge for the civilians in the area  **argh** my hand was still fairly busted up despite Chisato doing all she could to heal it **she's done everything she can and more** I then saw Miki approach me saying "Ashai I saw the news" she held my hand gently till I saw the news of Hyate trying to move Toshinori **damn it my best friend is struggling to fight and yet I'm sitting here doing jack shit** I stood up while Miki said "Ashai you can't go your hands completely fucked" I responded with "and if I don't go then my friend could die" I forced myself up as I said to Miki "I love you Miki Mayuzumi" I then pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss in which our tounges crashed into one another's mouth's she let out several moans while I used my none damaged hand to caress her neck eventually though we separated as I said "I love you" Hibiki then teleported me away.

**Over to Hyate's pov**

I stood before Toshinori after having dropped him as he said "a punny Trickster like you can't beat me" he roared letting out more steam as I said "your right your absolutely right I can't beat you" I ran up and slammed my left hand into his chest while going for an underarm strike with my right hand saying "the truth is I'm fucking terrified right now that I can't win but I CAN'T GIVE UP YET" I repeatedly slammed my fists into his chest saying "not while I have people I'm living for" he slammed his fist down and devastated the ground around me which in turn sent my flying back  **not yet I'm not done** I using the claws of my gauntlets gripped into the ground to stop myself from being blasted further away at which point I used the pent up momentum to launch myself forward and slam my fist into his jaw followed by a spin kick and a barrage of bullets.

Once I shot him the bullets did bugger all but the jets bombarding him with missiles did i watched at they flew away leaving me with the Titan before me he said "all Beta's are evil creatures who are only in it for themselves" I ran at him as he tried to crush me again all while I fired Anti-matter blasts saying "it's true there are some truly selfish, pompous and malevolent Beta's around" I upper cutted him while delivering a high kick saying "buy there's also good ones the kind who use their power's to save people from danger, the kind who risk their lives for other, the kind who stand up for those who can't do it themselves" I then did a drop kick on him saying "and then there's the kind who just try to live a normal life, the kind who do their homework and hang out with friends, the kind who just try to get by in life so in other words"  _ **[Switch- Galvanic]**_ after calling down a full blown thunderstorm I cried out "NOT ALL BETA'S ARE EVIL" the thunder stuck him at full force and uplifted the ground in the process all the while I cried out at him.

* * *

After a solid ten minutes the storm declined leaving me a little exhausted however Toshinori was still standing albeit barely he told me "Beta's are evil they take and take and take if I turn my back on that belief then I'll reject everything that sent me to this point" he roared saying "I WILL NOT FORGET WHAT THOSE CRETINOUS MONSTERS PUT ME THROUGH I'M NOT THE VICTIM NOW" he let out a barrage of blasts like before however it was getting tricky to block them  _ **[Switch- Exotic material]**_ I made a shield to hold out as best I could however all I could hear were screams not of rage, not of fear or even hate no these were screams of pure agony that raged across the land as the volley of blasts only increase further and further  **from the sounds of it he was bullied by Beta's while growing up my guess is because he didn't have a power if that's the case then he must have endured hell** more blasts rained down upon me while he cried out in pain  **it seems as though fighting me caused those painful memories to re-emerge and as such he's reliving his trauma** I finally saw that the blasts were dieing down.

Once they died down I saw Toshinori himself taking multiple breaths so I took the chance to run forward **I have to destroy him if I don't then I'll loose everything and everyone** I felt some strange sensation going on in my body as I ran further and further towards him even when I got close and he threw me back I'd just launch myself forward **have to stop him I can't loose I'm not done not yet** I after crystallising my fists slammed them into his face as he said "I won't loose to you or anyone else YOU HEAR ME" he smacked me aside and even tried to blast me however I dodged with inhuman speed and reaction abilities **I don't know where this is coming from but I can't think on that now every part of me is devoted to defeating this Titan of Destruction before me** I kept on charging him no matter what he did.

**Over to Toshinori's pov**

As Hyate came at me more and more I found it increasingly difficult to battle him despite my enlarged size and strength  **he wasn't ever this fast or versatile before sure his speed was impressive but it's not just his speed that increased all his stats have** he came at me and sliced away at my arm so I threw him away again **he's like a cat because of how nimble yet ferocious he's become it's seems as though the more he fights the stronger he grows hell if you beat him down once he'll get back up ten times stronger it's as though he's gained kind of Superhuman instincts due to all the battles with powerful foes he's been in and out of now his survival instincts are compelling every part of his body to fight** I smashed the ground to send him away **fear, pain, anger, courage his brains got no time for that right now hell even those other bodily functions that have no use in fights such as sweating or seeing the world in colour his body's neglecting them all and is devoting the excess power to increase his abilities beyond their current limitations even the slightest change in wind direction or the sound of a tiny fly's wings buzzing he's able to detect it all this kid he isn't a fighter nor is he a hero this kid** I screamed "HE'S AN ABOMINATION" I tried to rush him although he quickly evaded.

* * *

Afer he evaded he spin kicked me on the nape of my neck making me fall to the ground he then slammed his fist into my face leaving me powerless before him  **he's just like that being** you see in my youth I was often haunted by nightmares of a cloaked man trying to kill me which was a result of my constant abuse from Beta's **I'm strong now stronger than anyone else I'm not done I have to triumph I must win I must not fail in my goal to pay all Beta's back for what they did to me** I forced myself up and grabbed Hyate by the chest saying "for the sake of my goal you have to die it's a shame really had you not been a Beta we could have been friends" I squeezed down saying "farewell Hyate Amagiri"  ** _Open_** blood came gushing out from a wound Hyate made earlier making me drop him while Beta-fall arrived Teranosuke told Hyate "we've got your back now Hyate" Warp and the Unsung Hero arrived at his side while I waited. 


	59. Titanfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I warned you all this arc would be a long one and I know it's been going on forever but I'll say it now this arc should be done on the next chapter or two again sorry that it's been going on forever.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Ohta's pov**

Me and everyone else stood before Toshinori while Hyate fell to his knees  **dear God look at him** currently his face was all bashed in and covered in dirt, blood and other things from fighting Toshinori so rigorously I held him saying "you did great Charla" I set him down telling him "just rest for now buddy" I drew my gun and looked at Toshinori  **he can't take much more I can tell** Shiage however held his hand out and began turning portions of the ground into his Anti-matter **so that's his Reawakening huh transmuting other matter into his Anti-matter** Shiage then imbued us with the Anti-matter saying "it's not a perfect replica but I've made a half decent variant of my Battle Gear" I looked around seeing that the girls had a more feminine version however I returned my focus to Toshinori.

He stood saying "your all evil, disgusting creatures just DIE" he charged for us so Shiage made a set of Anti-matter blades that cut through his muscles fiber's allowing Teranosuke to say  _ **Open**_ he let out more blood so Yui froze his lower body up while Yukari used her water to spread the ice and Ester used her dolls to keep him restrained I then pulled out two pistols and began firing on him saying "we won't die quietly we're going to battle until the bitter end" Tsunagu bombarded him with feathers saying "that's how Hyate would do it how we'll always do it" I then slammed my fist directly into his face shouting "BECAUSE WE ARE BETA-FALL" he clearly felt that one as he spat out more blood.

Once he spat out some of his blood I repeatedly slammed my fists into his face saying "you hurt my best friend, you hurt my allies, you hurt this whole city I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" I then stamped on his face saying "Tera now" he said **_Absolute Demise_** at that moment his body got even more damaged while Hyate called out "HIS NAPES HIS WEAK POINT" I nodded and let Ashai land his none damaged hand there letting him say **_Nullify_** this time Toshinori began to loose his muscle form making him shout "YOU BASTARD'S" I then let Hyate dash forward saying "you hurt my friends, my family, this city you even hurt me so now I WILL CHANGE FATE WITH A SINGLE PUNCH" he delivered the final decisive blow to the Behemoth before us. 

* * *

**Over to Hyate's pov**

Once I took Toshinori down I said to him "it's over" I was panting heavily and sweating profusely while he said "I'm not finished I'm" Teranosuke then slapped the power negating cuffs on him as I said "we won" I saw a number of news helicopters arrive alongside the police and army so I in order to symbolise our victory threw my arm into the air I then said "it wasn't just me who faced him" everyone got the memo and put their arms into the air with the police crying out in joy over our win  **we did it** Rimou then got out his phone saying "Hyate all across the world there's one thing being posted in every language" I looked as it read:

_We are Beta-fall_

I then heard the police shouting "WE ARE BETA-FALL WE ARE BETA-FALL WE ARE BETA-FALL" I smiled at the sight of everyone holding their arms up and people chanting what they were till a car arrived showing it was the current Prime minister Aoki Aburame he himself was a middle-aged man in a business suit with short yet neatly arranged brown hair and brown eyes he approached me saying "look at you kids you trashed the city, you nearly killed the justice minister and you hijacked the airwaves" he then put his hand on my shoulder saying "but you saved us all despite all that and despite the whole world being after your head" I smiled saying "it was no problem at all" he then snapped his fingers as an ambulance arrived saying "we'll talk more later for now get some rest" he had some arranged for everyone else as well.

**Hour's later at the hospital**

After getting my wounds checked out by both the nurses and Chisato I was left alone with her as she said "Hyate your a reckless, irresponsible, destructive idiot" she then hugged me saying "but at least your ok" I tried to return the hug however I said "oww my bodies killing me" Ashai after coming in smacked me on the back of my head saying "that was for the hand comment"  **ha worth it** Aoki then arrived alongside the others telling me "thank you again for saving the city Mr Amagiri so for that I am officially absolving you and your companion's of any charges against you" he turned to Teranosuke saying "I heard about the bus and little known fact my daughter was there so as a Father I have nothing but gratitude for you" Teranosuke looked ready to cry despite having a few bandage's on his body while we had no idea what was happening **what bus and what's this about a daughter ah you know what let's forget it** he then left us all till Asuka stayed back.

As she stayed back she said to me "I thought you died" I said "hey you ain't getting rid off me that easily" she giggled and approached me saying "I was so scared and alone without you Hyate I know I'm not good for much but" I stopped her by putting my left hand on her mouth saying "Asuka you don't need to be perfect to be loved by me" I ran my hand down her cheek saying "the person I love isn't Diffusion the #8 Cat 1 the person I love is Asuka Yamamoto the second in command to Beta-fall and third year student of Myazama high" she blushed saying "thank you Hyate" she then gently hugged me to avoid damaging my broken bones and muscles however what she did do was lead me into a kiss which led to us clashing with our tounges I captured her's with very little difficulty while she just started moaning and moaning into the feeling of me I used one hand to keep her right hand restrained while using my other hand to caress her cheek she moaned even more because of my acts at which point I began playing with her hair.

* * *

After I played with her hair I said to her "damn that felt" she blushed saying "um Hyate I need to confess something" I looked at her as she said "I've kinda dreamt about kissing you like that"  **how can someone look so mature yet be so pure GAH it makes me reluctant to do anything more to her** I held her hand and smiled at her while she sat next to me asking "can I just stay with you for a bit" I remarked "if you want to" she held my hand and chatted with me for hours on end.


	60. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Manhunt arc and next chapter will begin the Prelude to War arc.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**A week later**

After I got released from the hospital all of us began enjoying our victory over Toshinori however it wasn't as long-lived as I'd hoped since due to his actions Anti-Beta crimes have increased across the globe and global tensions are growing due to everything that's happened with Toshinori and everything else that's happened throughout the year  **damn it** I however had my own unique problem as I said "guy's I wanna go" I was currently taped down to a chair as Ashai said "at least you have both arms dickhead" you see due to the injuries we both suffered Shiage and Ohta thought it was a funny idea to tape us to a chair to quote on quote "prevent any further injuries" **asshole's** I tried to struggle till Yui and Asuka took a photo of me however Tsunagu being a literal wingman cut me free.

After I got free I saw on the news that the tensions between the US and Spain have broken down  **in the span of a week we've already reached breaking point either this has been a long time coming or someone's manipulating things from the shadows** Kagome then arrived however the person she came with made us all get ready for battle with me drawing my gun since Natsuki was with her Kagome told me "relax she's going to be joining us" Natsuki herself said "I was how much you all did to best Toshinori and I did a lot of bad things with him so please" I could see that her expression and her voice were so sincere so we all decided to give her the benefit of the doubt **if this messes up however I have my gun on me at all times** she then got taken away to go through the induction.

**Two hour's later**

After getting free of the tape and having Natsuki go through the induction I decided to go for a wonder about Tokyo just to catch some fresh air since I've been working a lot lately and better yet I've got some coffee so I'm in my happy place **it's the answer to all my problems** after I sat down on a park bench I saw the kids running by and playing about however I got a surprise when Ester arrived asking "can I join you" I let her sit down as she said "man I'm beat" she had a drink of coffee herself while we watched the kids go by although out of the blue she asked "have you ever thought of having kid's Hyate" I out of embarrassment spat out my coffee in a more comical moment however I couldn't help but envision some kid's running around that looked like me or the girls in my harem I then said to Ester "if I had a kid then they would be hell on earth" she giggled while we spent the rest of the afternoon chatting.

* * *

**Over to Teranosuke's pov**

I was currently sitting in the apartment saying "and done" I lifted up my goggles and placed them on the workbench as Rimou who I had on video call said "lemme see" I showed him my all new tracker device which is designed to fit around my right wrist and a portion of my forearm using it I can not only locate any and all rouge Beta activity in my area but it also comes equipped with a communicator for if I'm in need of back up, a homing beacon for if I need to give away my location to allies and for a person modification I've added three prong like things on a retractable stick so I can either grab objects or use it as a makeshift crutch that's complete with motors and gravity sensors to better support me if I'm down  **it took forever to make but alas I'm done** Rimou looked as though he was drooling as he said "my God it's beautiful" I chuckled lightly as he then hung up.

After he hung up Makoto came running in and after I put my Beta-Tracer as Rimou calls it down on the bench, once she got in I lifted her up and led her to my bed she said to me "I wanna snuggle" I let her do so till she came out with something I wasn't expecting "Tera I've been thinking and I'd like to try going to school" I sat there and looked at her only to then hug her with bone breaking force saying "Makoto that's great" I held her there while she held me back **God damn it I've become such an over affectionate person hell I used to be a true evil bit now I'm more a chaotic neutral** I saw how happy she was over the situation **you know what maybe me becoming a warmer person isn't such a bad thing after all if it means that I can protect her smile** I then let her continue to hug me.

**Over to Ashai's pov**

I was currently laying on Miki's bed with her since she wanted to spend a little time with me she asked me "is your hand hurting" I told her "it's just my pride that's hurting" she gently got a hold of it only to then cry a little I asked "hey hey Flower what's wrong" I turned to her hearing her say "I saw how you handled things in Glasgow, then I saw you nearly die were it not for Organic and now your hands busted up because of Toshinori" she cried telling me "I hate looking at the news because I'm scared one day I'll hear that you died in action Ashai" I hugged her tightly while she erupted into a fit of tears saying "the thing that scares me more is that you wouldn't fear death so long as you saved one life" her tears were getting more and more intense so I held her even tighter while playing with her hair gently knowing full well she likes it.

* * *

While I played with her hair I told her "it's true I've been risking my life far to much lately and I had a feeling it was upsetting you my Flower" I kissed her forehead telling her "but just know I would fear death because I'd be separated from you" she blushed while looking up at me saying "Ashai I I" she was clearly trying to stay mad at me I then said to her "a life without my Flower isn't a life I want what I want is to stay with you Miki Mayuzumi for as long as you're willing to stand me" she wrapped her arms around me yet despite the pain in my right arm I didn't mind it  **I'm still gonna use my left hand to strangle Hyate** she looked at me saying "I doubt I could ever grow sick of you Ash" she stole a kiss on my forehead while I held her close to my chest all the while continuing to play with her hair.

While I played with her hair she told me "idiot why can I never stay mad at you" I retorted with "because I'm a super sexy badass who's great at charming you" she giggled at that comment only to say "well I can't deny the super sexy part" she then put her head on my lap while I stroked the mature beauty before me while she asked "Ashai would you ever leave me"  **I know it seems pathetic her asking questions like that but she occasionally needs that little bit of reassurance** I told her though "I'd never leave you but there is one other girl I'd love" she shot up in a panic till I said "and she will call me Papa and you Mama" she blushed and cried some more while we sat for the rest of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Toshinori Hassaku  
> Nicknames- Toshi (by his Mother), The scorned one (by the general public), Boss (by his staff), Titan of Destruction (official title) and Bigus Dickus (by Author-kun)  
> Age- 54  
> Height- 5'7 or 170cm  
> Weight- 72kg or 158lbs  
> Hair colour- None (he's bald)  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Beta Category- ?  
> Beta power- Titan (unofficial name due to it not being registered)  
> Fun facts- He has a bonsai tree in his room, he resides in a penthouse suite in the Minato ward, he was surprisingly popular among his staff, he often performs Tai chi at night to handle the stress of his job, his favourite fictional character is Touma Kamijou from A Certain Magical Index, his favourite food is Miso soup and his favourite animal is a Lion.


	61. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Hyate and his friends having beat Toshinori there lives have slowly began returning to normal however Toshinori's defeat has brought about more problems than it solved as the world has began falling apart due to the growing tensions between Nation's and the tensions between Beta's and Humans is continuing to grow so now Hyate must do everything in his power to keep the ever fragile balance intact all the while protecting what he loves most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for fun I thought I'd list the stats of the Beta-fall member's so here we go:  
> Hyate's stats:  
> Attack power- 6/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Speed- 8/6  
> Altruism- 1,000/6
> 
> Ashai's stats:  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 4/6 (due to his injuries originally he originally would have been a 5)  
> Intellect- 6/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Love for Miki- 100/6
> 
> Ohta's stats:  
> Attack power- 6/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Intellect- 6/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Sheer dumb luck- 200/6 (at this stage I'm convinced being lucky is his superpower)
> 
> Teranosuke's stats:  
> Attack power- 6/6  
> Defensive power- 6/6 (as of the International arc he was formerly a 4)  
> Intellect- 6/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Anti-heroism- 300/6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Two weeks later**

*Ow* I heard Ashai getting annoyed since his bandage's were coming off today  **thank God we've got one hell of a healer with us oh my God Beta-fall could become characters in a fantasy game**  he then showed that his hand had several scars along it although he was able to move it regardless Ashai said "finally I can stop looking like a mummy" we all chuckled till Kagome gestured for me and Ohta to follow her  **wonder what she's after.**

After we followed her in a car to an airfield she said "alright now we can talk" she showed us a set of video's of Berlin saying "in the span of two hours half the city has been plunged into chaos due to the Anti-Beta rioting and other such tensions that are building up" I asked "foul play I'm assuming" she retorted with "that's what I'd like you and Ohta to find out" he agreed to it only to ask "are we to do this quietly or loudly" she responded with "preferably quietly but if need be then go in loud the extraction plans on the plane" she then left while me and Ohta went onboard.

**A few hours later in Berlin's airspace**

After getting into Berlin's airspace I asked "so once more let's go through the plan" Ohta said "alright once we're in Berlin we need to meet at this hotel just on the edge of this city where a change of clothes, some gear and a rooms all been procured for us, then we've gotta look about in areas where the rioting is at its most most prevalent" I nodded only to then realise "wait Ohta what're we doing about getting in" he opened the door saying "that's the fun part" he put a parachute on my back and leapt out of the plane with me "AHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHQHAHQHHQHA" I was plummeting at a few thousand feet while Ohta was quite clearly enjoying himself  **I can't use my wing's or else I'll give away my location** I after a long plummt pulled the cord on my parachute however my luck being what it is i got caught on a tree **fuck sake man** Ohta landed a little bit away however I was forced to not just remove my parachute but I had only one option of falling into a lake **it's not even two minutes in and my life's going to shit again God damn it Author-kun do you get a kick from bullying me.**

* * *

After I swam out of the river and walked for a bit I met up with Ohta saying "I hate lake's" he took a photo saying "Shiage is gonna have a field day with this" I playfully hit my best friend in the arm only to see we were outside the hotel  **I am going to hate checking in** Ohta then got us checked in and took me to our room. Once we got in he pointed to a set of clothes saying "I'll get your long coat cleaned you hit the shower" I at that moment more or less threw myself into the shower **honestly this feels like the first time in week's that I've been able to get a good rest like this** I felt the water falling down my skin till it brought back several memories of my fights **Yui on your left wait shit Ashai duck** I quickly slapped myself to get back to normal **I'll talk it out with Chisa-chan she knows what to do**.

After I was done I saw out the window all of the rioting in the distance as Ohta said "we've got the gear" he showed off some guns alongside some credit cards and other items I remarked "hey remember when we were kids and we'd play Spies" he chuckled telling me "oh my God that was amazing" I high fived him till he hugged me slightly saying "hey Hyate I'm glad for being friends with you" I remarked "hey I'm glad to be your friend" we smiled and got ourselves ready to go to bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's stats:  
> Attack power- 7/6  
> Defensive power- 4/6  
> Intellect- 6/6  
> Speed- 4/6  
> Leadership- 80/6
> 
> Asuka's stats:  
> Attack power- 6/6  
> Defensive power- 3/6  
> Intellect- 6/6  
> Speed- 4/6  
> Innocence- 70/6
> 
> Yui's stats:  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Intellect- 5/6  
> Speed- 6/6  
> Cuteness- Error error can not be read
> 
> Yukari's stats:  
> Attack power- 4/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Intellect- 6/6  
> Speed 6/6  
> Quietness- 100/6


	62. Riots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So while it was never shown on screen Ohta made what is called the Ten Commandments of Beta-fall and well here they are:
> 
> 1) Thou shall not wake Yui while she sleeps lest you incur the wrath of a Tiny Demon 
> 
> 2) Thou shalt take any and all chances to tease Hyate
> 
> 3) Thou shall leave the cookie jar alone lest you incur the wrath of Ashai
> 
> 4) Thou shall not enrage Asuka lest you wish to die a painful and excruciating death 
> 
> 5) Thou shalt not try to steal Hyate's girls lest you incur the wrath of a Trickster God 
> 
> 6) Thou shalt not touch Rimou's laptop lest you want a tech stalker in your life 
> 
> 7) Thou shalt not make a joke about death lest you want to make Ester cry 
> 
> 8) Thou shalt not bring up being single lest you want to make Chisato angry 
> 
> 9) Thou shall not bring up the Borderlands series lest you want Shiage to go full fanboy mode 
> 
> 10) Thou must always protect the people you care for the most

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**The following day**

After we arrived in Berlin me and Ohta got straight to work on trying to put a stop to the riots by investigating the two major sites hence why we split up for a moment to cover more ground in the city  **sadly the local Beta-fall team here have been forced out to Munich since their office got trashed so in other words me and Ohta are knee-deep in enemy territory with next to no back up possible fuck we're gonna have to play it safe** I however saw an Anti-Beta crowd marching along so I hid behind a corner and began navigating the alleyways **Ohta has the advantage of superior infiltration experience and the fact that he has no powers means that most Anti-Beta rioters will ignore him however I'm heavily known across the globe, have very poor infiltration experience and I'm a Cat 1 so even I'm a prime target for Anti-Beta rioters just great** I then came to a dead end so I ran up one wall then leapt to the other at which stage I found a fire escape I could use  **gotta get above ground so that way I can avoid the riots and keep a birds eye view at the same time.**

Once I got upper height I could see the whole city was in real trouble  **damn it I want to do something to help I've got the power to but if I do then Kagome will be pissed she wants us to do this quietly and we could risk an international incident if I do anything here since we didn't legally enter the country** I took a deep breath till I saw some men in biker helmets taking a box somewhere under the cover of the riots  **so either someone's really secretive about their shopping or its trouble** I leapt across the rooftops while keeping an eye their movements only for me to see a soldier who had the symbol for the Communion of the Apostles  **so they are behind this or at least they're involved in this either way it warrants further investigation** I kept to the rooftops and saw that they were busy operating in an abandoned apartment **_[Switch- Trace]_** I examined the apartment **ok three guys are by a table, one's on the couch with beer I presume, two are watching the exit while another's working in the kitchen I can't tell if they've got automatic weapons but I still need to look into this** once I saw an opening I said  _ **[Switch- Transportation]**_ I teleported onto the balcony above and cocked my gun  **three, two one** I dropped down onto the apartments balcony kicked the door in and then shot the two at the exit they went down in one hit till I quickly nailed the one in the chest that was by the TV next to go was the one by the kitchen with the rest saying "who is he" **_[Switch- Blackout]_** I disabled all their phones to stop them calling for back up till I then said **_[Switch- Airborne]_** I began flooding the room with an anaesthetic which took the remaining three out  **can't be to careful** to be on the safe side I shot them **look at me everyday I'm turning further and further away from the light or maybe it was meant to be this way.**

I then checked the table to see what they were cooking up **well whatever it was it's definitely not Grandma Mio's ramen wait a sec the chemical I recognise here is white phosphorus it's used in grenades and mortars as an incindiary agent that combined with the timers and detonators, along with the oil based agent's here on my God** I quickly called Ohta however I heard the sound of gun shots in the background he said "Hyate I'm under fire" I told him "hold on I'm coming for you although I've found a bomb making factory" he told me "drop a tip for the police don't worry about me" I shouted "I'M NOT ABANDONING YOU OHTA" I then leapt out the window to go save Ohta while saying **_[Switch- Angel]_** I then flew out while keeping to a low altitude to avoid attracting to much attention  **Ohta's my best friend he's been with me since we were kids dang it if I abandon him now forget not being a hero I'll be a bad person if I leave my friend here and now he's always had my back so it's time I had his** I then flew faster to get to him and dropping an anonymous tip for the police on the factory.

* * *

Once I arrived at Ohta's location I shot two of his attackers while firing feather darts at the remaining three saying "OHTA" **_[Switch- Medicinal]_** I began healing him as best I could even though he tried to stop me **fuck it's a through and through shot** I did my best although he told me "Hyate just run" I remarked "I won't leave you" I quickly got out my phone to call an ambulance while he asked "why do all this for me of all people a guy with no power's why always fight for me Hyate" I told him "BECAUSE YOUR A BROTHER TO ME I CAN'T DO THIS NOT WITHOUT YOU" I held his hand while attempting to heal his wounds  **I can't loose him not now wait a sec** I looked at his wounds and said  _ **[Switch- Wire web]**_ using Natsuki's wires I practically stitched his wound shut albeit in a ineffective way he told me "Hyate don't" I though got a surprise when I saw a familiar face arrive  **what's she doing here** Ester arrived saying "Kagome had a feeling something's wrong so she sent me Komoe's currently piloting the jet" I asked "Ester is it really you" she looked at me saying "it's Tomb I'm right here"  **it's really her** I let her carry Ohta while remarking "thank you" she took him away.

Once she took him away I saw Salvatore appear saying "choose Trickster God your friend or the city" he held a gun aimed at Ester while activating the bomb's  **no no no no** I leapt at him and slammed his my fist into his face repeatedly while shouting "YOU SICK BASTARD WHAT DO YOU GET OUT OF THIS HUH MONEY, ENJOYMENT, SATISFACTION HUH HUH HUH" I eventually stopped so he remarked "I will save the world" he then teleported away while I looked on at the city Ester asked "Hyate are" I said "get Ohta out of here I'll be fine" I fell to my knees only to fly down at the city **_[Switch- H20]_** I tried to put the flames out however it was to no avail I then tried again but all I could hear was people screaming and dying **I failed it's all my fault if I'd been faster I could have saved everyone** in my despair I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" my power went rampant making the flames die down all the while I heard emergency services having a hard time **who am I kidding I can't save the world when I don't even know if I saved my best friend's life** tears streamed down my face while I fell to my knees.

 


	63. Inner turmoil

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Teranosuke's pov**

**Two day's later in Tokyo**

After the mission went off the rails in Berlin Hyate, Ohta, Ester and Komoe returned to Japan as quickly as possible however Hyate was looking down and depressed **I've never seen him looking this sad before sure he's had bad day's but this is something else** Kagome then came alongside me asking "is he going to be ok" I told her "he hasn't ate or slept since he got back to be honest I'm worried now" **Hyate you've always been able to bounce back before so what's different this time** he got up saying "I'm gonna go for a walk see y'all" he waved while faking a smile **he's a wreck right now what exactly happened to him in Berlin that made him this bad** he walked off leaving his badge, knife and gun behind so I walked out as well while Kagome just stood looking sadder than I've ever seen her.

Once I got outside I noticed that it began snowing a little  **I'm amazed that it's snowing this time of year I always did like snow it's soothing in a way having to wrap up warm** I walked with my Beta-Tracer on my arm and my hood up **this year's been eventful as hell Hyate kicked my ass twice in a row, I met then fell in love with Makoto and became closer to Komoe not to mention all the horrible incidents we've had to handle** eventually I stopped by a bridge **a year ago I'd look at this view and remain indifferent to it but now I see a city full of people I want to protect** I merely smiled while checking my phone and see a photo of me and Makoto I was sticking my tounge out while she was doing the bunny ears over my head and giving a big cheesy grin **even if the whole world still sees me as a monster I'll continue working hard to be at her side** I then carried on walking  **the thing is I know I'll never be seen as a shining symbol of justice like what Hyate is and I know for as long as I live the people I've killed will continue to haunt me no matter how many good deeds I commit so that's why I'll do whatever I can to protect the people that matter to me like I said in my rematch with Hyate I'll protect the few people on my cellphone whereas he can handle the other six or seven billion people out there** I then pulled out my phone saying "hey Chisato I need a favour" she said "what is it Teranosuke" I told her "it's about Hyate" I then kept the conversation going.

**Over to Hyate's pov**

I was currently walking around aimlessly till Chisato arrived saying "Hyate we need to talk" I said "I'll be fine Chisa-chan you get home it's cold tonight" she grabbed my hand saying "my apartment isn't far let's talk" I let her drag me away  **what's the point** she kept on dragging me **Berlin's in ruins thanks to me honestly I'm amazed I'm not in a courtroom right now because of it.** Eventually we got to her apartment so she sat me down saying "Hyate I've noticed your behaviour for the past couple of days so I wanted to discuss it with you" she took of the lab coat she wears saying "as Chisato Yoshinda one of your friends not as a member of Beta-fall" she took off my long coat and sat me down while holding my cheeks telling me "I want you to tell me everything that's on your mind" she held her forehead against mine saying "let it all out" I merely sat and watched  _ **(Author's note- Quick warning Hyate's about to go into rant mode)**_ I told her "I'm fine" she replied with "liar your anything but you haven't been since Berlin" I began crying only to let it out saying "it annoys me ok that Beta-fall exists that the situation with rouge Beta's is so bad that we need to form an international group because of it" she told me "that's not all" I got up to leave only for her to pin me to the floor while I shouted "ALRIGHT IT BOTHERS ME THAT I COULDN'T SAVE THOSE PEOPLE IN BERLIN, IT BOTHERS ME THAT THERE ARE COUNTLESS CHILDREN WHO CRY AND BEG FOR THEIR PARENT'S AFTER THEY'VE DIED AND YET I COMPLAIN WHEN A GIRL FLIRTS WITH ME, IT ANGERS ME THAT PEOPLE OUT THERE SUFFER WHILE I PRANCE ABOUT ACTING LIKE A HERO IGNORING THEM NOT BECAUSE I DON'T NOTICE BUT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HELP THEM DESPITE THE POWER AND SKILL'S I'VE GAINED I CAN'T HELP THOSE CHILDREN THAT ARE STARVING IN THE STREETS OR THOSE ELDERLY PEOPLE THAT EVERYONE FORGETS ABOUT OR EVEN AS SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS A SCARED LITTLE KID WHO'S LOST HIS MOM AT THE MALL I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAVE THEM ALL AND I HATE IT" at this stage I was in a fit of tears till she asked "then why risk it why be a hero Hyate" I cried more and shouted "LOOK AT ME WITHOUT MY POWER I'M A NOBODY BEFORE I JOINED BETA-FALL I WAS A GOOD FOR NOTHING CAT 6 WHO COULDN'T EVEN STAND UP FOR HIMSELF YET PEOPLE LIKE ASHAI OHTA TERANOSUKE AND ALL THE OTHERS THEY CAN ALL DO THAT THEY'VE ALWAYS DONE THAT I MADE IT MY PURPOSE IN LIFE TO SAVE PEOPLE BECAUSE DEEP DOWN I'M NOTHING IF I CAN'T SAVE A LIFE AT THE END OF THE DAY I HAVE TO SAVE A LIFE TO GIVE MY OWN MEANING" I cried more while she hugged me.

* * *

While I cried I told her "I wanted to save people to give myself meaning I guess I got caught up in my own delusions of grandeur and now people that are close to me and those that aren't think I'm a paragon of virtue I'm not I lied to everyone to my family, to my friends, to the girls but worst yet I lied to myself" she hugged me tighter than I've ever been hugged before saying "Hyate your right your not a hero, your not a paragon of virtue you know what you are" she smiled and rubbed my shoulders saying "your a human being one who makes plenty of mistakes yet you also posses a strength few others do and that is the strength to risk everything knowing you'll get nothing in return" I looked up hearing her say "since day one you've thrown yourself into danger even when you've had no obligation to knowing you'd likely get nothing out of it but that's not a weakness no that's your power you've got the strength of heart to do that over and over again" **I'm not strong it was always a lie I never saved anyone** she sat by me at last.

As she sat by me she told me "I know I'm sounding harsh and bitchy right now" I stopped her saying "it's ok I'd rather you got to the point" she nodded telling me "Hyate your always doing things for others for once do something for your own convenience if you feel you have to be the hero when you don't have to be then stand firm and tall then shout HELL NO SOLVE YOUR OWN PROBLEMS and walk on" she hugged me into her breasts while I stopped crying telling her "I can't do that it's not in my nature" she held me closer telling me "then just sit here don't be a man who beares the sins of the world just be you even if it's only for one night don't be the Trickster God or a Beta-fall member be Hyate Amagiri a regular highschool student who's had a bad day" I fell asleep on her lap while she whispered "it's ok Hyate I won't leave your side" my eyes then shut due to the weariness of them.

**Now to Chisato's pov**

I watched as Hyate fell asleep on me while I called Teranosuke saying "he's asleep now" he replied with "hey thanks for this" in his everlasting tsundereness he said "not that I was worried to begin with" he hung up although I simply chuckled **look at him he's so peaceful** I brushed aside some of his hair while smiling **the truth is his knack for saving people has always concerned me that's why I always scold him whenever he gets injured after saving someone but that never deters him instead he just pushes forward onto the next person** the more I looked at him the more I blushed **I've been thinking of him since he joined in ways that a doctor like me shouldn't think of a patient I want him to do something for his own convenience for a change yet at the same time I want to be saved by him to get carried to safety by him and be told it's going to be ok by him just like a princess in a fairy tale** I shook my head about in embarrassment **no no no bad Chisato he's a patient don't** I looked down seeing his midriff  **maybe a tiny peek won't hurt** with great hesitation I rolled up his t-shirt a little only to get even more flustered  **oh my God oh my God oh my God he's so muscular and hot yet he's so much younger than me I didn't think a man could be this well built** **and I'm a doctor dang it** I pulled it down and continued to stroke his hair so he could rest easier.

* * *

**A few hour's later**

Eventually everyone else arrived as Hyate woke up asking "what time is" he got cut off by Kagome who hugged him with tears in her eyes saying "Hyate I am so sorry I never noticed what was going on with you" he wiped them away while I said "they know it's ok" everyone looked on while Hyate said "so you know why I" Shiage cut him off saying "Hyate so what if you saved people for your own self worth" he put his hand on Hyate's shoulder telling him "you taught me it doesn't matter why or how you save a life what matters is that you do save a life if you've got the power to" he smiled while Natsuki said "you taught me and Shimura that it doesn't matter what you did in the past you can still do good in the future" Ohta who'd just arrived with crutches said "you proved to me that strength comes in many forms Charla" Ashai told him "you showed me that it takes true courage to risk everything for the one's you love" finally Teranosuke stepped forward saying "and you taught me strength is meaningless if it's not used to protect what you hold dear" Hyate looked ready to cry again.

While he teared up I told him "don't you see you've done plenty for people" Kagome held him saying "you don't need to save everyone Hyate just save the people you love that's all you need to do" his smile returned till he turned to me saying "Chisato earlier you said I should do something for my own convenience" I nodded while he clenched his fist saying "I don't know about you but I am done with Salvatore and his menagerie kicking us in the balls all the time for once I think it's time we kicked him back" his smile was overflowing with confidence so much so that it made most of the girls in the room blush till Teranosuke said "where do we start" he smirked with Hyate so we got to work **finally he did something for himself** he grabbed his coat saying "thanks Chisa-chan" I blushed and saw him smiling and laughing with Shiage, Ohta, Ashai and Teranosuke **I still hope someday I can be saved by him __ __** ****the rest of us then left.


	64. The origin of thy enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next up on the power explanation is Beta-fall's resident #2 Shiage.  
> In terms of his power's function Shiage's power defies the very nature of the laws of physics since his power doesn't consist of elementary or even composite particles rather the energy he creates is something entirely different and potentially something that doesn't even exist within the known universe. Despite being stated to control Anti-matter as mentioned it's clear he control's something very different.
> 
> Because of the mysterious nature of his power's origin that's why Shiage is designated as #2 Cat 1 however it's theorised by several scientists that he could potentially discover the inner mechanics of the universe itself and potentially redefine them to his whims provided he delves deep enough into his power. 
> 
> Due to his power he also has the innate ability to detect other types of energy ranging from heat, electricity, momentum and so on however with his current level he can't do much else with this information other than know how his opponents attacking him or what kind of place he's in.
> 
> Thanks to his Reawakening he's able to transmute different materials into his Anti-matter however it's unknown how this is accomplished. 
> 
> So there we have it again sorry that his power isn't well devised but hey like I said up top it has a very mysterious nature about it.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Teranosuke's pov**

**A week later**

After Hyate had his little breakdown we all sprung back into action to take down the Communion of the Apostles **it's a good job Ohta got the best medical care he could otherwise we'd be a man down** you see Ohta is now able to walk on his on after a week of intensive care although sadly he's got countless bandages on his body **he looks like a mummy** I however got approached by Kagome who said "Teranosuke are you free" I sarcastically said "no I'm $1" she faceplamed only to tell me "I need you and Shiage in Vatican city" I looked at her asking "for what precisely" she told me "we got an anonymous tip that the Communion has ties there and I can't afford to send in a gigantic team or else we'll cause a major incident" **in my experience anonymous tip's are never a good sign me and Shiage had better be careful**  I nodded saying "I'll need a plane, some ammo and priest garbs" she nodded and texted me the address for the airfield **from what I know Beta-fall aren't meant to operate in Vatican city it's out of our jurisdiction based on an old treaty formed with the Pope damn I'd better brush up on my history.**

_**(Author's note- Just imagine that Teranosuke, Shiage and the other people in Vatican city are speaking Italian since it's easier)** _

**Hour's later in Vatican city**

Eventually me and Shiage arrived in Vatican city with him saying "not how I envisioned my trip here but oh well" I chuckled a little and began going in with him **so as of for why I needed priest garbs well it's a case of since the group sounds religious in name I thought why not investigate some churches so we can potentially uncover something and what better way to blend into the city then with priest garbs** Shiage remarked "all we need is to chain an 8 year old boy to our dicks and we've completed the look" I got behind a corner and covered my mouth laughing **oh God that's a terrible joke in fact that's an evil joke but ahahahah** he smirked knowing he made me laugh while I said "come on let's do this" he nodded **here's hoping his Exotic material power can help us out here otherwise Kagome will have sent the two most powerful Beta's alive to their doom** at that moment I found a church saying "alright Idiot you go check ask around some cafes see if there's anything interesting I'll go investigate here" he nodded and went to do that **like Hibiki told me a while ago never underestimate the housewife and elderly lady network** I then ventured in while concealing my Beta-Tracer and gun.

Once I walked in I saw some people leaving a just ended mass leaving me alone with the priest he said "you can drop the robe's boy" I walked forward while he said "no one your age should be a priest yet" I cast them aside showing my jacket, Beta-Tracer and other clothes as I said "dang it" he approached me saying "we don't get many young men being interested in going to church nowadays so I must say seeing you here is a rarity" **what's this old crone on about** I told him "a person like me isn't exactly on speaking terms with God not after what I've done" he then arrived saying "in you I sense a lot of inner conflict and pain" he touched my cheeks gently saying "I feel sorrow and anguish so thick it's suffocating"  **this old fuck had better shut up he doesn't know a thing about me about the shit I've been through** however he surprised me by saying "but in your eyes I see a man who wants to redeem himself, a man who tries everyday to change to cast aside his old self behind and become a better man"  **how does he could it be some kind of Beta ability empathy based perhaps if so I can't imagine that he'd be a very high Category after all powers that manipulate concepts like empathy and time are a lot harder to register nevermind develop** he told me while I left "just because you sinned doesn't mean your destined for darkness" I marched out with Shiage standing outside I said "let's go there's nothing here" I however had a tear on my left cheek **damn it I let an old bat get under my skin tsk how embarrassing** me and Shiage then left to go carry on our investigation.

* * *

**Three hour's later**

After exploring the city we found virtually nothing on the Communion of the Apostles group only references to the Apostles themselves  **damn it could that tip was likely a dud if so we got sent on a wild goose chase** I however saw a woman following us so I grabbed Shiage's wrist saying "follow me ok" he nodded while saying "hey Organic just know I'm glad we can at least cooperate on this" I told him "your #2 after all as in the only guy who has the potential to surpass me" I smiled only for the woman to get us into a corner saying "Teranosuke Inaba Shiage Kamaikada I have information for you concerning the Communion of the Apostles" the woman was wearing a bike helmet only to hand me a thumb drive saying "this contains all the data on the Communion of the Apostles take it" I accepted it and plugged it into my Beta-Tracer **fortunately I was able to add a memory storage system to it so I can download or upload data provided I have a suitable device to upload it just gotta get it scrubbed for viruses and I'm done** eventually I found that the data was legitimate so I asked "why do this" she told me "Salvatore is corrupting the group from within I can't ah" three guy's shot her while an explosion happened **shit** me and Shiage got surrounded so he grabbed me and manifested his wing's while turning their gun's into his Anti-matter to make a shield around us **I've gotta get this data uploaded to the Beta-fall server the equipment on the plane should help but it's a matter of not dieing before we get there.**

Once we returned to the airfield where our plane was stashed I entered and activated the upload saying "let's get shit no" I saw that they'd arrived so I said "get the engine's fired up" he made a barrier with holes I could shoot through although they clearly had the advantage in numbers and fire power **_Sever_** I made a few of them fall so I quickly increased the density of my legs muscles and slammed my foot on the ground making fissures appear in the process  **shit we're pinned down** Shiage began helping out by using his Anti-matter to separate them however the more he did that the more of them seemed to come along **damn it this was meant to be a quick in and out but these pricks have turned it into a stand off that's stuck in a stalemate** I slammed my foot on the ground again making a few cars flip over until I felt a strange sensation inside of me **I feel as though I can understand more about living being in more than just how to alter or create them but how to actively reconstruct them all this knowledge my head feels like it's gonna split open like a melon** I became engulfed in a bright light while dropping my gun near Shiage and screaming in the process.

**Over to Shiage's pov**

I watched as Teranosuke became engulfed in the light he called out in an unnatural voice **_Ultimate Lifeform_** I watched him emerge looking nothing like he used to now he had a head similar to a Xenomorph's from the Alien franchise along with black eyes so large they didn't look normal, his chest arms and legs were so thin you could see his bones and four tentacle like appendages came from his back  **what the** a soldier tried to shoot him however he suspended the bullet in midair alongside the rocks near him which then floated as did he  **this power what is it he's never displayed anything like this at all** suddenly he flicked the bullet sending it and the rocks flying only for them to transform into scorpions of all things which stabbed the soldiers they attempted to fire more but he merely sent them back ******he must somehow be reversing the vectors of the bullets therefore redirecting them wait shit** he began letting out his power making my hair blow about **he's not just giving off momentum no he's generating every type of energy radiation based and none ionising radiation as of for that scorpion thing could it be he's able to somehow bestow life into objects therefore making them turn into living beings** his tentacles latched onto the cars turning them into lions while speaking in an unknown language **what the hell has he become did he call this or something else call it ultimate lifeform if so he is no after all he does more than alter life or create it he's able to bestow it and if that energy thing is correct my hypothesis is he can now manipulate other forms of energy now if so he's literally attained ultimate power damn it** once the guards were dead Teranosuke left his form with a massive amount of steam coming out so I picked up him body and used my Anti-matter to recover the husk of the creature he became to go back to Japan.


	65. The name of thy enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rimou's stats-  
> Attack power- 4/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Intellect- 6/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Sarcasm- 79/6
> 
> Ester's stats-  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Intellect- 4/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Sweetness- 100/6
> 
> Shiage's stats-  
> Attack power- 6/6  
> Defensive power- 5/6  
> Intellect- 7/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Growth- 12/6
> 
> Hibiki's stats-  
> Attack power- 5/6  
> Defensive power- 6/6  
> Intellect- 6/6  
> Speed- 5/6  
> Change of heart- 7/6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**In Shambala**

After Shiage and Teranosuke got back from Vatican city all of us stood behind a glass screen while they tested him and that husk Shiage recovered Kagome asked "so he just transformed into this out of nowhere" he nodded telling her "I don't know how or why but whatever he did really saved me" Makoto however looked worried about what was going on  **poor girl she's likely scared out of her mind** however he himself shot up saying "Doc your a good guy but get those bloody electrodes off me" he put his jacket on and marched out  **yup he's back alright** once he got out he asked "is that husk a cosplay or something" all of us looked worried while Shiage explained it to him although Kagome went to the corner.

Once I got to the corner she said "hi Hyate" I hugged her from behind asking "now what's bothering my Fire Goddess today" I rested my head on her shoulder while hearing her say "it's nothing really" she however was getting more and more relaxed **whenever I'm with this girl I feel like I could conquer the world she just makes me feel that great how I earned her affection's I'll never know** she put her arms around mine while I stole a kiss from her only to hear her say "ok I have been under pressure" I turned her around hearing her say "the mess in Berlin combined with the incident in Vatican city alongside everything else I've got to do it's just stressing" I pecked her cheek saying "tell you what when this is over and done with I'll take you out to a restaurant somewhere nice and fancy how does that sound" she giggled while I played with her hair **I always put myself under unneeded stress and pressure but that won't stop me from trying to ease her burdens if only a little she might be an all-powerful Fire Goddess but she's still human** while I played with her hair she rested her forehead on mine and let out satisfied sighs saying "I love having an idiot for a boyfriend" I chuckled telling her "it's true I'm an idiot but at least I'm the best damn idiot alive" she giggled only to steal a quick kiss on my lips **I love having moments like this with her she just makes them so much fun I guess you could say.**

After we were done Professor Kusaka began examining the data sent by Shiage till Kagome said "oh my God"  **so that's it huh** you see the data was about everything on the Communion of the Apostles and its members  **from the looks things they've been around for decades if not a century it seems they're a former Italian black ops unit that's always consisted of people with rare but powerful Beta power's so they could do various tasks that other black ops teams couldn't do as of for why they turned traitor it seems Salvatore has been attempting to stoke the flames of the world's hatred to start a World War for what reason it doesn't say but in terms of how Vatican city fits into this it seems as though they authorised the group initially to give it more leeway using the influence of the church** Professor Kusaka clicked about showing Salvatore himself  **so his real name is eh** his name tag was a blank **so his true name is nothing then perhaps they erased his birth records when he joined the Communion if so these guy's are abnormally through** I asked out loud "just who have we made an enemy of" all of us began walking home while I thought about it all till the girls all fought over me again **dang it** I walked on saying "hey guys I need a minute ok" they nodded letting me go **I never say it often but I am so glad I've got the world's most understanding harem** I then left Shambala to get some fresh air.

* * *

**An hour later**

I've been walking about for a while now till I saw some school kids leaving  **wait I think I recognise that uniform** I saw one of them **wait is that Reiko** I waved gently saying "hey Reiko" right now dressed in the uniform of Tokoyami Municipal high which consists of a beige coloured sweater with thigh high stockings and brown shoes alongside a hood that she wears a lot, she jumped a bit saying "oh um hhhh hi Hyate" she was currently a blushing mess asking "um what brings you here" I explained everything we found out while she said "we might be in over our heads" I agreed till I saw a red dot sight on her I shouted "EVERYONE GET DOWN" I pushed her to the ground making her blush more **_[Switch- Crystallisation] [Switch- Nullifier] [Switch- Celsius]_** I stood up letting my long coat blow in the wind only for Salvatore to arrive he said "ah Hyate Amagiri it's time we formerly met" Reiko made a series of electrical currents surround her hand saying "I'll help as best I can Hyate" I nodded saying to Salvatore "I know your groups origin and I know you're playing a role in the current tensions breaking down" he chuckled only to burst into a sarcastic cackle saying "that parts done dumbass"  **what the** I checked my phone  **no** he said "it's begun" he shouted "AS OF OCTOBER 18TH WORLD WAR BETA HAS BEGAN" he tried to shoot me however I made a fiery shield to block them at which stage I threw the bolt at him only to see him use another bolt of fire  **wait a sec he's meant to only be a teleporter how's he** he suddenly teleported in front of me then kneed me in the stomach saying "you remember Project Ascension right" he grabbed my hair while whispering "I'm the founder so therefore it's only natural I'd get freebies on the best power's"  **wait what I thought Toshinori was the founder of it does this mean that we got it wrong and he was just a single benefactor of it if so how many more do we have to find** I felt my arm getting hurt so in crystallised it then broke free of Salvatore's grip  **he's tough no denying that** he suddenly built up a massive amount of energy so I using my arms blocked the hit as a beam of pure white energy came straight at me making my crystallised arms crack a little **shit shit shit** I was more focused on that till Reiko called down a lightning bolt to strike him.

After the bolt struck he leapt away saying "Reiko Shizuoka the shy little girl who rose to the top" he chocked her while using an unknown power to choke me saying "you aren't needed her Galvanic this is between me and the Trickster God" he let her go while teleporting to me saying "it's what the" I smirked saying "don't underestimate me asshole" I you see had my knife at his arm and my gun at his forehead **if I can just damn** he smacked my gun out of my hand and tried to hit me with my own knife so I in response went for him with a left hook and dropped my knife in that moment I kneed him in the chest and headbutted him shouting "REIKO GET THE CIVILIANS TO SAFETY" she went to do that while I did a spin kick to Salvatore he blocked saying "self taught yet not half bad" he grabbed it then threw me over his head saying "for a teenager your an impressive combatant Hyate Amagiri" he tried to stomp on me so I rolled out the way shouting "WHAT DO YOU WANT" he charged at me then pinned me to a wall saying "I will save this world from itself" he let me go saying "if you want to face me again come to the place where the fighting is at it's weakest" he teleported away letting me catch my breath.

**Over to Reiko's pov**

After Hyate got beaten I ran up asking "Hyate your hurt let's" he held his hand up saying "I'll be fine just worry about the civilans" he stood up saying "ah man I'm gonna have to avoid hot drinks for a bit" he stroked his throat saying "thanks for trying to help out Electro" he chuckled making me blush more  **eep he's so handsome it's unbearable someday** I pulled up my hood saying "um Hyate I never said it but I um I'm sorry about hurting you when you were a fugitive" he told me "it's fine Reiko" he walked off saying "if anything I was more scared you'd electrocute me to death" he chuckled and headed off  **he takes me seriously he he** I blushed more **most boys don't take me seriously because of my shyness yet he does** I fanned myself with my hands  **** **oh my God oh my God he's so amazing ahahahah** you see I'll admit when I met Hyate I felt attracted to him due to his good looks but overtime I felt a more genuine attraction because of his heroic nature and his kindness towards people **he's a rare breed of kindness the kind that does something for everyone and asks for nothing in return with a body that's been crafted to upmost perfection so he can save people with a smile** I then went back to Beta-fall's HQ to inform Kagome about Salvatore's incident.


	66. World at war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Prelude to war arc and next chapter will begin the World War Beta arc

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Later that night**

After my run in with Salvatore I returned to Beta-fall's HQ since Chisato wanted to run a check up on me however the atmosphere around the office was a glum one since the world is now at war **thanks to my fight with Salvatore being streamed worldwide online the name World War Beta is becoming the official name for the War damn it the world's playing into his hands and they don't even know it for fucks sake** Chisato told me "Hyate try to not stress yourself it's messing the results up" I nodded till she said "and done" I got up while Kagome was on the phone to multiple people clearly not being happy  **poor lady** however I got an alert on my phone from an unknown number:

_Hyate Amagiri if you're reading this then I'd like you to come alone to the following address immediately_ _and don't try to tell anyone as I will know about it k_

I then put it away Kagome asked "Hyate is everything ok" I told her "I'm just gonna go grab something for dinner" I kissed her on the lips saying "I'll be ok Fire Goddess"  **I don't know if I should be worried that I got texted by an unknown number by name or that said texter used a K on the end.**

**At the location**

Eventually I got to the address seeing a warehouse however I got a surprise when Teranosuke was here he said "Hyate you can't be here" I showed him the text till he said "wait I got the same thing" Ashai and Ohta then arrived showing the same thing till Ohta said "I need to get in here fast"  **what the hells going on** he told me "the Communion attacked me at the store so I'm pretty much on the run" I nodded and opened the door  **someone called us all here by name and took measures to stop us from being tailed so this someone is either a hyper paranoid son of a bitch or is a new adversary if so I can't waste time to entertain them right now** once we walked in I found a single freight elevator in the center with shipping containers blocking it off Teranosuke put his hand on the floor saying "I can't pick up any signs of life aside from us four"  _ **[Switch- Trace]**_ I scanned about saying "yup" he nodded with his gun drawn so us being us we went down the elevator  **just one button well the shortest distance between two points is a straight line** while we went down Teranosuke told me "Hyate if this turns out to be a waste of time or is Salvatore trying to pick us off I can't guarantee this will end without a blood bath" I nodded saying "Bio I know for a fact you do things your way so do that" he chuckled and cocked us gun **honestly I'm inclined to let him kill them if need be** however the elevator began playing a pleasant theme  **what the** Ashai faceplamed saying "way to kill the mood" we then stopped since we hit the bottom.

After we got to the bottom we walked down a walkway while the lights turned on showing a single computer a voice then said "greetings Four Hero's" I held my gun while the voice said "there's no need for guns" I put mine away as did Ohta till it said "allow me to introduce myself my name is Teralepta and it's a pleasure to finally say hi to you"  **what the heck** the lights turned on as I asked "so are you communicating via the computer" he though said "no I am the computer"  **wait what** Teranosuke said "so what are you an AI Simulacrum or something else" he remarked "I am simply me but for argument's sake and the sake of clarification I am a machine who's attained sentience"  **ok this is starting to get wired** Teranosuke said "wait Teralepta as in the Teraleptan system" Teralepta made a thumbs up appear on the screen telling us "and now it's time for my ultimate goal to come about"  **huh** Teralepta then told us "since I was created in the aftermath of World War 2 I have watched Human and Beta kind battle it out indirectly for generations at first I was content to watch but once I attained sentience I grew to believe what if there was another way for Beta's to be brought into line without the need of Human intervention so I formulated plans to have individuals elevated to Category 1" I hit my head after getting it **the power development program that's how he groomed those who'd be considered a way to keep them in line** the others were busy taking it all in  **come to think of it I've always wondered why us why of all the six or seven billion people living on this world why were only 11 of us elevated to Cat 1 but this explains everything Teralepta having details on every Beta power in the world could have identified those with Cat 1 potential then taken the measures to ensure they'd develop their power that way the question is though how could he have reacted if one of us went out of control if us Cat 1's made to police other Beta's then who police's us.**

* * *

While we watched him Teralepta told us "but now Salvatore is unraveling my plan at the seams son of a bitch that he is"  **this is the most badass AI I'll ever see** he said "Teranosuke Inaba the all-powerful one and the Demon who wishes he was an Angel, Hyate Amagiri the Trickster God and the one who bears the sins of the world, Ohta Himistsu the Knife in the Dark and the one who deceives the world and finally but far from least Ashai Kazagriri the Unsung Hero and the one who opposes the world"  **way to name our titles** he then told us "you must go to Denmark the place where the fighting is at it's weakest and stop this chaos before it consumes the world go with conviction in your heart and be the hero's I know you are" he turned the lights down saying "only you four men can save the world rally together those you trust and save us all for I cannot" the screen went off while we left **so we've gotta save the world huh** I clenched my fist saying "I'm gonna go to Denmark and then I'll punch Salvatore in his stupid smug prick face" while we marched off Ashai said "guy's it's best if we split up to draw the Communion off our backs then in Denmark we'll regroup in Copenhagen" I nodded and told him "see you all there"  **so this is happening I'm gonna do this not for this world not for Beta-fall or even for Salvatore's victims no I'll do this because I want to get him I am done being kicked about by him so it's time I kicked back.**

_**(Author's note- So the next segment or two will switch between all the Four Hero's pov quick warning)** _

**Hour's later**

**Teranosuke's pov**

After I left Hyate and the others all I had to was swing back home to grab some things like my wallet all the while I found a cargo train to sneak aboard  **this should take me to China and from there I can grab an express train to Denmark's borders at least** while I sat in the back I felt the train moving  **just hang on Makoto I'll stop this then we'll be ok then I'll come to you and I'll make you whatever you want for dinner** as the speed picked up I saw Makoto text me  **I shouldn't send her anything but you know what I'll send a few messages then I'll remove the battery to prevent it being traced and I can reword the tech on my Beta-Tracer so it can't be traced:**

**Mako-chan-** Hey Tera I saw the note what's going on

**Bio-baddy:** Look Makoto it's complicated but I'm gonna be away for a bit I wish I could tell you but it's difficult 

**Mako-chan:** But Tera I don't want you to be alone 

**Bio-baddy:** I love you Makoto that alone is proof I'll never be alone 

**Bio-baddy:** I love you with all my heart as cold as it is and when I get back let's go on a date together it doesn't need to be fancy it can be something simple 

**Mako-chan:** Ok 

**Mako-chan:** I know your always having something on and trust you that you'll come home just be safe 

**Mako-chan:** I love you

I then pulled out my battery to prevent being traced.

**Now to Ohta's pov**

After getting away from the warehouse that Teralepta was in I'd decided to go to a nearby shipyard to catch a boat to Denmark as per Teralepta's request **I can't use standard transportation since the Communion are after me hell they attacked me at the store so I'm in big trouble** once I found a shipping container that I could hide in I slipped in and waited in the corner  **this is all intense but if we're gonna save the world we need to throw away our old rules and adapt to the new ones before they're even revealed** I waited as the boat finally left  **looking back I don't regret joining Beta-fall nor do I regret being born without a power but if I can so much as save one life by going to Denmark I'll do it** I could hear workers on the boat so I sat there  **it'll be a long wait but I'll be fine.**

**Now to Ashai's pov** ****

Currently I was waiting by an airfield with Miki at my side she asked "Ashai why did you bring me here" I told her "Miki I've got something I need to do if I don't do this then everyone's gonna suffer" she held my hands as I explained what Teralepta told us while she said "so your gonna go be a hero" I told her "you know I can't sit back and watch especially when I've got the power to help people out" she kissed my cheek saying "then go you know what to do" before she left I gave her a deep and passionate kiss full of love and commitment all the while I gripped her thighs she returned the kiss till we ended it as I said "I love you Miki Mayuzumi" she told me "and I love you Ashai Kazagriri" I then ran off while she got in her car  **I feel like shit doing this but this could be the last time I get to see her ever again there's no guarantee I'll live when I get there but I wanted my last moment with her to be a happy one** while I rummaged about my pocket I saw a box  **this ring has been burning a hole in my pocket for 2 months now I just haven't had the right time to use it all I want is to be more than her boyfriend what I want is to be her man** by using my contacts that I've established over the part two years I was able to procure a plane that can get me to Denmark in 12 hours  **it's not perfect but so long as I get there** once the engines fired up I got the gear and flew off **I love you Miki Mayuzumi.**

* * *

**Now back to Hyate's pov**

****While the guys all had their own method of getting to Denmark I'd procured a yacht to get there **I knew there was a reason I'd need that favour some day** once I departed I heard someone in the lower deck **damn** I drew my gun only for Natsuki to emerge **what's she doing here** ****she held her hands up while I asked "Nat-chan what're you doing here" she told me "Kagome-sama told me that you didn't report back so I stalked you" **damn I can't have Kago knowing where I am if she finds out then she'll drag me back** Natsuki then asked "your off to somewhere dangerous aren't you" I nodded and explained what Teralepta told us while she said "I'll accompany you" I led her upwards saying "it'll be risky" she smirked whispering "I like danger" I smirked too as me and my traveling companion left Japan's waters  **it's a good job me and the guy's left our badges otherwise we'd be in bother** I clenched my fist while Natsuki handled the driving for now **I hate having to ignore Kago but I need to do this for myself when I get back I'll do whatever she wants** I set my long coat down and lay on the chair **come to think of it I haven't really paid any special attention to my harem lately I've been denying them a lot that's it when I get back I'll satisfy them all** me and Natsuki then traversed onwards to Denmark.

 


	67. Denmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the world now at war it's now more than just nation Vs nation it's now Humans Vs Beta's but with the true mastermind behind the chaos Salvatore cackling behind the scenes it's up to the Four Hero's to journey to Denmark and bring an end to this senseless violence before it consumes the world forever.
> 
> (Quick warning this will definitely be the longest arc to date)

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Two day's later**

After a straight trip to Denmark me and Natsuki arrived in Helsingør as I said "Natsuki this is your last chance to turn back" she told me "I've come this far so I might as well go all the way" I nodded and left the boat moored with her following me out  **come to think of it me and Natsuki haven't spent a whole load of time to get to know one another since she joined sure I've accepted her as one of my colleagues in Beta-fall but we haven't done that much together** while we walked out of the port she said "so where next Boss" I looked to her saying "first we need to get a car or other vehicle and then we'll make our way to Copenhagen" she nodded and walked alongside me all the while blushing immensely.

After she procured a vehicle we drove on to Copenhagen as she asked "hey Hyate be honest with me your only here to save people right" I told her "for once no" I turned a corner to get to a country road  **this road will add an extra hour and a half if not more to out journey but if I take the main roads it'll make us too easy to track and plus there's little traffic here so we have that advantage for now** she asked "oh then why come all this way" I told her "simple I'm gonna find Salvatore then punch him in his smug jerk face then I'm gonna sit every dammed leader of the world down and tell them to stop this senseless violence so if anyone gets in my way I'll every last person outta the sky" she nodded asking "something does bother me though about me"  **huh** she said "once I faced you as an enemy so why have you accepted me so much" I turned a corner saying "simple I know you had a reason to join Anti-fall and I'm sure it's a good one but I'll hear it when your comfortable enough to talk about it" she then put the radio on and blushed **I know my aims for Salvatore seem really unlike me but this is the path I choose I will defeat him and make sure this world never has to suffer the likes of him again because I am the one who bears the sins of the world** at that moment though we got ambushed by several SUVs I shouted "NATSUKI" she turned to me as I handed her my gun saying "I'll drive you shoot" she nodded with a gigantic smirk on her face at which stage I sped up and shot by several speed camera's all the while Natsuki fired on them I said "AMMO PACKS LEFT RIGHT POCKET" she took them out all the while I kept on driving  **this has Salvatore written all over it** I then saw one pulling by us so I said  _ **[Switch- Celsius]**_ the car wound it's window down as a guy with a gun aimed so I shot a bolt of fire into their car saying "bye" I snapped my fingers and increased the flames so much it blew their car up until we got rammed off the road by another car  **shit.**

After our car crashed I kicked the windshield off and pulled Natsuki out who said "that was just awful" I asked "your not hurt are you" she shook her head  **she's got a few bruises on her forehead and a shard or two of glass in her hold on** after getting her to a safe corner I said  ** _[Switch- Medicinal]_** I began healing her wounds until a woman stepped forward saying "greetings Trickster God" I put Natsuki on the floor as she said "I am Edith Jackson or if you want to use my codename I am Lilith 721"  **wait Jackson as in Obadiah shit is she his sister or** she told me "it's your fault Salvatore killed my husband so I'll kill you then him" she activated an electrical based ability at which point she attempted to electrocute me **I've helped Reiko test her power many times and she has a maximum range of 16 kilometres so taking into account the fact she's the world's most powerful Electromancer it's safe to assume this Edith lady isn't that far for her power** she tried to throw a whip like construct at me so I leapt to the side saying **_[Switch- Galvanic]_** I was briefly able to counter the bolts with me own till she shouted "YOU KILLED OBADIAH" she built up an insane amount of power shouting "HE WAS THE MOST NOBLE MAN I EVER KNEW AND YOU GOT HIM KILLED HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE THE WAY HE DID" she then blast a huge burst of electricity so I leapt back  **wait something's odd about her power** once I got behind the car I saw that we didn't get hurt **unlike Reiko who's Galvanic ability let's get go straight through metal due to the sheer power of her lightning Edith's seems to be more like proper lightning so metal conducts it let me try something** I got up saying  _ **[Switch- Wire web]**_ I discreetly let out the wires all the while saying "Obadiah wouldn't have wanted this" she cried and let out another burst only for to fail thanks to Natsuki's wires **just as I thought her power doesn't go up against metal that well** the other soldiers got taken out by Natsuki who then shot Edith in the chest she cried while I said "just know Obadiah gave me a really hard time when we fought" she nodded and died due to blood loss.

* * *

After she died Natsuki said "are you ok" I said "I'm fine" I marched off with her and commandeered one of the Apostles car's while Natsuki asked "I killed someone and you aren't mad" I told her "I hate to say it but I'm used to that" she turned away while I said "here it'll keep you warm" I handed her my long coat telling her "you saved my ass Nat-chan" she blushed so I told her "because you were willing to take a life you were able to save mine thank you" she blushed and snuggled into my coat **am I a monster for just accepting her death so easily in the past I'd scream and shout about it but now I'm saying it's ok so long as I'm alive what the hell is wrong with me** we then drove to the main roads of Denmark although there was an awkward silence in the car **maybe the idealistic approach I'm so used to doesn't belong in this world anymore this world is cruel I've always known that even before I joined Beta-fall but I hoped I could endure it if I kept an idealised mindset of saving everyone and making friends with everyone it might have worked once but in today's world it doesn't work** at that moment though Natsuki told me "Hyate don't feel bad for not being fazed by what happened" she patted my shoulder telling me "it's not a crime to want to live" I nodded and sped up to Copenhagen.

**Meanwhile with Ashai**

**Ashai's pov**

**In Furesø**

I'd just landed the plane I used to get here and well without any hesitation I began heading for Copenhagen  **well I say I landed my plane but really I crashed it yup looks like this Lil Nullifier is gonna need more practice with planes for future use** *thump* I fell to my knees and grunted in pain  **shit not now fuck** I pulled out my pills and ingested them which lowered my heart rate down **it's ok I'm ok I'm ok few** you see ever since Teranosuke practically revived me from the dead by giving me a new heart I've been having well problems my heart will suddenly beat out of sync, my body will briefly shut down or I'd just feel like I'm not even alive for a while they were always isolated incidents but since we beat Toshinori they've become more frequent combine that with the feeling of my hands getting crushed and well I'm not in good condition **no Ash you promised her you promised Flower you'd march on and come back to her she loves you and you love her so don't give up even if the pain is unbearable I need to live on** I walked on further till I had to hide **shit the fightings already reached Denmark fuck we must have been too late but I'm more amazed at how far they've gotten** I began hiding amongst the trees since Swedish soldiers  **even with my gun I don't have enough ammo to kill them all in a direct firefight and my power's gonna be no use to me here but if I can nick one of their gun's and take advantage of this woodland area then I can play the psychological warfare card** just as planned I managed to take out a soldier and climbed the tree with his grenades and gun in tow  **this is just like how me and Yuuto would do this when I first joined Beta-fall no Ashai he was your friend but he's gone now don't think of him he died accept it** once I got upper height I aimed at the soldiers and shot one their left feet while throwing a grenade at another group  **next up** I shot another ones grenade belt and blew him up along with a few his buddies all the while I leapt to another tree **I don't need to wipe them out all I've gotta do is scare them off.**

After I got to my new vantage point I took out another soldier making the rest panic so much so they shot a few birds thinking it was me **just a little more** in that moment most of them ran away while a few more went further into the woods  **three a two and a one** I leapt down and began leaving **gotta find transportation** while the soldiers got in cars I saw a cargo train and leapt onto it allowing me to climb inside **all I've gotta do is just rest based on the direction of travel it's safe to say I'll at least be near Copenhagen at the end of the trip for now though** I layed back and rested a bit to catch my breath **this war won't end overnight I know that but why can't we just stop this senseless violence and stop Salvatore together rather than let him win.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Natsuki Matsumoto  
> Nicknames- Nat-chan (usual nickname), Wire web (system title), Nata-tan (sarcastically by Kuya), Prisoner 213145 (inmate number) and Bind (by Hyate)  
> Age- 19  
> Birthday- 22nd February  
> Blood type- B positive  
> Height- 5'6 or 168cm  
> Weight- 48kg or 105lbs  
> Hair colour- Emerald green  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Beta Category- 3  
> Beta power- Wire web  
> Fun facts- She is a surprisingly good cook, she didn't like Izuru because she found him wired, her and Ester have become surprisingly good friends, she likes having long baths because she finds them relaxing, Ohta and Shiage claim she's the most beautiful woman in Beta-fall's Tokyo branch, her favourite food is anything that's rich in iron due to the drawback of her power, her favourite fictional character is Kuroka from High School DxD and her favourite animal is a dog (specifically rottweilers)


	68. Resolve

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Teranosuke's pov**

**On the express train**

After arriving in China I immediately boarded the express train to get to Denmark which is why I'm nearly there now **just another two hours and I'll be in Copenhagen maybe I'll explore a little to try and pass the time till Ash Ohta and 6 arrive** however things got difficult for a woman siting next to me since she fell to the floor the man said "Tia what's wrong" she winched in pain  **wait that leaking on the floor her waters have broken shit** the guy panicked till I asked "is anyone a doctor here" no one answered so I took my jacket off as I said "hey Mr I'll need you to expose the ladies stomach" he shouted "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE" I told him "my power let's me manipulate the Human body I can attempt to deliver the baby that way by easing her pain in the process" he took a deep breath and showed her stomach area off so I put my hand on it **begining Bio integration analysing current condition there she's mostly ok she just needs to do the classic method of pushing there's no need for anything excessive** he was telling her to push while I kept a monitor on the baby **it's going to be ok little man I might not be a hero but I refuse to let a kid die even I'm not that much of a bastard.**

Eventually the baby emerged while a staff member handed her some towels I said "you'll need to get it to a hospital to check it up but overall it seems to be healthy" he nodded saying "thank you young man and look I'm sorry for acting the way I did" I told him "I'd be no different with if someone wanted to touch my girlfriend so don't sweat it" the train pulled into another station till I saw some men in suits enter  **better depart here I can walk the rest of the way to Copenhagen either that or I'll borrow a car or motorbike** I then discreetly left without attracting attention so I could escape  **wait a minute there's another train headed for Copenhagen if I can get onboard there without being seen then I'll be in a decent condition but I'll need a distraction what to do** I looked about **wait Idiot said I was able to bestow life onto objects now I know I did that with ultimate lifeform but if I can somehow do it in this simple form then perhaps I can become more powerful** I grabbed a used chewing gum wrapper **let's start with something simple like ah think Bee's that's an idea they'll die sure but it'll be a half decent test** I focused my power and suddenly muttered  _ **[Augment- Bees]**_ suddenly my wrapper turned into a few Bees that buzzed about  **no time for further experiments gotta work fast those guys are onto me** I put my hand on a bin and muttered  _ **[Augment- Cobras]**_ the bin then turned into some Cobras that scared everyone and stirred up confusion including in the people who were looking for me one of whom started chasing me I managed to get onto the trains back which he followed me into **he's not gonna give up huh** he attempted to come for me so I said "so you aren't the pizza guy" he said "by the order of Salvatore you must die"  _ **Snap**_ I broke both his legs with a single sway of my hands  _ **(Author's note- Teranosuke can target any bone with his Snap ability he just prefers going for the spine due to how much the body depends on it)**_  while also remarking  _ **Silence**_ he lost his ability to talk since I altered his vocal cords  **truth be told it amazes me what I've learned to do with my power nevermind the entirely new abilities I've gained this past year or so** I then pistol whipped him and knocked the guy out all the while hiding in the luggage compartment of the train.

While the train drove off I watched the guy come to so I said **_Talk_** he regained his voice all the while saying "Salvatore's got a message for you" I pulled out his phone as Salvatore said "Teranosuke Inaba the most powerful Beta in existence or so they say but how can the world's strongest protect his girl" he showed Makoto who was currently tied up and gaged I shouted "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD" he laughed saying "I'll give you a hint she's in Copenhagen bye" he hung up while I sat there **when did he grab her was it when I left Japan damn it I left her all alone and she's been abducted but wait Doctor Kinuhata used a guy with a shapeshifting ability to mess with my head maybe this is the same trick no it doesn't matter even if there's only a 20% chance it's her I'll take that and go save her** I looked at my wallet and the photo I have of me and her **she's everything to me** I sat up straight **"if someone's crying and can't stop the source of their tears, if you see that person and think I want to help them then just do it** **ask is it worth it to you I can't make that choice for you no one can only you can decide if SHE'S WORTH IT" damn it Hyate you were right she is worth it she's always been worth it every man I've killed every step I've taken into darkness it's all worth it to protect Makoto it's always been true I just couldn't decide till now so that's why I'll go to her and I'll save her over and over again no matter what it takes I'll protect her and all the few people I care about** I cocked my gun and prepared to arrive in Copenhagen.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ohta**

**Ohta's pov**

After getting to Denmark I like all the others proceeded to Copenhagen on foot which is why I'm wondering through the snow however some people in balaclavas surrounded me saying "Ohta Himistsu we'd like you to come with us" I stood ready while they said "we are the Elizabethan Alliance of United Nations" I said "you mean that massive group of soldiers who are against the War effort" he nodded saying "we aren't here to hurt you we could in fact use a man of your capabilities" **I'm in a rush to Copenhagen but alas I have no choice these men need me and even if I were to run they'd just take me by force** I reluctantly agreed to go with them while they said "we know about Salvatore and his role in this conflict so we'll lend you all the support needed" while we drove on I saw someone fall out a nearby train  **wait a sec that's Ash** I ran up saying "Ashai what the hells wrong" he coughed up blood saying "sorry Ohta I'm not in a good spot" he took his pills and told me "my heart's slowly rejecting itself" I grabbed him until a man in a long coat with a white mask landed near us he said "Ashai Kazagriri the Unsung Hero and the one who opposes the world" he clapped his hands and then pulled out a pistol that got me in the shoulder  __ **shit** Ashai though stood up saying "you there soldiers take Ohta with you and get him patched up" I looked on while Ashai said "I've got unfinished business to settle" he marched up to the figure.


	69. Black Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter will skip between time zones a lot.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Ashai's pov**

**Two year's ago**

*Slam* I'd just hit another delinquent in the face saying "don't harass woman ever again ok" the guy stumbled away with tears in his eyes till a woman with crimson hair approached me saying "impressive work Kazagriri" **wait that's Kagome Hirokoshi the most famous girl on campus what's she doing here** I said "can I help you" she stopped me saying "what you've been doing is amazing stopping delinquents with your Nullifier ability" I turned to her as she asked "let me show you something" I followed her back **she's not as fragile as she makes herself out to be sure at school she acts like a proper lady but I can tell she's made of steel.** After a bit she opened a door to a secret lair saying "I'd like you to meet Beta-fall" I saw one boy who had slicked back black hair and next to him was Asuka the second most famous girl on campus **who's that in the corner she looks far to old to be hanging around us kids** the guy said "hey you must be Ashai well my name's Yuuto Hazamara" he chuckled while Kagome explained what Beta-fall is asking "so are you in" **if I join I'd be doing what I've been doing since the middle of junior high but I'd be able to do it within the confines of the law there's only one logical choice** I told her "I'm in" I then got taken away for the induction.

**The year after**

After I joined Beta-fall everything has been going greatly along with me officially joining Myazama high as a first year  **Kagome mentioned she's got her eye on three other people one of them she seems quite fond of Hyate I think his name was** however tonight me and Yuuto were chasing some dude down over the Tokyo Dome he said "Ash on your left" I dodged as our target ran onto the outer railings I said "Yu it's not safe the rains mad tonight" he charged ahead  **dang it man I admire his abilities but he's too hotblooded someday's** I followed him however when he got the dude he fell off the edge "ASHAI" I ran up only to miss "YUUTO" he fell from the top and hit the ground at top speed  **no no** I said over the phone "Kagome call an ambulance Yuuto's been injured possible fatality" she acknowledged that however I sat and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  **me and Yuuto we're gonna grow old together and be friends forever but now he's gone I'm all alone now** I sat and let the rain soak my skin.

**Present day**

I marched up to the masked man saying "your the one from Glasgow" he looked at me saying "aw I'm flattered you remember me" he cracked his knuckles **this man I don't know who he is or what his connection to Salvatore is but I need to settle this now or else he'll endanger the others** he then said **_Enoch engagement_** I watched as he generated two black crystalline wings saying "let's go" I raced for him while he shot his wings forward making some of the snow shift in the process _**Nullifying field**_  I was able to break apart the wings at the end however they began repairing **I get it now I don't need to crush the wings entirely all I've gotta do is force my way through no need for a war of attrition** I charged forward while the wings increased **almost what the** suddenly the masked man made an explosion from his hand that sent me flying back while sending his wings straight for me  **shit is this another one of Project Ascension's people if so how many are there out there** I pulled myself up all the while coughing up blood at which stage the wings came for me again **_Nullifying field_** I broke the wings till four more came at me **_Nullifying field_** he just made more and more wings come at me all the while I Nullified them more **damn at this stage what's left of my confidence will break before his wings do** I then pulled out a gun and shot at him a bit but he covered himself with his extra wings **now's my chance** I shot myself forward while keeping up my gun shots  **just gotta get up close then it's done** I then got up close saying **_Nullify_** his wings broke apart so I quickly slammed my fist into his face he however slammed me into floor and flew off into the air **his fighting style is so familiar I feel like I'm on the verge of figuring out why but for now I need to focus on not dieing.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in Japan**

**Shiage's pov**

Me, Yui, Ester and Rimou have just gotten back from another patrol since things are getting difficult in Tokyo due to the war  **where the hecks Hyate and the others seriously it's as if they've vanished into thin air** I said "man this is getting us nowhere" I took off my burgundy red blazer showing my dress shirt and tie while Rimou told me "guy's your gonna wanna see this" everyone else arrived as I saw Denmark asking "and the fightings there now what are we" he clicked on a two tabs on his laptop showing the videos in a train station then one of a town **what's this about Cobras showing up and hold on I'd recognise that long coat anywhere** I said "so yeah" Kagome just arrived asking "what's going on" she saw Hyate there and began emitting flames  **uh oh I'm #2 but even I'll admit Kagome's fire is scary when she's mad** she looked like she was growing madder and madder saying "Asuka be a dear and unlock the firing range would you" Asuka did as ask while trembling only for Kagome to go and shout after the door was locked "HYATE AMAGIRI WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL BURN YOUR NUTS OFF AND THEN LOCK YOU IN MY CLOSET" she sounded like she was throwing a lot of fire bolts so much so the sprinklers activated there as she shouted "AND NATSUKI MATSUMOTO YOUR ALSO DEAD FOR LETTING HIM GET AWAY" **jeez and I thought Ishigamo-sensei was scary when she's mad** I walked away and pretended what was happening **honestly everyone in Beta-fall's amazing there's so many different personalities and power's so there's never a dull moment but I can't help but think I'm becoming a little plain let's face it I might be #2 but I don't exactly do a lot to stand out** I however saw something outside so I ran out with my tie blowing about.

Once I got outside I saw a gigantic creature was smashing things about so I asked "where's the police" a civilian cried out so marched ahead **based on the reports Ashai obtained in Glasgow it's clear that Project Ascension have multiple failures and based on the appearance of them that he gave it's safe to say this is one of them** the creature roared at me so I said "hey ugly" it looked down at me so I said "why not pick on someone your own size" it roared till a little boy said "I'm scared" I knelt down and made a barrier saying "it's ok little guy" I smiled warmly saying "I'll handle this just you wait" **I don't have Hyate's altruism I don't have Ohta's craftiness I don't have Ashai's experience nor do I have Teranosuke's immense power but I won't let some poor kid be afraid** I then dispelled the barrier and snapped my fingers firing a long shot off Anti-matter at it telling it "you think it's funny hurting people" it's flesh burned away although I could see it was forcing itself to heal while I told it "I don't know who you were before you became this thing but THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO LUMP YOUR ANGER ON OTHERS"  **the thing is I used to be exactly like that I was a coward who was mad at the world for always declaring me as second best when really I should have taken that rage and used to to drive me forward so I could shine brighter than any other star in the night sky** I let my wing's out and flew up saying "so allow me to end this pain so you can be free of your rage just like how I was freed of mine" **_Morningstar_** all of the area got surrounded by a blinding light that burned away the sacks the Monster made **I did that move by capturing the rays of the sun into my wing's and then concentrating them on a single point originally I was reluctant to use it since the risk of it killing someone is too high but this time it's just what I needed when I needed it** I then flew down while the rest of Beta-fall arrived looking surprised.

As they looked surprised Rimou asked "what happened" the little boy said "Anti-matter saved me he was so cool" he laughed happily while I smiled until another set of creatures arrived  **not on my watch** I launched a blast of Anti-matter only to get smacked into the air  **shit** while I flew into the air a man suddenly landed on a wind turbine saying "Shiage Kamaikada today you shall be my opponent" he stood while I let my wing's flow saying "my name is Thelma 234 of the Communion of the Apostles" he drew a set of guns  **this guy clearly has a power the question is what I would have detected it if it's energy based ah man it'll take a moment but if I can let him use his power a few times then I can properly calculate my counterattack** I then made a glove over my right hand that had the index and middle fingers extended giving off a claw like appearance till Thelma said "now then you'll die up here" I looked and couldn't contain myself by bursting into a fit of laughter  **oh this idiot he's in for it now** he looked confused so I told him "it's funny really you thought you'd put me at a disadvantage in the air" I glared saying "you just separated me from the civilians and by doing that I don't have a reason to hold back" I then flew to face my foe.


	70. Pain

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Shiage's pov**

**14 years ago**

I stood before my Parent's who said "Shiage what is this" they held up my System assessment designating me as the #2 Cat 1 as my Dad said "well go on spit it out son" I said "I tried ok Dad I really did but Organic he's just to powerful for me" he glared harshly saying "such a disappointment of a son" they both marched off as did the rest of my family saying "he's only second best" **please I get this at school don't** they left me in the hallway I muttered "I tried I tried my hardest but my hard work is yet to pay off don't go" I felt tears streaming down my face **I tried my hardest why doesn't anyone see that** I curled into a ball on my bed and cried  **no one sees how hard it is just getting to Cat 1 was hard why doesn't anyone understand me I tried to do well but they don't see that** I slammed my fist into my pillow  **I hate them I hate my family and I hate everyone else** in my anger I accidentally knocked over a picture of me and Tsunagu when I went to the beach with his parents  **why couldn't I be born into a family like his the kind who appreciate effort why is this world so mean.**

**Present day**

After I flew at Thelma I slashed him however he ducked out of the way  **why am I thinking on that day now of all times I've forced myself to forget what happened to me then** Thelma managed to fire off a number of shots but I made a barrier to stop them **just last year I moved out my old family home and I've been living in that penthouse suite hm stupidly enough it's the only good thing my Old man ever did for me but in the end it's been good having my own space** suddenly I saw some icy spikes emerge from the turbine's so I strafed back saying "so that's your gimmick ice huh can't say it's original" he made an icy pillar to stand on and sent more spikes at me so I fired some Anti-matter blasts at him **the day I realised I'd only ever be second best was painful sure but in the end I let that anger corrupt me in so many ways that it made me a bitter and cruel person** Thelma then fired some ice at the civilans so I raced downwards **I'm not going to let them get hurt** I made a blanket of Anti-matter that destroyed the icy however Thelma came for me in a suit of icy armour  **two can play that game** I flew up saying **_Battle gear._**

After I equipped my own armour I watched him as he said "your an impressive young man Kamaikada" I smirked saying "your not half bad yourself" we flew at eachother and exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks until he sent me flying through the air  **shit I'm not able to use my full power I'm having to not destroy the city, fight this dude and make sure my allies are ok even I can't calculate that much even if I abandoned one objective** while we clashed I was able to throw him to a rooftop that he froze over  **let me try something** I transmuted his ice into Anti-matter however he restored his armour almost instantly  **damn it if I can't do that I've only got one option and that's to ram him directly out of that suit then I'll have to launch him from there to someplace he can't make ice** while I transmuted his ice I absorbed it into my wing's casing them to grow however I could hear Tsunagu down below shouting "YOU'VE GOT THIS SHIGA" everyone else in Beta-fall shouted "GO GET EM SHIAGE" **I might have fallen out with my biological family but in Beta-fall I found myself a new family one that supports me and sees the effort I put in since day one I've laughed and cried with these people risen and fallen all the while they never once said "your not good enough" they instead said "you tried hard enough that's what counts" so that's why no matter what stands against me** after I built up gigantic wings so large that it covered the entire street I then shot forward at near supersonic speeds shouting "I'LL ALWAYS FIGHT FOR THEM BECAUSE THEY'VE ALWAYS FOUGHT FOR ME" I shot so quickly I could feel my hair being blown about everywhere while I pushed ever onward all the while the people shouted "ANTI-MATTER ANTI-MATTER ANTI-MATTER ANTI-MATTER"  **this ends now** by using the excess energy I shot forward saying **_Satan_**   ** _Lucifer_** _**Drive**_ I shout straight through the icy armour which caused the shockwave to send Thelma high into the sky  **so this is how Hyate feels when he knows he's saved something precious to him it's beautiful** I then fell from the sky  **this view it wasn't till now that I truly appreciated how it looks so perfect all those people that want to be saved it's so nice when you realise you protected them** as I fell Tsunagu retrieved me saying "I've got your back" I grabbed his hand telling him "Tsunagu thank you my friend" I smiled as he safely landed on the ground.

* * *

After he landed Kagome approached me saying "Shiage that was amazing what you did there" I smiled wearily saying "sorry for the mess" I chuckled half-heartedly although the kid from before said "thank you for saving me" I smiled hearing him say "your number 1 in my books Anti-matter" everyone began muttering nice things about me all the while I teared up a little **this is all I wanted for somebody to recognise how hard I tried I didn't want a kingdom with immense power or riches all I wanted was to be seen as someone who at least tried** Kagome then held my hand saying "come on let's get you cleaned up" she led me away saying "then when we're done were going to Denmark to find those four idiots"  **no rest for the wicked it seems** while I got carried by Tsunagu he said "you scared me for a second there buddy" I smirked saying "Ishigamo-sensei is right behind you" he freaked for a second so I chuckled telling him "thanks for always having my back" he told me "it's only because I wanted to stand at your side that I chose to become a Cat 1 so I owe you for that Shiga" he smiled while getting me in **I'll always have this idiot at my side no matter what.**

**Now back to Denmark (where the good stuffs happening)**

**Ashai's pov**

After a short flight I got dropped by the masked man on mountain range saying "damn your tough" he cackled and let off a explosion to close the distance between us at top speeds **I've got a plan but it's risky** I picked up a nearby rock and let him close in till I took it and smacked him in the face with it I then took the chance for a gut punch followed by a right hook then a spin kick which dented his mask slightly we both panted till I rugby tackled him and got him on the floor and proceeded to batter him **he's done enough to cause me pain and if I let him go Miki's in danger Hyate's in danger Ohta's in danger in fact all of Beta-fall's in danger and Arashi if he gets hurt then I'll do whatever it takes to save my little bro** the man then pushed me off until I grabbed my gun and shot his face making the mask crack he simply stood until I saw his true face  **no no no it couldn't be I buried him six feet under** I said "Yuuto how are" he looked at me saying "it's been a while huh Ash" currently Yuuto's face had a scar across it along with his hair having grown significantly longer to the point where it went to his shoulders and he's clearly grown a bit taller **Yuuto what're you doing here.**

Yuuto told me "you look like you've seen a ghost" I couldn't help but look horrified till he asked "Ashai tell me one thing is Kagome happy with the Trickster God" I told him "extremely happy and she still has that mug you bought her" he chuckled lightly **I remember when we were teammate's he had a very clear crush on Kagome she told me after his death she only rejected him because of her crush on Hyate and she believed Yuuto could do better than her but how's he alive** he told me "Salvatore found me and showed me just how messed up this world is" traced a cross over his heart saying "I don't hate you Ash for not saving me and I never have nor will in fact I regret not listening to you that night but Salvatore's right this world is wrong" **Yuuto this isn't you I remember a sweet young man who's favourite thing was going to parks and relaxing by the trees and making friends with animals I remember a man who'd make goofy faces just to stop a child crying what happened to you** ****he said "join me Ash and together we can change the world" I stood while saying "you know I can't do that" he shook his head and let his wings out asking "by the way are you still into older women" I laughed saying "when haven't I been" he smirked only to fly away **damn it how did Salvatore find him and what did he do to him** ****sadly for me the strain of the fight caught up to me so I passed out.


	71. Reunion

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

After me and Natsuki escaped from Edith's attack we made all haste to Copenhagen hoping we'd find at least one of the other guys there **hold on guy's I'm on my way** Natsuki though asked "what will you do Hyate when this is over" I stopped the car since we hit a traffic light while she pointed out "when this is over you'll likely be put on oath and asked to give a testimony so what will you do" I drove on saying "I'll give one plain and simple I won't run I know there's at least 2 law's if not more that I've broken by coming here so I'll accept whatever comes my way and I'll take the blame for you" I turned to her saying "your a friend and comrade Bind so I won't let you struggle" as we drove on I saw a Jeep with the French flag on **shit I was hoping I'd be able to avoid another fight** Natsuki said "up ahead is Elizabethan Alliance of United Nations territory" I drove at full speed  **if we get there I can at least stay home free for a few hours and get Natsuki to safety** as I drove on the Jeep began firing on us so I dodged and weaved hoping to shake him.

While driving I kept on dodging and weaving until the car crash **is this the end** suddenly though the Jeep stopped since a figure leapt down and crushed the hood saying "look at you going after one of my friends" **that voice and build its Bio** Teranosuke increased the strength of his legs muscles saying "now your trapped like birds that have been caught by a cat" using his feet he lifted off the roof and kicked it away saying in a manical voice "so go on little birds chirp for me" the soldiers all got terrified while he stood over them **what happened to him he seems to be more ruthless all of a sudden** the guys all got terrified until he shouted "WHERE'S SALVATORE WHERE'S MAKOTO" they all passed out due to fear so he climbed down saying "Salvatore abducted Makoto have you seen him" I shook my head only to tell him "we'll get her back Tera" he nodded and marched ahead  **he might be brutal and he might be scary when he's wanting to kill someone but I know for a fact he'd desolate heaven in Makoto's name if she wanted that in the end she is the only thing keeping him Human and the only thing he can't truly hurt no matter what he does** me him and Natsuki though got surrounded by APCS till Ohta stepped out saying "hey Charla" he gestured for us to climb in while I asked "Ohta what're you doing here" he explained how he got caught up with them all the while saying "Ash is he's not *sigh* he's not in good shape" we drove on with an awkward silence between us all.

**At the Elizabethan Alliance of United Nations HQ**

Eventually we arrived at the base for the Alliance till I said "where's Null" they took him away on a stretcher while Teranosuke held his head down saying "I'm gonna go find Makoto" however a woman said "I know where she is" she did a quick bow saying "greetings Four Hero's I am Elizabeth Straightword the leader of the Elizabethan Alliance of United Nations"  **this sweet looking old lady is a military leader huh that's surprising I guess** she told Teranosuke "I have the location on this piece of paper here if you'd be so kind to do one thing first" he grunted then said "fine just tell me what it is and I'll do it then be on my way" she led him away all the while she told me "we know Salvatore's the real enemy and I've done what I can to warn other nations so we can end this war" her and Teranosuke then marched off **I just want to find Salvatore and his goons so I can end this then when I'm done I'm gonna go home and snuggle with Kagome** I however felt a strong killer intent while Ohta played the Imperial march theme from Star War's **oh no I know that killer intent I've felt many but this one combined with this heat is all to familiar mixed with the music I'm dead I'm actually dead** I turned around to see Kagome who shouted "HYATE AMAGIRI DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I'VE FREAKING WORRIED ABOUT YOU" she pinched my cheeks shouting "YOU BIG COPY CAT DOOFUS I THOUGHT YOU HAD DISAPPEARED BUT THEN I FIND YOU IN A WAR ZONE" I eventually told her "sorry Burns" I half-heartedly chuckled till she said "typical you just the same as always" I leaned forward and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss where she ran her fingers throughout my body while I played with her hair throughout the area she kept on moaning into the kiss while I gripped her thigh  **this woman I was an idiot for abandoning her she's supported me and had my back since day one** I could feel her touching my back while my coat and her hair blew in the wind.

* * *

As we kissed everyone else watched us till I parted my lips with her's saying "I've missed you" she said "I can't stay mad at you" I couldn't help but chuckle till Yui and Asuka came up pouting while Yui said "you forgot us" I patted her head saying "sorry Chill" Asuka kissed my cheek saying "I've missed you" I gave Yui a quick kiss and then I gave Asuka one telling them "I'm so happy we all got back together" I hugged them all while the rest of Beta-fall arrived  **guy's I'm so happy we got brought together** however our day got thrown upside down since the other armies of the word in this area arrived  **shit** I ran ahead saying  _ **[Switch- Exotic material]**_ I manifested a barrier as a general of the American army shouted "STAND DOWN TRICKSTER GOD" Shiage added his Anti-matter to the barrier telling me "talk to them"  **huh** I looked at him as he said "go talk to them just like you've done to us countless times before grab them by their hair and make them realise the truth you've done it to me you've done it Teranosuke you've done it to Natsuki and so many others before us so don't stop now" I nodded and ran out while they fired down on the barrier **Shiage Kamaikada you are truly a one of kind a Beta** I just ran without hesitation to get closer **honestly I've met some truly amazing people and strengthened my bond with truly amazing people friends family lover's rivals all of them you guys are so amazing you all have no idea how lucky I consider myself to have been able to meet you all thank you everyone** I then stood before the army's of the world.

After I stood before them I shouted "STOPPPPPP" they ceased fire as I shouted "DON'T YOU SEE WE'VE ALL BEEN PLAYED SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING SALVATORE WANTED THIS" one of the French commander's said "Salvatore's a myth just a childish fantasy you made up boy" I pulled out a copy of the thumb drive Rimou gave me on the Communion of the Apostles info saying "if you don't believe me the truth of the Communion is right here" **honestly I forgot I had that in there** an American soldier came up and took it to his general saying "are you certain about this" I nodded while saying "this war is senseless I know it you know it your soldiers know it so why why do we need to fight let's sit down and talk it out not as Humans or as Beta's but as living creatures who share this planet for once let's talk about what we've got in common not what's different" I then waited for what I'd call for years to come the hardest 20 minutes of my life.

After 20 minutes I finally got an answer as the General's said "we saw it and" he pulled out his gun saying "let's talk" he threw it down on the ground as did nearly every other soldier so I threw mine into the Alliance's HQ saying "are you certain" a Swedish General told me "your right this is a senseless war so let's not stretch it out to far" I led them into the base while people prepared a meeting area for us **I can't guarantee this will end the war but if I can make people at least cognitised about how it's effecting others then I'll take that as a win I alone can't stop the cycle of violence but I can at least hit the breaks on it for a bit** while I walked Ohta showed his phone saying "I just streamed the whole thing" I looked on asking "why did" he cut me off saying "because people need to be made aware that the violence is ending" I followed the escort to the meeting zone **looks like #Livingcreatures is trending looks like I inspired a few people.**

* * *

 

**Meanwhile with Teranosuke**

**Teranosuke's pov**

After I witnessed the commotion outside Elizabeth told me "your friend is truly one of a kind" I remarked "he's unique that's for sure" I kept on walking so I could see what she wanted **Hyate since day one you've always been there even when we met as enemies the second time around you still showed me compassion and understanding about my circumstances hell for time I wanted to be you the person who saves everyone with nothing but a smile and a few words but in time I also began to realise I can't be that person yet despite that you never once bothered to cut our bond off you fought alongside me you laughed with me you hung out with me around you Hyate I can be more than just a regular person around you I'm able to be a kid not the world's most powerful Beta just a kid for that I thank you my rival my friend scratch that my best friend ever** I felt a tear fall down my face till I saw the medical bay as Elizabeth asked "I'd like you to use your power to heal these people" I looked on while she said "these are all Project Ascension victims from this area there bodies aren't in a stable condition" I stepped forward and took my Beta-tracer and jacket off saying "let me work my Magic" she let me in and stepped out **if I'm gonna cure this many people I can't do it alone I'll need more power** I then had an idea **if I can somehow activate that ultimate lifeform ability again then I could do it but how'd I do it last time come on think Tera think** I sat there for moment then it hit me  **all I have to do is want the power so let's get to it** I then adopted a more meditation like stance.

After a minute or two I said in an unnatural voice **_Ultimate lifeform_** after I emerged in that form I began letting my tentacles out **begining Bio integration analysing current condition unstable begining solution analysis done implementing solution** at that moment I let tentacles stretch from my other tentacles which within a minute or two managed to get everyone present **these people are just like Makoto people who need help because of bastards who prioritise research over human lives so if I can save just one of them then perhaps there's hope for me yet** they all began winching in pain however I was able to numb it down as best I could **I'm seeing more than just their bodies condition I'm seeing things about myself looks like that cobra stunt is a mere fraction of my life bestowment ability I can use it affect myself and others man this powers incredible no focus Teranosuke** eventually I finished my work.

Once I was done I said to Elizabeth "done now where's Makoto" she told me "it's on this address" I got the paper and left while she said "what are you exactly" I told her "something nobody can comprehend" once I got out I said **_[Augment- Raven wing's]_** ** __** __from my back came two large raven wings to help me fly all the while Tsunagu shouted "AM I A JOKE TO EVERYONE NOW" as I flew I shot forward **so this is the view Hyate and Shiage get when they fly this is nice in a way.**


	72. Agreement

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

After a meeting room was prepared I sat down with the leaders of every army that is present and some that had just arrived **I hope I can make a difference here** however I got a surprise when world leaders showed up as the American president Robert Cloverfiled said "so this is where history's being made well let's get down to business" I shook his hand along with the other world leaders **I wonder who invited them here** Elizabeth then walked in saying "I'm glad you could all make it" she sat me down and explained how Salvatore was the true mastermind behind the War until Robert asked "how do you know so much" **you know come to think of it I didn't notice that oh shit have I just lured these people into a trap** she however showed a tattoo on her arm with the Communion's logo on saying "I'm the one who got away that's how" **she's a former member I'm amazed Salvatore hasn't shot her he seems to have a thing for that** she told me "my former codename was Vento 635" she rolled her sleeve up saying "now let's talk about peach making" we all began talking and talking.

After we talked a bit I eventually said "so there we have it" Gordon the British Prime minister said "what about the bad blood between Nation's" Aoki told him "for now let's put an end to Salvatore then we can resolve that" I took a sigh of relief while they did the same  **for now the world in a ceasefire it's not ideal but it's far better than us all killing eachother** once I got up Robert came up asking "Trickster God I have a favour to ask" I turned to him as he said "my son's a massive fan and I was wondering could I get your autograph" I signed a notebook he handed me while asking "what's your son's name" he told me "Edward" I nodded and left a little message for him telling him that 'I'll be watching over everyone as per usual'  **not to personal but not to lame just perfect that sound like me** at that moment though the alarms sounded so I ran out to go investigate.

After I got out I saw some of Project Ascension's failure creatures in the courtyard so I shouted "COME GET SOME PUNKS"  _ **[Switch- Galvanic] [Switch- Nullifier] [Switch- Cryolator]**_ I froze up the floor saying "get the World leaders to safety" a few soldiers did that while Shiage said "I'll cover the medical bay" he ran off while Yui froze up the entrance with Yukari's help  **those two always have made a great team** I shot a bolt of lightning at one of the failures until I heard **_Dragon Howl_** Kagome stopped one from jumping me as I said "thanks" she nodded while Hibiki called out "HYATE SPECIAL DELIVERY" he teleported a load of them to me so I electrocuted them saying "return to sender" he chuckled and shot them  **this has Salvatore written all over it the question is where is he by now he'd have taken the main stage but why hasn't he shown up** I then kicked one into an icy spike Yui made all the while Kagome incinerated one at short range **Salvatore must be nearby otherwise he'd have no way of instigating everything here the question is where** however once we finished them off I saw something large floating in the sky Hibiki remarked "that things huge"  **is it a Beta power no it's too large for even Teranosuke to manifest and it's too metallic for it to be natural so it's definitely man-made how though** at that moment a gigantic cannon emerged  **damn it's huge** Shiage remarked "I'm sensing nuclear radiation and a lot of electrical power from the canon dear God it's overwhelmingly powerful"  **if it has Shiage spooked then it must be bad** I then saw some Communion soldiers march to the base while Salvatore declared over a loud speaker on the structure "I'M UP HERE TRICKSTER GOD" I looked up  **if I go for him then I'll be leaving everyone else here alone** Kagome however said "go Hyate go punch Salvatore in his smug jerk face" I smirked saying for possibly the last time "I love you Kagome Hirokoshi" I turned to Yui saying "I love you Yui Tojo" I told Asuka "and I love you Asuka Yamamoto" they all blushed while I said **_[Switch-Angel]_** I let my wing's out and soared up into the sky while a few fighter jets accompanied me saying via radio "we'll cover your advance Trickster God" I nodded and pushed on faster  **it ends today I'll put a stop to World War Beta then I'll put a stop to this world's hatred.**

* * *

**Over to Kagome's pov**

As Hyate flew up I watched on **go on Hyate go save the world like you've saved us many many times over** I then unleashed a torrent of flames at the Communion soldiers saying "damn it he's a doofus and he's so damned foolish but" after ending the flames I said "that's precisely why I love him with all my heart"  **the day he joined Myazama high I saw him move with an atmosphere that was so loving yet casual as well then when he joined Beta-fall damn it his recklessness when it came down to saving people made me panic to no end but he'd always do it with a smile like I said he's a doofus but that's precisely why I love him because he's not afraid to stand against the heavens themselves for the sake of someone who needs saving so that's why Hyate I won't sit around and slack off anymore I'll work hard so that I can be someone who supports you after all who saves the hero's when they're in need of saving** I suddenly felt a great change within me  **my body feels so light and hot yet I can feel every source of heat around me** I then collapsed to my knees and gripped my head  **what's happening to me** suddenly o got engulfed by my own flames as Asuka screamed "KAGOME" I could feel the change till I stood up seeing my body had changed now my clothing had burned away leading me to be covered by flames in my private areas along with that I had an upwards semicircles on my back  **did my boobs grow a little or is it just me** Asuka approached me as I said "hold on Smell I'll handle this" I touched her cheek saying "thank you Asuka for always having my back all these years"  **my flames aren't hurting her it must be because I don't recognise her as a threat** she told me "Kago look at you your beautiful just like you always have been" I smiled and took flight using an afterburner like effect from my hands **as of for its name well Hyate calls me Fire Goddess so you know what let's go with that it sounds catchy.**

After I flew I burned away more of the Communion's soldiers shouting "THIS IS FOR HURTING MY MAN AND FOR HURTING ASHAI" some tanks came at me so I ignited the gunpowder in them to blow them up  **gotta take note of that** once a few tried shooting me I merely melted their gun's as they screamed "SHE'S A MONSTER RUN" I told them "I'm no Monster" I blocked their path shouting "I AM KAGOME HIROKOSHI LEADER OF BETA-FALL'S TOKYO BRANCH AND THE FOURTH RANKED CAT 1" they all got on their knees and begged for mercy all the while Shiage and Rimou had them cuffed **to be honest I've noticed that I've been getting madder lately and I've been more prone to reacting violently maybe it's because of this damned war combined with the fact that I'm dating a bloody idiot** after I landed my flames dispelled while Asuka approached me saying "Kagome two things" she put her jacket over me saying "one your butt naked right now and two you were amazing there" I hugged my best friend saying "I've just got some amazing friends that's all" Asuka returned the hug till she whispered "if Hyate were here you'd drive him mad" I blushed in embarrassment while she laughed and Yui laughed at my pain **some days I hate being me** I however looked up at the flying fortress **Hyate if somehow you saw me then I hope your happy my love it's because of you I can push forward to grow stronger** I smiled at the thought of him.


	73. Elysium

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

After I flew off the ground I got to the flying fortress in the sky while the fighter jets left me to my own devices  **this ends now** I finally landed and hid in a corner as some Communion soldiers marched about **where would Salvatore go think of you were a nutjob like him ah ha then I'd be at the command center for this place** I then began sneaking about while using the shadows to my advantage along with the pipes **_[Switch- Trace]_** after I equipped that power I began looking about to make sure I didn't bump into anymore guards till I saw a tower in the center **and that ladies and gents is how you find the command center** I then resumed my trek there **I've got an hour to stop Salvatore then the armies of the world are blowing this place out of the sky so in other words an hour to save the world** as I crept none of the guards saw me.

After a bit I got to the central tower and went into an elevator which took me straight to the top **this is it today I finally end this madness** the doors then opened as Salvatore stood saying "it's a beautiful view" he put down a cup of tea saying "welcome to Elysium my personal fortress" he did a T pose while asking "tell me Amagiri did you come just to die" I clenched my fist saying "no" I stepped forward shouting "I CAME TO PUNCH YOU IN YOUR SMUG JERK FACE" he chuckled telling me "such rage and desire it's no different from me as a teen" both of us simply stood ready and glared eachother down **to hell with saving people to hell with what others expect of me all I want today is to stop him *sigh* they'll say I'm a villain or a psychopath but right now none of that's important to me right now I'm gonna kill him** using all the force I could I launched forward and slammed my fist into his face while he said "that hurt shit" his jaw was bloodied up so I kneed him in the stomach then threw him into a wall till he used his beam based attack  _ **[Switch- Nullifier] [Switch- Crystallisation] [Switch- Celsius]**_ I crystallised my arms and block a bit of his shot only for him to leap forward and attempt a punch **_Nullify_** I put an end to his teleportation for now all the while I hit him in the face he did so in kind while we got locked in a difficult position of me hitting him and him hitting back **I won't loose to him I will win** he kneed me in my stomach so I head butted him and launched a blast of fire however I could see him teleporting away **nice try** I did a spin kick since he tried to jump me from behind which made him fall down I tried to stamp on him however he rolled away **this feeling of how fast I'm moving and reacting it's just like when I fought Toshinori what did he call it in his testimony "Superhuman reflexes" I so I'm definitely feeling it now** Salvatore then did an upper cut saying "you know your power is the reason I was able to complete Project Ascension"  **what** he told me "well technically you and Kuya Madarame are you see I was missing the puzzle pieces to complete the project and when I hired the Raven's to abduct Ester Denzel I found him but even then he only finished half of it then I found you another boy with a copy based ability"  **so Makoto's Teranosuke's everyone's suffering is partially my fault damn it damn it damn it** he stood saying "don't you see thanks to you I was able to fulfill my ultimate goal" I demanded "why send the Raven's after Ester" he told me "simple her Necromancer power is the most unique of all power deviations so I wanted her for research however I found Kuya so he was a suitable substitute" **that bastard Ester's a kind and loving woman hell I see her at the park making friends with animals not hurting people so why why did this bastard have to make her suffer** I then charged at him again.

**Meanwhile with Teranosuke**

**Teranosuke's pov**

Eventually I landed near where I needed to be till someone familiar said "Teranosuke wait" I turned around saying "Ash what're you doing here" Ashai said "I've come to help out" I walked on as he said "damn it Teranosuke this isn't the time to" I cut him off saying "I didn't say no but I will say be careful" he smirked and moved ahead **he's the most stubborn person I've ever met but well let me put it this way in Beta-fall I either consider you a college or a friend as for the second category only three people fit that and that is Ohta Ashai and Hyate so yeah I do care for Ashai I won't show it but he's a great friend to me not as great as Hyate though but don't tell him that** once we got in I held my hand to the doors saying **_[Augment- Flowers]_** the door turned to flowers as I marched in firing off a few shots shouting "MAKOTO WHERE ARE YOU" I could hear a woman screaming in the closet of the apartment were in so I opened it up till some soldiers came rushing it  **shit no time to waste** I saw Makoto and grabbed her while Ashai leapt out the window with me **I'm just happy I saved her** we then ran through the snow till he struggled as I asked "Ash what's wrong" he told me "my heart isn't in the best condition" he told me about his other problems so I sat him and Makoto down **I've got to do something** I removed the tape from Makoto's mouth while she got behind a tree till a tall man shouted "ORGANIC" he landed as I said "your that guy Hyate battled"  **jesus Hyate wasn't joking he is tall** he said "I'm Raiden Tsukishima" he smiled telling me "we were going to the Elizabethan Alliance's HQ but we encountered you" I nodded as he pulled out a gun to take out the Communion soldiers **I'll use this chance to save Ashai come on Teranosuke just use Ultimate lifeform then you'll save him** I took a deep breath and cleared my head saying in an unnatural voice _ **Ultimate lifeform**_ after I activated my new form I placed my tentacles on his body **beginning Bio integration analysing current condition he's unstable but I can correct his body's abnormalities without damaging his power's efficiency developing solution now deploying solution.**

* * *

After I began healing him his hand slowly fixed itself back to normal alongside that his breathing stabilised  **am I good or evil man or monster Beta or Human a fighter or a lover I am not something that's so easy to define I am beyond human understanding the only word that can truly define my current existence is ME** I then left my Ultimate lifeform transformation while Ashai got up **damn I've exhausted myself endlessly** I fell to my knees till he said "it's stopped hurting my body is stable again" at that moment Makoto approached me saying "Tera is it really you" I knelt there while she said "I was told you'd died" she knelt down and hugged me while I simply muttered "Makoto" I just threw my arms around her and pulled her for a hug that was full of affection and longing  **this world it's a cruel and dark place that leads many to believe it's hopeless but sometimes just sometimes you end up finding something worth fighting for and if you struggle and struggle and struggle and struggle again and again regardless of the odds then that one simple thing you want to fight for can change your whole life** as I held her she told me "it's really you" she cried a bit while I held her there **I've missed you Makoto.**

After a long hug she let go saying "I've missed you" I smiled saying "and I've missed you" we both smiled till I saw Salvatore's cannon on his fortress **damn that's bad** I stood up saying "if that thing fires then the casualty rates will be overwhelming so looks like I've gotta do something about that"  _ **[Augment- Raven wing's]**_ I stood up asking "hey Ash could you do me a favour" he stood up as I said "take Makoto and Delta force somewhere safe then alert anyone else you see" he nodded till Makoto looked on with tears in her eyes saying "don't go Tera please I wanted us to be together forever please stay" I looked at her and smiled saying "I know you wanted to stay with me forever because the truth is I wanted to stay with you forever I wanted to protect you and love you forever" after taking flight I told her "I love you with all my heart Makoto Okumura" I then flew off while she held her hand out to stop me **this is the hardest thing I've ever done leaving her no I'm not leaving her I'm just going to do something I'll see her again soon enough** while flying I felt the wind at my back and my hair blowing around **so this is how it feels knowing you've saved more than just one life but instead that you've saved countless just this once I like this feeling it's warm and soothing** I finally got to the cannon and flew inside the fortress saying  _ **[Augment- Killer whales]**_ in a few second I made the entire canon turn into a horde of Killer whales alongside the core of the canon **if this hurts me so be it** as the core blew up it suddenly got jettisoned into the sky well away from the ground below **launching it into space not a half bad plan** however the resulting explosions made me fall to earth although while falling I lost consciousness but I definitely felt someone grab me.


	74. Salvatore

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

After I felt the force of the explosion Salvatore remarked "so they blew up my canon shucks" she shifted aside some of his hair while throwing some metal which suddenly enlarged I asked him "what do you get out of this" he blocked one of my punches saying "this world is rotten we're plagued by countless issues hunger, religious differences, climate change, war and yet what do we do just sit about bickering rather than putting an end to it all" he threw another punch that sent me flying back a few feet **I haven't slept in day's my legs are growing weak my head's dizzy my bones feel like they're about to break damn it I can't stretch this out for much longer** I shouted "AND YOU THINK KILLING PEOPLE SOLVES THE ISSUES" I took a deep breath saying "it's true this world has been left to ruin and your absolutely correct about the fact that Humans and Beta's do nothing to stop it but killing them the way you have trampling on the lives of innocent people WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU" he chuckled and held the side of his face telling me "that was my plan all along" he cracked his neck telling me "I wanted to hurt innocents so the world's hatred would be directed at me then when they worked together to bring me down and then they killed me it's hate would go with me" I demanded "HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT LYING" he replied with "do you think I'd lie about something this big" I simply stood in shock while taking it in.

While I took it all in I stood there **I've been a total idiot this whole time he wasn't the villain no he been the backstage hero he's gone to the extents I'm too afraid to go to damn it how didn't I see it looking back it's obvious how hard he tried to make us all hate him damn damn damn** he told me "remember when I said your like me" I looked up as he said "I meant it in more than the sense that you were filled with anger earlier but also because neither of us can sit back and tolerate injustices the difference is I'm ready to commit an injustice to prevent one I'm not proud of it but what's done is done" I looked on **this guy if I'd grown up differently but still kept my intolerance for injustice then maybe I could have been him so in other words he's a slightly better alternative to Kuya** he told me "you know Amagiri it's sad we met one another the way we did in another world I think we could have been friends" he threw me a gun saying "go on end my life along with the world's hatred" I picked it up and looked at him while he said "just do me one favour ok" I stood saying "go on" he said "give those girl's of yours some damn attention kid seriously some of us men would kill to be in your situation don't waste it" I just burst out laughing while he told me "and one last thing my name my true name is Enrico Anderson *sigh* it feels like forever since I spoke my own name thank you Hyate Amagiri for letting me say that once more before I go" he smiled while I shot him in the chest and walking up to his body **Enrico Anderson in** **the end you died a hero masquerading as a Devil that kind of courage in this world is rare for that you've managed to let my hate turn into respect your a good man** as he passed away he muttered "the sky it's so pretty I always loved looking at it" I stepped aside so he could see it making him smile in his final moments.

After he passed away I said "farewell Enrico Anderson" I gave him a quick salute till *boom*  **uh oh** I went up to the control panel saying "oh crud"  **looks like the canon incident damaged the rest of the vessel shit shit shit shit shit shit we're gonna crash** I saw a call and answered it seeing it was from Rimou who told me "Hyate the fortress is coming down" I said "I know" Kagome and the others joined in as Kagome ordered "get off there now" I sat down saying "no can do Kago" I pushed a few buttons as she begged "please Hyate don't do this to me" I told her "Kago if I don't do this then a lot of people are gonna die you know the dust uplift alone nevermind the explosion will cause irreparable damage" she nodded over the video chat so I said "I've gotta land it in the North sea at least there no one will get seriously hurt" she nodded so I told her "I promised you I'd take you somewhere nice when this is over that goes for you Chill and Smell" I then took command over the flight systems **one more thing** I slammed down the evacuation button while Kagome said "Hyate if you die I'll never forgive you" I told her "I'm gonna live Kago I'll always come home to my Fire Goddess" **alright all systems accessed activating forward thrusters redirecting power from all nonessential systems now full speed ahead** I felt it moving as Rimou said "whatever your doing Hyate keep doing it" I just ignored everything and moved on **I won't die I'll live on I have to go home to my loved ones I promised Kago I promised Chill I promised Scent I promised Enrico and most of all I promised myself** I just sped forward so quickly that the sea was in sight.

* * *

**Over to Kagome's pov**

Me and the others were currently in a series of vehicles following Salvatore's flying fortress to the North sea **Hyate please be safe** the ship began facing downwards after getting to the ocean as Hyate said via the video call "I'm nearly there" I nodded till he said "hey Kagome there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while" I said "can it wait" he said "no I need to know now" **what could be so important** he then said "Kagome I know how in two weeks time it's the anniversary of your Mother's death so I was gonna ask do you want me with you" I cried saying "of course I want you there Hyate it's all I want" he nodded and then cut the link **Hyate you idiot but then again I'm sure if Mommy met him then she'd love him as a son in law hell knowing her she'd encourage me and him to have grandkids** I looked at a photo I took of me and him when we visited my family home **the day he told me he wants to plant a tree on our wedding day that really warmed my heart that he actually takes our relationship seriously even if he's got a harem and I know Reiko Chisato and Ester are head over heels for him I'm just waiting for them to confess already but since that day I've always dreamt of marrying him maybe having a few kiss and a dog** the ship then crashed far out at sea so Tsunagu detached some feathers saying "heads up everyone" I then took flight alongside the other flightless members of Beta-fall.

After we arrived several boats arrived to let soldiers board all the while we looked about until a figure emerged from the tower  **that long coat I'd recognise it anywhere** Hyate then came up saying "Tsunagu I might start leaving the flight to you ok" he fell into my arms saying "man I'm beat" he chuckled till Yui kicked me off him saying "oh no you had your affectionate moment with him now it's my turn" Yui then french kissed him making several boys blush **damn it I should kick her off but she's right I had my turn it's about time the other girls did** once Yui let him go Asuka gave him a quick kiss **it still amazes me how innocent she is about love** once she was done Hyate got lifted up till he said "WAIT WHERE'S THE GUY'S" Ohta and Ashai walked up with Ashai saying "hey Best buddy" Ohta told him "your not getting rid of me that easily Charla" he chuckled while I told him "Tsunagu recovered Teranosuke who's sadly unconscious right now" I said that but Teranosuke himself arrived saying "I was napping ya flaming dork geez" he rubbed the back of his neck  **as stubborn as ever I see** we however just laughed as we all shouted "WE ARE BETA-FALL" all of us held our arms into the air to symbolise our victory in this war.

**Meanwhile in Japan**

**Rikou's pov**

Me and Komoe were currently in the lounge of my home saying "the wars a mess huh" however the news came on about it ending with a view of a large structure I said "damn it my boy is a total fool huh" Komoe said "and mines a total knucklehead" I chuckled while having some wine till she said "Rikou I'm happy my boy met yours" I smiled saying "Hyate just has that effect on people it seems" we laughed and watched the news **my boy is an idiot sure but not to toot my own horn but if we had more idiots like him around then we wouldn't need heaven** he however collapsed **there he goes again overworking himself he's just like his Dad always working without any concern for his own health** I though smiled knowing how far he's come in the past year.


	75. United Front

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Three days later**

After we put an end to the mess in Denmark the world is finally starting to breath easy again since World War Beta is now over for good this time as of for the smaller things well Elysium is under supervision until we figure out what to do with it, the Elizabethan Alliance is acting as the mediators between the peace and I'm acting as a spokesman for the mess that happened which is why I'm in the UN building to give my account on what happened in Denmark  **I'm super nervous right now** currently me, Ohta Ashai and Teranosuke are dressed in tuxedoes while being summoned forward I then said "greetings everyone" I waved while a few cameras flashed **if I tell them the truth then everything Enrico sacrificed to get us here will all be in vein I won't let that happen no forgive me Enrico but I'll have to demonize you** I then said "as you all know the world suffered a great deal of pain and suffering because of the actions of the Communion of the Apostles and I'd like to say thanks to the help of multiple armies and Beta-fall we've arrested all remaining member's" I looked on while the guys stood by me  **this is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done but if I waste what he sacrificed then what kind of a guy am I.**

As I stood the British Prime minister Gordon asked "now what do you propose in the way of peaceful cooperation" I told him "it's not truly my place to say I'm no world leader" **but if you ask half the video game characters I've played as then I am one** Aoki then told me "no we value your opinion on the matter you and your allies are the hero's who ended the War" I took a deep breath while Teranosuke remarked "the floor is yours" Ashai and Ohta agreed with him there  **whatever I say now will affect the fate of the world for decades maybe even centuries to come so I've gotta be extra careful here** I told them "I propose a new solution to working with eachother rather than countless independent nations how about we all form into a new single group for a single world a front that will stand against all adversaries to come and a way to bring peace to a wartorn world"  **that was without a doubt the cheesiest thing I have ever said God damn it make me say something cool Author-kun** Gordon then suggested "and we shall call it the Amagiri Front" I shook my head saying "oh no Amagiri Front sounds to Japanese if we want it to be a thing that represents peace then let's go for something simpler like United Front maybe" they all agreed on that **how the hell did it come to this I only came here to recite what happened in Denmark not bring nations nations together** however I heard the speaker announce "all in favour of Untied Front cast your vote" I waited a bit till I saw a tick on the screen behind me while saying "well let's mark this brave new day as Humans and Beta's but most of all AS THE UNTIED FRONT" I was greeted to the sound of a thousand thunderous applauses while I felt a small bead of sweat fall down my face.

**A few hours later**

After countless more testimonies and Q&A's on the United Front I finally got to the hotel that had been booked for us in Beta-fall saying "man I'm beat" I sat down saying "public speaking ain't my thing guys" I took a deep breath till Chisato asked "Hyate I noticed that before you talked about the Communion you hesitated any particular reason why" I froze up a little **crap** after making sure the room was soundproofed I said "everyone Salvatore no Enrico Anderson as his real name is he wasn't the Devil we thought" I told them everything saying "I can't keep this a secret" however Shiage said "who said it needs to be done alone" everyone said "we'll carry it to our graves after all we are Beta-fall" I cried a little only to shout "I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU KNOW THAT" I hugged them all while Hibiki played some music to get us in the part mood till Ester dragged me to the corner. After I got to the corner I asked "hey Esty gesty what's up" she blushed saying "Hyate I um oh to hell with it I can't play around anymore" she pulled me in for a kiss on the lips at which point she slid her tounge into my mouth so I did the same eliciting a few moans from her while she traced her hands over my body **I remember Kagome telling me that Ester might have had feelings for me but like she said it was safer to wait until she's comfortable telling me** eventually Ester parted saying "I've always wanted to do that to you to tell you how I feel scheisse keeping it in was starting to hurt" she put her arms around me saying "you gave me the courage to stand up for myself when others would simply run from me idiot I love you" I kissed her on the cheek and led her back to the party.

* * *

After we partied a bit Asuka and Yui were so drunk they couldn't even stand so Chisato and Ester took them to their rooms however me and Kagome left to go walk about which is why we're by a beach at dusk I told her "I know something that's just as hot and amazing as the sun" she playfully hit me saying "dork" I chuckled while holding her hand tightly **funny thing is her hair is the reason I've grown to love the colour red as much as I have** I played with it a little telling her "it's so soft" she blushed till I for a bit of fun twirled it around my finger **she's so beautiful it's unreal** I then picked her up and spun her around making her giggle saying "hahahah Hyate stop ah your gonna fall hahahaha" I sadly fell onto the sand only to being her closer as we looked at the dusky sky I said "Enrico liked the sky according to himself" she smiled and said "Hyate I just wanna say how happy I am that I met you" I looked at her saying "I'm happy I met you as well Kago" she blushed so I told her "because of you I met so many amazing people and it's because of you I try to get stronger everyday so I can protect you and be worthy of standing at your side" she blushed saying "I don't want an overwhelmingly strong man in my life all I want is the lovable dork who makes me laugh like an idiot whenever he wakes up in other words what I want is you Hyate" I kissed her on the lips.

After I kissed her on the lips she smiled so I held my forehead against hers saying "you've got truly beautiful eyes" she told me "your making me blush" I sniggered saying "mission accomplished" all I could do was trace my fingers through hers while she smiled at me saying "my Mom would have loved you Hyate you know that" I told her "and I'd say to her she has a beautiful intelligent strong and downright amazing daughter I'd tell her that every time we would have met" she blushed as I said "because you are the Fire Goddess a fire so bright you make me look like a mere ember in comparison" I held her hand tightly and let her rest her head on me **I've got an amazing girlfriend she is too good for me really someday's I wake up and ask how did I win her heart when there's so many more capable and cooler guys then me I don't know what deity allowed me and her to be brought together but I am so fucking happy they did because this woman is the world's most amazing woman ever**  we then spent the remainder of the night on that beach just enjoying eachother's company.

**Meanwhile with Teranosuke**

**Teranosuke's pov**

After the party died down I went for a walk with Makoto who said to me "I'm so happy we're back together Teranosuke" I smiled saying "I am too Makoto" I held her hand tightly while saying "your beautiful you know that" I moved a bit of her hair saying "your the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon how an Angel like you fell for a Monster like me I'll never know but" I hugged her tightly saying "I love you with all my heart Makoto Okumura" she got taken a back by my sudden sweetness till I did something I've wanted to do for a while now I got down on one knee asking "so knowing that Makoto Okumura will you marry me and that way the rest of my life will be yours" she blushed as I looked up saying "I want to wake up next to you and make you smile in the mornings as much as you make me smile for the rest of my life" she squealed "OH MY GOD YES TERANOSUKE YES YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES I'LL MARRY YOU" I then slide the ring on her finger and leapt up kissing her to show my love for my now fiance  **this girl is the most precious thing in the world to me and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her from anyone who dares to hurt her** I smiled more brightly then I ever have in my whole life.


	76. Auto-regenerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I realised this arc wasn't actually as long as I thought it was so this chapter will end the World War Beta arc and next chapter will begin the Roadtrip arc that one will definitely be short since it's just a small filler arc after the war you know to give Hyate and his friends a little rest and relaxation

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Two days later**

Me and the others have finally gotten back to Japan after a few days of handling the collateral damage from the World War Beta however when we got back off the boat I saw my parents, Komoe, Yui's parents, Takeharu, Yukari's parents, Hibiki's grandparents and little sister, a man who had Ester's hair colour, Ashai's parents, his little brother alongside Arashi and finally Miki I said to my parents "hey Mom hey Dad" my Mom suddenly backhanded me saying "YOU IDIOT YOU WORRIED ME WHEN YOU DISSAPPERED" she suddenly hugged me saying "but I am so so happy your home" I returned the hug while my Dad joined in **in all fairness to my Mom I was kinda expecting that slap so yeah** everyone began interacting with their parents till Shiage remarked "hey Hyate I think you deserve a meal of your choosing after all your the hero who saved the world" I chuckled saying "you know I could kill for a hamburger right now" everyone laughed as we all headed home **I'm so happy I managed to protect all this I know I'm tooting my own horn but I did good.**

After we all got back to my house all of us began chatting away with eachother happily till I got approached by Takeharu who said "Amagiri you upset my baby girl" **oh great if I'm not gonna die thanks to death by Salvatore then I'm gonna suffer death by Dad why always me** he told me "but at least your back" he ruffled my hair saying "have fun kiddos and NO GRANDKIDS TILL YOUR MARRIED" he chuckled while me and Kagome blushed however Makoto got the other girls attention after showing them her engagement ring **I'm glad Tera found someone who he can build a family with** I then saw him saying "congrats Bio" he smiled as Ashai said "so when's the reception" he chuckled till everyone bombarded him with questions and Ashai went outside **I would go talk to him but he looks like he needs a break he's had it rough with everything Teranosuke told me** I smiled at everyone and laughed alongside them while celebrating the end of the War.

**Over to Ashai's pov**

I stood outside on the porch looking up as the snow fell **snows an amazing thing** I smiled till a paper plane got thrown at me  **what the** I opened it up seeing it read:

 _Marry_   _your girl already Ash and remember our promise_

_-Yu_

I looked about till I saw a figure leaping over the rooftops at top speed **damn it Yuuto your an idiot for thinking I forgot about that promise** you see the promise we made was that if we had a kid I'd name my first born son Yuuto while he'd name his first born boy Ashai **it sounds daft but alas me and him were idiots**  Kagome then came out asking "hey Ashai are you ok" I said "huh I'm *sigh* look Kagome" I handed her the note as I said "he's alive Boss lady he's alive and out there somewhere **" I should have told her** she told me "he'll show up eventually he's that kind of guy after all" me and her stood outside and looked at the snow till I said "you know I never actually told him thanks for that mug"  **who knew she'd want a mug of a pug** she then went back inside.

**Now back to Hyate's pov**

After the party was coming to an end I sat with my Mom and Dad as he said "Hyate it's about time we had a talk about your recovery rate" I looked at him as he told me "the reason scientists harassed you as a kid wasn't entirely because of the Charlatan ability it's because you copied your Mother's power" I told him "well of course I would have I've held her hand plenty of" he cut me off saying "you misunderstand you copied it before you were born"  **huh** my Mom told me "you were about three weeks from your due date and somehow the doctor's discovered you had undergone an Awakening" they stood there **so the reason I have a good recovery rate is because Mom's power helped me heal quicker than I should have** she told me "we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to think you were indestructible as a kid but now your mature enough to know the truth" I hugged her saying "thanks Mom thanks to your power I've healed a lot quicker than I should have" I then hugged Dad saying "and thank you Dad for always supporting us even though it always left you away from us" they all accepted the hug as we sat **so really I should have four power's ah well at least I've got one that hasn't failed me yet.**

* * *

**The following day**

Despite being recognised as one of the hero's who ended World War Beta I've still got one more struggle that being school **I should have phoned in sick** however upon getting to the gates me and the rest of Beta-fall who attend this school were being surrounded by other students  **damn it man I'm tempted to go access Hibiki's Transportation power just to get out of here** they all said things to show their admiration till I saw Makoto in our schools uniform Teranosuke told me "starting today she's part of this school" I nodded saying "just stick with Bio and I'm sure you'll be fine" we walked in although I saw several teachers looking at me however I saw another one looking at me that I didn't recognise **she's pretty** I however got surrounded by female admirers who wanted to nag me again.

After I finally got to class I said "alright war's over now we can focus on school" Ohta chuckled till the teacher from the front walked in saying "hh hi everyone" she waved gently saying "my name's Junko Tazanashi and um I'll be your new hometown teacher starting today" she looked nervous till she let Makoto in who said "hi I'm Makoto Okumura" she waved at Teranosuke who's instant reaction was to cover himself with his hood so Makoto went and sat down **in this world there are a lot of mysteries that make it confusing and frustrating to get by in life but some days just some days you find something that makes life a little bit more bearable and well for me that thing is called Beta-fall** I then smiled as class began.


	77. The trip begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the struggle of World War Beta now over Hyate and his friends have finally won back the peace they love so much however as a treat for what they've done Ashai recommends that they all go for a road trip to Kyushu just them guys and no one else it sounds great right well when your part of a crazy and noisy group like Beta-fall then anything goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah for this chapter I'll be including Hyate listening to music a fair bit so yeah let's get to work.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's and music_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Four weeks later**

After we returned home we all slowly got back to our usual lives however today I'm meeting the guys outside the cities limits since we're all going on a road trip together for two weeks  **admittedly I need this trip** once we got outside the city I saw Ashai standing by two RVs as he said "heya Hyate" he waved till I kissed Kagome, Yui, Asuka and Ester on the cheeks saying "I'll see ya girls" they waved me off till Ester said "be safe Hyate" I told her "I'll be fine Tomb" I waved them off and got into the RV that had me, Ashai, Ohta, Teranosuke and Shiage I asked "so who's the driver" Ashai held up his keys saying "it's a me Ashai" **at least he knows what castle his Princess is in**  he got to the driver's seat while we waved all our girls off.

After we drove off Ashai said "we're gonna drive to Hamamatsu to stop off for a quick pitstop then afterwards we've got a hotel booked at Osaka for the night" I told him "do you have any trailer mix" he chuckled saying "yeah it's in the make it yourself drawer" I faceplamed till I put my headphones on _**(Everything**_ ** _reflects the darkness) Makkura na machi no hyōmen (uwabe) o kazatta Musū no madoakari  
Aojiroi kubi ni omoi kusari maite Sono subete waratta (everything reflects the darkness) (when it's inside of my hand) _**I tapped my finger against the chair I was on while Teranosuke played with his phone **really I'm glad I've made the friends I have this past year and man what a year it's been** I then took my left headphone off as Ohta said "hey Hyate" he pulled out a set of old orange goggles as I said "no way" he said "super spies Ohta and Hyate on the job" we put them on then pulled a dramatic pose **_(Author's note- He totally didn't pose like Wammu in JoJo's bizarre adventure and Ohta totally didn't pose like Kars)_** however we fell over since the RV had to stop at a traffic light.

**Meanwhile with the girls**

**Ester's pov**

All of us girls had gathered at Miki's apartment after the boys left while I said "I feel terrible for thinking this but it's good to get the guys out for a bit" Miki said "really I thought you guys would want Hyate around" I nodded till she said "but I do agree there's way to much testosterone at Beta-fall" we all laughed while Makoto played with her engagement ring a little **she's lucky to be engaged** I envisioned Hyate's face in my head **it's true we don't always get a lot of time with him and many would think we hate him for not doing "it" with us a whole load but that's actually what I love the most about him because it shows he genuinely loves us and won't make us do anything we don't want to** however Miki said "Makoto your in need of help I take it" Makoto nodded saying "uh hum I don't know if I'll be a good wife to Tera" she got patted on the head till Miki shouted "LET'S BEGIN WIFE BOOTCAMP" she suddenly put headbands on us while I got confused  **eh what's happening ahahahahhahaaha** I flailed my arms around while Miki said "test one housework" Komoe pulled out a hoover and other house work supplies saying "let's get to work ladies" I did that simply because I have no other option  **why did this have to happen to me of all people heck me and Hyate haven't even been a couple for that long we're barely even past the kissing stage so we're nowhere near the marriage stage ahahahah** I simply went along with it though **I hope Hyate's in a better situation then me.**

* * *

**Back to Hyate's pov**

**In Hamamatsu hours later**

Me and the others eventually arrived in Hamamatsu as I said "ah I need this break" I watched as Rimou and Hibiki went to a nearby bathroom while Teranosuke said "so what do we do around here" I said "let's go explore for now we might come across something interesting" he chuckled while Hibiki and Rimou held eachother's hands **I'm glad they're so happy together after all they deserve happiness just as much as anyone else does** I smiled while looking at my allies **it's hard to believe that the majority of the people here were once my enemies but now they're my precious friends life truly is strange** while we walked several people looked at me in particular so I said "dang it" **so much for a quiet trip __** ****Shiage however managed to distract them by playing some music and performing a set of break dancing moves with Rimou, Hibiki and Minoru **I'll give em credit these guys are actually pretty good** I then joined in with them while the music played  **at least I'm not battling world ending threats or my own evil counterpart** we then finished as the crowd roared for us while Shiage said "you've gotta find pleasure in things like this Hyate" he smiled saying "you taught me that life has so many twists and turns that you can easily miss them" he patted my back while we headed off.


	78. Remembrance

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Later that day on the highway**

After our brief stop in Hamamatsu we all set back off on the road although this time Teranosuke was driving to give Ashai a rest due to driving for a long time he said "ah I needed this rest" he opened up a can of soda saying "wonder what Miki's up to" I replied with "Ester mentioned earlier that her and the others are having a bit of girl time together not sure if that's what they're doing right now but yeah" he gave me a thumbs up while Ohta remarked "at least we aren't having to deal with another counterpart to Hyate anymore" I chuckled saying "one is quite enough thank you very much" I had a drink myself **the result of World War Beta was a reasonably good outcome but it still panics me somewhat that Kuya never showed up I was half expecting a maniac like him to revel in the destruction of the war but there wasn't even a peep of him honestly since the Toshinori incident he's vanished completely as a favour to me Gordon's been having MI6 MI5 and put a request to Interpol in so they can track him but they've come up with nothing ah well with luck I'll never see him again** Shiage began giving out some chocolate bars for us all to munch on.

**Meanwhile in Tokyo**

**Kagome's pov**

Me and the girls were busy wondering about the clothing stores since we decided to go have some fun I though saw Makoto hold her stomach a little Komoe asked "um Mako-chan are you ok" she nodded till she decided to sit down on the chair **could it be that she's oh God is she pregnant with Teranosuke's kid** I simply stood there **if she's got his kid then she'll be in danger he's a good operative but he's got a lot of enemies that would love to see him suffer** however making me think of him got caused me to remember that one day two years ago:

_Flashback to 2 years ago:_

I stood in an alleyway saying "Organic you've caused enough destruction" I let fire dance throughout my hand till he said "another idiot yay" he shot forward and punched me through a window leading to a cut on my chest only for him to say **_Open_** in a single move I got taken out of the fight while I lay on the ground **a single minute that's all it took a minute and he took me out how this man no this monster he's unstoppable nothing can stand against him** he though remarked "oh I remember you now your Incinerator so I just destroyed a Cat 1 oh man what a joke" I forced myself to stand **this is him the face of absolute power The one who stands above all others, The one who could bring an army to their knees, The all-powerful one this creature he doesn't just wield insane power he is power** he walked by me saying "you don't seem to know my name so" he whispered in a sinister voice "my name's Teranosuke nice to meet ya Kagome Hirokoshi" he then walked off.

_End flashback_

As I recalled that memory I traced my hand over my scar **it still scares me knowing how I lost in a minute up against him in fact that defeat is the reason I stopped going into fights myself because I was to scared that I'd loose again it's also the reason why I didn't want him within ten metres of Beta-fall** I then remembered how much he's done for us since **ever since Hyate convinced me into letting him join he's supported us with all his power and skills all he's wanted in return is to go to his girls side** I then looked at Makoto  **ever since he met her it's clear how much she's affected him in many positive ways since meeting her he's become warmer and nicer** Makoto told me "Tera isn't a bad person now"  **how did she** suddenly she stood up saying "he remembers your battle and confessed that he regrets it since he destroyed your confidence Kagome-sama I know your weary of him but he is good inside" I nodded saying "your right whatever he did in the past that's not him anymore" suddenly she turned away and burped  **so that was the problem** after a few seconds we all burst out laughing at what's happened **Teranosuke isn't the bad guy anymore and we've got Hyate to thank for that honestly my doofus of a boyfriend doesn't see just how much good he does.**

* * *

**Back to Hyate's pov**

While we drove we suddenly had to pull over since Minoru had gotten travel sick  **might be a good chance to go pee actually** I went into the bushes where no one could see me and well did my thing  **I knew having cherry coke was a bad idea but by God it tastes so damn good** I finished up and headed back to the guys saying "all done" we then hopped back in our RV's and got back to our road trip although Ashai played the song Take me home, Country Roads by John Denver  **this is the perfect road trip tune** the song played till Shiage sang along saying "country roads take me home" I said "to the place I belong" all the guys even Teranosuke sang along saying "west Virginia mountain mama take me country roads"  **honestly these guys are just brilliant to hang around with** I smiled and sang with them and had a couple of drinks  **you know I wish I brought my guitar along then it would have been more interesting to sing this song** Shiage then told me "I bet the girls are having a lot of fun"  **knowing Kago she would be happy just to get a break from all the testosterone in Beta-fall**  I simply sang along.


	79. Happy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Road trip arc and next chapter will begin the Year after arc.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**Two day's later at about 6:00 am**

**In Kyushu**

After a full day of driving me and the guys arrived Ashai then said "my ass has gone to sleep" I chuckled and went to our hotel room  **with luck we can do this without an explosion because seriously it's always when I'm trying to have a rest my daily routine has become I go to school, I learn stuff, I go fight a rouge Beta or two, I try to have a little fun afterwards then what do ya know an entire building go boom why can't I deal with oh I dunno cute robotic killer kittens instead of killer Beta's** we then saw a shopping mall so naturally we walked in I said "what are we middle school students" Hibiki said "it's either this or we fight people" I sighed then told him "you know what your right" I walked alongside them till Ohta told us "let's go do our own thing for now" me and him left alongside eachother  **me and him have always made a good team in ways I never thought possible** he turned to me saying "Charla there's something I wanna do" he led me into a cosplay shop saying "you know what it is"  **oh no please no** he then dragged me in only for the others to appear  **these asshats planned this they fucking planned it.**

After a bit I came out in what Ohta had picked out saying "don't make me say it" he smirked so I shouted "KIHARA" you see he had me dressed up as Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index **I love the character don't get me wrong but this is painful to do** Shiage then came out dressed as Handsome Jack and Minoru came out as Nightwing from DC comics  **he actually has the body for it** Rimou came out as Shoto Todorobki and Hibiki came out as Izuku Midorya  **I've seen enough TodoDeku fanfics to know where this is going** next was Ashai who came out as L from Death Note **I hope Kagome is having fun right now.**

**Meanwhile in Tokyo**

**Kagome's pov**

**So bored** currently I'm having to do paperwork that should have been done before our trip to Denmark and the paperwork for Beta-fall's role in the United Front  **I need a break or a distraction** however that gave me an idea  **Daddy told me I should only do this in an emergency but this is an emergency** I quickly filed way the papers then opened up my drawer saying "come to Mama" I pulled out a glass and a bottle of whisky  **I am so happy Hyate doesn't know about this otherwise he'd never let me hear the end of it I love the guy to bits but he would go on about this being bad for me ah well my body heat should give me a stronger immunity to it** I had a drink and felt relived **when** **I started Beta-fall I had a simple goal in mind to protect those who can't protect themselves but now it's formed into it's own personal army I have people on every major continent in the world all of which are constantly feeding me information on what's happening I've created a powerful organisation now it's just a case of making sure we don't go corrupt** I smiled sheepishly saying "ah that's a worry for another day" I simply had another drink so much so a little spilled on my clothing  **ah it'll get washed later anyway**.

* * *

After a bit of drinking I saw a woman walk in saying "Kagome-san are you ok" I turned to see said woman was Rikou  **hehe shes a pretty lady** she asked "are you drunk" I hiccuped then said "no *hic* I'm a focused and resolute woman *hic* I'm powerful" I kept hicupping as she asked "how did you manage an entire bottle alone"  **entire oh no it was only meant to be half of it** she told me "you know I'm happy you met my son because you've made him such a happy man"  **son oh right Hyate he's my boyfriend and I'm one of his girls uh oh I'm** **falling** I fell to the floor as she said "come on you" she carried me away  **I wanna go back to my sity thing.**

 


	80. The year after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the events of World War Beta now behind them Hyate and his friends have moved ever forward with their lives so far in fact that it's now May of the following year. In this time the many member's of Beta-fall have grown even stronger and the United Front has become the new global superpower leading to peace being established everywhere but in this time a new enemy has been lurking and scheming but the question now is can Hyate and his friends stop this threat or will everything that they have built fall.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**The following year**

**At an unnamed warehouse**

I broke through the roof of the warehouse saying "I'm in Ohta, Null how's it n your end" I heard a few gunshot's as Ohta told me "dock's secure" Ashai then said "fire exit secured"  **damn** I leapt behind a truck as I said "Tele where the hell is everyone else" he suddenly appeared with Minoru, Reiko, Yui and Rimou saying "right here Boss" they got into action and took on our attackers  **now your likely wondering what's going on here well we heard a tip that Yūgure were smuggling some weapons into Japan illegally so who better to call then us**  I fired a few shots with my gun then said  _ **[Switch- Celsius]**_ I threw a bolt of fire at a crate as Rimou told me "don't burn evidence man" I chuckled till four trucks got away  **oh no so bad ha lol I anticipated this** I called Tsunagu saying "Fly high you know what to do" he took one out by firing his feather darts at the wheels Rimou then said to the second one  _ **[Hijack]**_ by controlling the second truck he crashed it into a wall saying "I activated the airbag relax" for the third one Kagome came and dealt with it using her Fire Goddess alongside Shiage who used an Anti-matter roadblock  **man we're on fire tonight** however just as a Beta with a claw based ability came for me Yui froze them so I said "thanks Chill" she blushed a little  **now for the last one** I then chased the last one until Teranosuke dived down and drop kicked the last ones engine saying "can I go now" I nodded saying "come on Bio we've barely even began" he smirked and helped us clean out the warehouse of anymore goons **i** **t's been a whole year but by God I am so happy we stayed together.**

**The following day at Myazama high**

I left the class room since the day was over saying to the others "great job last night" Teranosuke chuckled telling me "did you have to burn a crate of evidence" I pouted over that remark till I felt my phone buzz:

**Burns-** Hey Hyate there's a private matter we need to discuss can you swing by my place

I put my phone away then dashed outside despite the fangirls blocking my path and I saw something beautiful  **God I love you** before you ask no it's not one of the girls I'm looking at it's Archie my personal motorbike  _ **(Author's note- His bike is a crimson Kawasaki Vulcan)**_  I got my helmet on and then said "I'll see you guy's later also Null it seems someone's been going for my Ben and Jerry's lately if it's you then cut it out" he laughed and left with everyone **it's become a lot harder in this past year to talk to Kagome since her and Asuka are on the other side of town now for Uni but we all make it work** luckily for me there wasn't that much traffic so I easily got through the city  **this place has changed a lot since last year but I haven't no I'm still the same heroic dude I've always been although according to some people I've gained a more sinister level of calmness Shiage has changed for sure likely due to Hanako, Ashai he's a lot more resposnible since him and Miki got married in April, Ohta is doing more work for the United Front now what said work entails I don't know since he's not allowed to say, Teranosuke is more tolerant of people now however he still maintains his usual tsundere nature, Rimou has started up his own cyber security company which due to his status as a Cat 1 has really become popular, Hibiki's been working as a diplomat for the the United Front and the girls are well they're just doing their own thing namely Yukari who's made a name for herself as an up and coming artist and Natsuki who's become far more accepted into Beta-fall as a whole**  I then turned by a corner and pulled up at Kagome's apartment building **I still can't believe she bought me Archie last christmas.**

As soon as I got in I said "hey Burns" she appeared saying "hey Hyate" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek  **she is still the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes upon** in the past year she's mainly changed her hair style since she now let's it fall free rather then the bun she used to tie it in and she's grown a little taller as well  **her hair is the reason I love the colour red** she led me to the couch then said "as much as I'd love to chat we've got business to talk about" I sat down after hanging my biker jacket up saying "so what seems to be the problem" she handed me a few files saying "over the past few months this guy's been showing up at the site of multiple rouge Beta incidents that even we missed until he handled them"  **let's see what his name Koya Arisato he's a transfer student at our school who joined last December there's not a lot on his power but we do know it's a Cat 5 ability sadly we don't have much else either he's just that ordinary or he's that good at hiding himself** I asked "so what should we lock him up or what" she told me "for now no not until we know more Hyate I feel terrible because you haven't had a holiday in a while but can you look into this none of the other's are free so your my best choice" I told her "I'll begin tomorrow for now" I put the file down and gave her a hug saying "I have missed you my Fire Goddess" she blushed and returned the hug till she kissed me it started out as a small one of the lips but it quickly led to her sliding her tounge into my mouth and I did the same to her we dualed and moaned because of it while taking in one another's taste **God she is addictive** we kept it up till I wormed my arms around her neck and she got my chest **it feels like months since we could actually just sit down and do couple based activites same goes for my entire harem it feels like forever with all the restoration efforts in World War Beta's aftermath and the establishment of the united front I really should do more for them** I then parted from her saying "that felt good" she ruffled my hair saying "I love you my dork" I told her "and I love you my Fire Goddess" we then sat for a bit.

* * *

**Later that night**

**At the Amagiri residence**

After another day of work I got home saying "hey Mom" she came to the door till I collapsed as she asked "oh my God Hyate when did you last rest" I told her "Thursday" she freaked out saying "but it's Wednesday now" I looked up as she said "go get a shower now and go to bed" I did that after taking my jacket off  **in the lead up to World War Beta and the actual fighting itself I didn't sleep for three weeks straight so you'd think I'm used to this** as soon as I got done showering I threw myself into my bed without getting changed.


	81. Koya Arisato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd release a detail about Hyate in terms of when I planned him initially. In the early draft not only did he have the Nullifier but his personality was drastically different as well since he was supposed to be a delinquent who joined Beta-fall as a form of probation and in terms of actual personality he was intended on having a more brutish and mean personality but would gradually become a nicer guy on another note he was meant to have a skull so thick he could crush an apple with it. As of for why I changed him into a more heroic character well at first I genuinely wanted to go for the original plan but the more I looked at it the more I thought his personality was unbecoming of a hero so after a return to the drawing board we got the guy we've got now in fact his more delinquent and borderline anti-heroic traits were transplanted into fellow Beta Teranosuke who was planed to be a more chivalrous and heroic character but I thought the idea of the #1 being a heroic and chivalrous guy was an overused and worn out cliche so I made him into an anti-hero.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**The following day**

As agreed I got straight to work on investigating Koya to determine if he's friend or foe however finding a guy who doesn't stand out that much in school full of regular high school students never mind one's that are always wanting a moment of your time is well it's like finding a needle in a haystack  **I'm still sad that Kago took my pass hoping I'd take the day off dang it Mom I love ya to bits but did you have to snitch on me** however at that moment I found my guy  **got him** I approached him saying "Koya Arisato" I then had a better look at him Koya is a boy of average height and an athletic build with short brown hair and maroon coloured eyes for his outfit he was in the blazer for our school although like me he had the blazer undone he saw me then ran  **why do they always run** I began pursuing him on foot by running at my top speed  **fortunately I'm able to use my Superhuman reflexes at will now it took me a while but I can do it now** he then ran down an alleyway so I ran up a fire escape to catch him from above  **I'll give the little rugrat one thing he's fast** as soon as I dived down I cornered him as he said "what are you after Senapi" I told him "I'd like you to come with me I've got a few questions to ask you" he suddenly said  _ **[Foresee]**_ just as I held my hand out to go get him he swatted it away then ran down a manhole  **what the he knew exactly what I had planned before even I planned it how did he do this either he's more observant then Ohta or he's got some kind of prediction based power** I opened up the cover only to see it was blocked by something  **what the** I used a pen to take a sample of the substance  **it's clay the kind used in pottery either Koya is a guy like me and Kuya, he's a multi-skill user or and this is more logical he's got** **friends** I said "where do I find these guys" I then headed back to the base  **seriously where do my enemies come from is there some kind of conveyor belt that spouts them out because they get stranger or stronger with every new incident that happens.**

**Back at Beta-fall HQ**

After finishing my report to Kagome I went to the new hidden room of the base saying "hey Teralepta you got a minute" he appeared on the new computer up-link we had installed for him saying to me "oh afternoon Hyate how can I help" I asked him "what can you tell me about Koya Arisato" an egg-timer appeared on the screen while I waited till he said "Koya Arisato he's been sighted taking down multiple rouge Beta's throughout the Tokyo area as of for his power he's a Cat 5 with the ability being called Preemptive"  **Preemptive huh so perhaps my idea on him having a prediction based power isn't so wrong after all if his ability allows im to know the future then it makes sense on how he knew what I was going to do honestly this kid might just have one of the most unpredictable power's of all and I know Hibiki for crying out loud** I said "thanks Teralepta" before I left he said "Hyate based on my reports this Koya is unpredictable so be careful" I nodded then left till Ester got me saying "hey" I took a hold of the hands of the German beauty before me saying "hey Tomb" her fingers interlocked with mine till I leaned down and kissed her on the lips she accepted it instantly quickly leading to our lips sliding into one another's mouths she moaned into the feeling wile my hands went to her thighs to lift her off the ground  **I know she loves it when i do that** I felt her hands going to my hair while kissing me more deeply and moaning more  **of all the girls I've gotta say Ester is the best at kissing but I'll wait till she ready before we take it to the next level** eventually we parted leaving a trail of saliva that connected us like a tether she was burning red while I had my hand around her waist she said "you always know how to make a girl blush" I told her "well when said girls a beautiful German girl like you then it's no wonder I'd want to see you blush" she smiled and walked alongside me  **she's grown a lot since last year i remember a little girl scared of her own strength but now I see a proud and beautiful woman** she smiled at me warmly  **my biggest regret though is that I don't get a lot of time with my girls to do more romantic things.**

After I left the HQ Yukari, Natsuki and Ester joined me as I said "alright be careful Koya's power is unpredictable" at that moment I saw him running by again so i said "Tomb you know what to do" she bit into her thumb then sent her dolls after him while Natsuki got some of her wires ready to bind him  **the little punk ain't getting away this time wait what** I dived out the way of another clay based attack Yukari then fired a water blast at some bees that suddenly appeared  **so he has got friends crud** I got besides my teammates saying  _ **[Switch- Celsius] [Switch- Nullifier] [Switch- Gyrate}**_ ****my long coat blew about as I stood ready **I don't normally use dad's power since it's physically harmful to me but I've gotta get creative if I want to fight back without being tricked by his power thanks to the news reports on me many people have a good idea on how I fight** I said "so you got your own gang" Koya smirked saying "you've got your posse well I've got mine" three girls and a single boy stood by him as he said "Mitsuki you know what to do" suddenly more clay came at us so I incinerated it making it harden while saying "guys be careful" Natsuki took on a girl with a vine based power and Ester swarmed them with the dolls **i have no idea how Koya's power works but I can't loose** he came for me saying "Amagiri-senapi this isn't what you think" I span my hand around using Dad's power and attacked him as he said "I haven't tried doing evil deeds like you might think" he then said  _ **[Foresee]**_ just as I went for a left hook he effortlessly dodged it almost as if he knew exactly what I was about to do **wait the clock it's suddenly gotten 10 seconds faster I've gotta try something** I then went for a two fold attack one being me kneeing his stomach and the other being a direct hit to his jaw  _ **[Foresee]**_ he managed to stop the gut punch and hold resist the bulk of the damage caused by the attack to his stomach I smirked saying "time" he realised I figured it out as I said "your power allows you to stop your own perception of time and once that's done you can gain a precognition of your enemies attacks"  **honestly this power might be more dangerous than Bio-interface if misused** Koya then told me "you got it right except for one part" he stood up and wiped away a little bit of blood saying "I actually effect time in general and even then I can't out right stop it that's scientifically impossible what I actually do is slow it down to the point where it hits a stand still"  **kid knows his stuff and I was right to think he's dangerous** he then said "let's talk this out man to man" he held out his wallet asking "do you like burgers" I smirked while our respective allies left.

* * *

Once we got our burger's Koya said "so about those incidents" I turned to him as he said "the thing is I've been pretty much doing what you Beta-fall lot do just outside of the law and those girls" I finished his sentence saying "are one's you've saved in the past" he nodded saying "you thought I was a rouge Beta didn't you" I said "yep" me and him just chuckled while I asked "so are those girl's you're harem or something" he shook his head saying "they love me but I haven't earned their love" he held his head down saying "I'm not like you the big hero who stopped World War Beta or beat Toshinori, Organic, the God of Depravity and many others" I looked to him saying "look Arisato-san I know you don't see it but I think your pretty damn cool" he looked up as I said "dude you fight rouge Beta's every day I don't exactly see Random McGee doing that and honestly you've got it easier since you don't need to answer to anyone" I paid for the burgers saying "I propose an alliance" he stepped outside with me as I said "I have the nagging feeling that there's a far more dangerous enemy at work" he held his hand out so I shook it as he said "so you want to work with someone who just wanted to beat you up earlier" I said "ask Bio, Tele, Matt, Bind or Gladiator and they'll say that that mindset generally turns out better well for me" he laughed then left saying "I'll have my group meet yours tomorrow at Beta-fall HQ" I nodded then said  _ **[Switch- Angel]**_ after letting out my wings I flew off home.

**Now over to Teranosuke's pov**

I walked by a cafe on my way home since Makoto wanted some food bought in  **damn it I'm the #1 Beta and i'm being ordered around by my girl man if people found out then I'd be more of a joke then before** however a girl who had a childish voice said "Big bro" I turned to see a girl who had a petite build, black hair that was died the same shade of dark blue as my hair on the tips for her outfit she had a Gothic Lolita outfit that had a dark purple corset over her chest and a white scrunchy to tie her hair up **did she call me Big bro either I've got a little sister I didn't know about or she's toying with me** i said "I ain't your Big bro rugrat" she smirked in a cocky way saying "of course you ain't"  **huh** she glared saying "I am Uwabami leader of Sophomore and one of three survivors of the Black December Project"  **oh no** she got up saying "I'll see ya around Big bro" she then ran off faster than I could catch her  **the Black December project was one of many attempts to recreate my power through genetic alteration, thought pattern implantation, hormone augmentation and a few other method's however unlike the rest the Black December project was the only one that came close to being successful since it produced nine successes however 6 of the nine died in the raid on it's main laboratory rumor's have floated about the internet for years now on the remaining three but before I met Hyate I didn't really care but now it seems at at least one survived and has indirectly declared war on me hm so I'm facing an enemy with my exact ability who has a whole organisation at her beck and call this should be fun** I simply left and sent a text about what happened to Hyate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Enrico Anderson  
> Nicknames- Salvatore (official code name), Relocation (system title), The one who will save the world, The great destroyer, Elysium (some of his other titles) and En (by his now deceased mother)  
> Age- 43  
> Height- 5'7 or 170cm  
> Weight- 72kg or 158lbs  
> Hair colour- Blond  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Beta Category- 2  
> Beta Power- Relocation  
> Fun facts- He had a garden in Italy that he'd go tend in his free time, he was skilled with most musical instruments, he was implied to have a kill count of over 201, he could use most forms of weaponry, he had over 64 aliases, his favorite fictional character was Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, his favorite animal was a dog, his favorite food was a gelato and as shown in his last moments he liked the sky.


	82. Alliance

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Beta power's_**

**Hyate's pov**

**The following day at Beta-fall HQ**

After my fight with Koya we all gathered in Beta-fall HQ to discuss us working together as I said "ok you know who we are so why not introduce yourselves to us all" Koya stepped forward saying "well as you know I'm Koya Arisato" he smiled although I could tell he was a little nervous **poor dude** next came up the Mitsuki boy from yesterday who said "my name's Mitsuki Suzui hey" he waved Mitsuki himself is a boy of average height and an athletic build with aqua blue hair and eyes for his outfit he was wearing a white dress shirt with a black necktie and some semi-formal pants and shoes **his clay based ability is gonna make fighting him strange** next was one of the girls in his group who had the vine power she said "I'm Chizuru Yoshisaki" Chizuru herself is a girl with long flowing violet hair and blue eyes for her outfit she is wearing a violet t-shirt with black pants and shoes on **how much Violet does one girl need** next came another girl who said "I'm Tsurara Shindome" Tsurara herself is a girl with long messy blue hair that has an ahoge on top with an outfit similar to Yui's she then stepped back behind Koya  **so she's a shy one he's got his Reiko his own Ashai, his own Yukari his own Kagome and he's pretty much me a year ago now all he needs is a copy of Yui or Chisato and he will quite literally be me** next was the final girl who said "I'm Kokoro Itsuka hey" she waved then hid behind her hood  **scratch that she's the Reiko of his group and Tsurara is the Yui of his team brill I've got another me well at least this one isn't a homicidal maniac like the first counterpart of me** Koya's group then sat down. As they sat down I said "so Arisato why did you fight those guys" he told me "as I said yesterday I saw those people in danger so I rushed into save them" Teranosuke said "how unlike someone I know" I saw him smirking so I flipped him off however Koya pulled out a set of photos.

As he held a set of photos he told me "lately we've come into conflict with the group Sophomore" suddenly Teranosuke froze in place saying "newbie say that again" Koya repeated that till Teranosuke asked "have you met the leader" he replied with "we had a run in last week but she escaped"  **huh** Teranosuke told me "last night I encountered her apparently Uwabami the girl in question is a Black December survivor"  **so that's what his text was all about**  at that moment every other Cat 1 present but me froze as Kagome said "Teranosuke tell me that's a joke" Shiage shook a little  **what the hell is Black December** Yukari asked "what exactly is Black December" Rimou remarked "something that should have never happened" Kagome activated a white board and projector saying "the Black December Project was one of countless attempts to recreate Teranosuke's Bio-interface power via a number of methods" she clicked again and showed a video of a thought pattern implantation procedure saying "the methods we're questionable at best but inhumane at worst"  **to think this kinda crap goes on but no one tries to stop it** she then said "in the raid they attempted to shut it down but based on what Teranosuke just said it's clear they missed a spot"  **so we've got an enemy who has the ability of the world's most powerful Beta and potentially his own army at her beck and call this is just perfect** Ashai remarked "we've had a year off so go save the world" we all looked at him as he said "I've gotta take my wife out for a date"  **damn him and his girl she gets him out of everything** the girls though looked at me so I said after Ashai left "girl's I need to talk to you when this is done"I got up saying "Arisato show me where you last met Uwabami, Chill, Ohta and Tomb ask around see what you can find out about Sophomore and Techno send me the other locations Sophomore have been sighted in" I put my long coat on saying "I've got a job to do"  **Enrico I know you were likely joking back then when you told me to pay attention to the girls but your right I haven't been giving them the love they deserve to be honest I haven't from the start my obsession with saving people keeps getting in the way I say I protect them and I keep moving forward because of them but unless I breath life back into our relationship's it's as good as dead I don't want to loose them** all their faces flashed  in my mind  **they're worth it they've always been worth it all the pain and suffering for them I'd do it all again it scares me thinking that they could fall for someone else and leave me so I'll make them the happiest girls I can this is more then a statement no this is my new conviction.**

**Somewhere in Shibuya**

After I arrived alongside Koya he said "it was just here down that alleyway honestly we didn't even mean to run into her at the time me and the others were out shopping" I got my phones camera ready saying "me and you could form a club on unintentionally getting into trouble" he asked "does it happen a lot for you" I remarked "at this stage it's my life" we both chuckled and got investigating the area  **so from the looks of things it was a war of attrition style fight since no one really got anywhere during the course of it but** I went behind a corner and snapped a photo  **that's how they got out there's a manhole cover man Koya must have taken notes from them** I looked as he investigated as well  **that kid really is me from last year inexperienced and unsure of himself and his goals but still maintaining his desire to save those who need saving he doesn't believe it but those girls love him and he wants to love them he's inexperienced sure but he's got a good and noble heart** he then said "hold up" he put on a set of gloves saying "this seems odd" I looked at it  **wired it's part of an address** I took a photo then said over the phone "hey Rimou I've got some images to send think you can analyse them" he told me "Hyate Sophomore are on our doorstep they're calling out for you"  **shit** I said "stall them and have Hibiki and Shiage enter claptrap formation I'm on my way ok" he told me "Kagome isn't here something about funding issues so I'd get here quick"  **they had to talk about killing the lights now huh**   _ **[Switch- Angel]**_ I told Rimou "thanks for this" I hung up then asked Koya "care to join me" I let a feather loose as he asked "where to" I replied with "how does Superman say it up up and away" I attached it to him then levitated him alongside me in the sky saying "beautiful view huh" he was screaming while I kept flying.

* * *

After I arrived on the roof and got to the ground floor I said to Chizuru "I'd get him a drink he's pretty shaken up" Koya was shaking slightly while I stepped outside  **Tele and Matt I'm counting on you both** when I got outside I saw some Sophomore thugs standing as Uwabami remarked "Hyate Amagri" he clasped her saying "the Trickster God, The man who makes the impossible possible, The hero who ended World War Beta and Tokyo's shining defender" she burst put laughing saying "I bet you feel so powerful having all those titles"  **this rugrat definitely has Tera's thought patterns implanted into her brain because that's exactly the kinda thing he'd say if me and him weren't friends**  she then said "have Morning Star and Warp stand down I knew they were planning to attack me thanks to good old Cauldron here" a guy with a thin albino appearance stepped out as Uwabami said "his power allows him to track any Beta regardless of Category it really comes in handy"  **damn she's good** Shiage and Hibiki then went to the doors as I said "Initiate the lock down protocols" they nodded while I asked "so what brings you here" she pulled put a gun then threw it to me she then got out a camera saying "kill yourself on live TV and declare peace is a lie" I smirked saying "no thanks" a big thuggish guy said "the Trickster God will do as Mistress Uwabami commands" I snickered saying "the Trickster God will not"  **wait a sec** Ashai was hiding the corner with his gun ready  **how hasn't he been detected unless oh that beautiful power oh his the Nullifier must be making him invisible to Cauldron that's just amazing** one of Uwabami's thugs however said "you will or she shall die" he held my Mom out with a few bruises and she was tied up to prevent her escape  **oh they did not do that** I glared but kept a calm voice saying "do you know what they've taken call me recently in the criminal underworld" I looked at them saying "The calm before the storm because if there's one ting you never ever do it's hurt a loved one of one particular man" Uwabami remarked "who's that tough guy" I told her "me" I then picked up the gun and shot her in the shoulder till Ashai came running out. 

 


End file.
